Drama Total: Mentores y Alumnos
by karegome
Summary: ¡Pasamos las 500 lecturas! :D ¡Gracias a todos! Un nuevo programa con todas las generaciones mezcladas, unos veteranos mentores y otros conocidos con menos experiencia. ¿Podrán los equipos de a dos sobrevivir a los desafíos más increíbles en la historia de Drama Total? Entre esto y el posible regreso de Mal, la mente de Mike no podría estar más desordenada...
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenas noches a todo el mundo! Este es mi primer fanfic de Drama Total, y su línea de tiempo ocurre tras los acontecimientos de Isla Pahkitew. Espero que disfruten este primer capítulo. Adoro esta serie y hay muchas cosas en las que siempre quise hacer teorías jeje. Sin más que agregar, empecemos.

CAPÍTULO 1

Una reinante oscuridad nublaba todo. ¿Hacía cuánto que no había estado en ese lugar? Una eternidad, era seguro… Mike caminaba por esquinas recónditas de su propia mente; hacía un tiempo que su perspectiva interna le permitía "pasearse" por su cerebro como si de un parque de atracciones se tratara. Su psiquiatra no lo consideraba algo normal, pero hasta el momento no había sido algo que le perjudicara a nadie. Sin embargo, había llegado a una sección que no se le hacía conocida. Dudaba encontrarlos allí… no había tenido éxito en ningún otro lado.

"Pero tienen que estar". Pensó, esperanzado. "Todo indica que es así. Vamos, chicos, aparezcan. Es urgente."

De pronto, sintió un escalofrío que lo recorrió entero hasta la nuca. Asustado, giró la cabeza en todas direcciones. Tal vez se había equivocado. Tal vez estaba en un sueño y no en su cerebro. Pero… ¿acaso todo eso no iba al mismo lugar? Se sentía irreal y, a la vez, la sensación de que algo se acercaba a él no le abandonaba. Sin saber qué hacer, comenzó a correr a ciegas.

¡Muy gracioso, Vito!-. Bramó a la oscuridad.- Tienes que ser tú, ¿eh? Qué bromista.- Sabía perfectamente que no podía ser Vito. No había sabido nada de él en meses. Sin embargo, el miedo no le permitió decir otra cosa.

Se estrelló contra algo y cayó de espaldas. Metal, definitivamente. Y una tenue luz alumbraba unos metros más adelante. ¿Acaso eso era una… jaula? Cerca de él, escuchó una suave pero constante respiración. El escalofrío volvió y Mike se fue arrastrando hacia atrás. Sabía por qué había una jaula, y sabía de quién era la respiración. Aquel rostro enloquecido y psicótico lo contempló con gozo antes de soltar una carcajada que le heló la sangre.

¡TÚ! ¿Qué tan tonto hay que ser para venir hasta acá, Mike?-. Dijo antes de volver a reír, esta vez sin parar, como si supiera algo que Mike ignoraba.

No otra vez.- Sacudió la cabeza.- Es un sueño, o una pesadilla, no eres real…-.

Aunque se dijo eso a sí mismo, su cuerpo siguió retrocediendo. Todo con tal de alejarse de él, el monstruo de sus pesadillas, el más cruel, el más loco, el más malévolo de sus pensamientos prisioneros. La tenue luz se convirtió en un incendio que se extendió hasta él, y la figura de Mal tras las rejas de su prisión seguía riendo como si ya estuviera libre. Con la respiración entrecortada, Mike sintió un poderoso jalón en su hombro, y pronto entendió que alguien lo hacía correr en dirección contraria. Una antorcha en su mano iluminaba el camino donde el incendio no había llegado, y aunque vio el sombrero en la cabeza de su guía, no fue sino hasta que éste se volteó que Mike ahogó una exclamación. ¡Ese rostro! ¡Su rostro! Y, al igual que el suyo propio, aterrado.

¡Manitoba!-. Gritó Mike, entre alegre y sorprendido.- ¡Sabía que aún estaban por aquí! Los he buscado por todas…-.

El aventurero lo hizo callar zarandeándolo fuertemente por los hombros, como queriendo hacerlo entrar en razón. La expresión de Manitoba recuperó el control y su voz lo hizo olvidar lo que estaba pensando. Habló rápido, claro y, por lo que Mike pudo ver, con más autoridad y carácter de la que Mike le había visto jamás.

Tienes que salir de aquí ahora, perro tonto. ¡Y no vuelvas nunca más!-. Justo cuando el fuego parecía alcanzarlos, Manitoba conectó un puñetazo en medio de sus ojos.-

Cuando los abrió de nuevo, la oscuridad seguía, pero el espacio se había reducido. Le faltaba aire y sudaba como langosta en una olla. Quiso ponerse en pie, pero algo no se lo permitía. ¿Ahora qué pasaba?

¡Ayuda! ¡Estoy encerrado! ¡Ayuda!-. Entendió pronto que estaba en una especia de caja.

¿…Mike?-.

"No puede ser". Conocía el tono preocupado con el que ella lo llamaba siempre. Pero si ella estaba cerca, solo podía significar…

¡Bienvenidos a la nueva temporada de Drama Total! Tal vez se pregunten por qué me encuentro en esta cubierta llena de cargamento de sospechosa apariencia… ¿Creen que en ese espacio pueda caber una persona? Nosotros lo pusimos en duda hasta que lo demostramos esta mañana.-

Pronto, coros de protestas, súplicas e insultos hacia el burlón presentador al cual conocían perfectamente llenaron el aire. No podían verlo, no podían verse ni a sí mismos, pero sabían ya que estaban en una cubierta, encerrados en contenedores.

Los productores insistieron mucho en darle un trato más digno a los participantes, así que les conseguimos este barco de primera clase para iniciar el transporte de esta temporada. Lamentablemente, no había suficientes camarotes.- Rió Chris Mclean mientras un pasante llegaba con una palanca de metal para abrir una de las catorce cajas de madera que reposaban sobre la cubierta. – Antes de mostrarles el nuevo entorno donde se llevará a cabo el programa, déjenme presentarles a nuestros participantes, aunque a muchos ya los conocen.-

La primera caja se abrió y lo primero que Chris hizo fue evadir el golpe directo que salió de la misma. Heather salió de su confinamiento con los dientes apretados y una jadeante respiración que solo incrementó su aspecto iracundo. El pasante la sostuvo por los brazos para evitar que se abalanzara sobre Chris, quien solo continuaba con su narración.

Sé lo que están pensando. ¿Heather? ¿Otra vez? No crean que no se nos ocurrió. Esta generación está gastada, pero hay una muy buena razón, pueden creerlo. Me alegra ver que aún tienes energía, Heather.-

¡Voy a matarte, Chris! ¡Me rehúso a jugar este estúpido juego una vez más en la vida!-. Sus gritos se fueron alejando hasta que el pasante la arrojó por un agujero de la cubierta a un piso inferior.-

Tan odiada como Heather por algunos, pero con mucha menos experiencia y una final en su historia en el programa, reciban a la concursante más cruel para romper el corazón de un chico, ¡Sky!-.

Tras abrir su caja, una horrorizada Sky luchó por recibir aire mientras miraba a su alrededor.

¿Cómo es que no recuerdo haber llegado hasta aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es haberme quedado dormida en casa tras la visita de unos productores de televisión y… -. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.- ¿Acaso nos sedaste otra vez? ¿Cómo es que no estás en prisión todavía?-.

Me hice amigo del fiscal la última vez que estuve ahí.- Sonrió Chris.- Arrójala, pasante.- Tras el grito de Sky al caer por el mismo agujero que Heather, Chris continuó.- Seguimos con un veterano muy conocido, recordado no precisamente por su inteligencia, pero sí por su habilidad de poner concursantes unos contra otros y por ser uno de los tantos novios de Courtney, ¡reciban a Scott!-.

El granjero pelirrojo tenía los ojos contraídos por la falta de aire, mientras su cuerpo tambaleaba de un lado a otro, a punto de desmayarse.

No puedo estar cerca del mar, él estará allí. ¡No dejes que Colmillo me encuentre, Chris!-. Rogó Scott, tomando a Chris de la solapa de su camisa, en medio de una obvia fantasía de terror.-

Lo siento, amigo, no es mi problema.- Respondió mientras él mismo lo pateaba al interior del agujero.- Seguimos con uno de los participantes que menos extraño… pero que los productores me hicieron llamar porque parece tener un "talento innato como presentador".- Bufó con cara de pocos amigos.- ¿Sabes qué, pasante? No lo saques de la caja, saluden a Topher.-

¡Déjenme salir! ¡No puedo respirar! ¿Eres tú, Chris?-. La inconfundiblemente ensayada voz del joven aspirante a presentador no dejaba lugar a dudas.-

Ups, lo siento.- Dijo Chris antes de empujar la caja dentro del agujero. El grito de Topher resonó y Chris sonrió con orgullo.- Lo conocen, lo odian, muchos lo aman… demasiados, quizá. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo con esa actitud latina? Bienvenido, Alejandro.- Saludó a un impecable Alejandro, que salió de su caja con un ágil salto y una sonrisa cegadoramente blanca.- ¿Cómo es que no te sofocaste?-.

Oh, Chris, solo debo decir una cosa al respecto.- Se acercó lo suficiente a su rostro y entrecerró amenazadoramente los ojos.- **Un año en un robot.-**

Las rencillas del pasado deben ser olvidadas. ¿Pasante?-.

Antes de que Alejandro tuviera oportunidad de voltearse completamente, el pasante lo golpeó con la palanca de metal hacia el mismo destino que los demás.

¡Supongo que todos recuerdan al pretendiente rechazado, el eterno enamorado que se volvió villano!-. Introdujo Chris con gusto.- ¡Reciban a Dave!-.

¡Al fin!-. La respiración entrecortada de Dave junto con sus ojos dilatados le daban una apariencia demente que hizo que Chris retrocediera cautelosamente un paso.- ¿Dónde está Sky? ¡Dime!-.

¿Sky? ¿La chica de la que juraste vengarte por lo que te hizo hace un año? ¿La que te humilló en televisión nacional? Está allí abajo.- Apenas señaló, Dave se lanzó como un animal salvaje tras una presa.- Vaya, parece tener mucha más energía que antes. Ya que estamos continuando con esto, les presento a la jugadora más enigmática y rara que hemos tenido, ¡Dawn! Un momento, ¿por qué no está en su caja?-.

Hola, Chris.- Dijo suavemente Dawn desde atrás del presentador, haciéndole dar un salto de susto.- Espero que sepas que no me uniré al resto de las auras que te tienen tanto resentimiento, aunque no formaré parte de una mayoría, por lo visto.-

No sé cómo te saliste de tu caja, pero como sea, aún puedo hacer esto.- Dijo antes de darle un empujón. Al no escuchar un grito, se asomó sorprendido.- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Acaso puedes volar o qué? Esta chica es tan rara… No como nuestra siguiente concursante, ¡Jasmine!-.

¡DÉJENME SALIR!-. El grito de Jasmine resonó en kilómetros a la redonda, y al salir, sus ojos rojos por el llanto y el miedo no la hacían parecer la gigante imponente que realmente era.- Tú sabías que soy claustrofóbica, ¡Lo sabes desde la temporada pasada!-.

Sí, creo que lo olvidé. ¡Pasante!-. El ruido seco del metal y la sonrisa de Chris precedieron su siguiente introducción.- Ha pasado algún tiempo, pero todo programa necesita una diva insoportable, y créanme, esta competidora tiene bastante de esas dos cosas, ¡Ann María!-.

Una estela de fijador de cabello ahogó al pasante y a Chris mientras Ann María salía de su caja con una expresión molesta en su rostro y las manos en sus prominentes caderas.

Espero que no pienses que me iré igual que el otro año. Pero, aún así, pudiste haber mandado la limusina que prometiste.-

No he prometido tal cosa jamás en mi vida.- Gruñó Chris, aún sacudiendo el fijador de su espacio personal. Un nuevo golpe seco lo hizo sonreír a la cámara nuevamente.- Siguiendo con la línea de concursantes, saluden a Ella, la cantante que tiene prohibido hacerlo si no quiere que yo mismo la empuje por la borda.-

Una despeinada Ella salió de su caja con una expresión mucho más cautelosa que en su primera temporada.

¿Acaso… Sugar está de vuelta?-.

Créeme, no cometería el error de traerla de vuelta.- Le respondió Chris con una ceja levantada.-

Oh, qué alivio.- Suspiró Ella.- Quiero decir, te extraño, querida amiga.- Saludó tímidamente a la cámara.- A pesar de todas las cosas horribles que me hiciste, yo…-.

¡No abuses del tiempo en cámara!-. Dijo Chris mientras la empujaba.- Aquí no hay pajarillos, por cierto, estamos muy lejos de tierra. ¡Continuemos! Personalmente, esta es una de las concursantes a las que más anhelo recibir, pues juró que nunca más volvería. ¡Gwen!-.

McLean, ¡McLean!-. Gruñó Gwen con un instinto asesino que controló para no imitar a Heather y lanzarse sobre Chris.- Aquello fue allanamiento de morada y secuestro. ¡No creas que no te demandaré!-.

Díselo al fiscal, a ver a quién defiende.- La incitó Chris con una sonrisa retadora.- ¡Pasant…!

Ni lo digas, yo misma me lanzaré. No te daré el placer de verme empujada por nadie.- Dijo Gwen, tomando ella misma el impulso hacia el agujero.-

Vaya, está mucho más resignada que antes, veremos cuánto dura. Ahora viene la solitaria, fuerza dominante y jugadora reconocida por sus múltiples habilidades inexplicables, ¡Zoey!-.

"Lo sabía… sí era ella".

Zoey salió de su caja buscando insistentemente por toda la cubierta algo. Mejor dicho, a alguien. Chris pareció adivinar su ansiedad.

Tendrás que esperar para ver a tu novio, Zoey. Prometo que tendrán mucho tiempo para… hablar.- El tono maquiavélico que empleó hizo que Zoey lo mirara con una horrorizada expresión que pareció divertirlo. El pasante la empujó antes de que pudiera decir nada.- Siguiente, tenemos a múltiple Mike, que… ya no es tan múltiple. ¿Por qué fue que trajimos a este chico? Ya no tiene nada de especial.- El chef, apareciendo en cámara con una caña de pescar y unos cuantos baldes llenos de sardinas, se encogió de hombros con gesto desinteresado.- Debes trabajar en ese entusiasmo, Chef.-

La caja de Mike se abrió y salió por fin de su encierro, sudoroso y tan afectado como los otros.

No firmamos ningún contrato para esto. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-.

Todo a su debido tiempo, "no tan múltiple Mike". ¡Al agujero con los otros! Y, finalmente, el zombie-obsesivo-loco-sobreviviente-demente, ¡Shawn!-.

Admiro tus conocimientos, Chris. ¿Tenías conocimiento de que los zombies no pueden nadar?-. Dijo Shawn con alivio al notar su alrededor.-

Tengo conocimiento sobre muchas cosas, pero le dejo los zombies a los loquitos, y por si no se nota, sí, me refiero a ti.- El pasante lo empujó junto al resto tras la seña de Chris.- Esos son nuestros queridos participantes, a quienes hemos empujado a una balsa flotante para que el primer desafío de la temporada de inicio. ¡Pero antes…! ¿Cuál será el tema en esta oportunidad? ¿Veteranos? ¿Algunos nuevos? ¡Adivinaron! Será un conglomerado de la experiencia de los viejos concursantes con la vitalidad de las generaciones más jóvenes.-

La compuerta lateral del barco se abrió para que la balsa con todos los participantes se abriera paso en mar abierto. Aún confundidos, todos notaron que llevaban puestos chalecos salvavidas de diferentes colores.

Trabajaremos en equipos de a dos esta vez, así que las alianzas serán más complicadas, mientras que las traiciones serán mucho más sencillas.- Rió.- Notarán los chalecos de colores, el concursante con su mismo color será su compañero mentor o alumno, respectivamente.

Tiene que ser una broma.- Gimió Ann María con evidente disgusto. Su chaleco, fucsia, combinaba perfectamente con el de Ella, quien se le acercó con una enorme sonrisa afectuosa.-

Querida compañera, espero absorber algo de tu sabiduría.- Le abrazó.-

Si no quieres absorber agua de mar, no toques el cabello.- Dijo, apartándola de su espacio.-

Scott hizo contacto visual con Topher, quien por fin emergía de la caja con un chaleco naranja como el suyo. Ninguno de los dos dio muestras de gusto al notar a su compañero de equipo. Jasmine tuvo que mirar hacia abajo para encontrar el chaleco verde de Dawn, la veterana que parecía una niña pequeña a su lado. Ambas, sin embargo, se sonrieron educadamente.

De donde yo vengo, hasta el alacrán más pequeño puede matarte. Nunca subestimo a nadie por su tamaño.- Le dijo animadamente Jasmine.-

Tu aura me indica que nos llevaremos muy bien.- Dawn le extendió la mano y las sacudieron aún con sus sonrisas.-

¿Es en serio? ¿En qué pensaba Chris al darme al compañero menos impactante y menos hermoso de la competencia?-. bufó Alejandro con su chaleco rojo, mientras Dave recuperaba un poco de su antigua personalidad al sentirse intimidado por la altura de su veterano.-

Sky, evadiendo la mirada furiosa de Dave, se acercó a Heather, quien compartía el mismo chaleco azul que ella.

Ni creas que me quedaré mucho tiempo, amiga. No seré mentora, ni alumna, ni nada en este programa. Me cansé de jugar en la telaraña de Chris.-

Dudo mucho que tengamos opción.- Suspiró Sky mirando en dirección a Dave.- No es que yo tuviera muchas ganas de venir tampoco.-

¡Oh, amigo! ¿Estás bien? Parece como si te hubieran noqueado de un golpe.- Dijo Shawn, ayudando a Mike a reincorporarse.-

¿Cómo? ¿Noqueado?-. La sensación del golpe de Manitoba seguía doliéndole, pero era imposible, había sido un sueño.- Oh, ¿marrón, eh? Un gusto, soy Mike.-

Shawn.- Le correspondió el saludo.- ¿No eras el que tenía muchas personas dentro de él, incluyendo un personaje malvado? Vi esa temporada, muy macabra.- Sonrió incómodamente ante la evidente tristeza de Mike ante ese recuerdo.-

Sí… Pero ya estoy en control otra vez.- Recordaba lo que había pasado la última vez que había dicho aquello: Zoey había… Un momento…-. ¿Dónde está Zoey?-.

¿Te refieres a la pelirroja de allá?-. Señaló Shawn.-

Gwen y Zoey se ayudaban a reincorporarse con el mismo chaleco amarillo y miradas cómplices en sus rostros, como dos viejas amigas que se encuentran tras una larga temporada de ausencias. Zoey se encontró con la mirada de Mike, pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, Chris descendió junto con el chef en un helicóptero con un megáfono y su enorme sonrisa de presentador. Era lo mismo… otra vez. La resignación y la molestia se vieron reflejadas tanto en veteranos como en novatos. Estaban a merced del loco de la camisa azul.

¡Su primer desafío es encontrar tierra, amigos! Nos quedamos sin isla desde Todos Estrellas, y Pahkitew resultó ser una inversión gigantesca que se descontroló con los eventos climáticos artificiales. En la balsa encontraran bolsas y compartimientos con herramientas que les permitirán rastrear diversos núcleos de tierra en las cercanías, aquella pareja que encuentre la isla que será la locación del programa esta vez, recibirá un premio, mientras que todos los demás correrán el riesgo de ser eliminados. Hay varias islas, pero solo una es la indicada, lo cual sabrán si encuentran el sello de aprobación McLean en el centro de la misma, junto con los refugios donde se hospedarán durante toda la temporada.-

Ante todas las caras de sorpresa, angustia y furia de los concursantes, Chris solo amplió su sonrisa y continuó:

¡Demos inicio! Todos los detalles de su secuestro, o mejor dicho: Transportación al programa, serán explicados cuando encuentren la isla. Les advierto que no habrá piedad esta vez, usen sus conocimientos y sus ganas de ganar el premio mayor. Esto se convirtió en Drama Total: ¡MENTORES Y ALUMNOS!-.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

El desorden había comenzado, las catorce personas en la enorme balsa tomaron cuantos contenedores y bolsas encontraron, o que pudieron acaparar antes de que otro equipo los tomara. Sin embargo, había una inalterable tensión que iba más allá. No era la primera vez que ocurría que una pareja se reencontraba en el programa, pero parecía haber demasiadas cosas por decir, y muy poco tiempo. Los equipos habían sido conformados especialmente para que ciertas personas no interactuaran libremente. ¡Cómo maldecían a Chris por dentro!

-Muy bien, si quiero salir de este programa, es obvio que debo llegar a tierra. A ver qué puedo encontrar en esta bolsa.- Dijo Heather, inspeccionando sus hallazgos.- Una linterna, una soga, un traje de buceo, y un detector de metal… ¿¡Acaso no recibiremos ni un remo o un mini motor?!-.

-Tal vez alguno de los otros equipos haya encontrado algo más útil. Quizá la idea sea unir fuerzas…-. Empezó Sky con una postura pacífica ante su evidentemente molesta compañera.-

-¿Unir fuerzas? ¿Desde el primer episodio? ¿Segura que ganaste la temporada pasada?-. Preguntó Heather con una insultante ceja levantada. Sky tensó el cuerpo y su ceño se frunció.-

-Sí, gané. Es gracioso que mi mentora haya arruinado su victoria en la tercera temporada…-.

-No me provoques, novata. No entiendes nada de por qué perdí y mucho menos entiendes lo mentiroso y manipulador que fue mi oponente.- La cortó Heather, mandando una venenosa mirada hasta el español.-

Desde el otro lado de la balsa, Alejandro arrugó los ojos y suspiró hacia otro lado. Todo había terminado tan bien en "Todos Estrellas", pero al momento insospechado en la final, cuando Chris ofreció el dinero para cualquiera que sacara la espada de la piedra, todo se había arruinado. Lo cierto es que su relación continuaba, pero la misma Heather desconfiaba de él totalmente. Y la causa era obvia: la codicia, el premio del millón. Eso era lo que los separaba… No obstante…

\- Escucha, Dave, **quiero ese millón.** Merezco la vida de un millonario, y creo que tú tienes lo necesario para ser un buen jugador. Lo que quiero decir es que ambos, unidos, podemos ganar este juego y llegar a un buen arreglo.- Ronroneó Alejandro con su melodiosa voz.- ¿Qué opinas?-.

\- Vine por un objetivo muy claro…-. Dijo Dave con una molesta expresión.- Sky no obtuvo su merecido, sino todo lo contrario. ¡Obtuvo el millón! No puede quedarse así. Encontraré la manera de vengarme, y el primer paso ya está hecho, estar aquí.- Por un momento, pareció recordar algo importante, observó a Alejandro con renovado interés.- Vi todas las temporadas de Drama Total… eres un excelente jugador.-

\- Evidentemente.- Completó el español, ondeando su sedoso cabello al viento.-

\- ¿Me garantizas que puedes… ayudarme a ganar?-.

\- Como dije, podemos llegar a un arreglo que nos favorezca.- Una sonrisa de zorro se formó en sus dientes perfectamente blancos.- Puedo armar una estrategia desde ahora mismo. Conozco a muchos de los participantes, pero tú conoces a los que conformaron tu propia temporada. ¿Qué puedes decirme de ellos?-.

\- Bueno… Puedes despreocuparte por Topher, supongo…-.

\- Su compañero es Scott, no es como si me preocupara demasiado. Pero no hay que subestimar los poderes de manipulación de ese granjero. De igual manera, no parecen ser una amenaza.-

\- Jasmine es fuerte.- Sentenció Dave, sin lugar a dudas.- No conozco mucho de la rubia bajita… pero sé que Jasmine es atlética, fuerte y astuta. Es buen persona, además…-.

\- ¿Buena persona?-. Bufó Alejandro.- Será fácil, entonces.-

\- Conquistarla no será una opción.- Le alertó Dave.- Está loca por Shawn.-

\- No lo dije con esa intención, pero es bueno saberlo.- Inquirió con un tono interesado, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Shawn y Mike. Inmediatamente, el recuerdo de Mal torciendo su muñeca le hizo colocar una mueca de desagrado en su rostro.- Tengo asuntos pendientes con Mike… no me importa si Mal se fue, lamentará lo que pasó antes. Y, sobre Shawn… ¿Algo interesante?-.

\- Es bueno en actividades al aire libre, sabe de sobrevivencia y… bueno, puede llegar a ser algo loco.-

\- Tomaré nota.- Tarareó Alejandro.- Dave, si te garantizo que obtendrás tu venganza contra Sky, ¿me reconocerías y harías caso como tu mentor?-.

Casi al instante, Dave le extendió la mano. Con solo mencionarle la palabra "venganza", su determinación se había vuelto inminente. Alejandro sonrió y le devolvió el gesto, estrechando sus manos en un acuerdo entre caballeros… aunque quizá no durara mucho.

"No es hábil, solo lo empuja su odio hacia Sky y no es precisamente brillante. Sin embargo, por como lo observa ella… ¿acaso este loco patético le gusta a Sky? Y ella está con Heather… todo esto podría funcionar". Si de algo se enorgullecía Alejandro, era por ser observador. Sky volteaba de vez en cuando en su dirección, y sus ojos de borrego indicaban que anhelaba acercarse a Dave, pero el miedo por la actitud de él no se lo permitía.

\- Veremos qué podemos hacer.- Dijo Alejandro, inspeccionando su bolsa.- Oh…-. Emitió un silbido de impresión.- ¿Adivinen quién tiene una brújula, un bote inflable, y un mapa de las islas más cercanas a nuestra ubicación actual?-.

Desde su puesto, Heather apretó los dientes. No quería quedarse. _No pensaba quedarse._ Pero Alejandro… ¡no podía ganar! No podía permitirse el lujo de perder… ¡otra vez!

\- Sky, prepárate.- Le indicó.- Vamos a seguir a Alejandro y a Dave. Tienen un mapa, y se los vamos a arrebatar.- Ante la mirada sorprendida de su interlocutora, Heather sonrió con una gran confianza.- Verás lo sencillo que es. Espero que sepas nadar…- .

Al mismo tiempo, los otros jugadores habían abierto ya sus bolsas y contemplado las herramientas con las que contaban. Gwen lanzó una exclamación de alegría al notar que tenía un par de remos y un bote pequeño inflable, suficiente para que Zoey y ella se pusieran en marcha y siguieran por su cuenta.

\- ¿Lo ves Gwen? Te dije que para la próxima vez haríamos equipo.- Sonrió Zoey antes de subirse al bote ya inflado con ella.- Claro que…lamento que esto fuera contra tu voluntad. Sé que no soy la mejor competidora…-.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? Has sido la competidora femenina con los puestos más altos en ls últimas temporadas. Y, sobre todo eso, eres buena persona, Zoey. Mataré a Chris por traerme de vuelta, pero me alegra que sea contigo con quien haré equipo. Pero, quisiera saber, ¿por qué tienes esa expresión de tragedia?-. Le preguntó inquisitivamente.-

\- Oh.- Zoey bajó la mirada. Empezaron a remar, y Gwen vio a lo lejos cómo Mike las observaba alejarse. Zoey, sin embargo, no volteó.- Nada en especial.-

\- Un minuto… ¿estás peleada con Mike?-. Su sorpresa era evidente.- Pero todo iba tan bien cuando… Ya sabes, lo del chico malvado y eso… ¿no es normal otra vez?-.

\- Todo iba bien, pero Mike… no estaba del todo normal. Cosas pasaron en estos últimos meses.- Gwen juró que estaba a punto de llorar, pero la pelirroja se contuvo y elevó la mirada con una dura convicción.- Me pidió estrictamente que me alejara de él, y eso hice. He estado tentada de hablarle, y no digo ahora en el programa, desde hace tiempo…. Pero no debo.-

\- ¿Él… te lo pidió?-.

Zoey asintió y ejerció más fuerza a los remos. Gwen optó por callar y empezó a mirar a todos lados, en busca de tierra. Fuera lo que fuera que había pasado, no era el momento para recordárselo a su compañera. Lo primordial era encontrar la estúpida isla McLean y arreglar las cosas con el presentador… ya estaba imaginando cómo le arañaría el rostro…

\- Un silbato, carnada para pescar y un trozo de madera.- Dijo Scott, sin mucha emoción.- Oh, genial, ya bastante tengo con estar en el mar, donde puede haber tiburones…-. Agregó con ojos preocupados.-

\- Amigo, ve el lado positivo, mi cabello se ve sensacional, aún con este ambiente húmedo.- Dijo Topher, sin el más mínimo ápice de preocupación.- Este programa reconoció mi talento, así que invertí mucho esfuerzo en mi apariencia y en aprender nuevas técnicas para ser un mejor jugador. Por lo visto, quedamos pocos en esta balsa…-.

\- ¿Qué?-. Era verdad, Alejandro y Dave habían partido en su bote inflable, al igual que Gwen y Zoey. ¿Dónde habían metido Heather y Sky? No las veía por ninguna parte.- Quedamos ocho personas todavía. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Quitarles esta balsa y usarla nosotros solos?-. Bromeó Scott.- Recuerda que el mentor soy yo, amigo.-

\- No me refiero a eso, pero como yo lo veo, cabemos perfectamente en este trozo de madera, y con el impulso adecuado por parte de un pez que muerda el anzuelo, podremos desplazarnos.-

Los recuerdos de Scott lo transportaron a cuando lo utilizaron como carnada humana…

\- ¡Olvídalo!-. Gruñó.- Mis aventuras con los peces son parte del pasado.-

\- Ella y esa chica con un maquillaje exagerado parecen tener más madera.- Observó Topher.- Y, a juzgar por el aspecto de eso… un motor pequeño. ¿Qué dices, una alianza con ellas?-.

Scott estaba sorprendido. Topher en verdad era perceptivo. Sonrió y entendió que lo mejor era encontrar tierra pronto, y que su compañero no sería tan inútil como había imaginado. Ignoraría la apariencia de niño bonito y emplearía sus habilidades de manipulación para obtener el premio mayor. No se llevaba especialmente bien con Ann María, pero aquella chica de cuento de hadas parecía fácil de convencer.

\- ¡Señoritas! Creo que podemos encontrar tierra más rápidamente si vamos los cuatro juntos.- Dijo Topher, sonriendo encantadoramente a Ella, quien obviamente lo recordaba.-

\- ¡Oh, Topher! ¡Querido compañero! Nada me daría más placer que ayudar…-. Su boca fue tapada por la bronceada mano de Ann María.-

\- Es nuestro motor, ¿creen que se los pondremos tan fácil?-. Dijo la muchacha, mirando retadoramente a los dos chicos frente a ella.-

\- Vaya…-. Exclamó Topher.- Qué cabello tan sorprendente. Debes tardar horas en obtener ese perfecto efecto de solidez. Y tu rostro… eres toda una profesional. Me encantaría que asesoraras mi imagen algún día.-

Ante tal halago, sin previo aviso, Ann María perdió un poco de hostilidad. Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro y colocó su mano en su mentón, en pose pensativa.

\- Buen intento, amiguito.- Le guiñó un ojo.- Si fueras un poco más musculoso, aceptaría sin titubear, pero tendrás que recurrir a algo más que a halagos baratos para convencernos.-

\- ¿Y si consideramos eliminar a alguien en conjunto? Debe haber alguna persona que estorbe en tus planes para esta temporada… una pequeña alianza temporal, mientras hallamos tierra, podría ser útil para algunos.- Dijo Scott.- Tal vez alguien que te haya alejado de un chico musculoso que te gustaba mucho… tal vez alguien como… Zoey, ¿quizá?-.

Los labios de Ann María, medio apretados, parecieron relajarse tras un minuto de consideración.

\- Quiero todos sus votos en su contra.- Pronunció, por fin. Unas grandes sonrisas se reflejaron en los rostros del equipo naranja, mientras Ella parecía alarmada por el giro de la situación.-

\- ¡Pero si ella parece ser tan buena chica!-.

\- Soy tu mentora, y esta es tu primera lección, princesita: Si una intrusa se mete en tu relación con tu hombre, debe desaparecer.-

Una leve imagen de Sky inundó su mente, pero Ella lo descartó, girando la cabeza de un lado al otro.

\- Pero…-.

\- Ella, alguien igual debe irse hoy, y tu mentora te está recomendando algo. ¿No crees que es mejor aprovechar esta oportunidad?-. Le dijo Topher, colocando su mano sobre su hombro.- De igual manera, esa Zoey no se ve muy animada. Quizá ni siquiera quiere estar en este programa…-.

\- Supongo que… si Ann María lo recomienda…-.

\- ¡Pero desde luego!-.

\- Ummmm… -. Su expresión atareada no cesó, pero confirmó con un leve movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.- Si es lo mejor para esa chica, supongo que está bien.-

Entre sonrisas manipuladoras, los cuatro participantes unieron los gruesos trozos de madera y pudieron armar una improvisada embarcación donde colocaron el motor. A lo lejos, Ann María contempló a Mike por un segundo. Siempre había pensado que Vito era el original y que Mike era un juego, una imitación… que no era el chico que ella de verdad quería…

"Sería bueno si Vito regresara". Pensó, resignada. Mike no le interesaba, pero Zoey igual debía retirarse de la competencia. No le agradaba, y se metería en su camino si Vito llegaba a regresar, aunque aquello fuera tan solo una mínima probabilidad.

\- ¡Cielos! Solo quedamos los cuatro.- Dijo Mike, al sentirse abandonado de repente.- No es que tengamos muchos recursos, tan solo tenemos palas y un… ¿equipo de escalar?-. Preguntó, incrédulo.- Ah, ¿y de qué nos servirá eso en el mar?-.

\- No diría que estamos tan perdidos.- Dijo Shawn, y la mirada que se formó en su rostro confundió a Mike. Parecía ilusionado, encantado y… ¿atontado?-.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Y… ¿Qué ocurre, Shawn?-.

\- ¡Shawn!-.

La voz de la chica gigante lo tomó por sorpresa. Mike vio cómo su "alumno" y Jasmine intercambiaban unos cariños apasionados frente a las muecas de incredulidad de Dawn y de él mismo. Después de que separaran sus labios, Shawn parecía no caber en su felicidad.

\- ¡No hay nada mejor que volvernos a encontrar de esta forma, Jasmine!-. Su emoción era contagiosa. Jasmine le sonrió de la misma enérgica manera.- Si trabajamos como equipo, nadie podrá pararnos y conseguiremos el dinero. ¡Como debió ser la última vez!-.

\- Si no me equivoco, perdiste ante Sky en tu final, ¿cierto?-. Dijo Dawn, colocándose junto a Mike.-

\- Así fue, pero no nos importó, pues nuestro amor floreció.- Respondió una conmovida Jasmine.- Pero esta nueva oportunidad puede ayudarnos a cumplir nuestros sueños nuevamente. Esta vez, los competidores fuertes parecen estar distraídos, y nosotros estamos más unidos que nunca.-

\- Eso puede ser útil para todos.- Dijo Mike, por fin mostrándose más optimista.- Si hacemos una alianza, garantizamos que avanzaremos en el juego.-

\- Quedamos nosotros cuatro en la balsa, así que podemos usarla.- Explicó Dawn.- La isla está en esa dirección, así que deberíamos empezar a movernos.- Señaló en dirección donde la balsa de Alejandro y Dave ya parecía un punto en la lejanía.-

\- ¡Tenemos un par de remos que Dawn consiguió entre las bolsas!-. Informó Jasmine.- Vamos, muchachos, hay que conseguir la isla y ganar.-

Mientras Jasmine y Shawn empezaron a remar, Mike se dispuso a unirse, pero Dawn lo llamó delicadamente del hombro, haciéndolo saltar del susto. La chica era de su agrado, pero… ¡cielos! Era tan rara…

\- Mike, ¿cómo van tus sueños?-.

\- ¿Mis sueños? ¿A qué te refieres?-. Rió nerviosamente.- Todo está bien, me siento magnífico desde que soy solo yo.-

\- Pero si nunca has sido solo tú.- La enigmática forma en que lo dijo le causó curiosidad.- Hay algo adentro de ti, Mike, y está muy, muy enojado. Estoy preocupada por tu seguridad. El explorador también está preocupado por ti, al igual que el chico de corta percepción.-

\- ¿Corta percepción?-.

\- Quiero decir… no es que Vito sea brillante.-

¡Vito! ¿Quería decir que Manitoba no era el único que seguía adentro de su mente? Eso era excelente.

\- Dawn, no he podido encontrar a mis personalidades desde hace casi un año. Debería estar feliz al respecto, pero ahora mismo… las necesito. Si no lo hago, definitivamente perderé a Zoey para siempre.-

\- ¿Perder a Zoey?-. Dawn abrió los ojos y emitió un suspiro de comprensión.- Oh, así que pasó algo malo. Puedo imaginar qué fue. Están arrepentidos, ¿sabes? No pudieron evitarlo.-

\- ¡Pero eso no importa ya! El daño está hecho… el daño que **yo** le hice a Zoey, que solo quiso ayudarme… ya está hecho.- Clavó los ojos en el suelo y volvió a hablar tras un minuto pensativo.- Si te imaginas lo que sucedió, entonces sabes cuál es la solución.-

Dawn asintió.

\- Sí, entiendo tu urgencia por encontrar a tus personalidades. Sobre todo a…-.

\- Shhhh.- La calló.- No tan alto.-

\- Sobre todo a él, ya sabes.- Dijo con un tono más discreto.- Pero para poder lograr eso, debes concentrarte. Zoey no entenderá el mensaje a menos que cambies el tono de tu aura… Me temo que ella pueda interpretar que no la quieres cerca.-

\- ¿Pero cómo puede ser? ¡Eso es lo último que quiero! Todo lo que le dije fue por su propio bien.-

\- Mike… No puedes cuidarla de ti mismo. Al menos no como lo estás haciendo.-

\- ¡Oigan, mentores! Nos vendría bien un poco de ayuda.- Los llamó Shawn.-

Mike, desesperado, mandó una mirada de soslayo a la chica.

\- Hablaremos de esto luego. Y, por favor…-.

\- No diré nada.- Le aseguró ella con una discreta sonrisa.-

\- Gracias.- Le correspondió él de la misma manera.-

Scott, Topher, Ann María y Ella recorrieron tres pequeños islotes que resultaron estar desiertos. Tras la molestia de la muchacha morena, optaron por dirigirse al próximo pedazo de tierra que, a todas luces, parecía ser la más grande.

\- ¡Tiene que ser esa!-. Dijo Scott.- Parece tener suficiente espacio para varios desafíos a lo largo de la temporada.-

\- Espero que lo sea, la madera húmeda no es nada buena para mi piel.- Suspiró Topher.-

\- ¡Miren! ¡Es Dave!-. Gritó Ella, esperanzada de ver otro rostro conocido.- ¡En esa isla!-.

\- ¡Lo sabía!-. Scott puso el motor a toda marcha hasta la siguiente isla.- Si ese enano está ahí, Alejandro también, y él tiene el mapa. ¡Estamos cerca! Solo hay que encontrar el sello antes que ellos.-

\- Gwen y Zoey están ahí también.- Dijo Topher, observando a las dos chicas adentrarse en la isla.-

\- ¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! ¡Más rápido, granjero estúpido!-. Ordenó Ann María, presionando a Scott, quien solo la miró con molestia y mantuvo la vista en el camino.-

Ya en la orilla, les pareció ver más huellas de las de las cuatro personas que habían visto.

\- ¡Vaya! Y el grupo de los mentores Scott y Ann María llegan como el cuarto equipo a la última isla. Ya deben haberse imaginado que esta es la correcta. ¿Quién encontrará el sello primero?-. La inconfundible voz de Chris los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.-

El presentador tomaba una bebida de coco en una silla junto a una enorme sombrilla, siendo abanicado por un par de sedientos pasantes, quienes miraban con envidia la sombra y la bebida que éste tenía a su disposición.

\- ¡Lo sabía!-. Gritó Ann María.- Esta es la correcta. Espera… ¿cuarto equipo? Solo vimos dos equipos entrar en lo profundo de la isla.-

\- Eso quiere decir que Sky y Heather deben estar cerca.- Indicó Scott.- Debemos ser más rápidos, ¡vamos!-.

Cuando los cuatro entraron en la parte más pantanosa de la isla, los últimos dos equipos llegaron. Shawn y Jasmine estaban agotados, pero se alegraron de encontrar a Chris. ¡Estaban en el camino correcto!

\- Más les vale apresurarse, mentores y alumnos.- Canturreó Chris.- Son los últimos en llegar.-

\- Oh, no.- Dijo Mike.- ¿Por dónde empezar? Todos de seguro están buscando el centro como locos, pero ese pantano no parece muy seguro.-

\- Si me permiten una sugerencia, tengo una idea de dónde buscar.- Empezó a decir Dawn, indicando con la mirada a un sitio específico. Los demás la miraron sorprendidos.-

\- ¿Estás segura? El pantano parece ser la opción más…obvia.- Dijo Shawn, rascando su nuca en señal de duda.-

\- Confío en mi mentora. Si me lo preguntas, tiene poderes.- Le susurró Jasmine.- ¡Te seguimos, Dawn!-.

Zoey subió a las copas de unos árboles para observar con mayor facilidad. Pudo ver claramente a todos los demás participantes. Gwen y ella se las habían arreglado para que nadie las encontrara, pero no tenían idea de dónde buscar el sello ahora.

\- ¿Y bien?-. Le preguntó Gwen cuando Zoey volvió a tierra.-

\- Alejandro sigue guiándose por el mapa, y va hacia terreno alto, seguido por Dave y, si me lo preguntas, Heather lo debe estar siguiendo por otro lado. También vi a los demás, que parecen no estar tan ubicados, pero… el grupo de Dawn está muy cerca del de Alejandro. Lo más seguro es…-.

\- ¡Que debamos seguirlos a ellos!-.

\- A juzgar por la ruta, y la cantidad de pantano que hay a nuestros pies, diría que hay una fuente de mucha agua cerca.- Zoey pareció pensar por un minuto.- Gwen, puede que haya una manera de llegar primero.-

Dawn guió a su grupo hasta un sitio mucho más claro, y todos dejaron escapar el asombro que les invadió al contemplar una enorme cascada que desembocaba en un río de poderosa corriente.

\- Es ahí.- Indicó la rubia con total seguridad.- Debemos entrar.-

\- ¿Entrar? Pero, el centro de la isla…-.

\- Es ahí, puedes creerme, Shawn. La posición de la isla es perfectamente concéntrica a esta cascada, pero no veremos el sello desde aquí, por lo que debe estar dentro de la cascada, en algún túnel secreto.-

\- ¿Túnel?-. Preguntó una preocupada Jasmine.- Oh, bueno, si no hay otra opción…-.

\- Mike, ¿todavía tienes el equipo de escalada?-. Preguntó Dawn.-

\- Sí, aquí lo tengo. ¿Crees que haya que usarlo dentro de los túneles?-. Arqueó una ceja, dubitativo.-

\- No lo creo, pero tengo una sugerencia. Escala por fuera y trata de llegar al punto más alto de la cascada.- Le indicó Dawn.-

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay allá arriba?-.

Dawn le dedicó otra pequeña sonrisa y jaló a Jasmine y a Shawn con ella.

\- Nosotros te veremos en la cima.-

Sin entender muy bien las intenciones de la chica, Mike se hizo con el equipo y empezó a escalar por fuera.

\- Ya casi hemos llegado.- Dijo Alejandro.- Este mapa es tremendamente útil. Seguro que llegaremos de primeros.-

\- Eso espero, subir todo eso me está matando.- Dijo Dave sin mucho aliento.-

Alejandro entornó los ojos, aburrido por la poca resistencia de su compañero.

\- Muy bien, ya estamos en la cima.- Desde arriba, tenían una vista periférica de toda la isla.- Pero aún no veo ningún sello, puede ser que…-. Miró hacia abajo y su mirada fue recorriendo un hilillo de agua que no bajaba por la cascada, sino por un modesto agujero cerca de la caída.- Oh, pero qué interesante. Dave, ven acá, lo mejor será que bajemos por este agujero, sospecho que el sello está al final. Esto dice "Chris" por todos lados.-

\- Muy bien, pero, ¿será seguro?-.

\- Tienes un cuerpo menudo y resistente, no debería ser un problema para ti.- Lo aduló Alejandro, causando que Dave se ruborizada levemente y sonriera.-

\- Sí, bueno, creo que puedo…-. Resbaló antes de completar su frase y cayó dolorosamente hacia abajo, golpeando con varias rocas en el trayecto.-

\- ¡Avisa cuando toques fondo!-. Gritó Alejandro desde arriba, sin poder evitar divertirse ante la torpeza que acababa de presenciar.-

\- ¡Hay unas chozas aquí dentro!-. Gritó un adolorido Dave.-

\- Excelente.- Sin más que decir, se lanzó por el mismo recorrido de Dave, evitando las rocas que lo habían golpeado a él.-

Dave se reincorporó dolorosamente y se quedó anonadado al ver a alguien más allí abajo. ¡Era ella!

\- ¡Sky!-. Su grito fue casi un gruñido.- ¿Cómo llegaron?-.

\- Dave, bueno…-. Sky no sabía qué decir, cualquier palabra que debiera decirle a Dave se le hacía difícil ahora.- Heather usó el detector de metal y…-.

\- ¡Cállate!-. La silenció Heather.- ¡Y corre! El sello está por ahí, es de metal, ¡por eso esta cosa nos es útil!-. Lanzó un beso hacia la cámara.- ¡Gracias, por una vez en tu vida, Chris!-.

Alejandro llegó y empujó a Dave para correr hacia las chicas, que se introdujeron más allá de las chozas que Dave había mencionado. ¡Era todo un campamento allí abajo!, ubicado dentro de la cascada de la isla. Pero… ¿dónde estaba el sello?

\- ¡Rápido, rápido! Esta cosa está como loca, estamos a punto de llegar.- Apuró Heather, feliz de estar delante de Alejandro, quien empezaba a mostrar una mirada de frustración en su rostro.- ¡Qué lástima que vayas a perder de buenas a primeras, Alejandro!-.

\- Un momento, ¡Es Zoey!-. Gritó Sky.-

\- ¿Qué?-.

Era cierto. Zoey las aventajaba por unos pares de metros, y cerca de ella vieron que Gwen parecía buscar algo por el suelo…

\- Muy bien, empecemos a cavar.- Dijo Dawn.- Usemos las palas, Shawn. Debió ser duro cargarlas todo este tiempo, pero ahora serán útiles.-

\- Espero que sepas lo que haces. Si no supiera que no sobreviven en estos ambientes, diría que eres una conspiradora zombie. Demasiado inteligente y… paranormal.- El leve codazo de Jasmine lo hizo callar y empezar a excavar en la tierra.-

\- Por cierto, cuando Gwen llegue, díganle que no se preocupe. No es el momento de eliminarla todavía.- Añadió Dawn a sus confundidos compañeros.-

\- ¿Gwen? Pero…-. Empezó Jasmine.-

A lo lejos, unos ruidos los distrajeron, pero continuaron cavando. Jasmine levantó la mirada y, unos niveles por encima de ellos, recorriendo un camino de piedra, Gwen corría, o mejor dicho, huía, de Heather y Sky.

\- ¡Sé lo que buscas, y no lo obtendrás antes que nosotras!-. Gritó Heather.- Sky, ve por Zoey.-

\- Oh, sí.- Sky corrió en dirección a la otra chica, quien siguió subiendo de nivel en busca de seguridad. El terreno era resbaladizo y Sky temía que cayera.- ¡Zoey! ¡Espera…!-.

"No debo hacerle caso. No puedo confiar en nadie". Se dijo a sí misma Zoey. Divisó al grupo de Dawn cavando en la tierra húmeda. Sus ojos divisaron algo brillante… ¡el sello! ¡Lo veía! A unos pocos metros de Jasmine.

\- ¡El…!-. Su voz se vio interrumpida por chocar contra una persona inesperada. Corriendo en dirección contraria a la suya, el grupo de Scott le dio un gran susto y la hizo perder el equilibrio.-

\- ¡Hey, mira por dónde vas, rojita!-. Escuchó chillar a Ann María, pero antes de que pudieran instalarse a pelear, perdió el equilibrio y se vio a sí misma cayendo.-

Su cuerpo traspasó el cuerpo de agua de la cascada. Había estado más cerca de lo que creía de ella, y se dijo a sí misma que la caída la mataría. ¡Oh, no podía terminar así! Su grito resonó en la cueva y casi distrajo a Jasmine del sello de metal gigante que su pala chocó.

\- ¡Lo encontré!-. Gritó Jasmine, victoriosa.-

\- ¡Zoey!-. Gritó Shawn, quien no había escuchado el anuncio de su novia.-

Todos gritaron, horrorizados, al ver cómo la chica se perdía de sus vistas, cruzando la cascada al caer. La habían perdido de vista por completo y temían que algo verdaderamente malo hubiera sucedido. Sin embargo, el que se llevó la mayor sorpresa debió ser Mike, quien seguía escalando cuando el cuerpo de Zoey salió de la cascada, unos metros más arriba de él. Por reflejo, estiró el brazo y logró alcanzarla a tiempo, sosteniéndola del brazo. Cuando ella levantó la mirada, pudo ver su incredulidad.

\- ¡Mike! ¿Pero cómo…?-.

\- No tengo la menor idea. Pero, ¿Estás bien, Zoey? ¿Qué ocurrió?-.

\- Me caí… yo… casi encuentro el sello. Tenía mucho miedo…-. Lo miró por un instante y sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. El corazón de Mike sintió una tremenda calidez, y ambos lograron subir hasta la cima con gran esfuerzo.- Mike, gracias.- Dijo antes de agradecerle con un breve abrazo.-

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Cómo podía disculparse por todo lo que había pasado? Ella aún temblaba del miedo de la caída. Posó su mano sobre su espalda y le correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

\- No hay de qué.-

De pronto, la voz de Chris inundó el lugar.

\- ¡Y tal parece que Jasmine encontró el sello McLean! ¡Felicidades, el grupo verde está a salvo! Y veo que ya todos encontraron el que será el campamento de esta temporada. Si son tan gentiles, Mike y Zoey, vuelvan con nosotros y dejen de arruinar mi programa con sus cursilerías baratas.-

Frunciendo los ceños, los dos chicos bajaron de nuevo para encontrarse con el grupo reunido. Jasmine celebraba su victoria y los demás grupos parecían molestos y tensos. Tanto esfuerzo para nada. Chris resaltaba entre todos con su habitual presencia.

\- A pesar de que sé lo mucho que les encanta la ceremonia de eliminación, les anuncio que hoy no habrá tal cosa.- Muchos exclamaron con sorpresa.- Sin embargo, hay un par de anuncios que hacer. Todos están aquí por el millón de dólares, pero… el premio de este año será un tanto diferente. Mentores… ustedes… no pueden ganar el dinero.-

\- ¿QUÉ?-. Exclamaron muchos de los mentores a la vez.-

\- Cierto, solo los novatos pueden aspirar al millón, pero ustedes pueden obtener… un deseo personal MÁS el millón de dólares. Si su alumno resulta eliminado antes que ustedes, pierden el derecho a su petición personal, aunque pueden seguir compitiendo por el dinero. Si consiguen un nuevo alumno antes de ser eliminados, pueden seguir en el juego. Alumnos, la competencia será ruda. Si alguno logra mantener al mismo mentor toda la temporada, podrá ganar el deseo personal también.-

\- Momento, Chris. ¿Qué son todas estas nuevas condiciones?-. Preguntó Sky.- Esto parece muy bueno para ser verdad.-

\- ¿Verdad que sí?-. Insinuó el presentador.- Lo digo porque, a partir de ahora, cada vez que eliminemos a uno de ustedes, estarán en la necesidad de robar mentores o alumnos a otro de los concursantes. De ahí viene la dificultad de mantener lealtades.- Los mentores se quedarán en una de las chozas, mientras que los alumnos ocuparán la otra. Este primer desafío, ganado por Jasmine, le da el derecho de escoger el desafío del siguiente episodio.-

Jasmine, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, puso pose de victoria. Muchos lamentos fueron escuchados después de esto. Mike miró momentáneamente a Zoey, pero la sonrisa ya había desaparecido. Pronto, entendió por qué.

"Yo soy un mentor para Shawn, pero ella es alumna de Gwen. ¿Por qué está tan ofuscada por eso… a menos que… ella lo que quería era, ¿el deseo?".

\- ¿Y… qué clase de deseos podremos pedir si ganamos, Chris?-. Quiso saber Alejandro.-

\- Desde fama, fortuna, indemnización política… el abanico es grande, Alejandro. De ahí que los mentores tendrán una enorme ventaja. Con cada desafío que ganen, la magnitud del deseo que puedan pedir se intensificará y podrán aspirar a premios mejores.-

\- Eso suena… interesante.- Observó Scott.-

\- ¡Y es la punta del Iceberg! ¿Cuál será el próximo desafío? ¿Quién será el primero en ser eliminado? ¿Qué secretos guarda esta extraña nueva isla, y qué deseos estarán en la mente de los mentores? La respuesta a esta y a muchas más preguntas en el siguiente capítulo de Drama Total: MENTORES Y ALUMNOS.-

Continuará…

¿Te gustó? Deja un review


	3. Chapter 3: En la oscuridad

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Los campistas habían pasado una noche espantosa. En la choza de los mentores, había sectores separados para hombres y mujeres, pero la distribución del espacio para los hombres dejaba mucho que desear. Después de todo, las chicas los superaban en número. Casi hubiera sido preferible quedarse en las cajas donde Chris los había encerrado durante su trayecto. Alejandro fue el primero en despertarse y, como siempre, su tez radiante dejaba entrever que no pertenecía a un ambiente tan quejumbroso como aquel.

Estaba analizando a los mentores que había. En el sector de los hombres, solo tenía a Scott cerca, quien roncaba ruidosamente, sin poder disimular su esencia campirana aún estando dormido. En un descuidado catre, al lado del suyo, Mike dormía plácidamente. Su expresión de calma incomodó a Alejandro, quien se acercó por un momento con inquietud. En verdad le parecía fascinante el hecho de que pudieran haber existido tantas personas dentro de un hombre tan inofensivo como Mike. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de Mal lo atormentaba, le hubiera gustado haber tenido un desquite contra el "duende" malvado, como le gustaba referirse a él.

"Si lo miras así, en verdad parece incapaz de lastimar a una mosca", pensó Alejandro.

De la nada, los ojos de Mike se abrieron hasta casi salirse de sus órbitas, al tiempo que inhalaba una sorprendente bocanada de aire. Parecía como si estuviese dándole un ataque, por lo que Alejandro se sobresaltó también. Quiso alejarse, pero la mano de Mike lo atajó del antebrazo y lo obligó a permanecer allí. Sin previo aviso, habló, y su voz sonó como el de una… mujer. Una mujer rusa. Una mujer rusa muy asustada y al borde de la desesperación.

\- ¡Auxilio!-. Gritó.- Svetlana no puede soportarlo más. ¡Juega con su mente y con la de todos! -. ¿A quién se refería?-. ¡No me queda mucho tiempo antes de que los otros me detengan! Dile a Mike que…-. Nuevamente, Mike tomó otra bocanada de aire. Su voz se volvió tosca y ruda.- Wow Wow Wow, hermana, ¿qué crees que haces? ¡Nos meterás en problemas! ¡Le estás dando una ruta para salir!-.

A esto le siguieron varias bocanadas más. Alejandro contempló con asombro a Svetlana luchando por seguir hablando, como si no le fuera posible mantenerse adentro por un segundo más, pero Vito consiguió irla aplacando poco a poco. Él no parecía desesperado… aunque sí sonaba aturdido y…¿cansado? Alejandro quiso zafarse del agarre, hasta que escuchó una risa que le era conocida…

\- Hey…"Almigo"… Cuánto tiempo sin vernos.-

Alejandro dio un salto hacia atrás, y tan pronto como creyó ver a Mal, su presencia se desvaneció, dejando solo a un atolondrado y desubicado Mike.

\- Oh, buenos días. ¿Por qué esa cara?-. Le preguntó. Había que admitir que su expresión debía ser digna de una película. Al ver que su interlocutor no reaccionaba, Mike se preocupó.- ¿Alejandro? ¿Ocurre algo malo?-.

\- Nada, solo… estoy algo intrigado. Es todo.- Disimuló el español.-

Mike no parecía convencido, y estuvo a punto de formular otra pregunta, pero fue interrumpido por la aparición inesperada de Chris desde la ventana de su choza, con su querido megáfono.

\- ¡Buenos días, concursantes!-. Gritó, despertando a todo el campamento.- ¡Pero qué mañana tan interesante para empezar el día! ¿Tal vez algunos quieran conocer nuestra nueva modalidad de confesionario? ¿Eh, Alejandro?-. Preguntó Chris con una mueca de satisfacción. Obviamente, sabía lo que acababa de pasar.-

\- Sería bueno estrenarlo, ¿por qué no?-.

El nuevo confesionario, lejos de ser elegante, era demasiado parecido a los de las otras islas que había tenido el programa. Tan solo constaba de un cubículo con retrete fuera de los túneles internos de la cascada, cercano al bosque. Resignado, ya sin sorprenderse, Alejandro entró.

-CONFESIONARIO DE ALEJANDRO-

\- Sé lo que acabo de ver. ¡Esas eran las personalidades de Mike! Y que me parta un rayo ahora mismo si ese no era Mal-. Frunció el entrecejo.- ¿Qué acaso este chico no sabe lo que tiene adentro? Se acabó esto de creerlo inofensivo. Si Mal sigue en ese cuerpo, tarde o temprano saldrá… y yo podré desquitarme sin tener ningún remordimiento.- Terminó mientras juntaba sus manos en un glorioso gesto de planificación consigo mismo.-

-CONFESIONARIO DE MIKE-

\- Alejandro me vio como si estuviera loco, no es que no esté acostumbrado a que la gente me vea así, pero eso quiere decir que vio algo. ¡Arghhh! Si tan solo no perdiera la memoria cuando no estoy en control. Mis personalidades al fin se están dejando ver y no he podido arreglar las cosas con Zoey. ¡A este paso seré el peor mentor en la historia! Bueno, al menos conservo algunas de las habilidades de Svetlana, Manitoba y Vito.-

\- ¡Buenos días, campistas!-. Gritó Chris mientras todos los participantes se reunían fuera de sus chozas.- Como recordarán, el día de ayer tuvimos el primer desafío, el cual fue ganado por Jasmine.- Señaló a la enorme muchacha, quien parecía haberse levantado con un ánimo estupendo por su éxito del día anterior.- El día de hoy, todo llevarán a cabo el desafío que Jasmine ideó, siendo el premio el estar un paso más cerca de su deseo especial y del millón de dólares. Ahora, si son tan amables, den un paso al frente cuando escuchen su nombre: Dawn, Jasmine, Mike, Shawn, Gwen, Zoey.-

Los participantes nombrados avanzaron, adivinando por dónde iba el presentador con ese arreglo.

\- Aunque tenemos la organización en parejas, también tendremos equipos más grandes. Los mentores deben ayudar a su alumno sin ponerlo por encima del bienestar de su equipo. Al final de cada desafío, condecoraremos al mejor mentor y al mejor alumno.- Por su parte, la peor pareja correrá el riesgo de que uno de ellos se largue de aquí en el que pronto descubrirán como el mecanismo de expulsión de esta temporada. Por otro lado, el otro equipo tendrá a: Heather, Sky, Scott, Topher, Ann María y Ella. El primer equipo será conocido como "Los Sobrevivientes Trepadores", y los últimos serán "Los Manipuladores Asesinos". –

Desde su puesto, Heather arqueó una ceja.

-CONFESIONARIO DE HEATHER-

\- ¿De dónde saca Chris esos estúpidos nombres para los equipos? ¿De foros de fans en internet?-. Bufó con evidente sarcasmo hacia la cámara.-

\- Un momento, Chris. ¿Por qué sobramos nosotros?-. Protestó Alejandro, con una exaltada expresión de disgusto.-

\- Como Alejandro y Dave fueron los últimos en llegar por las tretas utilizadas por los otros equipos, trabajarán solos en este desafío. Si llegan a perder, tendré la pesada tarea de reacomodarlos.- Su último comentario parecía una ferviente amenaza disfrazada de broma.- Así que den su mejor esfuerzo, sobrantes.-

\- Tranquilo, Alejandro, no pienso perder contra Sky en ningún desafío.- Le aseguró Dave, dirigiendo su mirada asesina a la mencionada muchacha.-

\- Más te vale, Dave. De todos modos, quizá este arreglo nos sea más conveniente.- Susurró Alejandro con maquiavélico ademán.-

-CONFESIONARIO DE DAVE-

\- Mi mentor es… escalofriante. Alejandro es una máquina de pensamientos malvados, ¡lo sé! No sé si tengo suerte de ser su alumno, o si terminará eliminándome él mismo como parte de una estrategia mayor. Sé que no vine a ganar el dinero, vine por venganza, pero no pretendía hacerme de un enemigo mayor en el proceso.-

\- Ahora, permítanme explicar el desafío. Jasmine tuvo una manera divertida de incluir la cascada en el proceso. En la cima de la misma, encontrarán unos paracaídas de dos plazas que permitirán que dos miembros de cada equipo, mentor y alumno correspondientemente, se lancen por la montaña hasta aterrizar en una de las canoas que los esperan al final del río. ¡Apunten bien!-. Rió antes de continuar.- A partir de ahí, el alumno de la pareja tendrá los ojos vendados y remará siguiendo las indicaciones de su mentor hasta llegar a la orilla. Una vez allí, todo se resumirá a qué pareja llega primero a la línea de meta que los espera al final.-

\- ¿Es todo?-. Se burló Scott.- Estás perdiendo el toque, Chris.-

\- Como sé que Scott no es fácilmente impresionable, me tomé la libertad de traer estas bellezas.- Una pausa dramática emergió antes de que unos pasantes colocaran unos arcos de hierro semicirculares alrededor de las cinturas de cada mentor, unidos por un perno al otro arco que reposaba sobre la cintura de su respectivo alumno. –

\- ¡Un momento! Esto no era parte de mi idea.- Se lamentó Jasmine, incomodada de pronto por el contrapeso inestable que ejercía la diferencia de estatura entre ella y su mentora.-

\- Lo sé, tu desafío carecía de ese toque alucinante que solo un McLean puede otorgar.- Ahora, en cuanto suene la señal, cortesía del cañón del Chef.- El chef dio un discreto saludo a la cámara desde su asiento en un gigantesco cañón, obviamente extraído de los sobrantes de la isla Pahkitew.- Tendrán que salir corriendo hasta la cima de la cascada, donde dará inicio esta carrera. Recuerden que la última pareja en llegar, corre el riesgo de que su equipo enfrente una tumultuosa ceremonia de eliminación esta noche.-

\- Más te vale que no retrases mi ritmo, princesita.- Amenazó Ann María al notar la fragilidad de Ella.-

\- Oh, descuida, mi buena mentora. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo.- Exclamó ésta con un gesto teatral, digno de una actriz de serie infantil.-

\- CONFESIONARIO DE ANN MARÍA—

\- ¿Acaso podría ser más irritante?-. Gritó, extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba y con los ojos cerrados de la impotencia.- Lo juro, si no mantiene mi paso, me buscaré otra alumna. Esa aspirante a princesita no tiene lo necesario para que yo le enseñe toda mi perfección. Es decir, ¡sólo mírenme a mí y mírenla a ella!-.

\- En sus marcas, listos, ¡Ahora, Chef!-.

En una ensayada coreografía, el Chef empezó a disparar residuos de comida desde su cañón, disparándoles a varios participantes en el proceso. Los que lograron esquivarlo, salieron corriendo como pudieron para llegar a la cima de la cascada. Gwen y Zoey tuvieron la suerte de adelantarse al resto de los participantes. Sin embargo, Zoey la retuvo por un momento.

\- ¡Espera, Gwen! Chris dijo que, aunque tuviésemos las parejas, seguíamos siendo equipos. ¿No crees que debamos esperar a los demás y subir todos juntos?-.

Gwen lanzó una mirada a los otros miembros de los "Sobrevivientes". Jasmine y Dawn parecían tener problemas para correr con sus grilletes, mientras Mike y Shawn luchaban por coordinarse. Era evidente que Shawn estaba acostumbrado a sobrevivir él solo, sin cargar con nadie más como peso extra. No estaba convencida de que la idea de Zoey fuera a funcionar.

\- Escucha, Zoey, siempre he sido partidaria de los equipos. He jugado así desde la primera temporada, pero esta vez las cosas son diferentes. Me ocuparé de que seamos tú y yo quienes mantengamos la delantera. Sé que te preocupas por Mike…-.

\- ¡Oh, no!-. Se sonrojó ella.- No es porque él esté en el equipo, para nada.- Añadió nerviosamente.- Es solo que pensé…-.

\- Sé lo que piensas, y respeto tu solidaridad, pero ahora mismo te pido que le hagas caso a tu mentora, ¿de acuerdo? Mike lo entenderá. Sabe que eres una jugadora.- La calmó con una tranquila sonrisa.-

Zoey pareció dudar un poco, pero al final asintió con la cabeza y continuó el difícil trayecto hacia la cima junto a Gwen. ¿Era idea suya, o de repente Gwen estaba jugando con mucha más seriedad? Creyó que no se quedaría… ¿Acaso la promesa del dinero la había embrujado otra vez? Quizá no era el dinero…

\- ¿Qué es lo que pedirías con tu deseo especial, Gwen? ¿Hay algo más valioso que obtendrías que no fuera el millón?-.

Gwen pareció nerviosa por un segundo, pero ignoró la pregunta cuando le indicó a su alumna que estaban cerca.

\- ¡Ya veo los paracaídas!-. Gritó, señalando los objetos frente a ellas.- Espero que no te den miedo las alturas.-

Por su parte, Heather jalaba a Sky con una rabiosa insistencia.

\- ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bajita? Siento que tus pasos son tan cortos como tu estatura.- Gritó sin piedad, como si sus palabras fueran latigazos en la espalda de Sky.-

\- ¡Deja de gritarme ya! Si no nos ponemos de acuerdo, no llegaremos a ningún lado juntas, y Alejandro te ganará.- Ante la atónita expresión en el rostro de Heather, Sky por fin sonrió con un poco más de confianza en sí misma.-

-CONFESIONARIO DE SKY-

\- Por lo que entiendo, Heather tiene una historia muy enredada con Alejandro. Su única razón para no marcharse es quedarse en el juego por más tiempo que él. Y aunque sus métodos me estresan y maltratan los oídos, debo admitir que tenerla de mentora es una ventaja. ¡Ha estado en cuatro temporadas! Y estuvo tan cerca de ganar… el dinero no es lo que quiero, pero ese deseo… ¡Podría ser mi puesto en las Olimpíadas! Debo asegurarme de que no perdamos. Necesito a Heather de mi lado.-

\- Si dejas de gritarme y te concentras en unificar nuestros pasos, podremos llegar más rápido.- Pronto estuvieron cerca de los paracaídas. Se enjugó el sudor de la frente y miró a su mentora con convicción.- Déjame el equilibrio de esto a mí. Te prometo un aterrizaje perfecto.- Ante su sorpresa, Heather parecía conforme con su promesa.-

\- Si fallas, te mandaré el fondo de la cascada con el peso de estos hierros.- Terminó de decir la diva.-

Cerca de ellas, Gwen y Zoey se habían lanzado por los aires, luchando entre gritos por encontrar una misma dirección entre tanto viento. Tardaban un poco en equilibrarse. En comparación, Sky era toda una experta. Su centro se alineó perfectamente con el de Heather, lanzándolas en la dirección correcta de buenas a primeras. Solo debían mantener ese ritmo y su victoria estaba garantizada.

"Adiós, Alejandro". Rió Heather para sus adentros.

Algo le decía que Heather lo estaba maldiciendo. Alejandro sacudió sus pensamientos para alejarlos de aquella malvada chica y se concentró en jalar a Dave hacia arriba. Su fuerza le permitía subir como una cabra en una montaña, mientras el otro muchacho gritaba y se sacudía. Sin embargo, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse erguido y a la altura de Alejandro.

-CONFESIONARIO DE ALEJANDRO-

\- Debo admitir que Dave tiene espíritu. Apenas vio que Sky llevaba una delantera, dejó de lloriquear y se alineó conmigo. Si sigue así, puede que tenga una oportunidad y no tenga que quitármelo de encima tan pronto.-

\- ¿Vas bien, amigo?-. Le preguntó con una melodiosa y suave voz, como si fuera su mejor confidente.-

\- Sí. ¡Mira! ¡Los paracaídas! Puedo hacer esto, no es que le tema a las alturas, ni nada.-

"Está luchando contra sí mismo ahí". Pensó Alejandro.

\- Tranquilo, Dave, tengo un máster en ingeniería, ¿de acuerdo? Colócate como yo te diga y el viento mismo será quien nos lleve a la meta.- Terminó aquella frase con una sonrisa de lobo.-

Como pudieron, Jasmine y Dawn lograron subirse a su paracaídas doble y se lanzaron al vacío. De este modo, Jasmine pudo mostrar su verdadera destreza en su propio desafío. Admitía que los arcos de hierro le habían sorprendido no muy gratamente, pero ahora estaba en su área. Dawn mantenía una calmada postura, demostrando una plena confianza en su alumna.

\- Si sigues así, llegaremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- La animó.-

\- Sujétate, mentorcita, estoy por hacernos ir más rápido aún.- Para sus adentros, lamentaba que Shawn estuviera teniendo tantos problemas para avanzar. Su estilo no compaginaba para nada con el de Mike.-

\- ¡Oh, vamos, amigo! Si yo muevo la izquierda, tú la derecha, ¡Y así vamos!-. Lo trataba de animar Shawn, pero Mike perdía el ritmo fácilmente.- ¿Acaso no sabes correr?-.

Sabía que no era su intención, pero aquello lo ofendía. Aún conservaba algunas de las habilidades de supervivencia de Manitoba, no era un incompetente. ¡Pero Shawn era tan cerrado! No dejaba que Mike fuera un mentor para él. De hecho, sospechaba que lo veía como una carga.

\- Shawn, sé que acostumbras ir solo, pero este hierro no te dejará ir muy lejos a menos que me lleves contigo cargado, y no creo que puedas hacer eso hasta arriba.- Le dijo con calma.- Ahora, podemos quedarnos aquí, o podemos sincronizarnos de verdad. Déjame caminar a mi manera y verás que te seguiré el ritmo… como bien dices… derecha.- Él movió su izquierda.- E izquierda.- Movió su derecha.- Muy bien, ¡vamos!-.

El equipo que tenía más problemas era el de los "Manipuladores". Scott arrastraba a Topher como podía, puesto que el alumno no paraba de quejarse de que el hierro estaba arrugando su traje y que le costaba respirar.

\- ¡Te lo juro! El mío está más apretado que los otros.- Gimió Topher.-

\- Ahora que lo veo… tienes razón.- Notó Scott.- ¿Por qué rayos Chris haría eso?-.

\- Oh, ¿Quieres una pista? ¡Chris me detesta!-.

-CONFESIONARIO DE SCOTT-

\- ¡Oh, genial! No solo estoy atrapado como mentor del chico vaselina, sino que es el menos favorito de Chris. ¿Cómo se supone que ganemos desafíos si el presentador está en nuestra contra desde el inicio?-.

-CONFESIONARIO DE TOPHER-

\- Chris solo está celoso de que soy más joven, apuesto y mejor potencial presentador de lo que él jamás será. Mi mentor no confía en mí, y quizá sea mejor así. No pretendo quedarme con él por mucho tiempo. Su apariencia campirana me produce migraña de solo verlo. Sin embargo, ahora mismo, necesito que nos movamos.-

\- Muy bien, tengo una idea.- Dijo Topher.- Tendremos que aprovecharnos de los eslabones más débiles para ganar esto.- Con una mirada inquisitiva, llegó hasta donde estaban Ella y Ann María, sufriendo por subir hasta la cima con pasos muy diferentes.- Hola, compañeras de equipo. ¿Necesitan una mano?-.

\- Querido Topher, ¡qué noble de tu parte el brindarnos tu apoyo como equipo!-.

\- ¿Y ahora qué quieren, tontos? ¿No ven que estamos ocupadas tratando de llevar el trasero de la princesita hasta la cima de esta estúpida cascada?-. Gritó Ann María con evidente molestia.-

\- Les propongo algo, queridas, la otra vez no tuvimos oportunidad de llegar primero por culpa de los adelantos que hicieron Heather, Sky, Zoey y Gwen. ¡Nos distrajeron! En esta ocasión podemos frenarlas desde los paracaídas, pero primero tenemos que llegar a ellas.- Explicó Topher.- ¿Puedo sugerir un trabajo en equipo más elaborado? Si nosotros usamos el perno de ustedes como punto de apoyo para pararnos, podremos brincar fácilmente hasta arriba-.

\- ¿Y nosotras tendremos que aguantar que ustedes nos pisen todo el camino?-. Lo amenazó Ann María.-

\- De ese modo, nosotros atacamos a Zoey y a Gwen desde el aire y ustedes podrán llegar más rápido a la meta.- Culminó Topher.-

Ann María esperó un momento y luego mostró una sonrisa complacida. Luego miró a Ella y un pensamiento maquiavélico le atravesó la mente. Asintió con la cabeza y Topher puso pose de victoria.

-CONFESIONARIO DE SCOTT—

\- Puedo entender por qué Chris lo detesta. ¡Es como un él en miniatura! Solo que no es tan pequeño… bueno, ustedes me entienden. ¡Ese chico es un zorro astuto!-.

\- ¡Vaya! Hay algunos mentores que no están actuando mucho como tal. Si me lo preguntas, esta generación de Alumnos tiene bastante iniciativa.- Dijo Chris tras su monitor en su nueva sala de control.- ¿Quién será el primero en llegar? ¡Tal parece que Jasmine, Dawn, Heather y Sky son las primeras en llegar a sus respectivas canoas! Ya han empezado a remar. Alejandro y Dave les siguen muy de cerca. Parece que Gwen y Zoey tienen problemas para mantener una ruta estable por la brisa, seguidas en dificultad por Shawn y Mike.-

Gwen maldecía por lo bajo al viento. ¡No lograban dar con una manera de aterrizar! Y la canoa ya les era visible. Si tan solo pudieran bajar fácilmente…

\- Zoey, trata de inclinarte un poco más hacia mí.- Le indicó a su alumna.- Estamos yendo en la dirección equivocada.-

\- Eso intento, pero el viento no me deja posicionarme.- Le respondió una alarmada Zoey.-

Sudaban por el esfuerzo y, al mismo tiempo, el frío de la altura las estaba congelando. Por un momento, sintieron que estuvieron a punto de encontrar un equilibrio, hasta que otro paracaídas las interceptó.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos hacen?!-. Gritó Gwen a Topher y a Scott.- ¡Nos están hacienda ir hacia el bosque!-.

\- ¡Oh, vaya, lo siento!-. Se disculpó Scott con falsa inocencia. Pudo haber sido el plan de Topher, pero era él quien maniobraba el paracaídas con experticia.-

Pronto, los cuatro se estrellaron contra el pasto, lejos del río y de sus canoas. Las chicas los contemplaron con una combinación de rabia y duda, ante lo cual ellos fingieron haber perdido el control de su paracaídas. Cuando lograron divisar nuevamente el río, vieron con horror que Ella y Ann María iban adelantadas hasta casi haber llegado a la orilla en sus canoas.

\- ¡Me pagarás esa, Scott!-. Gruñó Gwen.- ¿Creías que Courtney era gruñona y regañona? ¡No me tientes!-. Le gritó con rabia, ante lo cual Scott puso una mirada de leve susto.-

-CONFESIONARIO DE ZOEY—

\- Es obvio que ahora Gwen quiere ganar. Es por el deseo, estoy segura. Hay algo que ella quiere desesperadamente… pero… ¿qué podrá ser?-. Suspiró.- ¿Por qué volví a olvidar mis cartas del tarot?-.

-CONFESIONARIO DE GWEN-

\- No es como si ese deseo me tentara.- Dijo con las piernas y brazos cruzados.- Es decir, no es como si fuera mi única oportunidad de hacer que un convicto salga de prisión con libertad bajo palabra… ¡No es eso!-. Apuntó hacia la cámara y, finalmente, su rostro se relajó.- Ah, pero si así fuera… no sería malo. La prisión no es lo mismo que una correccional, después de todo…-. Finalizó con otro suspiro, como anhelando poder hacer algo por alguien a quien conocía muy bien.-

\- ¡Vamos con una hermosa ventaja, amiga mentora! Seremos las primeras de nuestro equipo en completar el recorrido.- Dijo Ella con gracia y emoción.-

\- Te olvidas de Heather y de Sky, tonta.- Le recordó Ann María. Aquella chica la ponía de los nervios de punta. Apenas tocaron la orilla, saltaron de su canoa y empezaron a correr como pudieron.- Esta cosa está demasiado pesada, apenas puedo moverme con la energía que me queda.-

\- ¡Mira!-.

A lo lejos, pudieron ver cómo Jasmine cruzaba la línea de meta. ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Había ganado su propio desafío y había salido airosa! De cerca, llegaron Heather y Sky.

\- ¡Lo hicimos! Bien, supongo que estamos a salvo.- Dijo Sky, aliviada.-

\- Me conformo con haber llegado primero que Alejandro.- Dijo Heather, entre dientes.-

\- Oh, yo no diría eso, querida.- Escuchó una voz detrás de ella.-

Anonadados, notaron que Alejandro y Dave habían llegado incluso antes que Jasmine y Dawn. ¡¿Cómo era posible?!

\- Estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes, ¿pero qué puedo decir? El manejo de Alejandro de su paracaídas y de su canoa pasó casi desapercibido por nuestras cámaras.- Explicó Chris, quien ahora mostraba a los campistas, desde un televisor gigante, imágenes de Alejandro y Dave maniobrando sus medios de transporte y aventajando a las muchachas sin que éstas siquiera los notaran.- ¿Hay algo que este chico no pueda hacer?-.

\- Debo acotar que no hubiera podido hacer nada sin mi compañero. Mostraste mucha destreza, Dave.- Lo halagó Alejandro, y Dave sonrió con orgullo.-

-CONFESIONARIO DE SKY—

\- ¿Acaso es posible que ahora Dave sea… mejor competidor que yo?-. Su quijada casi cae al suelo mientras una exclamación escapaba de sus labios.- ¡No! ¡No puedo dejar que eso pase! Juró venganza, es probable que ahora mismo esté pensando en cómo utilizará esto a su favor para perjudicarme en el siguiente desafío. Gracias a Dios que no llegué de última…

\- Al menos estoy a salvo de ser eliminada.- Dijo Sky.-

\- Oh, yo no diría eso. Alejandro y Dave son los ganadores del desafío, pero hasta que todo el equipo llegue, los "Manipuladores" corren el riesgo de ser eliminados esta noche.- Explicó Chris ante las miradas horrorizadas de Heather y de Sky.-

\- ¡Imposible!-. Gritó Heather.- ¡Más les vale que se den prisa, estúpidos!-.

Mike y Shawn manejaban su canoa muy cerca de Scott, Topher, Gwen y Zoey. Los seis iban parejos y todos remaban como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Podían ver a Ann María y a Ella en la orilla…¿pero por qué no avanzaban?

\- Pero… ¿Qué quieres decir con que te empuje?-. Preguntaba Ella con una expresión incrédula.-

\- Eso mismo, amiga. Quiero que me empujes al agua. Claro que, con el peso de estas cosas, caigas conmigo, pero es todo para frenar a los del otro equipo y tener una oportunidad de ganar todos juntos.-

\- No entiendo muy bien, pero supongo que lo haces por el bien del equipo, ¿verdad?-. Preguntó Ella.-

\- Puedes apostar a que es por el bien del equipo.- Sentenció Ann María.- ¡Ahora empújame!-.

Siguiendo la orden, Ella ejerció fuerza y empujó a Ann María hasta que ambas cayeron al río. Las otras parejas, confundidas, tan solo creyeron que se trataba de una pelea de chicas.

\- ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?-. Preguntó Shawn.-

\- No lo sé, ¡Pero es nuestra oportunidad de avanzar!-.

\- ¡Vamos, Zoey! Cayeron miembros del otro equipo, hay que avanzar.- Gritó Gwen.-

Los cuatro Sobrevivientes tocaron tierra y se dispusieron a correr, mientras que los otros Manipuladores contemplaban, incrédulos, la tontería que acababan de hacer Ella y Ann María.

-CONFESIONARIO DE SCOTT—

\- ¡Nos pasaron! Esas dos chicas pagarán por habernos hecho sacrificarnos sin razón.-

\- ¿Qué crees que haces, princesita?-. Gritó Ann María con actitud de víctima.- ¿Acaso no respetas a tu mentora? ¿Creíste que empujarme ayudaría en algo? ¡Acabas de garantizar nuestra derrota!-.

La voz de Ann María fue tan alta que resonó como un eco en todo el bosque, y por un momento, Shawn contempló como Mike se quedó paralizado. Tomó una bocanada de aire y, de pronto, miró hacia todos lados con ademán de buscar a alguien. Por alguna razón, su cabello estaba hacia atrás y su expresión se endureció mucho.

\- ¿Ann María?-. Preguntó Mike, aunque Shawn no estaba seguro de que su voz siempre hubiera sido tan gruesa y extraña.-

\- ¿Mike? ¿Qué pasa? ¡No te detengas!-.

Por su parte, dos personas más reconocieron esa voz. Zoey pareció alarmarse mientras que una sonrisa brillante iluminó el rostro de Ann María, quien hizo un esfuerzo enorme por salir del agua, cargando el peso de Ella con ella.

\- ¡Vito! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¿Eres tú, precioso?-. Dijo mientras trataba de reincorporarse.-

Vito logró verla y la misma expresión cansada de antes se mantuvo presente. Sin embargo, una nostálgica sonrisa adornó su cara. Zoey no entendía lo que estaba pasando. ¡Era Vito! En verdad lo era, y recordaba a Ann María. ¿Por qué ya ni siquiera necesitaba que Mike se quitara la camisa?

\- ¡Mike!-. Gritó Zoey.-

\- CONFESIONARIO DE ZOEY—

\- Puedo aguantar muchas cosas, en serio, pero… ¿Vito y Ann María? ¿Otra vez? No pueden pretender hacerme pasar por esta angustia de nuevo. ¿Qué está pasando con Mike ahora? Por alguna razón… este Vito luce diferente. ¡No entiendo nada!-.

\- Zoey, vamos, no podemos quedarnos.- La urgió Gwen.-

Ann María logró, por fin, salir del agua con Ella, y corrió hacia Vito con los brazos abiertos. Éste se mantuvo inmóvil, hasta que una breve bocanada de aire cortó su respiración. Antes de que Ann María pudiera abrazarlo, la mano de Chester la frenó chocando contra su cara, manteniéndola alejada. La chica gimió de dolor ante el impacto y oyó la voz del anciano.

\- ¡Estúpido jovenzuelo! ¿Pretendías escaparte otra vez? ¡Es tu turno de guardia! Ahora vuelve a tu puesto y no me hagas venir por ti de nuevo.- Exigió Chester.-

Ante el rostro impactado de Ann María, Vito se había esfumado tan rápido como había aparecido. Mike, en cambio, había vuelto, y no entendía por qué la muchacha lo miraba esperanzada.

\- ¿Vito?-. Preguntó.-

\- ¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! Un momento… ¿Zoey?-. Mike volteó a verla, y Zoey le dirigió una molesta mirada antes de alejarse corriendo con Gwen.- ¡No esto de nuevo, por favor! ¡Shawn, vamos!-.

\- Oh, sí, claro.- Shawn, confundido, solo pudo optar por seguir a su mentor, dejando a Ann María helada y confundida.-

-CONFESIONARIO DE MIKE—

\- ¡Dijo Vito! Eso quiere decir, si Ann María estaba ahí.- Una expresión de susto lo invadió.- ¿Qué habrá visto Zoey? ¡¿Por qué rayos no dejo de lastimarla?!-.

-CONFESIONARIO DE ANN MARÍA—

\- Ahora con más razón me siento tranquila con la estrategia que armé. ¡Pronto estaremos juntos, mi amor, Vito, tan solo espera un poco!-. Dijo con las manos entrelazadas y una expresión soñadora.-

\- ¡Vamos, se están alejando!-. Gritó Scott.-

Sin embargo, los esfuerzos de los "Manipuladores" fueron inútiles. Habían llegado de últimos. Heather profirió una ruidosa maldición al cielo mientras los "Sobrevivientes" celebraban. Zoey se apartó un poco y celebró junto a su mentora tranquilamente, evadiendo el contacto con Mike.

\- ¡Ya era hora!-. Se quejó Chris.- Muy bien, esto quiere decir que veremos a los "Manipuladores Asesinos" esta noche en una linda ceremonia de eliminación.- Se giró hacia Alejandro.- Alejandro, Dave, ustedes fueron los ganadores de este desafío, por lo que están a salvo y, además, llevan acumulada una parte de su deseo personal. Buen trabajo, muchachos.- Los felicitó.-

-CONFESIONARIO DE DAVE—

\- ¡Sí! Sé cuál será el deseo de Sky, las Olimpíadas, por supuesto. Mi deseo sencillamente será vetarla de cualquier evento deportivo en todo el país. ¿Eso sí que la hará llorar, no creen? Solo debo seguir ganando y la venganza se concretará.-

La noche llegó rápidamente y la ceremonia de eliminación esperaba al equipo de los "Manipuladores". Chris, parado en medio del claro de la cascada, sostenía los famosos malvaviscos que entregaría a los afortunados campistas que se quedarían. Los concursantes aguardaban con algo de impaciencia, pues todos habían votado muy conscientes de a quién querían eliminar.

\- Muy bien, esta primera ceremonia indicará qué pareja será separada. Tanto si es un mentor como un alumno, el miembro de la pareja que permanezca tendrá que encontrar a otro aliado si pretender optar por el premio. El primer malvavisco es para… Sky, ¡buen trabajo con ese paracaídas! Heather, tu alumna te mantuvo a salvo, sigue Scott, y Topher.- Mencionó a este último con un marcado desagrado.- Ann María y Ella, llegaron de últimas, ¿una discusión tonta que terminó en un empujón al agua? ¿Acaso entienden lo que está en juego? ¡Fue un error!-. Hizo una pausa dramática.- Ann María, tu guía no ayudó a Ella a mejorar como participante, mientras que Ella solo hizo enojar a su mentora durante todo el programa… el último malvavisco de la noche es para…-.

\- ¡Dilo de una vez!-. Exclamó Ann María, revirando los ojos.-

\- ¡Está bien, calma!... ¡Es para… Ann María!-. Le lanzó el malvavisco, que cayó en su regazo.- Ella, eso te convierte en la peor alumna de la noche y en nuestra primera eliminada en esta temporada.-

\- Solo lamento no haber entendido tu basta sabiduría, querida mentora.- Se lamentó con Ann María.- Sé que nunca fue tu intención…-.

\- Oh, esa era mi intención, princesita.- La cortó.- No eres material de alumna para mí, y no me será difícil encontrar un nuevo discípulo.- Guiñó un ojo a Topher, quien se mantuvo serio en su asiento sin reaccionar.- ¡Buen viaje!-.

\- Ella, estrenarás nuestro nuevo sistema… Oh, ¡Chef!-. Lo llamó canturreando.-

El Chef tomó a Ella por la fuerza y la amarró a una cuerda elástica gruesa.

\- Ya que hay una cascada de una altura descomunal, hay que aprovecharla. Esta es nuestra nueva versión del salto de la vergüenza, donde cada eliminado dará un salto en bungee. Con su velocidad y el impulso planteado gracias a esta tira elástica a la cual están amarrados, rebotarán directo a casa.-

\- ¡Adiós, mentora! ¡Lamento que las cosas no salieran…!-. Su voz fue interrumpida por el empujón que recibió del Chef. Tal como dijo Chris, Ella pronto rebotó y salió disparada fuera del programa.-

\- ¿Quién será el próximo en ser eliminado? ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de Drama Total: Mentores y Alumnos!-. Finalizó Chris con los brazos extendidos dramáticamente.-

\- ¿Zoey?-. La llamó Mike, afuera de las chozas de los alumnos.- ¿Zoey, estás ahí?-.

La pelirroja se asomó por una pequeña ventana y ahogó un grito al ver a Mike. De inmediato, su ceño se frunció y vio hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo la reunión con Ann María?-.

\- Zoey, por favor, tú sabes que Vito no había aparecido desde hace meses.- Le rogó por clemencia en su tono.- ¿No pensarás que estaba fingiendo?-.

\- Tenías tu camisa puesta, después de todo. Y me habías dicho, como bien acabas de mencionar, que hacía meses que no aparecían tus personalidades.-

\- ¡Esto es diferente! No sé qué está pasando ahora… he tenido… pesadillas.-

De pronto, esto captó el interés de la muchacha.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Con qué?-.

\- Mucha oscuridad, y una jaula donde él está encerrado.- Zoey salió por la ventana y se acercó a él.-

\- Mike, respecto a lo que pasó hace un tiempo… -.

\- He querido disculparme contigo como no tienes idea.-

\- ¡Pero si no fue tu culpa! Oh, he estado tratando de decirte, Mike, que todo este tiempo pensé que te habías alejado de mí… porque ya no sentías lo mismo.-

Con la boca abierta, Mike sacudió la cabeza y tomó la mano de Zoey entre las suyas.

\- Yo pensé que había sido lo contrario. Zoey, eres la chica más genial del mundo. ¿De verdad crees que me alejaría de ti? No es que quiera echarle la culpa a mis personalidades de todo… pero cuando se trata de ti… no quieren escucharme.-

Mike se acercó un poco más a ella, quien leyó sus intenciones y levantó su rostro hacia él, aunque todavía con preocupación.

\- ¿Y si están tratando de decirte algo? Puede estar relacionado con las pesadillas.- Pensó en voz alta.- Tal vez quieren ayudarte. Tal vez lo están intentando tanto como lo he intentado yo, pero nada de lo que hice por ti parece haber logrado nada.-

Mike la contempló tristemente. ¡Debía hacerle entender! Zoey era la única razón por la que quería curarse por completo. ¿Acaso sus personalidades no podían cooperar un poco?

\- La última vez que intenté esto, pasó algo malo.- Dijo Mike.- Pero… ¿te gustaría? Ya sabes… ¿tratar?-.

Zoey se sonrojó levemente y, por fin, una risita melodiosa emergió de su boca. Mike sintió una inmensa alegría al verla reír por fin. Ambos se contemplaron levemente, y en una lenta y ceremoniosa marcha, unieron sus labios. La sensación recorrió a Mike como un relámpago y sintió una genuina felicidad… Casi no pudo oír el tumulto de voces convulsionadas en su cabeza…

" _Hey hey hey, ¿qué es esto?; ¡Vito! ¿No se supone que serías el guardia?; ¡Basta, perros salvajes, ¡hay que detener eso!; ¡Oh, Svetlana sabía que debió pedir ayuda antes!; ¿Quieren callarse, niñatos? ¡Vean la jaula! ¡Véanla! ¡ESTÁ ABIERTA!_ ".

"Ahora que lo pienso, creo que escuché que Chester dijo algo respecto a una 'guardia' ". Pensó Zoey, preguntándose qué habría querido decir. En ese momento, sin embargo, nada le importaba. Se sentía tan inmensamente feliz. De la nada, sintió cómo Mike ejercía más presión sobre su agarre, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos posesivamente, incluso sus labios parecían querer unirse con mayor ahínco con los de ella. ¿Siempre había sido tan… imperioso? Su beso comenzaba a convertirse en una variante francesa del término cuando ella misma se separó. Algo no andaba bien. Su dulce Mike no era así. Aún atrapada en el agarre, con su rostro a milímetros del de su amor, Zoey vio unos ojos que reconocía, pero que despertaron en ella el más puro terror. Mal mostró una mueca sonriente mientras su lengua se paseó por sus propios labios en un ademán de superioridad. ¡Aquello acababa de pasar! ¡Era él!

Su grave voz la hizo querer salir corriendo, pero no podía. Estaba atrapada.

\- Hola, Zoey.- Dijo Mal.- ¿Esta bienvenida quiere decir que me extrañaste?-.

Zoey hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber podido aguantar la lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla en aquel instante.

CONTINUARÁ…

No olvides dejar tu comentario si te ha gustado (también si no te ha gustado, ¿a quién le importa? Jejeje).


	4. Extra: La Guardia de Vito

**En esta ocasión, nos metemos con los acontecimientos que ocurrieron antes de la ida al programa, y un poco desde la perspectiva de Mal y de las otras personalidades** **No olviden comentar para saber si les gustó :p**

 **EXTRA: EN LA PRISIÓN DE MAL**

 _ **GUARDIA DE TURNO: VITO**_

Lo último que logré recordar cuando desperté en mi nueva prisión fue aquel momento cuando Mike me había hecho "desaparecer" de la existencia. Sin embargo, aquí estoy, ¡cómo si realmente pudiera deshacerse de mí tan fácilmente! Mike podrá haber recuperado algo de su control, pero aún hay muchas cosas que no entiende. No sabe tanto de su propia mente como yo lo hago, o como ninguno de _**nosotros**_ lo hace. Las otras personalidades cuentan… ¿acaso no habían luchado durante años por tener control del cuerpo de Mike también? La única diferencia es que ellos no han vivido lo que yo… no entienden y jamás entenderán, por eso me mantienen encerrado.

Mi jaula era grande, y lo suficientemente gruesa y resistente como para hacerme querer golpearme contra los barrotes por la ira que tenía. Después de haber estado tan cerca del millón, aquello solo me hizo enojar más. En cuanto me di cuenta, todos ellos estaban allí, decidiendo qué era lo que iban a hacer…

\- ¡No tiene sentido! Después de presionar el botón, pensé que todos haríamos…ya saben, ¡puff!-. Dijo Chester. El anciano miraba en mi dirección como si observara temerosamente a una bestia salvaje. Más le vale que me temiera.-

\- Pues ya vemos que no fue así, viejo.- Dijo Vito, suspirando.- Y ahora Mike cree que nos hemos ido para siempre… me muero por ver su cara cuando…-.

\- ¡No debe saber que seguimos aquí!-. Gritó Svetlana.- Mike ya ha sufrido bastante, y por fin acaba de obtener un poco de felicidad. Además, él fue quien detuvo a Mal.-

\- Lo detuvo, pero ya ves que aquí sigue.- La interrumpió Manitoba.- De no ser por la jaula que creé, ya estaría en control de nuevo.-

Lo sabía. Este invento tenía que ser de Manitoba. ¿Quién más me encerraría como a un animal salvaje? Su estúpido humor de explorador y cazador de tesoros me complicaba los planes. Aparte de mí, él era quien más conocía la mente de Mike, y cómo ésta funcionaba.

\- Pero Svetlana tiene razón.- Admitió el explorador.- Desde que presionamos todos juntos ese botón, somos un equipo, y estamos de parte de Mike. Él es el original, y nosotros ya lo hemos aceptado. Quizá no desaparecimos porque…en el fondo no queríamos irnos. Pero tarde o temprano tendremos que hacerlo.-

\- ¿Y qué me dices de él?-. Inquirió Vito en actitud desafiante.- ¿Vamos a irnos y a dejarlo allí? Él es quien jamás se irá por sí mismo. Si nosotros desaparecemos, ¿quién lo mantendrá a raya?-.

Todos se quedaron pensando en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Vito tenía la razón, y aunque estaban listos para dejar solo a Mike, habiendo aceptado sus destinos, sabían que yo no tenía las mismas intenciones. ¡Y cuánta razón tenían!

\- Es la verdad, Manitoba.- Le dije, sonriendo cuando vi su ceño fruncido dirigirse hacia mí, como culpándome por distraerlo de algo importante.- Yo no me iré. Tal vez creas que tu pequeña jaula me detendrá, pero te reto a irte… los reto a todos a marcharse… este cuerpo volverá a ser mío.-

\- ¡Oh, vamos, cállate!-. Vito se acercó a los barrotes y los zarandeó, moviendo la jaula entera.- ¿¡Por qué no pudiste sencillamente desvanecerte!? Ya ni siquiera podremos salir sin perturbar a Mike…-. Pareció molestarse aún más.- ¡Estoy vivo! Soy una persona también, al igual que Mike, al igual que todos ustedes. Tengo derecho a vivir… -.

\- Vito, ese es exactamente el problema.- Dijo Svetlana con expresión preocupada.- Solo hay un cuerpo, ya todos decidimos y acordamos que Mike…-.

\- ¡Mike puede irse al demonio!-. Gritó Vito antes de alejarse dando tumbos, evidentemente molesto.-

Mientras tanto, Chester contemplaba a Manitoba, quien permaneció pensativo, buscando una solución. Todos solían llegar a consensos siempre, a pesar de los berrinches de Vito. En ese momento, estaban acorralados. Manitoba ajustó su sombrero, tomó una respiración profunda y se dirigió a los demás, aún a Vito, que igual podía escucharlo desde donde se había posicionado para golpear las paredes de la mente de Mike.

\- Como ya hemos dicho, Mike es el dueño del cuerpo. También quiero vivir, Vito, pero el cuerpo solo admite a una persona.- Dijo sombríamente.- Ya que hemos tomado esa decisión de… seguir adelante, por así decirlo, debemos arreglar primero este problema.- Señaló la jaula con desdén.- No saldrás, Mal. Nos haremos cargo de eso. ¿Nos retas a irnos? ¡Já! Tú no aguantarás mucho tiempo más. No me engañas, estás tan débil que no puedes ni salir de la jaula que diseñé. Los demás tomaremos turnos para vigilarlo hasta que por fin desaparezca. Mientras más equilibradas sean las emociones de Mike, más fácil será para él retomar su vida y para nosotros unirnos a él por completo. Seguimos siendo parte de él, después de todo. Así que debemos hacernos cargo de que Mal no salga. Tal vez tardemos un poco más de lo esperado… pero el plan sigue siendo el mismo que cuando decidimos pulsar el botón.- Concluyó.- Ahora… dividamos los turnos…-.

Pasaron las siguientes horas planificando lo que harían conmigo. Uno de ellos se quedaría junto a mi jaula todo un día y otro tomaría su lugar al terminar. No tendrían permitido entablar conversación conmigo y mucho menos siquiera tocar o abrir la jaula. Escuché y comprendí que iban en serio. Todavía me temían, sabían de lo que era capaz, pero querían unirse y confabularse contra mí.

Desde ese momento puse a prueba toda mi paciencia. No era la primera vez que tenía que hacerlo. Cuando Mike salió de la correccional, me mantuve esperando, acumulando energía y planeando lo que haría al salir. Esta vez sería más complicado, pero nada que un poco de sabotaje y caos no pudieran arreglar. Después de todo… las guardias de Vito estaban llenas de oportunidades.

Una de las tantas veces que Vito fue guardia, fue que logré lo que deseaba: hacerlo hablar conmigo. Me ignoraba y se paseaba por todos los rincones de nuestro cerebro (pues, es nuestro, después de todo), como si fuera él quien estuviera enjaulado. Después de mí, él era probablemente el que tenía más ganas de existir. En esa ocasión, solo tuve que jugar un poco.

\- Mike sigue yendo a sus terapias… es casi como si nos estuviera pidiendo que salgamos, ¿eh, Vito?-. Le dije a su espalda, pues hizo como si me ignoraba, aunque bien sabía que me escuchaba.- Y ahora Zoey va con él… pero qué ternura.-

Me había decidido a salir nuevamente, y bien sabía que ella estaría ahí. En cierto modo, era una buena noticia. Mike debía pagarme por todo lo que me había hecho. Nadie arruina mis planes y se queda tan tranquilo. Me haría cargo de destruir todo lo que le importaba, todo lo que lo hacía feliz, todo lo que amaba… me haría cargo de Zoey.

\- ¿No te molesta, acaso?-. Continué.- Es su novia, no nuestra. No es como si fuera Ann María…-.

Vito se volteó a la velocidad de un rayo, tomándome del cuello de mi camisa. Él y yo éramos las personalidades con mayor fuerza, con más ímpetu. Era una lástima que él fuera tan tonto.

\- No hables.- Rugió.-

\- Oh, pensé que eras tú el que no podía hablar conmigo.-

\- Sí puedo decirte que te calles.- Se sentó en su puesto, volviendo a darme la espalda.-

\- Lo más interesante de estar adentro es poder ver hacia afuera.- Y era cierto. Desde ahí, sabíamos todo lo que pasaba en la realidad. Los ojos de Mike eran nuestros ojos, podíamos ver lo que él si nos concentrábamos lo suficiente. Seguíamos conectados.- Ya han salido de la terapia, qué pareja tan cursi se han vuelto.- Dije con genuino asco.- Es una chica tan estúpida al haberse fijado en Mike… debe incomodarte que tu cuerpo haga cosas que realmente no quieres hacer.-

\- No es mi cuerpo.-

\- Sí que lo es.- Insistí.- Y Mike ahora mismo lo está usando para abrazar a Zoey. Se le ve muy feliz. Quisiera poder arruinarles el momento, pero soy incapaz ahora mismo. Debe ser duro saber que, de ser tú el que estuviera a cargo, Zoey no te dejaría acercarte a quien realmente quieres, no te dejaría hacer nada de tu gusto. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque ella ama a Mike, pero te detesta.- Lo había vuelto más personal. Era un ataque directo hacia Vito.- ¡Realmente te odia!-.

Sin previo aviso, Vito volvió a levantarse y nos vimos directamente a los ojos. Los suyos brillaban de la rabia y, por un instante, lo vi desvanecerse en el aire. Sonreí ampliamente, mientras todos los demás se acercaban corriendo, asustados. Obviamente habían sentido el cambio.

\- ¿¡Qué pasó!?-. Gritó Manitoba.- ¿Qué rayos le dijiste?-.

\- ¿Yo? Solo le dije la verdad.-

De pronto, Mike cayó desde arriba y aterrizó en seco en el suelo, demostrando que realmente Vito había tomado su lugar. Pero esto era diferente. Por alguna razón, él no podía vernos. Manitoba quiso tocarlo para ayudarlo a reincorporarse, pero su mano lo atravesó. Una graciosa expresión de sorpresa lo invadió.

\- ¿Qué demonios…?-.

Por su parte, Vito había salido. Desde adentro del cuerpo, todos (menos Mike, quien seguía como ido) vimos cómo Vito tomaba a Zoey de las muñecas y le dedicaba una helada mirada llena de rencor.

\- Quiero vivir, ¿entiendes? Solo porque lo amas, no tienes derecho a condenarme.- Le dijo.-

Me esforcé por no estallar en carcajadas al ver el rostro de Zoey. El agarre le dolía y se veía terriblemente confundida. Se negaba a creer que era Vito.

\- Olvida las malditas terapias, olvida todo. ¡Estaría mucho mejor y me curaría en seguida si tan solo salieras para siempre de mi vida!-. Gritó Vito.-

\- Oh, Dios.- Exclamó Svetlana.- ¡No puede decirle eso!-.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo.- Dijo Chester, también intentando tocar el cuerpo de Mike, sin éxito.- ¿Por qué lo traspasamos?-.

\- Debe estar en shock.- Intervine yo. Me miraron con sorpresa.- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no vieron cuando me enfrentó la última vez? Una impresión lo suficientemente fuerte puede hacer que casi desaparezcamos.- Aquello me divertía.-

\- Pero Mike estaba tan bien, estaba tan tranquilo…-.

\- Debe saber que seguimos existiendo.- Dijo, por fin, Manitoba.- Y el shock emocional de entrar de nuevo en su propia mente para que uno de nosotros salga lo ha puesto así. Por eso sigue yendo a las terapias, quiere encontrarnos.-

En el mundo real, Zoey suplicaba a Vito que dejara volver a Mike.

\- Vito, si realmente eres tú, lo siento mucho, pero Mike…-.

\- ¡Ya deja de hablar de Mike! ¿Qué sabes de él? ¿Qué sabes de su vida, de nosotros, de mí? Me has juzgado como a un villano desde que salí por primera vez. ¿Por Ann María? Disculpa si no me enamoré estúpidamente de ti, niña.-

Zoey empezó a llamar a Mike desesperadamente. Se estaba asustando, Vito estaba tan molesto…

\- Descuida, no me verás más. Ya me voy, no sé si deje de existir. Los demás así lo quieren…-. La miró fijamente.- Pero quiero que recuerdes esto. No te amo, y yo soy parte de Mike, siempre lo seré. Así que, en alguna parte de él, muy en el fondo, sabe que no eres lo suficientemente buena.- Sus palabras fueron como un puñal en el corazón de Zoey, quien se alejó corriendo, ahogada en llanto.-

El intercambio fue rápido. El cuerpo casi extinto de Mike desapareció y Vito volvió, dejando entrever que le había cedido de nuevo el control. Su expresión, sólida y dura, no demostraba el mínimo arrepentimiento. Ni siquiera cuando Manitoba lo golpeó, cambió su estampa.

\- Ojalá estés contento, perro tonto.- Fue todo lo que le dijo.- Espero que te hayas desahogado, porque no tienes permitido hablar más.- Eso iba dirigido a los dos, supongo. Arrastró a Vito por el brazo lejos de mis oídos, para que no pudiera ver lo que decían.-

Solo pude ver que Manitoba le daba un gran sermón, con Svetlana y Chester haciéndole apoyo moral. El fortachón ablandó la mirada y solo la levantó del suelo para pedir perdón a los demás, tal como me imaginé que lo haría. Su rabia había sido momentánea… probablemente no quiso decir todo lo que dijo, pero lo había hecho. ¡Y vaya que había surtido efecto!

A partir de ese momento, la relación de Mike y Zoey se había enfriado totalmente. Ella estaba herida y asustada, sin saber si podía confiar en él, pensando que le estorbaba. Los demás concentraron todos sus esfuerzos en mantenerme el doble de vigilado, y cada vez que era la guardia de Vito, Manitoba lo acompañaba, cerciorándose de que no era manipulado nuevamente. Su mirada de amenaza constante hacia mí me divertía más que atemorizarme. Luego llegó el momento en que nos dimos cuenta… habíamos vuelto al programa…

La noche anterior, Mike nos había estado buscando por su cuenta. ¡Él mismo entró en los rincones más profundos de su mente, tratando de hallarnos! Era tan tonto… me motivé lo suficiente como para hacer un nuevo movimiento pronto. El programa era el lugar perfecto para salir, pues Mike estaría en constante estrés, muy difícil le sería mantenerse equilibrado. Y lo mejor de todo… ¡Zoey estaba allí! Así podría aturdirse lo suficiente como para dejar un espacio vulnerable en su mente como para que yo saliera.

En medio del primer desafío, Vito volvió a salir. Puede que yo le haya recomendado eso un poco, ¿Qué puedo decir? Jugar con su mente es tan divertido… la presencia de Ann María ayudará a que Vito sea un peón más en mi juego. Las cosas estaban tan problemáticas que Mike estaba perdiendo la serenidad… lo sentía… ya era casi mi momento de salir…

Cuando Mike fue a buscar a Zoey aquella noche, Vito fue mi guardia…él solo esta vez. Sonreí abiertamente al verlo sin Manitoba.

\- ¿Smith te dejó venir solo?-. Bromeé.- Espero que no estés nervioso.-

No me dijo nada. Sin embargo, se notaba que deseaba hablar. Era tan obvio que los demás lo habían obligado a permanecer callado… Ambos escuchamos la insufrible conversación que Mike y Zoey estaban entablando… Estúpidos y repetitivos estereotipos de "te extrañé" y "nunca quise hacerte daño". Y lo peor de todo era cómo ella nos miraba, bueno, a él, lo que sea. Estaba tan enamorada, tan ilusionada.

\- Ugh.- Dije, marcando mi mueca de repulsión.- Si he de ser sincero, pensé que desistiría cuando le dijiste todas esas cosas. Qué lástima que ya estén a punto de arreglarse. ¿Sabes? Lo más divertido de estas guardias es que me siento como en una terapia, yo hablo y ustedes escuchan. ¿No es una gran ironía?-.

Lo escuché decir algo entre dientes. Por el tono, asumí que se trataba de una maldición hacia mí. Al menos ya estaba seguro de que no me estaba ignorando por completo.

\- Sabes tan bien como yo que no estamos listos para avanzar. Aún no podemos irnos. Tienes toda la razón, Vito. Al diablo con Mike, y al diablo con Zoey.-

\- Cada vez que me hablas, la mencionas. ¿Es igual con los otros? Si no fuera por todo el odio con el que te refieres a ella, juraría que estás celoso.-

Estallé en risas.

\- ¿Tan extraño sería si lo estuviera? Conozco a Mike desde hace más tiempo que tú, Vito. Tal vez compartimos gustos. Aunque sí puedo asegurarte algo: cuando salga, Zoey sí será una de mis prioridades. Me debe una revancha, y así aprovecharía de desquitarme de Mike.-

\- Estás loco.- Me sentenció, mirándome con desagrado.-

\- Tú eres el que la odia más. ¿Qué tal tu reunión con Ann María?-.

Vito abrió la boca para cerrarla casi al instante. Sus acciones iban más rápido que su pensamiento, por lo que tardaba más en darse cuenta de cuando hacía algo imprudente. Agitó la cabeza y siguió ignorándome. Por su parte, Mike estaba obrando exactamente como yo esperaba que hiciera… acababa de hacer reír a Zoey, y yo sabía lo que seguía. Lo había sabido desde hace tiempo, y al fin estaba listo.

\- Hoy voy a salir, Vito. Te aviso para que sepas qué decir cuando los demás te pregunten. Es una lástima, pues no será tu culpa, no podrás hacer nada al respecto.-

\- Estás loco, hombre.- Repitió, ya hastiado.- Mejor cierra la boca.-

\- Oh, aquí viene el beso.-

Él sabía a qué me refería. En cuanto Mike y Zoey se besaron, todas las paredes de la mente temblaron, era una reacción normal a la emoción. Vito permaneció incómodo en su puesto, suspirando con resignación. Era gracioso, pues ella, sin saberlo, _nos_ estaba besando. No era que lo sintiéramos directamente, pero sentíamos los efectos sobre el cuerpo de Mike. Él estaba tan centrado en ignorar los efectos del beso que ni siquiera me vio mover los barrotes. Por la fuerza que ejercí, grité con todas mis fuerzas, y contemplé con satisfacción que todo había funcionado. Volvía a sentirme yo: fuerte, resistente, y con total control sobre este cerebro. Nadie sabía aprovechar mejor que yo los baches de las emociones de Mike, y ese beso era lo que yo necesitaba para burlar la prisión en la que me habían encerrado.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-. Gritó Vito.-

La jaula, destrozada, yacía como un triste metal doblado. Troné mis nudillos y vi a mi oponente subir los puños, preparándose.

\- ¿Una batalla entre nosotros dos? ¡Pero qué fortuito! Siempre hemos sido los mejores luchadores de este cerebro.-

Sin embargo, Vito sabía que no podría conmigo. Esquivé sus puños y atiné los míos a su rostro. Había salido, y no iba a dejar que él me venciera, sin importar nada. Mi respiración se entrecortó, no por el cansancio, sino por la intensa emoción y diversión que circulaba dentro de mí. Cada golpe en la cara de Vito me llenaba de más vitalidad. Cuando logré derribarlo, me sentí tentado a continuar dándole una paliza, pero llevaba prisa. Ese beso no iba a ser eterno.

\- Supongo que fui más fuerte esta vez.- Le dije, pisando su mano. Él chilló de dolor y me miró con una rabia infinita.-

\- Cuando te ponga las manos encima, ¡te voy a…!-.

Los sonidos de los demás se acercaban cada vez más. Debía apresurarme.

\- Lástima que no haya más tiempo. Saluda a Mike de mi parte. Dile que Zoey estará en buenas manos.- Dije antes de salir.-

Yo no necesitaba disparadores, ni técnicas especiales, ni adornos. Con solo cerrar mis ojos, aprovechando esta nueva vitalidad que sentía, pronto me sentí resurgir en el mundo real, aplastando la existencia de Mike, confinándolo a la locura que era estar dentro de nuestra propia cabeza. Como me imaginé, llegué a la mitad del beso, y estaba de tan buen humor que me dispuse a divertirme un rato con la mente de Zoey. Podría haber estrellado su cabeza contra el suelo, poner mis manos alrededor de su cuello hasta hacerla rogarme por su vida… pero podía haber alguna especie de tormento previo primero. Ella pronto notó la diferencia, pero le costó zafarse. Cuando por fin lo logró, adoré ver el efecto de mi llegada en ella.

 _\- Hola, Zoey. ¿Esta bienvenida quiere decir que me extrañaste?-._

\- ¡Mal!-. Exclamó con una lágrima bajando por su rostro.- No, no, no. ¡Lárgate! ¡Debiste irte! ¡Quiero que te marches ya mismo!-.

\- Lamento decepcionarte. Descuida, vine a saludarte nada más. No es el momento de quedarme definitivamente.- No me resistí a poner mi mano en su fino cuello, paralizándola del susto.- ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Por qué? No es como si te tuviera rencor por lo ocurrido la temporada pasada. Al contrario, espero que pasemos un buen tiempo de calidad.-

\- ¿A qué… a qué te refieres?-. Preguntó con un hilillo de voz.-

\- Zoey, ya oíste a Mike. Sus pesadillas son mi hogar. Realmente desaparecí por un tiempo, pero volví. ¿Te gustaría saber por qué?-. Ella permaneció inmóvil por el pavor. Me acerqué a su oído y susurré.- _Porque Mike me trajo de vuelta.-_

\- Eso no puede ser verdad. ¿Por qué él haría eso?-.

\- Me necesita. Nos necesita a todos, pero hay tantas cosas que no te ha contado. Y no hay terapia que cure eso, ni siquiera tú. Permaneceré con vida hasta que todos los demás hayan desaparecido. Mike no soporta el dolor, ni personal, ni ajeno. ¿Crees que soportaría ver lo que pienso hacerte?-.

Admito que me sorprendió un poco cuando mordió mi mano. Di dos pasos atrás y la vi, gruñendo como una tigresa. Ella era aguerrida. Froté mi mano herida con paciencia y le sonreí sin resentimientos.

\- ¿Es así como será nuestra relación de ahora en adelante? Bien, eso lo hará más interesante. Me gusta más esta Zoey.-

\- Me da igual lo que te guste. Recuperaré a Mike. Él es más fuerte que tú.-

\- Tendremos que confirmar tu obvia equivocación… en otro momento.- Toqué mi labio inferior y la miré con la obvia intención de recordarle lo que acababa de suceder.- Tendré que advertirle a Mike que podrías llegar a morder su labio.-

Ahí venía su ira. Zoey sabía muy bien que, al tratarse de mí, tenía el "permiso" de Mike para lastimar nuestro cuerpo hasta cierto nivel, y su furia la impulsó con un puño a mi estómago que, haciendo honor a la verdad, posiblemente me hubiera sacado el aire de no ser porque volví a entrar a la mente de Mike, dejándolo a él recibir el golpe. Adentro todo era un caos, con todos los demás buscándome como locos. Me escondí en el subconsciente más profundo de Mike, en uno de esos confines que solo yo conocía, donde no podrían encontrarme jamás. Pronto sería el momento de salir de nuevo.

\- ¡Arghhh!-. Gritó Mike cuando Zoey impactó su puño en su estómago.-

\- ¡Ah, no puede ser! ¿Mike?-.

El muchacho, arrodillado en el piso, luchaba contra el dolor y la miró dubitativamente.

\- ¿Acaso hice algo malo?-. Preguntó con inocencia.- Juraba que todo estaba saliendo bien.-

\- ¡Mike!-.

Zoey se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó con una insistencia poderosa, tanto que lo asustó. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Ella lo estrechó en sus brazos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No tenía idea de cómo ayudarlo ni de cómo combatir contra algo que habitaba dentro de él mismo.

\- Mike, acabo de hablar con Mal.-

Los peores temores de él se vieron confirmados. De inmediato concatenó las ideas y entendió por qué ella lo había golpeado.

\- Zoey, entonces…-.

\- Mike, te perdono. Nunca estuve realmente molesta, estaba herida. Sé que has querido encontrar a tus otras personalidades porque yo no quise creer que quien me había apartado con sus palabras era Vito y no tú…-.

\- ¡Eso es lo que he tratado de decirte! Yo jamás te alejaría así de mí.-

\- Pero Vito tiene razón en algo, igual que Mal.- Admitió ella con dolor.- Hay muchas cosas que no sé de ti, y ahora entiendo que no podremos solucionar esto, antes de que se convierta en algo peor, a menos que empieces a hablar de tu pasado.-

\- Espera, Zoey, ¿no estarás pensando…?-.

\- Mike, debes hacerlo. Debes hablarme de por qué estuviste en la correccional.- El tono de Zoey no dejaba lugar a dudas.-

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, pero pronto oyeron las pisadas del Chef, que estaba vigilando que todos estuvieran en sus chozas.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí?-. Gritó el imponente personaje, apuntando con su linterna en varias direcciones, buscándolos.-

\- No podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí.- Dijo Zoey.- Hablaremos de esto luego. Estoy de tu lado.- Lo contempló con gran seriedad y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.- Lamento haber dudado antes. Mike, te prometo que te ayudaré.-

Ella entró a su choza y Mike salió corriendo hasta la suya, evitando al Chef. Su cabeza le estaba matando. Una dolorosa migraña lo recorrió entero y, cuando por fin logró tumbarse en su cama, se dio cuenta de que no había marcha atrás. Nunca se habría imaginado que las cosas llegarían hasta el punto en el que Mal saldría de nuevo. Y sabía que Zoey tenía razón. Pero… ¡¿Qué no habría dado para no tener que desenterrar aquellos recuerdos?!

\- No había nadie afuera, Chris.- Dijo el Chef, entrando en el cuarto de control.-

\- Eso es lo que tú crees, Chef.- Dijo Chris, contemplando unas interesantes grabaciones de hacía unos minutos.- Puede que esta temporada no resulte tan aburrida después de todo. ¡Ya hasta tenemos un beso dramático!-. Rió entretenidamente.-

Al ver la grabación, el chef abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

\- ¿Ese loco enfermo, otra vez?-.

\- Oh, sí, y nos aseguraremos de obligarlo a salir. ¡Saquemos la artillería pesada!-.

Para sus adentros, el Chef se dijo a sí mismo que ni loco se acercaría a menos de dos metros de Mike, quien ahora luchaba por dormir tras los alocados acontecimientos que acababan de pasar. Solo podía pensar en lo que Mal podía estar tramando, y en lo que le había hecho a Zoey hacía unos minutos. No se lo iba a perdonar, ¡eso ya era llegar muy lejos! Esta vez le daría el castigo que debió darle hace años. Luchando contra sus propios pensamientos, al fin concilió el sueño.

Ninguna de las otras personalidades, sin embargo, logró dormir en toda la noche. El miedo a lo que se avecinaba superaba el cansancio, y cansancio habría también de sobra con toda la persecución que harían hasta encontrar a Mal.

\- ¡Mañana tendremos un excelente episodio!-. Dijo Chris, antes de apagar los monitores.-


	5. Chapter 4: Encuentra a tu Maestro

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 **Encuentra a tu Maestro**

\- ¡Atención, holgazanes! Hora de ir al punto de reunión con Chris.-

El Chef entró en la choza de los estudiantes con una imperiosa rabieta, abriendo la puerta de una patada y arrojándoles un balde de agua helada a los recién levantados campistas. Tras hacer lo mismo con los mentores, los alumnos pudieron oír también sus gritos de sorpresa por tan desconsiderado despertar. Zoey, empapada de la cabeza hasta los pies, se quitó unos húmedos mechones de la cara y se dispuso a salir para encontrarse con Gwen.

-CONFESIONARIO DE ZOEY—

\- Después de lo que pasó ayer, estoy más segura que nunca de que debo mantenerme tanto tiempo como pueda en el juego. Si me eliminan, no solo no obtendré el deseo, sino que todos estarán pronto a la merced de Mal. No puedo dejar que los otros se enteren de que ha vuelto, pero sí debo mantenerme ayudando a Mike.- Suspiró.- Solo espero salir ilesa de esto, admito que le tengo pavor a ese sujeto. ¿¡Pueden culparme!?-.

Igual de mojada que ella, ya en el punto de reunión, Gwen la esperaba con cara de pocos amigos. Tenía unas ojeras del tamaño de dos balones de fútbol y bostezaba insistentemente. Obviamente, no había pasado una buena noche. Por su parte, Anne María llegó sumamente descansada y radiante. Parecía estar de un humor excelente; le dedicó a Zoey una mirada confiada y pasó de largo hasta ponerse cerca de Topher, quien se cruzó de brazos al verla.

\- ¿A qué se debe esa actitud tan relajada? Te has quedado sin alumna, amiga.- Le dijo Topher con una educada pero hipócrita sonrisa de modelo.-

\- Yo no diría que eso es una mala noticia, ¿acaso no viste a esa chiquilla?-. Se mofó.- No me llegaba ni a los talones, no es tan fabulosa como otros prospectos de alumnos.- Culminó viéndolo inquisitivamente.-

-CONFESIONARIO DE TOPHER—

\- Oh, ya sé por dónde vienen las intenciones de "Cabello de hierro".- Imitó unas comillas aéreas.- Quiere que hagamos equipo porque de lo contrario se irá a casa esta noche. Pues bien, quien decidirá si eso le conviene a alguien seré yo. ¿Acaso cree que estoy tan desesperado?-.

\- Oye, chico vaselina, el agua que lanzó el Chef arruinó tu exquisito peinado.- Scott bromeó cerca de Topher, levantando un meñique en un sarcástico gesto insultante, pretendiendo ser educado. Acto seguido, le revolvió el cabello con una mano.- Veremos si en este desafío logras hacer un mejor trabajo.- Dijo antes de reírse.-

Topher, evidentemente afectado por haber sido tocado con tan poca consideración, apretó los dientes y vio a su mentor con ojos hastiados.

-CONFESIONARIO DE TOPHER—

\- Bueno, quizá solo un poco desesperado. Ese granjero me pone de los nervios, y si tengo que elegir entre él o la chica con el maquillaje de payaso…-. Colocó ambas manos frente a él, como si en cada una de ellas estuvieran sus opciones.- Ah, no es que ninguno sea precisamente bueno, pero al menos Anne María no tiene los modales de un cerdo de campo…ni huele como uno.-

Chris llegó en un jeep conducido por un pasante, trayendo en el asiento trasero unas pequeñas bolsas que, los campistas supusieron, serían para el desafío de aquel día.

\- ¡Buenos días, víctimas! Espero que hayan pasado una noche tranquila. ¿Eh, Zoey, Mike?-. Preguntó, guiñando un ojo en un obvio intento por ridiculizarlos.-

Los dos aludidos miraron hacia otro lado y trataron de ignorar las miradas que les dedicaron sus compañeros de equipo. Shawn, pensativo, examinó la situación desde su propia perspectiva.

-CONFESIONARIO DE SHAWN—

\- Muy bien, ordenemos los hechos. Mike está en una relación sentimental con Zoey. Es decir, ¿podrían ser más obvios? Yo vi las temporadas donde ellos estaban, pero aparentemente estaban peleados al inicio de esta. ¿Saben qué habría hecho yo? ¡Hacerle creer a todo el mundo que seguía peleado con mi novia! Habría sido lo más inteligente. Ahora todo el mundo sabe cuál es su debilidad.- Se cruzó de brazos en postura de juez.- Mi caso es diferente, Jasmine jamás podría ser una debilidad. Ella es la competidora femenina más fuerte, estaré concentrado en el juego gracias a que confío en sus habilidades. ¡Ella es el rostro de la supervivencia!-.

\- A ver, Shawn, ¡Atrapa!-. Chris le lanzó una de las bolsas y él, ágilmente, la atrapó con una mano.-

\- ¿Qué es esto?-. Al inspeccionar en su interior, sintió un pinchazo de dolor.- ¡Ahhh! ¿Pero qué…?-.

\- Estas bolsas contienen las que serán sus armas para el desafío de hoy, ¡dardos con veneno paralizante!-. Mostró un dardo en sus manos, dejando que el pasante lanzara el resto de las bolsas a los otros campistas.-

En cuestión de segundos, la mano de Shawn pareció desconectarse del resto de su cuerpo y la gravedad la hizo caer, ante el horrorizado rostro del muchacho. Sin importar cuánto tratara de moverla, su mano estaba como muerta.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Ya habíamos usado los paralizantes antes, Chris.- Se quejó Heather, recordando su desafortunada visita al Serengueti en la tercera temporada.-

\- Así es, Heather, solo que esta vez, el veneno es mucho más fuerte. Los efectos paralizantes del que usamos en "Gira Mundial" duraban un máximo de cinco minutos, mientras que este tiene un máximo de tiempo entre cinco horas hasta… un tiempo indefinido.-

\- ¡¿Un tiempo indefinido?-. Exclamó Shawn, ahora más aterrado.- ¿Quieres decir que podría no volver a usar mi mano?-.

\- Los pasantes en los que probamos sus efectos siguen estando en período de observación. Al final del desafío responderé tu pregunta con gusto.- Se excusó Chris con una sonrisa diplomática.-

Jasmine frunció el ceño y se guindó su bolsa al hombro. Estaba molesta por no haber ganado el desafío anterior, a pesar de haberlo ideado ella, y ya se estaba hartando de la crueldad de Chris. A su lado, Dawn la miró algo preocupada.

-CONFESIONARIO DE DAWN—

\- Jasmine tiene un corazón muy puro, pero su personalidad dominante hace que sea muy fácil de afectar. Me pregunto cómo puedo ayudar a una persona así. Hasta el momento no ha sido necesario aconsejarla ni ser realmente su "mentora", pero sospecho que su dependencia hacia Shawn podría traerle inconvenientes.- Culminó con una mano en su mentón, considerando lo que había observado en su alumna.-

\- Muy bien, McLean, explica el reto de una vez.- Lo urgió Jasmine con tono autoritario. Le dedicó una sonrisa rápida a Shawn, en una silenciosa promesa de que vengaría su mano adormilada.-

\- Como habrán notado, solo los alumnos han recibido las bolsas llenas de dardos. Esto es porque ustedes serán los participantes de una cacería sin cuartel por toda la isla, en un intento de hallar a su propio mentor, quien permanecerá escondido en cualquier zona que elija hasta que su alumno lo encuentre.-

\- ¿Y no es algo absurdo suponer que nos esconderíamos de nuestros propios alumnos?-. Intervino Alejandro, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que aquello no tendría lógica.- Además, siendo justos, ahora los "Manipuladores" tienen más miembros que los "Supervivientes". Después de todo, Dave y yo ahora nos les unimos.- Ciertamente, tras ganar el anterior desafío, ellos dos habían podido unirse al equipo de su preferencia.-

\- Es por eso que los mentores recibirán estos lindos brazaletes.- El pasante dispuso los objetos alrededor de las muñecas de los mentores. Una luz roja parpadeaba sobre la metálica superficie del aparato.- Si uno de los cazadores que no sea su propio alumno se acerca a menos de 3 metros de ustedes, recibirán una leve descarga eléctrica.- El término "leve" fue reconocido como el más fuerte de los sarcasmos.- Eso garantizará que estarán decididos a esconderse para asegurar su bienestar físico. Los alumnos pueden usar sus dardos como mejor consideren. Si traen a más mentores a parte del suyo propio, contará como un punto adicional para su equipo. Aquel equipo que logre traer a más mentores a la cascada, será el ganador. La diferencia de número puede ser un problema, pero eso es lo que hace que deban usar sus dardos con sabiduría.- Explicó el presentador.- Anne María, como estás sin pareja para este desafío, puedes esconderte cuanto gustes. Si ningún equipo te encuentra, no podrás otorgarles puntos. Recuerda que, sin embargo, tienes hasta la próxima ceremonia de eliminación para encontrar un nuevo alumno.-

Anne María sonrió para sus adentros y lanzó una mirada en dirección a Topher.

-CONFESIONARIO DE ANNE MARÍA—

\- Puede que no esté siendo nada discreta, pero es lo mejor. El niño bonito es el único de este elenco sobre el que parezco ejercer alguna clase de control, y dado que mi Vito aún no ha vuelto a aparecer, debo tomar lo que esté a mi alcance. Lo siento por ti, Scott.-

-CONFESIONARIO DE SCOTT—

\- Ya sé lo que Anne María está haciendo, ¿De verdad cree que puede robar a mi alumno así como así? Le demostraré que se equivoca.-

\- En las bolsas también hallarán las llaves para quitar los brazaletes de las muñecas de sus mentores, de ese modo podrán correr juntos de regreso a la cascada. Muy bien, mentores, hora de esconderse en el bosque. Sus alumnos deberán hacer uso de sus conocimientos sobre ustedes para encontrarlos: ¿Cómo piensa su mentor? ¿Qué estrategia usaría? ¿En dónde se escondería? Tienen una hora para encontrarlos. ¡Mentores, a correr!-. El Chef hizo sonar el mismo cañón del desafío anterior, esta vez sin tomar desprevenidos a los mentores, quienes salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones. Los alumnos, por su parte, tomaron algunos dardos y salieron tras ellos apresuradamente.- ¡Activa los brazaletes, Chef!-.

Al presionar un botón de un control remoto, las luces de los brazaletes se activaron, manteniendo una brillante luz roja encendida. Casi al instante, Gwen sintió una descarga que por poco la hace caer al suelo, electrizándola por completo. Lanzó un aullido adolorido y notó que había sido porque Jasmine se encontraba muy cerca de ella. Aceleró el paso para escapar el dolor y se mantuvo fuera del alcance de la alta muchacha. Su primera reacción fue subirse a la copa de un gran árbol. Allí al menos pasaría un tiempo antes de que alguien la descubriera. Respiró entrecortadamente y trató de calmarse. La mala noche que había pasado había robado algunas de sus energías.

\- CONFESIONARIO DE GWEN—

\- Puede que suene algo desconsiderado de mi parte, pero no le he contado a Zoey el porqué decidí jugar en serio. Ya he admitido que quiero ayudar a Duncan a salir de la prisión. Quizá sé de él porque hemos estado en contacto vía cartas… y mensajes… y llamadas… y tal vez he ido a visitarlo un par de veces… ¡Pero no es porque piense que esa relación tiene salvación! Tenían que ver lo miserable que se siente en ese lugar. Pero si le digo eso a Zoey, puede que pierda su respeto hacia mí. Después de que le insistí tanto en que no se volviera loquita por Mike… no tengo moral para decirle qué hacer. Solo espero que ella me encuentre pronto.-

Dave corría por el bosque, viendo hacia todas partes. Alejandro era muy rápido y ágil. ¡Podría estar en cualquier parte! No tenía ni idea de dónde se suponía que debía buscar. Un movimiento en unos arbustos llamó su atención y se apresuró a disparar uno de sus dardos. Un grito femenino lo hizo reaccionar, al menos le había dado a alguien. Por lo visto, se trataba de otro alumno.

\- ¡Dave!-. Gritó Sky, saliendo de los arbustos con un dardo clavado en su brazo derecho.-

\- ¿Sky?-. Tras la sorpresa, Dave enseñó los dientes con una feroz expresión. Estuvo a punto de lanzar otro dardo por reflejo cuando la chica imploró por piedad con la mirada.-

\- ¡Espera!-. Le dijo, levantando el brazo bueno en señal de paz.- Estamos en el mismo equipo, ¿recuerdas? Desde que ustedes ganaron el último desafío, Chris los colocó con nosotros. Si ambos llevamos a nuestros mentores, garantizaremos dos puntos para los "Manipuladores".-

\- Y tú sí que sabes de manipulación, ¿eh? Ni siquiera se te ocurra besarme para que haga una alianza contigo.- Casi le escupió las palabras antes de darse la vuelta para seguir su camino.-

Desesperada, Sky corrió junto a él y caminó a su paso. Su brazo ya no formaba una comunión con el resto de su cuerpo. Con ese defecto, no tendría tanta ventaja. Lo mejor sería ir en grupo.

\- Nuestros mentores son, probablemente, los que más parecido piensan en todo el programa.- Empezó a decir ella.- Estoy segura que encontraremos más rápido a Heather y a Alejandro si vamos juntos.-

\- ¡Ni hablar! No caeré en tus trampas otra vez.-

\- Espera, Dave…-.

\- ¡No quiero oírte!-.

\- ¡Dave!-.

\- ¿Acaso no me oyes? No quiero ir junt…-. Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la sensación de que iba a ser atacado.-

De la nada, un dardo volador iba apuntado a su pierna, pero Sky reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para que el dardo la alcanzara a ella en vez de a Dave. Desde lejos, Shawn hizo un gesto de camaradería con su mano buena.

\- ¡Nada personal, chicos! Pero debo retrasar a la competencia.- Dijo antes de alejarse corriendo. Para su sorpresa, pasó al lado de una extraña estatuilla de madera. ¡Una estatuilla de la invencibilidad! Estaba de suerte. La guardó en su bolso y continuó su camino.-

Dave lanzó otro de sus dardos hacia el chico del chaleco, pero su puntería no fue tan buena como la última vez. Shawn desapareció pronto de su vista y, a su lado, Sky se desplomó en el suelo. Su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda ahora estaban dormidos. Una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro.

\- Ouchhhh.- Suspiró.- Bueno, encontraré algún sitio donde refugiarme mientras espero que se pase el efecto del paralizante.- Dijo.- Si quieres puedes continuar buscando tú a nuestros mentores, Dave.-

-CONFESIONARIO DE SKY—

\- Sé lo que pueden pensar, que lo hice para ganarme la confianza de Dave. Pero todos sabemos que eso no es posible. Me siento realmente arrepentida por lo que hice la temporada pasada, y solo espero arreglar las cosas, así sea protegiendo a Dave algunas veces. No pienso perder contra él, pero al menos equilibro la balanza un poco más. Digamos que se la debía.-

Sin saber qué decir, Dave contempló a Sky arrastrarse para apoyarse de un árbol y buscar ponerse de pie, pero le era imposible. Una expresión contrariada lo invadió y pareció luchar contra sí mismo por un momento. Finalmente, arrugó la cara, respiró hondo y se agachó junto a Sky para ofrecerle el apoyo necesario para levantarse.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-. Le preguntó Sky, asombrada al ver que le prestaba su hombro para apoyarse y avanzar dando saltitos con su pierna buena.-

\- No tengo idea de dónde buscar a Alejandro, y si dices que Heather podría estar con él, entonces supongo que necesitaré que me ayudes a encontrarlos a los dos. Además, podemos usar tus dardos también.- Su expresión se endureció.- No hago esto para ayudarte. Si me lanzan otro dardo, tú serás mi escudo, ¿entiendes? Al fin y al cabo, ya no sientes medio cuerpo.-

Sin dejar su asombro, Sky dejó escapar una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza mientras continuaban avanzando juntos.

Mike encontró una cueva que serviría para esconderse por un rato. Luego de recibir unas descargas por encontrarse muy cerca de Topher y de Jasmine, se encontraba agotado. Solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para tomar aire y continuar. Si conocía a Shawn, sabía que éste no tardaría en encontrarlo, pero debía estar pendiente de los otros campistas. De pronto, sintió que no estaba solo.

\- ¿Mike?-.

Se le escapó un pequeño grito antes de darse cuenta de que era Dawn. Habían elegido el mismo sitio para esconderse.

\- Oh, Dawn, qué alivio que no seas otro alumno. No soportaría otra de esas descargas en tan poco tiempo.- Dijo más despreocupado. Sin embargo, el rostro de ella reflejaba algo de angustia.- ¿Qué pasa?-.

\- Debes de sentirte terrible.- Le dijo.- Ese personaje es tan… malévolo.-

\- ¿Acaso te diste cuenta?-.

\- ¿Bromeas? Está escrito en todo tu espíritu y corporeidad.- Dijo ella, como si fuese evidente.- ¿Ya le has dicho a Shawn?-.

\- Pues no… ¿por qué tendría que decirle?-.

\- Porque irá tras él.- Le aseguró ella.-

\- No te ofendas, Dawn. Pero Mal dio a entender que quiere venganza contra mí y…contra Zoey.- Dijo con tristeza.-

\- Precisamente. ¿Cómo crees que le convenga más lograrlo?-.

¿A qué se refería? Mike no logró entender hasta que, como un rayo, le llegó a la cabeza la idea de la extraña chica. ¡Estaba tan claro! Si quería llegar a Zoey, Mal sencillamente debía hacer que ambos permanecieran en el juego tanto como fuera posible y, preferiblemente…

\- Quiere que la emparejen conmigo como mentor y alumna, ¿eso es lo que crees?-.

Dawn asintió.

\- Por eso le conviene deshacerse de Shawn tan pronto como le sea posible, para obligarte a buscar a otra persona, y sabe que solo confiarías en Zoey dentro de las opciones de alumnos para mantenerte activo en el juego.-

\- ¡No puedo permitir eso! Debo decirle a Shawn inmediatamente…-.

De pronto, una descarga electrocutó a Mike fuertemente. Alguien se encontraba cerca, peligrosamente cerca… y ya que Dawn no estaba siendo afectada…

\- Es Jasmine.- Dijo Dawn.- Está a punto de encontrarme, gracias a Dios. Pero, Mike, deberías correr.-

Sin poder hablar, Mike se empujó como pudo y salió de la cueva dando tumbos para alejarse de allí. Sin embargo, un pinchazo en una pierna lo inmovilizó y lo hizo caer. Pronto vio a Jasmine acercarse a él con una enorme sonrisa victoriosa.

\- ¡Qué bien! Encontré a dos. Eres el mentor de Shawn, así podré llevarte directamente con él y tendremos dos puntos.-

\- ¡Espera, Jasmine!-. La detuvo, Dawn, obligándola a retroceder un poco para que Mike dejara de recibir la descarga.- Debe ser Shawn quien lo toque, de lo contrario…-.

\- Eso se arregla, pequeña.-

Jasmine disparó un par de dardos en puntos específicos del cuerpo de Mike, quien, para su sorpresa, sentía su cuerpo vibrar, pero el dolor no estaba ahí. Un tanto asustado, pidió clemencia con la mirada.

\- Jasmine, por favor, estoy seguro de que Shawn está cerca…-.

\- ¡No podemos tomar riesgos! No pienso dejar que alguien de nuestro equipo se vaya a casa.-

Cuando la imponente australiana se aventuró un par de pasos más, la sensación de la descarga regresó levemente, y Mike supo que corría más peligro cerca de Jasmine que de cualquier otro miembro del otro equipo. Estaba tan concentrada en ganar que no le importaba causarle un daño físico por el efecto del brazalete. Con las manos tapando su boca, Dawn pensó en qué podía hacer para ayudar a su amigo. Una idea arriesgada se le ocurrió y corrió hacia su alumna a toda velocidad.

\- Es momento de escuchar a tu mentora, Jasmine, disculpa el atrevimiento.- Dijo antes de arrebatarle su sombrero para lanzarlo hacia la cabeza de Mike.-

\- ¡Hey!-. Chilló su alumna.- ¿Y eso para qué fue?-.

Un sonido extraño atrajo su atención. Sonó como si alguien tomara una profunda inhalación. Al volver la cabeza, vio cómo Mike lograba mover sus manos, sacar los dardos que Jasmine había clavado en su cuerpo y presionaba los mismos puntos a sabiendas de cómo volverlos a activar. Asombrada, vio que el chico daba unos ágiles saltos hacia atrás para alejarse de ella la distancia obligatoria, y cuando por fin estuvo a salvo, puso sus manos en sus costados, mirándola con reproche.

\- ¡Eh, Sheila! ¿Acaso te volviste loca?-. Preguntó Manitoba, indignado por tal bienvenida.- Ganar no lo es todo, y si me lo preguntas, estás ayudando al equipo de forma equivocada.-

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Mike?-. Preguntó, aún sorprendida, Jasmine.-

\- El apellido es Smith, y el nombre Manitoba.- Dijo éste, moviendo las piernas preparándose para correr.- Este veneno hará su efecto más lentamente, pero lo hará. ¡Debo darme prisa! Las veo en el punto de encuentro, chicas, ¡que no las atrape el mono cubierto de gelatina para el pelo!-. Gritó antes de alejarse con prisa.-

\- ¿Mono cubierto…?-. Empezó a decir Dawn.-

\- ¡Al suelo!-.

Jasmine cargó a Dawn y logró salvarla de un dardo de Topher, quien maldijo por lo bajo el haber fallado. Se alejó rápidamente, a sabiendas de que no podría ganarle a Jasmine estando ella alerta. Debía concentrarse en buscar a Scott.

Creyó escuchar un grito femenino, una voz que se le hizo conocida. Suspiró y siguió condenando su suerte.

\- ¡Ayuda!-. Le gritó Anne María desde su escondite en la ruta del bosque.- ¡Haz algo con esta descarga!-.

\- No soy tu alumno, no puedo hacer nada.-

Sin embargo, Anne María se abalanzó sobre él y logró despojarlo de su bolsa, buscó en el fondo y sacó una llave dorada. Rápidamente, la introdujo en su brazalete y consiguió quitarlo de su muñeca. Cuando el dolor se fue, exhaló con alivio. Topher la miró sin entender.

\- ¿Cómo es que yo tenía tu llave?-.

\- Ah, se la quité al pasante cuando me puso mi brazalete. No tenían a quién dársela, pero yo sé que el mejor prospecto a alumno era el indicado para llevarla.- Le explicó ella con un genuino orgullo en sí misma.-

\- ¡Sigues insistiendo con eso!-.

\- Pues claro, niño bonito. ¿No lo ves? Al encontrarme, acabas de garantizar un punto para nosotros. Si encuentras a Scott, llevarás otro, y no podrán eliminarse de ninguna manera.-

En conflicto con sus pensamientos, Topher le arrebató su bolsa a Anne María.

\- Debes dejar de querer controlarme. Yo seré quién decida. Si eres una mentora tan valiosa, demuestra que puedes enseñarme algo.- Le dijo con una ceja levantada.-

\- Oh, será un verdadero placer.- Respondió ella, explicándole lo que debían hacer a continuación.-

\- ¡Veo a Alejandro!-. Gritó Sky, exaltada, señalando con su brazo bueno a una montaña de piedra.-

\- ¡Es él!-. Gritó Dave, eufórico.-

Sin embargo, solo veían una parte de él. Alejandro se había escondido al pie de la montaña, donde el musgo y las ramas dificultaban su localización. Los dos alumnos se acercaron un poco y pudieron oír dos gritos por las descargas de sus brazaletes. Confundidos, contemplaron cómo Heather se alejaba de lo que parecía ser…¿un apasionado beso con Alejandro? Dave sacó las llaves de Sky y de él y las usó para liberar a los mentores.

\- No me digan que aprovecharon este desafío para…besarse…-. Empezó a decir Sky, sin caber en su asombro.- ¿Acaso no saben todo lo que tuvimos que caminar para encontrarlos? -.

Ahora que los veían, se hacía evidente lo que habían estado haciendo mientras se escondían juntos: sus cabellos estaban revueltos y sus ropajes desordenados. ¡Todavía había un rubor apasionado en las mejillas de ambos! Indignados, Dave y Sky los miraron con reproche. Alejandro se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo, mientras Heather, con una expresión acorralada y enojada, miraba en otra dirección.

\- Cuando maduren un poco más, se darán cuenta de que el verdadero amor todo lo puede, ¿No, Heather?-. Bromeó Alejandro, quien recibió un bufido como respuesta.-

\- Sí claro, como si estos tórtolos entendieran cualquier cosa.-

-CONFESIONARIO DE HEATHER—

\- ¡No es lo que parece! Solo decidí esconderme con él y… besarlo para hacerle creer que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. No lo he extrañado, ni he estado luchando contra mis deseos de abrazarlo o de estar con él.- Se sostuvo los cabellos y los jaló en un gesto desesperado.- ¡No caeré de nuevo!-.

-CONFESIONARIO DE ALEJANDRO—

\- La chispa sigue allí, yo lo sé, todos lo saben… Pero Heather, más que nadie, también debe saberlo. Ese beso fue el más mágico que hemos tenido en meses. Quizá fuera por la emoción del momento por sentirnos… ya saben… como presas.-

-CONFESIONARIO DE SKY—

\- No puedo creer que yo haya sufrido tanto para encontrar a ese par de ingratos. Nos deben una gigante a mí y a Dave.- Su mirada se tornó soñadora.- Ha sido tan amable y valiente durante este desafío.- Volvió a concentrarse.- ¡Por eso lo respeto! Yo sé que él ya no me ve del mismo modo, por supuesto.-

Dave notó que seguía ayudando a Sky a caminar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se alejó de ella y ésta cayó nuevamente al suelo.

\- Ya no tengo que llevarte conmigo. ¡Vamos, mentores! Tenemos menos de veinte minutos para volver a la cascada.- Los apresuró Dave.-

\- ¡Pero, Dave, mira lo que haces!-. Lo llamó Alejandro.- Esa no es manera de tratar a una dama, y mucho menos a una del calibre, belleza y habilidad como la que posee Sky.-

En un galante y arrollador acto de hombría, Alejandro levantó a Sky en sus brazos como a una princesa, provocando que tanto Heather como Dave los observaran con sus bocas abiertas de la impresión. Dave se obligó a sí mismo a ignorar la molestia que sentía.

-CONFESIONARIO DE DAVE—

\- Yo también tengo la fuerza para hacer eso. ¿Acaso me cree un debilucho? Acaba de besarse con Heather y ahora le coquetea a Sky, ¿¡Qué clase de mentor tengo!?-.

Con una elevada tensión entre los cuatro, ese grupo de "Manipuladores" empezó a correr hacia el punto de encuentro.

Por su parte, Zoey estaba cada vez más exhausta. Se le acababa el tiempo y aún no había hallado a Gwen. ¡Juraba que la conocía tan bien! Pero últimamente ya no estaba tan segura. ¿Qué sabía de su mentora? La admiraba y la consideraba una buena amiga, pero realmente no sabía las estrategias de Gwen tan bien como creía. Estaba empezando a deprimirse cuando chocó con alguien que corría en dirección contraria. Una voz demasiado conocida la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

\- ¡Pero si eres tú, Sheila!-. Manitoba le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.- Qué gusto verte, al fin me encuentro con un verdadero aliado. ¿Por qué corres en esta dirección? La chica gótica está por allá.- Señaló hacia el otro lado.-

\- ¿Manitoba?-. Preguntó, impresionada.- ¡El sombrero de Jasmine! Entonces los disparadores siguen funcionando.-

El explorador arqueó una ceja.

\- Como dije, yo también me alegro de verte.-

\- ¿Qué? Oh, disculpa.- Se apresuró a disculparse.- Es solo que todo ha sido una locura y un caos con Mike últimamente.- Le sonrió.- Créeme, en estos momentos estoy feliz de que seas tú el que haya salido.-

La expresión de Manitoba se aflojó y volvió a sonreír dócilmente. Zoey notó que éste había hecho un lazo con unas ramas y hojas secas que había encontrado. Tan habilidoso como siempre.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?-.

\- ¿Yo? No, no, esto es para ti, Sheila.- Dijo Manitoba mientras le entregaba el lazo. Ella lo miró, confundida.- Eres lista, pero el rastreador soy yo. Tu mentora está por ahí, y necesitarás usar eso para escalar el árbol donde está subida ahora mismo.-

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

\- Puedo detectar cualquier tesoro, pista, animal salvaje, recompensa… o presa, que esté en mis alrededores.- Presumió.- Ahora, si me disculpas, el chico raro debe llegar en cualquier momento. Yo que tú, me dirigiría donde te dije y empezaría a trepar.-

Alegrada y conmovida, Zoey asintió con la cabeza. Manitoba siempre era muy útil en los desafíos, y algo le decía que estaba haciendo estas cosas también por el bien de Mike. A diferencia de Vito, o de Mal, él sí le transmitía confianza.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Nos vemos en la cascada!-.

\- Cuídate, Sheila.- Se despidió él, ajustándose el sombrero que no le pertenecía.-

En menos de un minuto, Shawn apareció entre unos árboles, sorprendido de hallar a Mike con el sombrero de Jasmine. Si recordaba las pasadas temporadas, eso solo podía significar algo.

\- ¿Eres su personalidad exploradora?-. Inquirió.-

\- Manitoba Smith, a tu servicio, compañero.- Ambos se estrecharon la mano.-

\- El primero que apareció me tomó desprevenido. Ahora estoy pendiente de estos extraños… cambios en mi mentor.- ¡Debemos ir rápido a la cascada! Ya no queda casi tiempo.-

\- Entonces espero que estés listo, muchacho.- Manitoba tronó sus dedos y se apresuró a correr, seguido de Shawn.-

En el camino, ambos pasaron cerca de Topher y de Anne María, quienes seguían buscando a Scott. Ágilmente, Manitoba tomó unos dardos de la bolsa de Shawn y las disparó a los dos contrincantes. Uno logró derribar a Anne María al darle en una pierna, mientras que a Topher lo alcanzó de un brazo. Sin embargo, fue suficiente como para dejarlos atrás. Sorprendido, Shawn sonrió.

-CONFESIONARIO DE SHAWN—

\- ¡Este sí es un mentor al cual puedo respetar! Tiene todas las habilidades que un sobreviviente debe tener. Oh, vaya, de pronto me siento más aliviado de tener a Mike como compañero. Me aseguraré de que siempre haya un sombrero cerca.- Comentó con alegría.-

Un grito llamó la atención de Anne María, quien había caído en un charco de lodo. Asustada, se echó hacia atrás como pudo. Scott surgió cubierto de lodo en todo el cuerpo, para el desagrado de Topher.

\- ¡Ya era hora de que llegaras! ¡Quítame esta cosa!-.

Topher sacó la otra llave de su bolsa y liberó a Scott de su brazalete. Debió haberlo imaginado… un personaje como aquel pertenecía al barro y a la suciedad.

\- Bueno, no se queden ahí parados, ¡ayúdenme!-. Gritó Anne María con su pierna herida.-

\- No lo creo, hermana. Vámonos, alumno, Alejandro y Heather van en camino con los demás. No la necesitamos para ganar.-

Por un momento, Anne María reflejó preocupación. Lanzó una mirada sometedora a Topher, quien consideró las opciones por un momento.

\- Espera, Scott.- Le dijo.- Zoey ya va por Gwen, no podemos correr ningún riesgo. Ayúdame a llevarla.-

\- ¿Qué?-. Scott estuvo a punto de replicar.-

\- ¿Acaso quieres ser el causante de un empate? O peor aún, ¿de correr el riesgo de perder? Si algo le pasa a Alejandro o a Heather y no llegan…

\- ¡Oh, está bien, de acuerdo!-. Asintió de mala gana.- Vamos.-

Silenciosamente, Anne María celebró y felicitó a Topher con una sonrisa cómplice.

En la copa de su árbol, Gwen estaba ya desesperada por bajar. No quedaban más que cinco minutos y no había señales de Zoey. No obstante, le pareció escuchar su voz acercándose, gritando por ella.

\- ¡Gwen! ¡Gwen!-.

\- ¡Al fin!-. Gwen hizo señas a su alumna, quien por fin la vislumbró en la copa del árbol.-

\- ¡Manitoba tenía razón! Vamos Gwen, hora de bajar.- Zoey lanzó el lazo que le fue prestado y ambas tomaron un extremo.- Sostendré el lazo desde acá, amárralo ahí arriba para que puedas bajar sin hacerte daño.-

\- Excelente, ya bajo, Zoey.-

Chris esperaba en la cascada, donde Alejandro, Heather, Dave y Sky habían llegado a toda prisa.

\- ¡Y van dos puntos para el equipo de los "Manipuladores"! Excelente, Sky, Dave. Buen trabajo en equipo.-

Acto seguido, Jasmine llegó con Dawn, casi al mismo tiempo en que Shawn y Manitoba aparecieron también.

\- ¡Oh! Y tenemos un empate hasta el momento. Parece que ahora todo depende de las parejas faltantes. ¿Se pone emocionante, no creen?-.

\- Espero que Zoey se de prisa, ¡Si Scott y Anne María llegan, estamos perdidos!-. Se lamentó la australiana.-

 _ **Oh, cierto, Zoey debe darse prisa.**_

\- ¡Demonios!-. Gritó Manitoba. Acababa de sentir algo muy claramente.- ¡¿En dónde rayos estás, animalejo roñoso?!-.

Todos los demás, incluidos Chris y el Chef, lo miraron sorprendidos. Para ellos, Mike solo estaba hablando solo, o despotricando solo, mejor dicho.

 _ **Puede ser que Shawn esté a salvo en este desafío, pero hay alguien más que no lo está.**_

En un inesperado espectáculo, Manitoba pareció luchar por mantenerse controlado. El cuerpo empezó a contraerse y a golpearse a sí mismo ante la vista de todos. Shawn quiso acercarse para ayudarlo, pero no sabía cómo defenderlo de él mismo.

\- ¿Mike? O… ¿Manitoba? ¡El que seas! ¿Qué pasa?-.

El cuerpo permaneció quieto y, tras unos segundos, la cabeza se levantó dejando ver una sonrisa macabra. Todos se quedaron paralizados y no pudieron hacer nada cuando Mal salió corriendo, tras arrancarle a Shawn su bolsa, lejos de ellos.

\- ¡No!-. Gritó Shawn. ¡Esto podría costarles la victoria!-. ¡Regresa, Mike!-.

Gwen estaba bajando y casi estuvo a punto de llegar al suelo cuando un dardo golpeó sus dos piernas. Cayó desplomada y paralizada, lo mismo que Zoey al ser atacada del mismo modo. Cuando voltearon a ver, la figura de Mal las contemplaba amenazante desde una distancia prudencial. Su tiro había sido condenadamente certero. Les sonrió antes de volver a salir corriendo. Zoey ahogó un grito.

\- ¡No! Gwen, vamos, tenemos que movernos como sea.-

\- Pero, Zoey, no puedo.- Le dijo Gwen, frustrada al no poder caminar.-

En los últimos segundos, Topher, Anne María y Scott lograron llegar a la cascada, completando una abrumadora victoria para su equipo. Chris dio la señal y Zoey y Gwen supieron que acababan de costarle la victoria a los "Supervivientes".

\- ¡No!-. Gritó Jasmine.-

Furiosa, se acercó a Mike, dispuesta a darle una paliza de ser necesario. ¿Qué había logrado con eso? Era obvio que él era quien se iría a casa esa noche. Estuvo a punto de noquearlo de no ser porque Shawn la detuvo.

\- ¡Espera, Jasmine! Está volviendo.-

En efecto, al volver a la cascada, Mal desapareció en una bocanada de aire, dejando a Mike de vuelta en el control.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?-. Preguntó el chico, inocente a todo lo acontecido.-

Mientras los "Manipuladores" celebraban, los "Supervivientes" se preparaban para una dolorosa ceremonia. Sin embargo, todos estaban de acuerdo sobre a quién sacarían. Por lo pronto, la noche cayó tan rápido como las malas noticias de su derrota. En sus puestos de la cascada, Chris sostuvo los malvaviscos con deleitada expectación.

\- Debo admitir que eso no lo vi venir. ¡Qué buena manera de costarle el juego a tus amigos, Mike!-.

El muchacho, con la cabeza baja, solo quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

\- Bien, aquí tengo los votos, y debo decir que ya todos sabemos lo que va a pasar…-.

\- Ni lo digan, creo que todos estarán mucho mejor sin mí.- Mike no quería pasar por aquel sufrimiento. Se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse, cuando el contenido de la bolsa que llevaba puesta rodó por el suelo al caérsele accidentalmente.- ¡Oh, lo siento!-.

\- Un momento…-. Dijo Chris.- ¡Encontraste la estatuilla de la invencibilidad!-.

Desde su asiento, Shawn abrió los ojos, comprendiendo lo que había pasado. ¡Se había olvidado de esa estatuilla! Y Mal le había quitado su bolsa. ¡Malvada sea con aquel astuto personaje!

\- Eso significa que Mike está a salvo.- Sentenció Chris.- Bueno, esto nos coloca en una situación difícil, puesto que el único voto que no fue para Mal fue para…-. Hizo su acostumbrada pausa dramática.- ¡Gwen!-.

\- ¿Qué?-. Gwen dejó caer su quijada y su impotencia se apoderó de ella.- No puede ser… no, un momento, ¿quién rayos votaría por mí en vez de Mike?-. De pronto, comprendió todo.- Un momento…¿Zoey?-.

Zoey la miró desesperadamente, tratando de hacerle entender algo que sabía que era imposible. Gwen, sin poder enojarse, vio cómo su ahora ex alumna la veía suplicando por perdón con unos ojos a punto de entregarse a un llanto de culpabilidad. Todos los del equipo contuvieron unas exclamaciones ahogadas, y Mike, a pesar de estar aliviado por quedarse, se compadeció por Zoey.

 _ **Te dije que era una chica leal.**_

¿Se estaba volviendo loco, o acababa de oír la voz de Manitoba?

\- Gwen, lo siento tanto, no tengo excusa… yo solo…-.

Gwen hizo un gesto para que dejara de hablar.

\- Está bien…-. Tocó el brazo de Zoey y, a pesar de estar visiblemente afectada, logró sonreírle.- Supongo que cuando se trata de una persona especial en tu vida, tiendes a hacer locuras.-

Zoey no supo por qué, pero ahora sentía que entendía perfectamente a Gwen, y viceversa. Se dieron un abrazo antes de que Chris las obligara a separarse. Mike, por su parte, entendió qué era lo que Mal había planeado. Él siempre había ido tras Gwen en ese desafío, había adivinado que Zoey no votaría por él. Apretó los puños con impotencia.

\- Bueno, Gwen, es hora de que des el salto de la vergüenza, ¡versión bungee!-.

El Chef la sujetó como había hecho previamente con Ella y la sujetó a la banda elástica. Gwen se aterrorizó ante la altura.

\- ¡Espera!-. Logró sacar un papel de su bolsillo y miró a Zoey desesperada.- ¡Zoey!-.

No tuvo que decir más. Justo antes de que Chris empujara despiadadamente a Gwen a su legendario rebote, Zoey logró tomar el papel que ésta le había extendido, sabiendo que debía ser importante para dárselo con tanta insistencia. El grito de despedida de Gwen hizo eco en toda la isla. Mike se le acercó con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué es eso?-.

Zoey leyó el contenido y posó su mano sobre el hombro de Mike, emocionada y visiblemente conmovida hacia Gwen. Mike comprendió que debía tratarse de algo bueno. Sin embargo, Chris no los dejó charlar.

\- ¡Ahora! Veamos si surgen más traiciones esta noche. Equipo "Manipuladores", son los ganadores de esta noche, pero uno de ustedes tenía un plazo limitado para encontrar a otro alumno. Anne María, a menos que tengas buenas noticias, serás la siguiente en marcharse hoy mismo…-.

\- Me complace anunciar que tengo un nuevo alumno.- Dijo Anne María con tono triunfante.- ¡Topher!-.

\- ¡Já! Como si eso de verdad fuera a suceder.- Se mofó Scott.- No creas que mi alumno se irá tan fácilmente.-

Sin embargo, Topher se puso de pie y, abandonando el lado de Scott con desagrado, se posicionó y sentó junto a la chica con la gigante sonrisa de superioridad. Anonadado, Scott se quedó sin habla.

\- ¡UHHHHH!-. Se mofó Chris.- Por lo visto, sí hubo otra traición por parte de un alumno. Scott, este acto salva a Anne María y te coloca a ti al borde de la eliminación. Al igual que ella, tienes un lapso hasta la siguiente ceremonia de eliminación para encontrar a otro alumno. ¡O te vas a casa!-.

Dedicándole una mirada de odio a los dos, Scott refunfuñó y se alejó de la cascada pateando todo a su paso. ¡Se las pagarían, de verdad que se las pagarían todas!

\- Parece que se enojó. ¡Hey, no patees las cámaras!-. Se quejó Chris y lanzó un suspiro. Inmediatamente puso una enorme sonrisa a otra de las cámaras.- ¡Al fin empezamos a ver un poco más de la naturaleza de los alumnos! Son muy astutos, ¿no creen? ¿Quién será el siguiente en ser eliminado? ¿Y veremos más alianzas y traiciones con consecuencias trágicas en las relaciones de los participantes? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Drama Total: MENTORES Y ALUMNOS.-

Acercándose en silencio mientras todos regresaban a las chozas, Mike se quedó junto a Zoey y habló discretamente.

\- Hey, gracias por apoyarme hoy…-. Le agradeció.- Pero ahora todos pensarán mal de ti.-

\- Puede arreglarse.- Zoey estaba demasiado emocionada como para que le afectara en ese momento lo que pensaban de ella los demás.-

\- ¿Qué es lo que te dio Gwen?-.

Ella se detuvo, sacó el papel y se lo mostró. Mike tuvo la misma reacción de impacto al leerlo.

\- Mike, ¿lo ves? Es el número de Duncan. Seguro Gwen lo ha estado llamando a ese número desde la isla cuando todos dormían. ¡Por eso estaba tan cansada! Lo importante es que… al único que sabe de tu vida en la correccional…ahora podemos contactarlo.-

CONTINUARÁ…

Traición, traición, traición XD Me he emocionado escribiendo, y espero que les haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias **saQhra** **y** **creepygirlmoonchild** por sus comentarios Créanme que me han hecho muy feliz jejeje. Espero que sigan disfrutando.


	6. Chapter 5: ¿Celos?

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Scott se encontraba tan de mal humor que apenas había podido dormir en toda la noche. Cada vez que estaba por relajarse, la imagen del chico vaselina y del armazón de cabello humano le venía a la cabeza. Se había imaginado perfectamente las intenciones de Anne María, pero se había descuidado al creer que Topher no lo abandonaría.

-CONFESIONARIO DE SCOTT—

\- ¿Pues saben qué? No me interesa lo que haga ese par a partir de ahora. Por suerte para mí, quedó una persona disponible para que hagamos equipo.- Pareció dudar un momento.- Sin embargo, es obvio que Zoey no confía mucho en mí desde la cuarta temporada. Pero si no nos unimos, ¡los dos nos iremos a casa!-.

El comedor, que consistía en una choza aparte con dos largas mesas y catorce sillas (de las cuales dos jamás volverían a estar llenas) estaba bastante animado a la hora del desayuno, a pesar de la asquerosa comida del Chef. Shawn contemplaba a su tutor con escrutinio, preguntándose cuándo volvería a ver otra muestra de su agilidad de superviviente. Por más que lo veía, le parecía tan simplón y poco hábil que, de no ser porque ayer lo había comprobado, no habría creído que Mike pudiera albergar personalidades como las de Manitoba, Vito, Chester o Mal, que eran los que se habían dejado ver en público hasta el momento.

Jasmine, sentada al lado de Shawn, compartía su interés hacia el muchacho, mas no con el mismo entusiasmo. Se había sentido eclipsada en los desafíos anteriores.

-CONFESIONARIO DE JASMINE—

\- Alguien va a tener que decirle a Mike que la única que puede usar este sombrero soy yo.- Exclamó, señalando su fedora.- Y lo peor de todo es que Shawn está deslumbrado por las cosas que le ha visto hacer. Se supone que el acento australiano y las habilidades de supervivencia son mi marca distintiva. ¿Acaso también tengo que ser un fortachón italiano y un desquiciado maníaco para que mi novio recupere su interés en mí?-. Terminó con una fastidiada mirada.-

\- No es como si hubiera sido tan impresionante.- Susurró Jasmine por lo bajo.-

\- ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Manitoba logró burlar el veneno de los dardos! -. Exclamó Shawn, emocionado, señalando a su mentor.- ¿Cómo logró eso?-.

Mike detuvo la cuchara con el extraño contenido comestible a medio camino hacia su boca y se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Shawn.

\- No lo sé. Nunca he sabido de dónde sacaron sus talentos mis personalidades. Conservo algunas por mi cuenta, pero ahora que han vuelto a salir puedo comprobar que son ellos quienes realmente las tienen. Manitoba debió aprender por su cuenta a hacer esas cosas.-

\- Fascinante.- Respondió Shawn mientras, a su lado, Jasmine fruncía el ceño y refunfuñaba en otra dirección.- ¿Y nunca has logrado controlar cuando salen tus personalidades? De verdad me gustaría conversar algunas cosas con Manitoba…-. Pareció pensarlo mejor.- Pero al otro, al demente, no lo saques, por favor.-

Mientras Mike le explicaba que eso le resultaba imposible, Zoey, que estaba sentada un par de asientos más allá, sintió la mano de Scott posarse en su hombro.

\- Esta noche los dos podríamos ser expulsados. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es formar una alianza, ¿no crees?-. Le dijo el astuto pelirrojo.-

Zoey le miró casi con asco y apartó la mano de su hombro. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Scott sonrió para sí mismo.

\- ¡Já! Estás tan convencida de que tengo razón que ni siquiera puedes negarte a mi oferta.-

\- Este podría terminar siendo un desafío de recompensa.- Dijo Zoey con la vista fija en su plato.-

\- O podría ser uno eliminatorio y seríamos los alegres saltadores de la cascada McLean.-

Zoey al fin lo miró y arrugó su rostro, transmitiéndole con la mirada que era capaz de abalanzarse sobre él para patearlo hasta cansarse si él se atrevía a jugar sucio con ella. Sin embargo, Scott ni se inmutó. Su sonrisa se acentuó y le extendió una mano.

\- No tienes que aceptar definitivamente ahora mismo.- Le dijo.- Solo debemos dar la feliz noticia esta noche a la más mínima señal de peligro en la ceremonia. Si resulta ser una recompensa, como dijiste, no te obligaré a nada.-

\- Bien. Más te vale que estés siendo honesto.- Dijo Zoey mientras estrechaba, de mala gana, su mano extendida.-

-CONFESIONARIO DE SCOTT—

\- ¡Cómo si jugar limpio fuera una de mis cualidades!-.

-CONFESIONARIO DE ZOEY—

\- Es culpa mía por haber eliminado a Gwen. ¡Uy, las cosas que hago por Mike! Y ahora con Scott persiguiéndome para salvar su propio cuello, no tengo más opción que aliarme con él para que no me pase lo mismo que a mi tutora.- Suspiró con actitud derrotista.-

Por un momento, su mirada se cruzó con la de Dawn, quien lucía ofuscada por alguna razón. Ésta se le acercó a Zoey y susurró como si temiera ser escuchada por un guardia policial o algo parecido.

\- No te recomendaría que hicieras eso, Zoey.- Le urgió la muchacha.- Scott no es de fiar.-

\- No tengo muchas opciones, Dawn. Scott es el único disponible en este momento.-

\- Pero…-.

Su dulce voz fue cortada por los altavoces del campamento.

\- ¡Buenos días, campistas! Espero que hayan disfrutado su desayuno, cortesía de nuestro talentoso Chef Gourmet…-.

Anne María dejó escapar un bufido inconforme lleno de sarcasmo. A su lado, Topher no pudo evitar una risita.

\- Pero ahora mismo es momento del desafío del día de hoy. ¡Corran hasta la nueva, recién armada y súper evidente plataforma que nuestros pasantes construyeron!-.

Todos se apresuraron al llamado, pero Alejandro aprovechó y jaló a Dave a su lado por un momento.

\- Espera, amigo, no hay prisa.- Dave lo miró extrañado.- Quisiera darte un par de consejos. ¿Cómo podría hacerme llamar tu mentor si no cumplo con mi deber?-.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué consejos?-.

Alejandro señaló con los ojos a Sky, quien seguía a una decidida Heather hacia la salida del comedor. Normalmente, Dave habría reaccionado con su natural y gutural gruñido. Por esta vez, tan solo se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado, haciendo caso omiso de la muchacha. Alejandro, no obstante, no se dejaría engañar por su actitud.

\- Ya sea por venganza o… por otras razones, quiero ayudarte a que domines e juego con Sky.-

\- Completamos el desafío juntos una vez, es todo. ¿A qué te refieres con "dominar"?-.

\- Oh, vamos, Dave, para mí es evidente que Sky está completamente y locamente enamorada de ti.- Se expresó con tanta seguridad y confianza que Dave no pudo menos que alarmarse.-

\- ¡Sí, claro! Por eso fue que me traicionó la temporada pasada…-.

\- Solo los hombres necios viven en el pasado.- Tosió disimuladamente.- Pero no te digo esto para que la perdones… más bien lo digo con finalidades estratégicas.- Se cruzó de brazos con porte orgulloso.- Es obvio que no eres del tipo galán, pero hay que saber aprovechar las ventajas de gustarle a una dama.-

\- No soy como tú, Alejandro…-. Empezó a decir Dave, señalándose a sí mismo con gesto resignado.- No soy precisamente un Casanova.-

\- No necesitas serlo. Me gusta pensar que todo es cuestión de actitud. ¿Quieres lograr manipular a Sky esta vez, o prefieres seguir siendo el desesperado chico del corazón roto que persigue una venganza como un perro a su hueso? Te ofrezco la posibilidad de ganarte no solo la fidelidad de Sky, sino de conseguir que _ella juegue para que tú ganes.-_

Dave se sobresaltó. La idea no sonaba mala en lo absoluto.

-CONFESIONARIO DE DAVE—

\- Alejandro me prometió que me ayudaría a ganar. Si bien no puedo confiar plenamente en él, lo que está diciendo suena tentador. ¡Conseguir que Sky haga lo que yo quiera!-.

\- De acuerdo. Puedo seguir tus consejos, mentor. Adelante.-

Luego de sonreír para celebrar su propio éxito, Alejandro se inclinó para susurrar sus ideas al oído de Dave. Éste prestó mucha atención, aunque con algunas cosas una mueca indecisa apareció en su rostro.

\- ¿Estás seguro que esas cosas funcionan?-.

\- Dave, tengo sangre latina, el romance está en mis venas, al igual que la astucia. Ahora ve.- Lo mandó con un ademán de su mano.-

Dave corrió veloz como una flecha antes de que Sky llegara a la salida del comedor y extendió la puerta para ella. Sorprendida, la muchacha titubeó ligeramente.

\- Emmm… es lo menos que puedo hacer después de, ya sabes, después de que me ayudaras con el desafío anterior. ¡Sí, eso!-. Rió nerviosamente.- He sido un ogro contigo, pero pago mis deudas. En lo posible, te ayudaré yo esta vez.- Le sonrió de tal manera que él mismo se sorprendió de ver cómo Sky miraba en todas direcciones, como preguntándose si aquello era real.-

\- Oh, vaya, pues me alegro mucho. He esperado que podamos volver a llevarnos bien.- Dijo ella lentamente.-

\- Bueno, no puedes culparme por querer estar cerca de ti, con lo fantástica que siempre has sido…-. Su estúpida costumbre de hablar de más lo condenaría. Logró ver cómo Alejandro pasaba un dedo por su cuello, indicándole que debía cortar ya la conversación.- Quiero decir, no hay problema.- Acto seguido, continuó con su camino sin esperar otra respuesta de Sky.-

\- CONFESIONARIO DE SKY—

\- ¿Qué ha sido todo eso? ¡Por un momento pensé que el viejo Dave volvería! El que siempre estaba pendiente de mí y me vanagloriaba por todo… pero tan pronto como me habló, se largó sin esperarme. Es tan extraño, como si quisiera reconciliarse conmigo y a la vez mantenerme alejada. ¿Qué se supone que hago ahora?-.

-CONFESIONARIO DE ALEJANDRO—

\- No hay mejor manera de introducirte en la cabeza de una chica que mandando señales confusas.- Explicó con orgullo.- Dándole a entender que no la odia, pero que ya no está loco por ella es lo ideal para que Sky luche consigo misma para llamar su atención de nuevo. Me recuerda a mi Heather, en cierto modo.- Rió.- No pueden soportar verse ignoradas o no deseadas.-

Heather le dio una sospechosa mirada a Dave y regañó con su ceño a Sky. Ni siquiera se molestaría en prohibirle nada. Siempre y cuando Sky no arruinara los desafíos, no estaba en derecho de prohibirle un romance con el debilucho de Dave, por mucho que no entendiera lo que había visto en él. Alejandro caminó junto a ella por un rato mientras se dirigían a la plataforma.

\- Amor joven, casi tan puro como el nuestro.- Bromeó el español.-

\- Tiene que ser un chiste. Si a eso se le puede llamar "amor".-

\- Una observación bastante venenosa para alguien que besa con tanta pasión.-

Heather casi pierde el equilibrio, pero se dominó y apretó los dientes para mirarlo con desdén.

\- Estás en la cuerda floja conmigo, Alejandro. No confiaré nunca en ti mientras haya dinero o premios en juego. Solo podremos seguir juntos cuando uno de los dos sea eliminado.-

\- Entonces me ocuparé de eliminarte pronto, mi dulce flor.- Le lanzó un beso aéreo ante su mirada de rabia.- Solo busco lo mejor para ambos, créeme.-

En cuanto todo el grupo llegó a la plataforma, una exclamación general de horror se hizo escuchar. No solo parecía como que se caería en cualquier momento, sino que estaba construida específicamente a la orilla de un tremendamente alto barranco, cuya caída hacia abajo prometía un chapuzón profundo en un pozo oscuro rodeado de afiladas rocas. Si uno en cambio miraba hacia arriba, la plataforma llevaba hasta unos trapecios preocupantemente instalados (acababa de caerse uno en cuanto llegaron) que se extendían hasta el otro extremo del barranco. Chris los recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Por si no han adivinado, hoy el desafío es bastante simple, si me lo preguntan. Lo único que deben hacer es llegar al otro extremo de este barranco.- Explicó como si de un juego de niños se tratara.- No hay trucos, ni trampas, solo un simple reto.-

\- ¡Oh, por favor!-. Gritó Scott.- Son mínimo 700 metros de distancia. Adivinaré, ¿balanceándonos en esos trapecios?-.

\- Muy observador.- Bromeó Chris.- El objetivo principal es llegar al otro lado, pero si no confían en la fuerza de sus brazos… las parejas tienen la opción de tomar otro camino. ¡En este desafío, pueden usar los trapecios o cruzar nadando! He preparado estos lindos equipos acuáticos con tanques de oxígeno y visores para aquellos que prefieran la última opción. Cuando lleguen al otro lado tendrán que subir por la escalera vertical dispuesta para ello. Cada una de las opciones de traslado es válida, pero tienen restricciones: Los que usen los trapecios, en caso de caerse al agua, deben volver a empezar el recorrido otra vez. Y para los buceadores, no malgasten su oxígeno, porque de lo contrario no les alcanzará para completar el trayecto. Siempre pueden venir a buscar más aquí en el punto de partida si lo necesitan.- Explicó el presentador ante las miradas de inconformidad.- El primer equipo cuyos miembros completen el desafío, gana. "Sobrevivientes" y "Manipuladores", ¿están listos?-.

Scott jaló a Zoey hacia él, dando a entender que pretendían trabajar juntos. Chris los miró con reproche.

\- Los equipos no se han fusionado aún, Scott. No puedes trabajar con Zoey.-

\- No estaríamos trabajando "juntos" exactamente.- Explicó el chico.- Ella llegaría al otro extremo por su equipo y yo por el mío. Pero podemos apoyarnos como un gesto de solidaridad, ¿verdad? De todas formas, un equipo podría quedar impar esta noche y alguien tendría que cambiar de bando.- Sonrió.-

\- Pues, eso es cierto.- Chris pareció considerarlo.- No abuses de tu suerte, pero permitiré que "solidaricen" cuando quieran. Al fin y al cabo, más dolor en conjunto podré disfrutar.- Terminó con una sonrisa amplia.-

\- ¿Oíste eso, compañera? -. Scott percibió la mirada de Mike quemándole la espalda. Al volverse comprobó que, en efecto, éste los observaba incrédulo. Él sabía lo mucho que Zoey lo detestaba, y aún así no se quejaba de esa familiaridad. Scott le dirigió una perlada y superior sonrisa mientras avanzaba con una disgustada Zoey.- Vamos.-

-CONFESIONARIO DE MIKE—

\- ¿Es en serio? Rayos, antes estaba aliviado de no haber sido eliminado gracias a que Gwen se fue, pero sin ella aquí, Scott puede planear a rienda suelta, y ya tiene a Zoey como un escudo. Sabe que nadie puede meterse con él sin perjudicar al equipo de algún modo.- Se cruzó de brazos.- Sigue siendo igual de insoportable que siempre.-

\- Creo que si nos vamos por el pozo…-. Scott la asió duramente por el brazo, obligándola a mirarlo.-

\- **No. Pienso. Tocar. El. Agua.-**

\- ¿Aún tienes esa fobia por Colmillo? ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si está aquí! La isla desapareció, ¿recuerdas?-.

\- No pienso correr ningún riesgo.- Permaneció firme en su opinión.- La isla no desapareció, ¡se hundió! ¿Dónde crees que viven los tiburones?-.

Zoey suspiró, resignada.

\- Muy bien, tú ganas. Iremos por el trapecio.- Un leve miedo la recorrió.- No es que dude de mi fuerza, pero…-.

\- Chica, no necesitas hacer nada. Considéralo un regalo por esta vez, pero te ayudaré a cruzar. No olvides que soy el único con la confianza para mantenerse colgado por más tiempo que nadie… la mayoría del tiempo.-

-CONFESIONARIO DE ZOEY—

\- Que Scott pretenda ayudarme en este desafío me preocupa… no sé si deba relajarme o tener un miedo letal. ¿Sería capaz de dejarme caer por puro placer?-.

Mike casi no oyó a Shawn, quien lo sacó de su trance, obligándolo a dejar de observar a Scott con odio.

\- …¿Qué opinas?-.

\- ¿Ah? Pues… sí, claro, lo que digas.- Le contestó.- ¿Qué me decías?-.

Shawn sonó su mano contra su propia frente, angustiado.

\- ¡Por arriba! Creo que podremos llegar más rápido si vamos por arriba.- Repitió.-

\- Oh, entiendo.- Mike contempló de nuevo la caída y tragó saliva.- Supongo que no hay problema, es solo una tarea que requiere mucha habilidad física.-

\- ¡Eso es lo que te sobra! Vamos.- Lo empujó.-

Jasmine apretó los puños y casi arrastró a Dawn para seguir al par de muchachos.

\- ¡Iremos por arriba también!-. Gritó, pretendiendo que Shawn la oyera.-

\- ¿Jasmine? Creí que irías por el agua…-. Indicó el muchacho.- Me parece la opción más lógica para ti.-

-CONFESIONARIO DE JASMINE—

\- ¡¿Qué quiere decir con la opción más lógica?! ¿Acaso cree que Mike sí tiene lo que se necesita para usar el trapecio pero yo no? Esta situación está empezando a cansarme.-

-CONFESIONARIO DE SHAWN—

\- Con la compañera tan frágil que tiene, pensé que Jasmine decidiría guiarla a través del agua. Después de todo, ella es la más fuerte e inteligente. Supongo que debe tener un plan, siempre lo tiene.- Dijo con tono de admiración.-

\- Jasmine, dada nuestra falta de sincronía últimamente, aconsejaría tomar la otra ruta.- Dijo Dawn con calma.-

La australiana la contempló sin muchas ganas de discutir.

\- No. Por arriba se va más rápido, así le daremos ventaja a nuestro equipo.- Su tono no dejaba lugar a discusiones. Sin embargo, Dawn frunció los labios e insistió.-

\- Querer hacer esto solo para competir por la atención de Shawn no es lo más inteligente.- Le dijo.- Si prestaras un poco más de atención, te darías cuenta de que él solo está…-.

\- ¡No necesito que me aconsejes sobre estas cosas!-. La cortó.- No se trata de Shawn, ni de su estúpida fascinación por las personalidades de Mike. ¡Cómo si eso fuera algo bueno e interesante! Ya verá…-. Dijo, alejándose de su mentora.-

Dawn bajó la cabeza, suspiró y rogó porque las cosas salieran bien. Los celos infantiles de Jasmine la habían tomado por sorpresa.

-CONFESIONARIO DE DAWN—

\- Su amor por Shawn la ciega completamente en ocasiones. Como si quisiera que la admirara solo a ella. ¿No se da cuenta de que él la adora? Mike no es, en lo absoluto, una amenaza para su relación. Sin embargo… Mal…-.

\- Por mucho que deteste mojar mi peinado, debemos ir por el pozo.- Dijeron Anne María y Topher al unísono.-

Su propia sincronía los sorprendió.

\- ¡Lo sé! Es decir, ninguno podría sostenerse de esos trapecios por más de dos segundos.- Dijo Anne María con gesto cómplice.-

\- Mientras más rápido terminemos con el desafío, más pronto podremos ir a retocarnos. No debe ser muy difícil para ti, siendo la experta que eres.-

Tanto si fue un cumplido lisonjero para ablandarla como si no, Anne María de igual manera le dio un suave toque en el hombro, agradeciéndole el gesto.

-CONFESIONARIO DE TOPHER—

\- Muy bien, tal vez me equivoqué con la chica, después de todo. Ha demostrado pensar como yo, y todos sabemos que las grandes mentes piensan igual. Mientras más cercanos seamos, menos será la probabilidad de que ella me traicione.-

\- ¡Muy bien, chicos! ¡Adelante! Que empiece la matanza.- Anunció un divertido Chris.-

Los primeros en coger los equipos de nado fueron Alejandro y Dave, quienes debían bajar por la aterradora escalera colgante de su extremo del barranco. Definitivamente, tomarían el camino más largo, pero Alejandro no pensaba arriesgarse y esperar a que Dave cayera al agua, obligándolos a empezar de nuevo quién sabe por cuántas ocasiones. Cuando vieron que Heather y Sky habían tomado la misma decisión que ellos e iban por su propio equipamento, Alejandro le dio un codazo a Dave.

\- ¿Qué…? Oh, entiendo.- Dijo el muchacho.- Sky, permíteme.- Dijo antes de ayudarla a colocarse la mascarilla de oxígeno en su traje de buceo.- Durante el primer desafío también hicieron esto, deben ser muy buenas nadando.-

\- ¡Hey! ¡Apresúrate!-. Gritó Heather, ya con medio cuerpo en la escalera colgante.-

\- ¡Sí, ya voy!-. Le dirigió una tierna sonrisa a Dave, dándole las gracias, y siguió a su tutora.-

Alejandro le guiñó un ojo a Dave para felicitarlo, y ambos iniciaron su descenso también.

\- Muy bien, veamos si aún tengo el toque de cuando practicaba con mis primos.- Dijo Scott, pegando un salto que lo llevó hasta el primer trapecio, colgándose ágilmente de éste.- ¡Lo sabía!-. Miró a Zoey.- ¿Qué esperas?-.

\- Bueno… no sé si tu idea sea…-.

\- ¡Cielos! Que pueda quedarme aquí bastante tiempo no significa que debas **dejarme** hacerlo. ¡Vamos! ¿Acaso no eres Comando Zoey?-.

Ella le miró ofendida y, acto seguido, saltó tan ágilmente como él, se asió de sus pies y se impulsó al siguiente trapecio ante la sorprendida mirada de Scott. No pudo evitar sonreírse cínicamente.

\- Sí, sí lo soy.-

-CONFESIONARIO DE SCOTT—

\- Hmph… presumida…-.

\- Sé que dijiste que me ayudarías tú a mí, pero me sentiría mal dejándote hacer todo el trabajo.- Continuó Zoey, avanzando un trapecio más.- En cambio, avancemos de este modo. Uno tú, uno yo… Será más seguro.-

-CONFESIONARIO DE ZOEY—

\- ¡Ni loca confiaré mi vida a Scott! Prefiero completar la tarea por mi cuenta.-

Lograron avanzar un par de trapecios más, empezando a notar un fuerte ardor en sus brazos. Iba a ser un trayecto pesado. Shawn se lanzó tras ellos, tomando el primer trapecio sin problemas.

\- ¡Vamos, Mike! ¡Andando!-.

Antes de que Mike pudiera siquiera tomar impulso, Jasmine se le adelantó, dio una esplendorosa pirueta en el aire y se asió del trapecio que estaba incluso delante de Shawn. Ambos muchachos la contemplaron con asombro.

\- Disculpa, Mike, no noté que estabas ahí.- Se excusó con falsa modestia. Le guiñó un ojo a Shawn y sonrió.- Te veo del otro lado, chico fuerte.-

La chica avanzó rápidamente, dejándolos atrás. Dawn se les acercó entre suspiros.

\- ¿Qué acaso no deberían ir…ya sabes, juntas?-. Preguntó Mike.-

\- Sí, eso supongo.- Respondió Dawn.-

Sin embargo, Jasmine no había avanzado mucho cuando un objeto volador casi la impacta. Lanzó un grito de susto y perdió el agarre, cayendo al vacío. Otros similares casi rozan a Zoey y a Scott, quienes se asieron fuertemente de sus trapecios para no caer igual que la chica.

\- ¿¡Pero qué ha sido eso!?-. Gritó Zoey.-

Un altavoz le respondió.

\- ¿Recuerdan cuando dije que no habría trampas esta vez?-. Dijo Chris.- Bueno, mentí. Ahora mismo, nuestros pasantes entrenados les lanzarán unas inocentes flechas a modo de hacer las cosas más… interesantes.-

\- ¡Tiene que ser una broma!-. Oyeron decir a Jasmine entre gritos antes de que ésta cayera al agua.-

\- ¡Jasmine! ¿Estás bien?-. Gritó Shawn.-

La vio salir y suspiró, aliviado. Sin embargo, ahora ella tendría que empezar de nuevo. Heather pasó al lado de la gran chica y sacó levemente la lengua en gesto de burla.

\- Hasta luego, perdedora.- Dijo antes de zambullirse.-

La tranquilidad de Heather no duró mucho, pues al poco rato la vieron nadar desenfrenadamente de un lado a otro. Sky se preocupó.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Heather?-.

\- ¡Tiburón!-. Gritó la chica, huyendo de Colmillo.-

Desde su lugar, Scott tembló de pavor.

\- ¡Se los dije!-.

\- Oh, olvidaba mencionarlo. El oxígeno quizá no les dure a los buceadores por tener que huir de las criaturas marinas.- Dijo Chris como si de un dato sin importancia se tratara.-

\- No podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo.- Dijo Alejandro.- Andando, Dave.-

Mientras Sky trataba de ayudar a Heather, las otras parejas de buceadores emprendieron la marcha. Los visores les permitían ver lo que había frente a ellos bajo el agua, al tiempo que sus tanques de oxígeno les daban tranquilidad. Había demasiadas rocas abajo. Casi parecía un laberinto. Cuando Anne María vino a ver, se había separado demasiado de Topher. Subió a la superficie para ver si lo conseguía más fácilmente.

\- ¡Hey, niño bonito!-. Gritó, pero al instante tuvo que volver a sumergirse para esquivar una flecha en su dirección.- ¡Oigan!-. Se quejó.-

\- Solo hacen su trabajo.- Dijo Chris.- Bien hecho, pasantes.-

Topher sostuvo el pie de la muchacha y la llevó hacia abajo nuevamente. Le colocó el visor y le hizo señas para que continuara. Iban a buen ritmo y, de seguir así, serían los primeros en llegar. Se encontraron en un par de ocasiones con una enorme pared de piedra que hubo que rodear, pero al hacerlo volvieron fácilmente al camino. Anne María ya casi podía ver el otro extremo cuando le costó trabajo respirar. ¡Se le estaba acabando el oxígeno! A su lado, Topher pareció adivinar la situación, la tomó del brazo y se impulsó tan rápido como pudo hacia adelante. ¡Ni loco se atrevería a regresar para empezar de nuevo todo! Anne María estaba ya al límite cuando subieron a la superficie, tocando la maciza roca del otro extremo del acantilado. ¡Habían llegado!

Anne María tosió sonoramente y Topher la ayudó a quitarse el visor y la bombona de oxígeno ya vacía.

\- Gracias por el impulso.- Le agradeció ella.-

\- No hay problema. De todos modos, nos toca subir ahora por aquí.- Ambos no se alegraron al observar el largo trayecto que les esperaba de subida.-

Zoey ya no aguantaba más. Sus brazos le ardían como si se incendiaran por dentro. Respiró hondo y se obligó a sí misma a avanzar uno más. Tras ella, Scott acababa de esquivar otra flecha.

\- ¡Más aprisa! ¡Quedan solo tres trapecios! -.

\- ¡Eso intento!-.

Un poco más atrás, Shawn le insistía a Mike que se diera prisa también. El muchacho iba apenas por un cuarto de recorrido, demasiado atrás.

\- ¡Vamos, amigo! ¡Tienes que esforzarte!-.

\- Si miro abajo, estoy frito.- Se excusó Mike.- Iré a mi ritmo, ¿de acuerdo?-.

Casi no notó cuando Jasmine lo volvió a adelantar. La chica suspiró aliviada y miró a Shawn con felicidad.

\- Nada que no pudiera arreglar fácilmente.- Le dijo.-

\- Ya veo.- Le correspondió él con una sonrisa.- ¿Y tu mentora?-.

\- ¡Ánimo, Jasmine!-. Oyeron la voz de Dawn.-

Shawn abrió los ojos con sorpresa y todos los demás lanzaron exclamaciones de índole similar. ¡Dawn ya estaba al otro lado!

\- ¡Y Dawn es la primera en cruzar! Esas deben ser las ventajas de actuar y aprovechar cuando nadie te está viendo, ¿eh?-. Dijo Chris, entre animado y ligeramente asustado por el logro de la chica.-

\- ¿Cómo pudo pasar antes que nosotros? ¡Íbamos de primeros!-. Se quejó Scott.-

Una pantalla gigante apareció de la nada y mostró la grabación de Dawn escabulléndose entre los pies de Scott y de Zoey mientras estos discutían sobre avanzar más rápido. El pelirrojo lanzó una maldición por lo bajo.

-CONFESIONARIO DE SCOTT—

\- ¡Lo juro! Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para sacar pronto a esa bruja rara.-

\- No puedo creerlo.- Dijo Jasmine, avergonzada más que nunca por haber caído.- Una muñequita tan frágil pudo…-.

Nuevos disparos tronaron en el aire, esta vez cortesía de unos cañones cargados con sacos de harina que los pasantes disparaban a traición. Lograron atinar a la espalda de Jasmine y de Shawn, quienes cayeron en un destello de harina blanca que hizo estornudar a los que se mantuvieron en los trapecios. Oyeron el salpicar del agua y el grito de fastidio de Jasmine por haber caído de nuevo.

\- ¡Shawn!-. Gritó Mike.-

\- ¡Tranquilo, continúa!-. Lo tranquilizó éste.-

\- No creo resistir mucho más…-. Dijo Mike.-

Sin aguantar las ganas de fastidiar, Chris intervino.

\- ¿En serio? Pasante, por favor, carga el cañón y apunta en esa dirección.- Le indicó.-

Mike contrajo la mirada con terror y ya casi podía verse a sí mismo cayendo.

\- ¡Para estos momentos no hay nada mejor que contar con las habilidades de la prodigiosa gimnasta rusa…!-. Empezó a decir Dawn desde su sitio.-

Automáticamente, Mike inspiró aire ruidosamente y antes de que el saco lo golpeara, se elevó en el aire, dio cinco giros y se posó en un trapecio graciosamente de puntillas, manteniendo un equilibrio perfecto sin siquiera balancearse.

\- ¡…Svetlana, la más gimnástica de todas!-. Terminó la frase con una voz fina y aguda.-

En su lugar, el saco golpeó a Scott, quien cayó también al agua mientras lanzaba un grito de impotencia.

El pasante que había fallado volvió a insistir con unos tiros más, siempre volviendo a errar debido a los saltos infalibles de Svetlana. Cual cirquera voladora, la rusa pasó volando sobre la cabeza de Zoey y aterrizó sin esfuerzo junto a Dawn en tierra, quien no pudo menos que brindarle un aplauso por aquella demostración de destreza física.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, querido público!-. Agradeció Svetlana con los brazos levantados en postura demostrativa.- ¡Ha sido un placer!-.

Al darse cuenta de que Zoey estaba resbalando, estando tan cerca ya de la llegada, Svetlana sonrió y le extendió una mano amiga, la cual Zoey aceptó gustosa. Pronto, la pelirroja también las acompañaba en la llegada.

\- Es bueno volverte a ver. Gracias, Svetlana.- Dijo Zoey con un hilillo de voz, presa del cansancio.-

Jasmine y Shawn volvían a empezar, mientras Shawn se maravillaba por lo que acababa de ver.

\- ¿Has visto eso? ¡Qué despliegue de habilidad! -. Rió con ganas.- Ese Mike es toda una caja de sorpresas.-

Jasmine no aguantó más.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de alabarlo? No es él quien hace las cosas, son sus personalidades. ¡Y yo también podría hacer eso!-. La expresión extrañada de él solo la enfureció más.-

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué estás tan molesta?-.

\- ¡Arrrghhh! No lo entiendes. Muy bien, tal vez creas que tu mentor es más hábil que yo, pero todavía soy mucho más hábil que tú.- Le dijo antes de volver a comenzar con su recorrido, dejándolo aún más extrañado.-

-CONFESIONARIO DE SHAWN—

\- No entiendo qué le pasó a Jasmine. ¿Más hábil que yo? ¿A qué viene eso ahora?-.

\- ¡Anne María y Topher llegan a la cima!-. Anunció Chris.- ¡Oh, Alejandro acaba de llegar sin Dave!-.

\- ¿Dejaste atrás a tu alumno? -. Le reprochó Topher.- No es genial, hermano.-

\- Dave sabe que lo hice por una buena razón.- Sonrió Alejandro.-

Mientras tanto, Heather había tenido que regresar para llenar su tanque de oxígeno, pero Sky había confiado en que el suyo seguía bien. Tuvo que salir a la superficie estando casi llegando a la escalera vertical. Cuando Heather empezó a subir sin ella, la miró hastiada.

\- No me digas que vas a volver…-.

Sky podía bracear hasta el final, pero había tantas rocas arriba…

\- ¡Sky, ataja!-. Le gritó Dave.-

Sky recibió el tanque de Dave, al cual le quedaba un poco de oxígeno en su reserva. Agradecida, contempló al muchacho que ahora empezaba a subir también, dejando atrás a Heather. Antes de continuar, éste se atrevió a guiñarle un ojo y contempló, sorprendido, que Sky se ruborizaba.

-CONFESIONARIO DE DAVE—

\- Pues hay que admitir que los consejos de Alejandro sí funcionan.-

Heather bufó y continuó su camino. Sky se colocó el tanque y se sumergió, dispuesta a alcanzarlos pronto.

\- Jasmine, por favor, solo dime qué te sucede.- Le imploró Shawn, persiguiéndola por los trapecios.-

\- No quiero hablar ahora, Shawn.- Respondió ella, molesta.-

\- ¿Acaso no te agrada Mike?-.

\- Tú pareces creer que él es tan genial, todo un sobreviviente…-.

\- Bueno, logró burlarte en una cacería directa.- Aquello lo dijo sin ninguna intención de ofenderla, pero eso fue justamente lo que consiguió.-

\- ¡Tan solo haz silencio!-.

\- ¡Oigan, ustedes dos, muévanse!-. Los urgió Scott.-

\- ¡Dave llega al otro extremo, seguido de Heather! Tan solo falta Sky, amigos.- Anunció Chris, agregándole drama y apremiando a los jugadores.-

\- No puedo permitir que eliminen al muchacho.- Dijo Svetlana.- Eso es justamente lo que Mal quiere.-

Zoey, al escucharla, volteó a verla.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste, Svetlana?-.

Ignorándola, Svetlana saltó de regreso y, sin previo aviso, se las ingenió para posarse en los hombros de Jasmine.

\- ¡Postura y forma perfectas!-. Exclamó con su acento.- Vamos arriba, querido compañero.- Sujetó a Shawn de los brazos y lo elevó con ella en el aire, ante la sorpresa y rabia de Jasmine.-

\- ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces?-.

Era muy tarde. Svetlana había vuelto a tierra, esta vez en compañía de Shawn. Regresó al cabo de unos segundos e hizo lo mismo con Scott.

\- ¡Espera… no, no hagas esoooooo….!-. Gritó el granjero al verse cargado en el aire.-

Muy pronto, todo quedó reducido entre Sky y Jasmine. Ambas entendieron la urgencia de que llegaran primero.

\- ¡Empatados los equipos, todo se decidirá con qué miembro llegue primero a la meta!-. Apremió Chris.-

\- ¡Haz lo mismo con Jasmine!-. Gritó Shawn.- ¡Déjate cargar por Mike, o Svetlana, lo que sea!-. Le dijo a su novia.-

\- Vamos.- Dijo Svetlana desde el trapecio de enfrente, ofreciéndole su mano a Jasmine.-

\- Puedo llegar yo sola.-

\- Pero llegarías mucho más lento que si eres ayudada por mí.- La poca humildad de este comentario hizo que Jasmine perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba.-

\- ¡Aléjate de mí!-.

Al apartar la mano de Svetlana, perdió la fuerza de su agarre y, una vez más, Jasmine cayó al agua. Los "Sobrevivientes" lanzaron gritos de frustración. Un minuto más tarde, Sky había llegado a la meta.

\- ¡Y los "Manipuladores" vuelven a ganar por segunda vez consecutiva!-. Gritó Chris, enfocando en la pantalla gigante a una anonadada Jasmine, consciente ahora que era la última, y la causante de la derrota de su equipo. –

Shawn, sin poder creerlo, hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Lo último que habría pensado era que Jasmine acabaría de última. Dawn parecía sumamente decepcionada. Hubiera querido guiar mejor a Jasmine si ésta se hubiera dejado.

Desde el trapecio todavía, Svetlana desapareció en una bocanada de aire y Mike tuvo que sostenerse con su vida para no caer. No entendía cómo había llegado ahí.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? -. Preguntó.-

Esa noche, en la ceremonia junto a la cascada, Chris inició el proceso con anuncios importantes.

\- Muy bien, "Sobrevivientes", ese trabajo en equipo está dejando mucho que desear. También tenemos hoy a un polizón.- Dijo con la mirada fija en Scott, quien no se había separado de Zoey.- ¿Debo suponer que están dispuestos a ser mentor y alumno, Scott y Zoey?-.

Mike le clavó los ojos a Scott a modo de advertencia. Zoey, sin percatarse de ello, suspiró con resignación.

\- Sí. Así es.-

\- Sabía que aceptarías eventualmente.- Dijo Scott.-

\- Muy bien, eso hace las cosas más fáciles.- Admitió Chris.- Dados los eventos del día de hoy, y con los votos que ya hemos contado, los siguientes jugadores del equipo perdedor están a salvo: Dawn, Mike, Shawn y Zoey…-.

Jasmine crispó los dientes, asustada, y Scott también se exaltó.

\- ¡Un momento! Ya te dije que tengo pareja, ¿por qué estoy en peligro? ¡No soy del equipo perdedor!-.

\- Silencio, Scott.- Le exigió Chris.- Los mentores sin alumnos siempre están en riesgo antes de la siguiente ceremonia de eliminación. Y hoy no fuiste el mejor jugador tampoco, así que corres peligro. Sin embargo… por mayoría… debo decir que quien hoy se va es…-.

Hubo una pausa dramática, igual que siempre. Shawn sintió un escalofrío recorrerle.

\- Jasmmine.- Sentenció Chris.- Le costaste el desafío a tu equipo. Han votado para que te largues.- Le lanzó el malvavisco a Scott, quien lo engulló con alivio.-

Jasmine no dijo palabra. Se puso de pie y observó a su equipo con una expresión de disculpa. Se dirigió a Mike.

\- Lamento haber sido tan grosera contigo.-

\- ¿Cómo? Claro, descuida.- Él no recordaba eso, pero aceptó las disculpas igualmente.-

Sin embargo, Manitoba y Svetlana sí oyeron las disculpas y las aceptaron.

\- Discúlpame, Dawn, debí escucharte más. Fuiste una buena mentora conmigo, solo que no quise hacer caso.- Se disculpó. Dawn la miró conmovida y le dio a entender que todo estaba perdonado.-

Luego, Jasmine miró a Shawn con los ojos aguados.

\- Entiendo que hayas votado por mí.-

\- No he votado por ti.- Dijo Shawn.- En realidad, voté por mí mismo.-

\- ¿Qué?-. Dijo ella, sin poder creerlo.-

\- Es así. No quería que te fueras, lo juro. Hubiera preferido ganar contigo.-

Sin darle oportunidad de decir más, Jasmine le plantó un beso que lo dejó impresionado, pero se lo correspondió de igual manera, ansiando poder tener más tiempo de calidad juntos. ¡Cuánta falta le haría!

\- ¡Programa familiar, gente, programa familiar!-. Dijo Chris, visiblemente incómodo.- ¡Chef, sepáralos!-.

El Chef tomó a Jasmine y la ató como a los demás concursantes eliminados. Antes de ser empujada, Jasmine sonrió genuinamente a su novio.

\- ¡Te seguiré apoyando, Shawn!-.

Acto seguido, el Chef la empujó por la cascada y, unos instantes más tardes, Jasmine rebotó y salió disparada de regreso a casa, fuera del programa. Shawn ya la extrañaba.

\- Scott, dado que los sobrevivientes han perdido a un miembro esta noche, tú serás su reemplazo.- Le dijo Chris.- Pero debo advertirte, debido al puesto más alto que Zoey consiguió en las temporadas pasadas… ¡ella será tu mentora!-.

\- ¿¡Qué!?-. Exclamaron Zoey y Scott al unísono.-

\- Sí, buena suerte llevándose bien y eso.- Bromeó el presentador.- ¿Quién será el siguiente eliminado? ¿Podrá Shawn concentrarse sin su novia ahora? ¿Y podrá Dawn encontrar a un nuevo alumno antes de ser eliminada en el siguiente episodio? ¡Descúbranlo aquí en el siguiente capítulo de DRAMA TOTAL: MENTORES Y ALUMNOS!-.

CONTINUARÁ…

Aviso que para el siguiente capi se colará un poco de Gwuncan en el fanfic XD jejeje después de todo, para algo es el número de teléfono…

¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Cada vez son menos participantes

Si te ha gustado, no olvides comentar 3


	7. Chapter 6: Voto de Confianza

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 **VOTO DE CONFIANZA**

Estaba ya tan entrada la noche que lo único que podía escucharse era el resonar del agua de la cascada impactando contra las rocas del fondo. Mike miraba en todas direcciones en busca de algún testigo, pero no vio a nadie.

\- ¡Rápido, Zoey!-. Urgió a la muchacha, quien lo seguía cuidadosamente.- Todavía no puedo creer que hayas conseguido un teléfono.-

\- En realidad no fue difícil.- Le sonrió ella mientras sacaba un teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y se lo extendía a Mike.- Ese Topher tampoco lo escondió precisamente bien.-

\- ¿Te metiste a hurtadillas en la choza de los alumnos?-.

\- Como dije, no fue difícil. No te preocupes.- Lo despreocupó.-

\- Creo que estás haciendo cosas muy arriesgadas… francamente, estoy preocupado.- Admitió él.- Y ahora con lo de que eres compañera de Scott…-.

\- Él no será un problema.- Aseguró Zoey con voz contundente.- Lo mantendré a raya. En modo Comando sabe que no le conviene meterse conmigo.- Una risa dulce siguió a ese rudo comentario.- Ahora, de prisa, ¡antes de que alguien nos descubra!-.

Mike leyó el número escrito en el papel que Gwen les había dado antes de ser lanzada, y marcó apresuradamente en el móvil de Topher. Zoey lo miraba expectante mientras el tono de llamada marcaba cada intento. Tal vez era muy tarde para llamar… estuvo a punto de rendirse cuando una voz formal habló del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Acaso no sabe qué hora es? ¡Las horas de llamadas terminaron por hoy!-. O bien era la voz de un carcelero o era un guardia de la prisión estatal, que para Mike era prácticamente lo mismo.-

\- Pero es una emergencia.- Explicó.- Mi madre acaba de sufrir un ataque… ya alucina, está destrozando su corazón el no poder hablar con mi hermano Duncan…-. Trató de sonar lo más desesperado posible.- ¡Por favor! ¡No, mamá, no te puedes ir aún de este mundo!-. Zoey le hizo una seña positiva con el pulgar y ahogó una risilla.-

Del otro lado de la línea, la voz pareció flaquear.

\- ¿Esa pobre señora otra vez? Cielos, qué tragedia. Escucha, hijo, ya esto nos ha pasado. Tu hermana también ha llamado varias veces. En seguida te comunico con el chico.- Mike supuso que con su "hermana", el guardia se refería a Gwen.-

"Parece que Zoey tenía razón. Gwen lo llamaba seguido a la prisión."

A los pocos minutos, una voz que le era muy bien conocida sonó por el teléfono.

\- ¿Hola…hermano?-. Preguntó Duncan con voz soñolienta.- Gracias, Buck, te aviso cuando termine aquí…-. A lo lejos, se oyó unos pasos alejándose.- Muy bien, ¿quién rayos es?-. Su tono pasó a volverse más hostil.-

\- ¡Duncan! Soy yo, Mike.-

\- ¿Mike?-. Duncan pareció dudar un momento.- ¿Cómo conseguiste este número?-.

\- Gwen nos lo dio a Zoey y a mí para llamarte.- Le explicó.- Quería hacerte unas preguntas…-.

\- ¡Já! La muñeca salió ya del programa, ¿no? Aquí todos los muchachos vemos Drama Total en el almuerzo… Espero recibir una visita suya pronto… ¿Qué quieres entonces, Mike?-.

\- Bien... vaya, no sé por dónde empezar.- Se rascó la cabeza, dubitativo.- Supongo que eres el único a quien puedo preguntarle esto, Duncan. ¿Tienes idea de por qué estuve… Mal estuvo en la correccional?-.

\- ¿Quieres decir que no lo recuerdas?-.

\- Durante mi tiempo allí, solo fui realmente yo cuando Mal perdió su fuerza debido a las terapias que recibía. Me dejaron salir muy pronto después de eso, así que no tengo muchos recuerdos de cómo llegué allí en primer lugar.- Odiaba admitir aquello.- Él tuvo el control durante todo ese tiempo.-

\- Ya veo.- Duncan suspiró.- Pues verás, amigo, cada uno de nosotros tenía una conjetura sobre qué es lo que habías hecho, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntarte… preguntarle a Mal directamente. Como mencioné una vez, él dominaba ese lugar con puño de hierro.-

Era terrible tener que escuchar eso, pero Mike se había prometido a sí mismo que iba a soportarlo.

\- Mal participaba en pleitos todos los días, y aquellas peleas eran aterrorizantes. Él siempre ganaba y disfrutaba… bueno, humillar a su oponente. Le hizo la vida aún más imposible a muchos chicos, y algunos resultaron heridos algunas veces; verás… no sé si estás enterado, Mal tenía siempre esa manía de usar su navaja… ¿estás bien?-.

\- Continúa.-

\- Bien. Muchos reos terminaron heridos y eran mandados al hospital continuamente. Los directores del correccional lo colocaban en confinamiento solitario, pero nada conseguía quebrarlo. Además, se había hecho con un grupo de matones que hacían todo lo que él decía por miedo a acabar como los que se le oponían.- Tuvo una pequeña pausa.- Lastimaste a mucha gente, Mike. Bueno, no fuiste tú, pero tu cuerpo…-.

\- Lo sé.- Contestó Mike, respirando hondo para mantenerse calmado.- Quisiera saber la razón concreta de por qué me internaron.-

\- Como te dije, era difícil saberlo, pero una vez escuché a Mal explicarlo… puede que haya sido mentira…tal vez estaba bromeando o presumiendo de algo que nunca había hecho realmente.-.

\- No me quebraré.- Le prometió.- Puedo soportarlo. Dímelo.-

\- Mal dijo que de niño había sido un enclenque y que todos se metían con él, pero que un día simplemente se hartó, se acercó a uno de los niños abusivos, lo noqueó hasta derribarlo y le dio puñetazos en el rostro sin detenerse hasta que…-.

Zoey, sin poder escuchar toda la conversación, se preocupó al ver que la respiración de Mike se iba acelerando. Casi podía escuchar el latido azorado de su corazón.

\- Mike, no estoy seguro de que puedas con eso.- Le tranquilizó Duncan.- No fuiste tú, ¿vale? Insisto, seguro Mal no dijo eso en serio… sí, estuvo en muchos pleitos y encontronazos, pero nada que resultara… ya sabes… letal.-

\- Acabas de decir que hubo gente mandada a un hospital.-

\- Cierto, pero te mandan a los hospitales hasta por una rodilla raspada.-

\- No terminaste de explicar lo que Mal contó.- Insistió Mike.- ¿Le dio puñetazos hasta que… qué?-.

Al otro lado de la línea, Duncan suspiró.

\- Si es tan importante, pregúntale tú mismo, hermano. No tengo el valor de causarte un trauma de por vida. Ya saliste de allí, ¿vale? Eras un preadolescente… eres diferente ahora.-

\- No lo entiendes.- Elevó la voz.- ¡Quiero que se vaya! No puedo tolerar que Mal siga dentro de mí, en alguna parte, y que no pueda controlarlo… Debo confesar que me siento como un monstruo.*-

Duncan emitió una débil risita.

\- Eso suena como una canción de Skillet.- Si pretendía hacerle reír, no lo consiguió.-

\- No sé qué más puedo hacer, Duncan. Creí que si sabía de mi pasado en la correccional, encontraría una manera de lidiar con esto, pero estoy tan confundido y, ahora mismo, tan avergonzado.-

Sintió la mano de Zoey posarse sobre su hombro a modo de consuelo.

\- ¿Sabes? La sugerencia de preguntarle tú mismo iba en serio.- Pareció meditarlo mejor.- De hecho, Mike, ¿por qué no hablas con todos ellos de una vez? ¿Nunca te has preguntado de dónde salieron, o por qué?-.

\- Ya no controlo nada. A veces funcionan los disparadores… otras veces no… me están consumiendo y yo no logro controlar nada.-

\- Bueno, si no lo intentas, hay gente que podría salir lastimada.-

Sin pensarlo, la mano libre de Mike tocó la de Zoey, que seguía sobre su hombro. Ella le miró extrañada, pero él mantuvo una mirada austera y le apretó con seguridad.

\- Eso no lo pienso permitir.-

\- Suerte, hermano.- Le dijo Duncan.- Qué raro, tengo una llamada en la otra línea. Escucha, no te mortifiques por lo que te dije, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que importa es quien eres ahora. Seguiré viendo el show y, de verdad, estaré apoyándote. De todos modos, todos los demás dan asco.-

Finalmente, Mike rió, aunque de forma leve.

\- Gracias, Duncan.-

Luego de colgar, Duncan contestó la llamada que había estado en espera. La voz que sonó al otro extremo le hizo curvar su boca en una sonrisa conservadora y auténticamente dulce.

\- Hey, Gwen.- Dijo suavemente, vigilando que el guardia todavía no lo había ido a buscar.- Esperaba que llamaras, preciosa…-.

\- ¿Y bien?-. Preguntó Zoey a Mike, quien se había quedado mudo después de colgar.-

\- Bueno… -. Empezó a decir él, pero el desconcertante ruido de unas sirenas lo aturdieron.- ¿¡Qué rayos es eso!?-.

Por toda la isla se escuchaba el mismo sonido incesante y desesperante, como si mil ambulancias circularan a su alrededor, martillando en los oídos de los campistas. Mike y Zoey se dispusieron a volver a sus chozas antes de que se disparara un alboroto mayor, pero una figura oscura y enorme se les acercó sigilosa y velozmente por atrás.

Sus gritos quedaron ahogados con el cantar de las ruidosas sirenas.

Algunos campistas lograron reunirse en el punto de encuentro junto a la cascada. Era medianoche y algunos llevaban linternas mientras seguían vestidos con sus pijamas. De pronto, un reflector gigante los noqueó con su luz cegadora, al tiempo que Chris y el Chef operaban desde lo alto el ya conocido helicóptero del programa.

\- ¡Buenas noches, campistas! Ha ocurrido una emergencia en la isla, y solo cumplimos con notificárselos.- Anunció desde lo alto.- Algunos campistas han desaparecido misteriosamente…-.

Shawn, tan alerta como siempre debido a su continuo entrenamiento anti-zombie, notó enseguida quiénes faltaban. A su alrededor solo se encontraban Scott, Topher, Sky y Dave.

\- ¡Los mentores!-. Exclamó.-

\- ¡Bien observado, Shawn!-. Lo felicitó Chris.- Hemos colocado a los mentores en una ubicación especial donde se llevará a cabo nuestro desafío nocturno sorpresa para un programa especial.-

\- ¿Nos harás buscar a los mentores otra vez?-. Se burló Topher.-

\- Oh, no tendrán que buscarlos. Les diré exactamente en dónde están.- El Chef movió el reflector e iluminó el otro extremo de la isla.- Sus mentores han sido posicionados por allá e inmovilizados… de una forma muy especial.- Rió burlonamente.- La primera parte de este desafío será una carrera entre los alumnos para ver quién llega primero hasta los mentores, donde les explicaremos la segunda parte. ¡Habrá una ventaja para el alumno que llegue de primero, así como inmunidad para la pareja que gane el desafío final!-.

\- ¡Inmunidad!-. Gritaron todos al unísono, visiblemente emocionados.-

\- Pero no cuenten con que será sencillo. Habrá algunas trampitas en el bosque.- A lo lejos, el sonido de una trampa para osos cerrándose hizo que algún animal profiriera un alarido de lo más doloroso.- Les aseguro que no querrán encontrarse con ellas. ¡Los veo del otro lado!-.

Los alumnos corrieron apresuradamente en la misma dirección que el helicóptero había tomado.

\- CONFESIONARIO DE SCOTT—

\- Detesto los desafíos nocturnos. En la granja, todas las actividades se hacen temprano… ¡La noche es para dormir, Chris! Si llego y encuentro primero a Zoey tendré una ventaja. Planeo obtener esa inmunidad…-.

\- ¡Hey! Juraría que tenía mi teléfono conmigo.- Gimió Topher, temiendo haberlo perdido.-

\- ¿A quién le importa eso ahora?-. Gritó Sky.- Creo que si nos desplazamos juntos, podremos encontrar a los mentores más rápido, y así no caeremos en tantas trampas.-

\- Yo te apoyaré en eso.- Dijo Dave.- Afortunadamente, superamos en número a Shawn y a Scott. Dejemos que sean ellos quienes avancen primero y que caigan en las trampas para luego superarlos.- Le dedicó una sonrisa a Sky.-

-CONFESIONARIO DE SKY—

\- No sé si es por esa nueva y confianza con la que Dave habla ahora, ¡pero se ha portado tan genial en los últimos desafíos que siento que podríamos volver a ser como antes! Oh, eso sería grandioso.-

Como Dave predijo, Shawn y Scott se desplazaban más rápido. El primero iba saltando de árbol en árbol como si de un hombre mono se tratara.

\- CONFESIONARIO DE SHAWN—

\- Sé lo suficiente sobre zombies como para saber que saldrán en la noche y nos comerán a todos. Llegaré a Mike con mis propios medios, ¡sin que me coman el cerebro!-.

Su ventaja aérea le permitía ver las trampas que había en el suelo. Notó que Scott estaba a punto de caer en un pozo cubierto por hojas secas. A pocos metros de él, Dave, Sky y Topher lo venían siguiendo. Si gritaba, los alertaría a todos. En cambio, se sostuvo de una liana y se lanzó en picada hasta empujar al pelirrojo fuera del camino.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?-. Se quejó el agredido, pero Shawn solo sonrió para sus adentros.-

Los otros tres alumnos, sin comprender tampoco la razón de su salto, pisaron las hojas secas y la trampa hizo su trabajo. Topher fue el primero en caer, mientras que Sky logró dar un ágil salto que la colocó a salvo en tierra firme. Sin embargo, notó que Dave no lo lograría como ella.

\- ¡Dave!-. Gritó antes de sujetarlo antes de que éste cayera al pozo.-

Su peso no era suficiente para sostener a Dave, pero logró sacar fuerza para jalarlo y ponerlo fuera de peligro. En consecuencia, ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó junto a Topher. O mejor dicho, encima de él, quien lanzó un grito de dolor.

\- ¡Ahhhhh! Quítate… de encima… por favor.- Consiguió decir el chico.-

\- Lo siento mucho.- Se disculpó Sky.- ¡Dave! ¿Estás bien?-.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Gracias, Sky! Me… salvaste.-

-CONFESIONARIO DE DAVE—

\- ¡Es increíble! Contando esta vez y la de los dardos, van dos veces que Sky me ha salvado por cuenta propia, aunque eso signifique retrasarse ella misma en el desafío. Hace unos días, no habría dudado en dejarla allí abandonada para que perdiera… pero, tomando en cuenta los consejos que me ha dado Alejandro, creo que me conviene que siga haciendo cosas por mí. Y solo podré lograr eso haciéndole creer que la he perdonado.-

\- ¡Vamos, Scott!-. Lo apremió Shawn.- Eso les demorará un rato, pero no mucho.-

\- Muy hábil, niño.- Scott pensó para sus adentros que Shawn debía marcharse pronto. Ya él se encargaría de eso.-

Dave logró dar con una liana lo suficientemente larga para que Sky y Topher pudieran escalar y salir del pozo.

\- Gracias.- Le dijo Sky, saliendo por fin.-

\- No será suficiente para agradecerte lo que has hecho.- Le sonrió él, surtiendo el efecto deseado.- No tengo tus grandes habilidades atléticas…-.

\- ¡Pero has estado haciendo un trabajo excelente en el juego!-. Lo animó ella.- Estamos haciendo un gran equipo, ¡vamos, Manipuladores!-.

Topher escudriñó a Dave con ojos entrecerrados.

-CONFESIONARIO DE TOPHER—

\- Espero que Dave sepa lo que está haciendo. La influencia de su mentor le ha dado una confianza tremenda, aunque lo más sorprendente es que realmente esté funcionándole con Sky.- Meditó por un segundo.- Pero si los consejos de alguien lo han hecho actuar así, entonces sospecho que el verdadero peligro es Alejandro…-.

Si bien no podía transportarse de árbol en árbol, Scott esquivó hábilmente muchas otras trampas. No lo tomarían por sorpresa otra vez. Saltó dos barricadas y esquivó un par de flechas aéreas que salían de la nada. Aunque no del todo, si su visión no le fallaba, había varias figuras oscuras haciendo de las suyas entre el manto de la noche. Debían ser los pasantes, siguiendo las órdenes de Chris para ponérselos más difícil. Esa vez, él notó que Shawn se dirigía a un árbol espinoso. Sonrió ávidamente y esperó casi hasta el último segundo para gritar con una voz apenas preocupada:

\- ¡Shawn!.- Casi susurró.- ¡Al frente!-.

\- ¿Qué?-. La advertencia había llegado muy tarde, y unas dolorosas espinas se clavaron en las manos, torso y pies de Shawn, quien cayó del árbol estrepitosamente.-

\- Uy, creo que reaccioné muy tarde.-

Scott ni siquiera se detuvo a ayudarle. Shawn apretó los dientes y se prometió que no volvería a ayudar a Scott. ¡Estaban en el mismo equipo!

-CONFESIONARIO DE SCOTT—

\- Si gano la inmunidad, ¿para qué trabajar en equipo?-.

-CONFESIONARIO DE SHAWN—

\- Conque esas tenemos, ¿eh? Ya entiendo por qué Mike y Zoey son tan reservados con Scott. No gastaré energías en tratar de ayudarlo. Ahora que Jasmine no está, solo debo preocuparme de que Mike y yo lleguemos a la final como mentor y alumno.-

Scott fue el primero en llegar al sitio. Chris lo esperaba con impaciencia.

\- ¡Ya era hora! Scott gana la ventaja por ser el primer alumno en llegar.- El pelirrojo se puso a celebrar.-

Unos momentos después, los otros alumnos fueron llegando. Scott cruzó los brazos con pose de superioridad ante ellos.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es mi ventaja y qué tengo que hacer?-.

El Chef le entregó unas tenazas enormes y él las miró sin entender.

\- ¿Qué se supone que…?-.

\- Bien, Chef, creo que ya podemos mostrarles.- Dijo Chris.-

El Chef bajó una palanca y unos gritos espantosos se dejaron oír. Los alumnos, asustados por tales sonidos, por fin vislumbraron dónde estaban sus mentores. Los habían amarrado de manos y pies y, aunque estaban acostados, sus cabezas residían encerradas en unas cajas de vidrio cuadradas, en donde acababan de verter cientos de arañas vivas que ahora correteaban por sus rostros.

\- ¡Qué espantoso!-. Gritó Sky.-

\- No son arañas mortales, pero quizá sí los mordisqueen un poco.- Rió.- Para poder liberar a sus mentores, deberán cruzar por esto.-

Chris señaló una pista de obstáculos completamente recubierta con alambres de púas. Al final de la misma, había unos ganchos con los nombres de los mentores y su respectiva llave colgada, con el color del equipo para identificarlos.

\- ¡Voy a matarte, Chris, lo juro!-. Gritó Heather, incapaz de moverse.-

\- ¡Van a morder mi hermoso rostro!-. Protestó Alejandro.-

\- ¡Lejos del cabello! ¡No toquen el cabello!-. Gritó Anne María con desespero.-

\- ¿Quién se supone que saque a Dawn?-. Preguntó Topher con curiosidad.-

\- Eso dependerá enteramente de ustedes.- Dijo Chris.- Sin un alumno, Dawn deberá contar con que algún alma caritativa, que quizá decida cambiar de mentor, la ayude.-

-CONFESIONARIO DE SCOTT—

\- Creo que este será el adiós de la bruja rara.- Sonrió abiertamente.-

\- Como llegaste primero, Scott, puedes comenzar con un minuto de ventaja. Esas tenazas te serán útiles para avanzar más fácilmente.-

\- ¡Genial!-.

\- ¿Listos? ¡Y comiencen!-.

Sin tiempo que perder, Scott comenzó a cortar los alambres a su paso para poder avanzar. No era precisamente fácil, pero al menos no se estaba lastimando. Debía aprovechar al máximo aquél minuto de ventaja. Desde su incómoda posición, Dawn respiró hondo.

-CONFESIONARIO DE DAWN—

\- Dado que se trata de un desafío donde nos jugamos la inmunidad, debería asegurarme de ganar para que no me eliminen. Tal vez ninguno de los alumnos pueda ayudarme ahora, pero sé de otros amigos fieles que sí lo harán.-

\- Hola, amiguitas.- Saludó a las arañas con una sonrisa, mientras éstas se paseaban por su fino rostro.- Lamento mucho que las hayan encarcelado acá dentro conmigo. Sé que no es justo, pero podrían salir si se lo proponen.- Las animó.- El orificio que se cierra sobre mi cuello tiene el ancho perfecto justo para ustedes.-

Con una facilidad inmensa, algunas de las arañas se detuvieron y sus expresiones se humanizaron hasta tal punto que Dawn podía sentir ya el agrado que existía entre ellas. Sonrió y les explicó que necesitaría su ayuda.

\- ¡Terminó el minuto!-. Gritó Chris, revisando el cronómetro.- ¡Adelante, alumnos!-.

Shawn se adentró en la selva de púas, tratando de evitar ser picado por ninguna, pero era sumamente difícil debido a la poca distancia que separaba un alambre de otro. Se clavó algunos y gimió de dolor.

\- ¡Vamos, Shawn, por favor, tú puedes!-. Lo animó Mike.- Detesto las arañas, las detesto, las detesto, ¿por qué tienen que hacernos esto? ¡Es asqueroso!-. Parecía amotinado. Dio una gran bocanada de aire y su voz se contrajo gravemente hasta volverse la de un anciano.- ¡Ah, por favor! En mis tiempos no teníamos mayor cosa que comer y las arañas hacían un estofado exquisito.-

\- ¿Chester?-. Gritó Zoey, sin poder girar su cabeza a causa de su caja de cristal alrededor.-

\- ¡Las reto a acercarse a mi boca, escurridizas bolas de pelo de ocho patas!-. Amenazó Chester.- ¡Un estofado crudo de araña me sentaría de maravilla!-.

\- Cielos, pero qué asco. ¡Solo alejen estas cosas de mí!-. Gritaba Anne María.-

Sky avanzaba con mucha más velocidad que Dave, quien seguía atrapado en unos de los primeros alambres. Se preocupó un poco por él. El equipo ganador sería el que liberara a más mentores.

\- ¿Estás bien, Dave? ¿Necesitas ayuda?-.

\- Descuida, estoy bien.- Le dijo.- Te dije que no tenía tus habilidades. ¡Eres tan flexible que puedes pasearte entre los alambres cómodamente!-.

Sky sonrió, adulada.

\- Por el camino que vas, te quedará más cerca el gancho de Alejandro, y a mí el de Heather. ¿Qué dices? ¿Cambiamos de objetivo y nos ayudamos como equipo?-.

\- ¡De acuerdo, sigue esa ruta que llevas y llegarás más rápido!-. Dijo antes de desaparecer más adelante, encaminándose hasta el gancho de Alejandro.-

Cuando ella ya no lo veía, Dave sonrió para sí.

\- ¡Al fin!-. Exclamó Scott, extrayendo del gancho y levantando en el aire la llave de Zoey.-

\- Será mejor que corras, Scott.- Le aconsejó Chris.- Estoy viendo una competencia muy rápida por ahí.-

Scott contempló, anonadado, un grupo de arañas que iban cargando una llave sobre sus pequeños lomos. Aunque corrió tras ellas para llegar antes a Zoey, las escurridizas criaturas le pasaron la llave a Dawn, quien la usó para liberarse.

\- Muchísimas gracias, amigas. Su apoyo me ayudó a ganar.- Dawn hizo una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza y las arañas desaparecieron de su vista, volviendo al bosque.-

\- ¡Rayos!-. Gritó Scott, al tiempo que llegaba donde Zoey.- ¿Dónde se pone esta cosa?-.

\- ¡Rápido!-. Le rogó Zoey, quien ya sentía una araña moverse amenazadoramente sobre sus ojos.-

\- Calma, chica, ya voy.- Finalmente, Scott logró abrir el cerrojo y la caja de Zoey se abrió, permitiéndole alejarse de la horda de arañas y tomar aire libremente.-

\- Puede que Scott haya sido el primer alumno en liberar a su mentora, pero Dawn se liberó sola antes, convirtiéndose en la ganadora de este desafío.- Dijo Chris alegremente ante la cara de Scott.- Los Sobrevivientes llevan dos puntos, ¿podrán recuperarse los manipuladores?-.

Contra todo pronóstico, Topher logró salir primero que los otros competidores restantes de los alambres, haciendo uso de sus extrañas poses de modelo para desplazarse sin problemas.

\- Sabía que esas clases de postura me servirían de algo algún día.- Dijo con orgullo.- ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo, Chris?-. Rió al pasar junto al presentador con su llave en la mano.-

\- Tal vez debimos incluir el cañón también en este desafío.- Dijo Chris con cara de pocos amigos.-

\- ¡De prisa, niño bonito! ¡Me estoy asfixiando!-. Lo urgió Anne María.-

Topher introdujo su llave y logró sacar la cabeza de su mentora del nido de arañas. Sin embargo, algunas quedaron atrapadas en su cabello, por lo que él la contempló con terror y algo de desagrado.

\- ¿Qué?-. Le preguntó ella.-

\- Emmm… creo que te convendría usar mata bichos en lugar de fijador esta noche.-

\- ¡Y los Manipuladores luchan por continuar con su primer punto! Si Shawn llega a liberar a Mike, será la victoria de los Sobrevivientes.- Dijo Chris.-

Sin embargo, fue Sky la siguiente en salir. Shawn estaba algo atorado con unos alambres que se clavaban en su ropa. Le fue muy difícil adelantar a la chica, quien ahora recogía la llave del gancho más cercano: el de Alejandro.

\- Muy bien.- Se dijo a sí misma al tiempo que salía corriendo.-

\- Un momento, Sky.- La detuvo Chris.- Con excepción de Dawn, solamente los mentores podían ser liberados por su alumno debidamente asignado.- Arqueó una ceja con reproche.- No puedes liberar a Alejandro.-

El español profirió un grito de impaciencia.

\- ¿¡Entonces en qué diablos está gastando Dave su tiempo!?-.

Shawn y Dave tomaron las llaves restantes al mismo tiempo, corriendo codo a codo hacia los mentores. Por su parte, Zoey trataba de mantener calmado a Chester.

\- Descuida, ya Shawn viene para acá.- Dijo, tomando su mano.-

El rostro de Chester pareció asustarse de repente. Ninguna de las arañas le asustaba más que lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Las que antes correteaban por su rostro ahora se alejaban a la carrera, como si hubieran presentido un peligro aún mayor que la más temible de las fieras. Zoey oyó una breve y escalofriante risita hacer eco en la caja de vidrio.

\- No soy muy amante de las arañas, pero tampoco estoy tan asustado, Zoey. Ellas son quienes deberían estarlo, al igual que tú.- El apretón de Mal en su mano casi le corta la circulación.-

\- ¡Ayyyyy!-. Chilló Zoey.-

Shawn, al notar algo extraño, apresuró más el paso, dejando atrás a Dave. Sky se llevó las manos a la boca, asustada por la desventaja.

\- ¡Dave, rápido, cambiemos las llaves!-. Dicho esto, le lanzó la llave de Alejandro, al tiempo que él le lanzaba la llave de Heather.-

\- ¡Shawn, rápido!-. Le urgió Zoey.-

\- Ya voy.- Shawn consiguió encajar la llave en el cerrojo, justo al tiempo que escuchaba a Dave gritar cerca de él.-

\- ¡Listo!-.

\- Ya era hora.- Dijo un inconforme Alejandro.- ¿Qué pasa con la caja de Heather?-.

\- No logro abrirla.- Sollozó Sky con desespero.- ¡No gira!-.

Faltando solo ellos dos por liberar a sus mentores, finalmente la llave de Shawn giró como debía ser, soltando al suyo de la amenaza de las arañas. Pronto se dio, cuenta, sin embargo, que no eran ellas la peor amenaza. Mal sacó su cabeza de la caja de vidrio y se levantó tan abruptamente que le dio un cabezazo a Shawn, noqueándolo fuertemente y dejándolo confundido por un par de segundos. No sabía cómo, pero vio que Mal se había soltado los nudos de las manos y ahora lo sujetaba fuertemente por los hombros, sonriéndole muy de cerca…

\- Voy por ti, amigo.- Aquello sonó como una mortal promesa, y Shawn sintió un auténtico miedo, de aquél que no sentía desde que se había sentido perseguido por zombies en la isla Pahkitew.-

Unos segundos más tarde, Mike había vuelto.

\- ¿Estás bien, Shawn?-. Le preguntó éste, presintiendo que algo malo le había pasado, dada su expresión.-

\- Creo… creo que sí, por el momento.- Le respondió éste en forma dubitativa.-

Zoey miró la escena perpleja, y sus ojos se encontraron por un momento con los de Shawn.

-CONFESIONARIO DE ZOEY—

\- Siento algo de lástima por Shawn. Él no tiene la culpa de nada, y ahora Mal va tras él. ¡Tal como había dicho Svetlana! Debo hacer algo para ayudarlo.-

Los gritos de Heather eran los únicos que se oían ahora. Sky había roto la llave dentro del cerrojo y se había quedado trancado. De haber podido moverse, Heather le habría arañado el rostro con desenfrenado enojo. Alejandro, visiblemente preocupado, apartó a Sky y propinó un fuerte golpe contra la caja de vidrio, rompiéndola y logrando abrirla desde adentro para sacar a Heather, quien se reincorporó de un salto, respirando con furia.

\- ¡Tonta! ¡Incompetente!-. Gritó Heather a Sky.- **Tú. Estás. Tan. Acabada.-**

Mientras veía el rostro confundido y horrorizado de Sky, Dave palpó en sus bolsillos una bonita llave con el nombre de Heather.

-CONFESIONARIO DE DAVE—

\- Sí, tal vez no pueda entrar más a mi casa sin una llave, pero valió la pena.- Dijo, mostrando la llave correcta ante la cámara.- ¡Supervivencia del más fuerte! ¿No, Sky?-.

\- ¡Los Sobrevivientes ganan el desafío!-. Chris parecía gozar mientras Heather trataba de liberarse de los brazos de Alejandro para abalanzarse sobre Sky.- Supongo que esta será una linda noche de eliminación para los Manipuladores.-

Al anochecer, los Manipuladores habían votado y se encontraban reunidos, junto con los Sobrevivientes como espectadores. Chris se dirigió primero a Dawn.

\- Dawn, fue una manera muy hábil de asegurar tu estadía en el programa, dado que no conseguiste ningún alumno en este episodio. ¡Pero bien hecho! No puedes ser eliminada esta noche.-

Dawn sonrió en su asiento, sin percatarse de cómo Scott maldecía por lo bajo.

-CONFESIONARIO DE SCOTT—

\- Aunque no perdí precisamente, no pretendo dejarla ganar otra vez. Solo tengo que hacer un pequeño truquito. Espera y verás, Dawn.-

\- Contamos los votos de los Manipuladores. Anne María, Topher, están a salvo.- Les lanzó sus dos malvaviscos.- Alejandro, lindo piquete de araña.- Se mofó de él antes de lanzarle otro malvavisco.-

\- No quiero tus burlas, Chris.- Lo miró sin mucha emoción.- Termina de entregar esas cosas para poder ir a colocarme desinfectante en el rostro.-Dijo acariciando sus mejillas hinchadas.-

\- Dave, Sky, su estrategia de cambiar de llaves fue terrible. Heather sufrió mucho mientras esperaba por ustedes, aunque no los estoy precisamente regañando por eso, fue divertido.- Se carcajeó antes de lanzarle a Heather su malvavisco, mientras ella le dirigía una mortal mirada.- Si nos vamos estrictamente a las habilidades, Sky tuvo mayor éxito, pero lo arruinaste al terminar de última por haber roto la llave en la cerradura. Así que… ¡Sky, quedas fuera!-.

Dave atajó el último malvavisco de la noche y le dio un lento y victorioso mordisco, mirando fijamente a una contraída Sky que lo observaba sorprendida.

\- ¿Acaso buscabas que perdiera? ¡¿Realmente me engañaste?!-.

\- Había que nivelar las cosas un poco, ¿no crees?-. Rió él en su cara.-

Sky fue sostenida por el Chef y envuelta en las ligas que garantizarían su rebote a casa. Dedicó una fúrica mirada a Dave, quien se acercó para sujetar su barbilla por un breve momento.

\- La próxima vez que me veas, tendré un lindo millón y un deseo para arruinar tu vida.- Dijo antes de voltearse y alejarse.-

\- ¡Daveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-. El grito de Sky sugería cuidado, precaución, y una promesa de revancha, al tiempo que era lanzada hacia su propio salto de la vergüenza.-

-CONFESIONARIO DE ALEJANDRO—

\- Aunque debo admitir que fue una estrategia inteligente, hay que decirlo.- Miró a la cámara con expresión pensativa.- Creo que he creado un monstruo… un monstruo no tan atractivo, pero astuto.-

Shawn dedicaba miradas furtivas a su mentor de vez en cuando, cosa que Zoey había notado. Le tocó un hombro y el muchacho se sobresaltó.

\- ¡Woa! ¿Qué ocurre, Zoey?-.

\- Tal vez mi compañero sea Scott, pero mi fidelidad es con Mike, y ya que considero a Mal en parte responsabilidad mía, quiero ayudarte. ¿Formamos una alianza?-.

\- ¿Estás segura de que podrás ayudarme? Es probable que pronto se disuelvan los equipos.-

\- Hasta entonces, me encargaré de velar por ti si tú prometes velar por Mike cuando yo no pueda hacerlo.-

Ella le extendió su mano, y a pesar de tener dudas al respecto de si él era el más indicado para cuidar a Mike, Shawn le correspondió el gesto.

\- De acuerdo. Somos aliados ahora.-

Scott los miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

-CONFESIONARIO DE SCOTT—

\- Eso puede aprovecharse.- Dijo simplemente, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza en postura relajada.- Lo divertido de la situación de Mike es que puede usarse para sembrar algo de caos. Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero… gracias por aparecer, Mal.-

\- ¡Quedan diez participantes! ¿Quién será el próximo eliminado? ¿Qué mentor y qué alumno será reasignado ahora? ¡Descubran la respuesta a esta y a muchas más interesantes preguntas aquí, en el próximo capítulo de DRAMA TOTAL: MENTORES Y ALUMNOS!-.

CONTINUARÁ…

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

¡Pasamos de los 200 lectores! Jeje muchas gracias a todos los que han ido siguiendo mi historia, y por sus interesantes comentarios al respecto :D Espero publicar el siguiente capítulo pronto. See you soon!


	8. Chapter 7: Hablemos un poco

Buenas noches, quiero agradecerles a todos los que han venido leyendo hasta ahora la historia ¡Ya pasamos de las 300 lecturas! Son lo máximo. Un agradecimiento especial a **saQhra.** Eres un lector fabuloso jaja gracias por siempre darme un feedback de cada capítulo. No tienes idea de cuánto me animan tus comentarios.

Sin más que agregar, empecemos…

 **CAPÍTULO 7: HABLEMOS UN POCO**

\- Oye, amigo… ¿Sigues molesto por lo de la otra vez?-.

Vito se rascaba la nuca con la mirada baja, caminando por unos pasadizos de paredes arrugadas por tejido cerebral. Seguía de cerca a Manitoba, quien caminaba sin verlo y mantenía una expresión bastante austera. Hacía un par de noches que aprovechaban de inspeccionar la mente de Mike con el fin de encontrar el escondite de Mal; aunque debían admitir que se les había hecho bastante complicado… y silencioso. Vito seguía angustiado por el trato frío que los otros tenían con él. Svetlana ni le dirigía la palabra, y Chester no paraba de llamarlo "cabeza de mortadela", usualmente acompañado por un golpe de su bastón. Manitoba, por su parte, le hablaba secamente y no lo dejaba prácticamente solo, denotando la desconfianza que tenía en él ahora.

\- Ya dije que lo sentía, ¿de acuerdo?-. Insistió Vito.- Estaba enojado, y Mal también aprovechó lo del beso para escapar durante mi guardia, y todo ha sido tan loco que…-. Se interrumpió y arrugó la boca, sin saber cómo continuar. Dio un ahogado suspiro.- ¿Por cuánto tiempo más estarán molestos? Ya es suficientemente malo no poder salir, y si no tengo con quién hablar, me volveré loco.-

\- Ya sé lo mucho que te cuesta mantenerte callado.- Aquella indirecta la sintió clavada en el pecho.-

\- No soy como ustedes. Mal me irrita, más que asustarme.- Se cruzó de brazos.- El tipo está demente, todavía no entiendo cómo pudo sobrevivir tanto tiempo. Tal vez todos en verdad estamos locos.-

\- Habla por ti, perro sarnoso.- Manitoba rió brevemente.- Sé perfectamente por qué no me he ido. Cada vez lo siento más claro, pero no te preocupes… Ya no falta mucho para el verdadero final.-

Aquello hizo que Vito abriera los ojos con sorpresa. Un temor le recorrió suavemente, pero sin detenerse. Así se le hizo incluso más difícil mantenerse callado.

\- Tú querías ser libre antes. ¿De cuándo a acá tanto amor por Mike?-.

\- Mike no es perfecto, y obviamente no tiene tanto estilo con las chicas como yo.- Dijo jactanciosamente.- Pero tiene razones para vivir.- Sonrió para sí mismo.- Tiene una muy buena razón para querer ser un chico normal.-

\- ¿La paliducha de nuevo?-. Se exaltó.- ¿¡Por qué es que todos ustedes la encuentran tan fantástica!? A mí me desespera.-

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque se preocupa por ti?-.

\- No se preocupa por mí, me odia, ¿recuerdas? Odia la parte de Mike que represento.-

\- Yo no diría eso. Tal vez tú eres la parte de Mike que se resiste al amor.-Rió de nuevo.- Aunque para eso también tenemos a Mal, que odia todo. En fin, no pienso ponerme muy filosófico contigo, sé que tu cerebro no da para tanto.-

\- Es _nuestro_ cerebro, amigo.-

\- Entonces podrías decir que es _nuestro_ cuerpo el que estamos tratando de cuidar, así como a _nuestra_ novia.-

¡Rayos! Ya Manitoba estaba jugando con él otra vez, confundiéndolo. Odiaba cuando lo ponía a pensar de más. El explorador se detuvo cuando llegó a un callejón sin salida. Dio una sonora expresión de decepción, chasqueó la lengua y se dio media vuelta.

\- Aquí no hay ningún otro camino. Debe estar en otra parte.- De su bolsillo, sacó un mapa que desdobló y tachó otra ruta con marcador rojo.- Puede que no hayamos tenido éxito, pero Mal no podrá burlarme para siempre. Conozco este sitio tanto como él.-

\- Tú eres el cazador de tesoros.- Vito elevó las manos en sarcástico ademán, pero fue ignorado mientras los dos volvían sobre sus pasos.- Tal vez Svetlana y Chester hayan encontrado algo.-

\- Ya nos contarán.-

Unos ruidos conocidos llegaron a sus oídos. Las paredes empezaron a brillar intermitentemente y ambos sintieron que el amanecer había llegado. Mike estaba despertando.

\- Te lo advierto. Tengo ganas de salir.- Dijo Vito.- Tengo cosas que hacer y que decir.-

\- ¿La Sheila con el maquillaje? Tú sí que no aprendes.-

\- Puede que te equivoques… y que no sea tan tonto.-

Manitoba se sorprendió del tono serio con la que fue dicha esa frase. Volvieron al cuarto donde se reunirían con los otros y esperaron a enterarse de qué maldad les haría Chris McLean el día de hoy…

Los campistas se asustaron un poco al sentirse a oscuras otra vez. Por un momento, se creyeron encerrados de nuevo en otras cajas, pero comprobaron que sencillamente algo les bloqueaba la luz, pero estaban en un sitio espacioso. Se encontraban en una cueva, y ahora andaban dando tumbos, chocando unos contra otros.

\- ¡Otra vez nos movieron mientras dormíamos!-. Gritó Topher.- Típico truco de un presentador al que se le acaban las ideas.-

\- ¿Alguien puede ver algo?-. Preguntó Dave, quien tenía los brazos extendidos frente a él. Chocó con el macizo cabello de Anne María, quien le dio un empujón.-

\- ¡Oye, oye! Mantén tu distancia, enano.-

Unas tenues luces de antorcha se encendieron en el techo de la cueva de manera fantasmagórica, causando algunos gritos de sorpresa. A su vez, vieron cómo se encendía una enorme pantalla con el fino rostro de Chris observándolos atentamente.

\- Buenos días, veo que ya están recorriendo la "Cueva de la Perdición".- Los saludó con las manos juntas en maquiavélico ademán.- A pesar de que son las seis de la mañana, pareciera que es de noche. No hay ni un solo agujero que permita pasar la luz, ¿interesante, ah?-.

\- ¿No crees que estás abusando un poco del recurso de encerrarnos en sitios oscuros y cerrados?-. Preguntó Mike con el ceño fruncido, mostrando su inconformidad.-

\- No, para nada.- Chris sonrió.- El desafío de hoy tendrá una larga, larga duración, así que espero que se sientan cómodos y tengan mucha energía con varios temas de conversación. Estarán aquí atrapados hasta que encuentren una serie de objetos.-

\- ¿Una búsqueda?-. Preguntó Zoey.- ¡Pero si no podemos ver prácticamente nada!-.

\- Y esa no es la mejor parte, Zoey.- Continuó Chris.- Los objetos que buscarán son antiguas pertenencias de aquellos concursantes que ya han abandonado el programa.- Mostró algunos de los objetos en pantalla: el sombrero de Jasmine, un mechón de cabello de Gwen, el listón de Ella… entre otros muchos que casi no atisbaron a ver.- El equipo que encuentre la mayor cantidad de objetos gana, y para hacer las cosas más interesantes, cada pareja mentor/alumno tendrá una restricción.-

\- ¿Restricción?-. Alejandro arqueó una ceja.- Ya estamos encerrados en esta asquerosa cueva. Me muero por saber en qué otra cosa has pensado, Chris.-

\- Me alegra que preguntes, Alejandro. Como una parte adicional del desafío, cada miembro de la pareja se verá privado de una comodidad primordial. Uno no podrá comer en todo el desafío y el otro no podrá dormir. Si algún miembro de la pareja desiste e incumple la condición, sus objetos encontrados no serán incluidos en la cuenta final para su equipo. Por otro lado, aquella pareja que logre cumplir con ambas restricciones no tendrá que asistir a la ceremonia de eliminación aunque su equipo pierda.-

Hubo algunos vítores de alegría.

\- ¡Eso será pan comido!-. Gritó Scott, bastante animado.-

\- Oh, ¿olvidé mencionar que el desafío durará hasta mañana a esta misma hora exacta?-. Dijo Chris, colocando un contador en la pantalla que iniciaba en la hora 24 del desafío. Los vítores cesaron.- ¿Ya entienden por qué anoche no se les dio de cenar más que una ligera y poco sustanciosa sopa de avellanas? La cual, por cierto, tenía una bondadosa dosis de hierbas relajantes que harán que sus cuerpos sientan una tremenda necesidad por recostarse a dormir y a descansar más rápidamente.-

\- ¡Gozas con esto, McLean!-. Gritó Heather.- Supongo que al menos nos darás alguna pista de dónde podremos encontrar los objetos.-

\- Supones mal, Heather. En este desafío no habrá mapas, ni brújulas, ni pista alguna. Recorran la cueva y busquen en donde puedan. Aquellos mentores que sigan sin alumnos tendrán mi especial atención, pues no hay manera de que obtengan la inmunidad sin una pareja esta vez.- Observó con ojos entrecerrados a Dawn y a Heather, quienes se preocuparon visiblemente.- ¡Ánimo, campistas! Decidan quién hará qué parte y empecemos. El reloj ya está corriendo.- Acto seguido, la imagen de Chris se desvaneció y solo permaneció la cuenta regresiva en grandes números rojos.-

Shawn se veía bastante preocupado. Detestaba ese ambiente oscuro y silencioso. Sentía que podría ser atacado por un Zombie en cualquier momento. O peor aún…

\- Oye, Shawn.- Lo llamó una sombra mientras se extendía para tocarlo.-

Shawn pegó un brinco hacia atrás y se pegó la cabeza contra la pared de la cueva. La sombra cobró mejor forma y se transformó en Mike, causándole un extraño pero no reconfortante alivio.

\- ¿Estás bien? Solo quería saber cómo nos dividiríamos las restricciones que Chris dijo.-

\- Puedo aguantar bastante sin dormir. Es parte de estar alerta contra un ataque zombie.- Se apresuró a decir.- Así que si sientes sueño, no dudes en relajarte, mentor.-

\- Vaya, pues qué bien.- Le sonrió.-

\- CONFESIONARIO DE SHAWN—

\- Muy bien, tal vez estoy algo preocupado desde que Mal me dijo "voy por ti" con esa voz de psicópata. ¿En dónde se supone que me esconda? No tengo un búnker de seguridad y, además, Mike es mi mentor. ¡Tengo que estar con él en cada desafío!-. Se sujetó la cabeza entre las manos.- ¡Esto es peor que una horda de zombies hambrientos! Ni siquiera sé lo que Mal tiene planeado para mí, pero debo estar más alerta que nunca. No pienso dormirme para darle oportunidad a ese demente de aparecer de la nada. – Suspiró.- Vaya, extraño mucho a Jasmine. Si al menos supiera que saldría Vito, Chester o Manitoba… no me preocuparía tanto, pero esto es malo para mis nervios.-

\- ¿Qué preferirías, dejar de comer o de dormir?-. Preguntó Zoey a Scott.-

\- Francamente, ninguno. Pero a todas luces, eres mucho mejor buscadora que yo, Comando Zoey.- Le dijo Scott con una cínica sonrisa.- Si no duermes, estoy seguro que encontrarás bastante objetos. Yo dejaré de comer.-

\- Al menos estoy segura de que no saldrás huyendo despavorido porque no hay agua cerca.- Le respondió Zoey con sarcasmo.-

Ambos se fruncieron el ceño mutuamente.

\- CONFESIONARIO DE SCOTT—

\- Lastimosamente, no hay manera de engatusar a Zoey, y no tengo nada que sirva como chantaje hasta el momento. Tendré que aguantar un poco su insolencia, aunque esperaré con buen agrado a una linda revancha por sus bromas. Por el momento, me preocupa mucho más la chica escalofriante… Dawn.-

-CONFESIONARIO DE HEATHER—

\- Es increíble que me vea obligada a unirme con la chica rara para el desafío. Su estilo es lo peor que he visto en mi vida… pero me conviene hacerle creer que puedo ser su amiga… y mentora. Soy una generación mayor, por lo que no tendría más opción que obedecerme.- Dijo con postura digna y confianzuda.-

\- Bueno, creo que quedamos libres tú y yo para emparejarnos, Dawn.- La saludó Heather con una falsa sonrisa.- Nunca compaginé mucho con Sky, pero apuesto que contigo será más sencillo. Después de todo, eres mucho más inteligente y capaz.-

\- Es tierno que intentes halagarme, Heather.- Le dijo Dawn.- No tengo problema en que hagamos pareja para el desafío, aunque sí tendremos que ver cómo arreglamos el tema de que pertenecemos a equipos opuestos.-

\- Ya Chris resolverá ese asunto. Lo importante es que no nos eliminen por no tener alumnos, ¿no crees?-.

-CONFESIONARIO DE DAWN—

\- Heather es una manipuladora en el sentido literal. Pero ninguna posee otra opción por el momento. Su determinación ha menguado un poco por la presencia de Alejandro. Incluso siento algo de lástima por ella y su actual estado de desamor. Puede que su relación amorosa la haya hecho madurar y darse cuenta de que el dinero no lo es todo.-

\- Lo único que te pido es que, a diferencia de Sky, no arruines los desafíos. Me hice la promesa de ganarla a Alejandro. En este momento, _eso es lo único que me importa.-_

\- CONFESIONARIO DE DAWN—

\- O puede que me equivoque y siga tan loca como siempre.-

\- Yo dejaré de dormir para mantener vigilados a todos los demás.- Dijo Heather autoritariamente.- ¿Puedes aguantar sin comer?-.

\- No hay problema.-

Unos metros más allá, Alejandro sonreía para sí mismo, contemplando el intento de Heather de controlar a Dawn.

\- CONFESIONARIO DE ALEJANDRO—

\- Heather estará cavando su propia tumba con esa acción. Cayó directo en la trampa de Chris para emparejar a los mentores sin alumnos. La única otra opción de salvarse es encontrando una estatuilla de la invencibilidad, ¿y qué mejor desafío para esconder una que en una cacería de objetos? Por como veo las cosas, no seré mentor mucho tiempo más…-. Una enigmática expresión cubrió su atractivo rostro.-

\- Bien Dave, yo dejaré de comer, así que por favor tú mantente despierto y alerta.-

Aquello pareció sorprender a Dave.

\- Creí que querrías mantenerte despierto para estar pendiente de la estrategia de Heather.-

\- Podría adivinar a estrategia de Heather con los ojos cerrados, amigo.- Dijo pomposamente.- Lo tengo todo controlado. Además, sabiendo el feroz competidor que te has vuelto, será mejor que intimides un poco a los demás. Después de lo que le hiciste a Sky, todos querrán ir contra ti.-

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Por fin tuve mi venganza! Todo va de lo mejor.- Sonrió infantilmente.-

\- Dave, Dave, Dave… ¿qué crees que pasará ahora? Jugaste sucio para engañar a una compañera de equipo. Los demás no confiarán en ti.- Dijo con tono de tragedia. Sus palabras surtieron el efecto deseado.- Yo que tú, orientaría todos mis esfuerzos a encontrar tantos objetos como pueda y ayudar al equipo. No los dejes hacer tanto y dales tiempo de descansar… así te lo agradecerán.-

Algo aturdido por las palabras de Alejandro, Dave se dispuso a empezar su búsqueda de objetos junto a su mentor.

\- Necesito mi sueño de belleza, Anne María.- Le dijo Topher a su mentora con una pose dramática.- Puede que no lo creas, pero toda esta perfección toma tiempo y esfuerzo.- Prefiero, a todas luces, dejar de comer.-

Ella, fastidiada, reviró los ojos. No todos los hombres podían ser tan varoniles y geniales como Vito, por lo visto.

\- Bien, niño bonito, haz lo que quieras, pero encuentra objetos. Tenemos que ganar y mantener nuestro ritmo de juego. Lo hemos hecho muy bien hasta ahora.- Su mirada se enfocó en Mike por unos segundos.- Quiero ese deseo de recompensa cuando llegue a la gran final.-

Topher la contempló con curiosidad.

\- CONFESIONARIO DE TOPHER—

\- No soy psicólogo, pero Anne María demuestra una necedad sorprendente respecto a múltiple Mike. Si mal no recuerdo, ella no dudó en dejar el programa cuando creyó haber encontrado un diamante en la cuarta temporada. En ese entonces, no le importó abandonar a "Vito"-. Hizo comillas aéreas.- En cambio, ahora todos sus esfuerzos están orientados a quitarle el novio a Zoey.- Pareció pensarlo un momento.- No es que me queje, la está haciendo jugar muy bien. ¡Es un buen porcentaje de drama!-.

La búsqueda arrancó aceleradamente. Era un espacio grande y los equipos se distribuyeron por varios sectores, aunque eso no hacía el rastreo más ameno. Dawn fue la primera en divisar algo oculto sobre una masa de tierra. Creyó ver el listón de Ella y se inclinó para tomarlo, pero Dave se le adelantó de la nada y lo recogió él.

\- ¡Já! Muy lenta, chica extraña.- Dijo antes de salir corriendo. Dawn se preocupó por la expresión de locura que acompañaba su rostro.-

\- ¡¿Por qué lo dejaste ir con el listón?!-. La regañó Heather.-

\- Bueno, ¿no seríamos técnicamente del mismo equipo?...-.

\- ¡Olvídate de los equipos, Dawn!-. Se obligó a calmarse y a volver a sonreír.- Quiero decir, por más que queramos ayudar, por el momento somos solo tú y yo contra el resto, ¿recuerdas?-. Acentuó aún más su sonrisa.- Además, aquí entre nos, solo han sido eliminadas chicas hasta el momento. Creo que los hombres tienen una alianza secreta.- Añadió en voz baja.-

\- ¿Eso crees?-.

\- Sí. ¡Solo mira lo que Dave le hizo a Sky! Fue una traición. Alejandro le ha enseñado bien. Creo que las chicas debemos unirnos y eliminar a uno de ellos, antes de que nos saquen a todas del programa.-

Heather rió para sí cuando notó que había dejado a Dawn pensando. Después de todo, había dicho algo cierto. Dave se había portado como un traidor.

\- ¡El sombrero de Jasmine!-. Gritó Shawn a lo lejos.- Lo tengo.-

\- ¡Rayos!-. Se quejó Heather.- Iré a buscar por otro lado. Piensa en lo que te dije… alumna.- Le dio un suave toque en el hombro a Dawn antes de alejarse a buscar por su cuenta.-

Por su parte, Shawn celebró su primer éxito. El sombrero estaba prácticamente pegado al techo de la cueva y logró bajarlo con un acrobático salto. Mike silbó de la impresión y le dio un leve aplauso, ante el cual Shawn le sonrió a modo de camaradería.

-CONFESIONARIO DE MIKE—

\- Debo admitir que Shawn ha sido mejor alumno de lo que pensé. De hecho, lo veo más como un compañero. Nos hemos llevado muy bien a pesar de nuestras diferencias. Además, tiene aspectos que me recuerdan un poco a mis propias personalidades: es ágil como Svetlana de a momentos, tiene bastante fuerza como Vito, es un sobreviviente como Manitoba y a veces tiene el mal humor de Chester.- Rió.- Puede que podamos avanzar bien como equipo, después de todo.-

\- Toma, Mike, póntelo.- Le pasó el sombrero.- ¡Así encontraremos más objetos!-.

\- Sí… ehmmmm.- Pareció pensarlo.- Shawn, la verdad quisiera quedarme en control un tiempo más, si no te importa. Mi cabeza ha sido un lío últimamente y estoy tratando de evitar los disparadores.-

Shawn lo escuchó atentamente y lo tranquilizó con un movimiento de mano despreocupado.

\- Descuida. Ahora que lo pienso, también creo que es mejor no dejar salir a nadie más…-.

\- Un momento, ¿a qué te refieres?-.

\- ¡Mira, creo que vi otro objeto!-. Shawn se alejó corriendo a paso veloz, dejando a Mike pensando.-

\- ¡Encontré el mechón de Gwen!-. Celebró Zoey, contemplando su hallazgo. No había sido fácil encontrar algo tan oscuro en un sitio como aquel.- Debe haber más de un objeto que pertenezca a un eliminado. Debemos estar atentos… ¿Scott?-.

Su compañero estaba a un par de metros de ella, mirando fijamente al suelo con una mirada analítica. Zoey estuvo a punto de volver a llamarlo cuando Scott escarbó la tierra con las manos y sacó un diminuto envase. Al quitarle el polvo, comprobó que se trataba de un estuche de rímel. Se lo mostró a Zoey con expresión triunfante.

\- Otro artículo de tu ex – mentora.- Dijo moviendo el pequeño estuche en sus manos.- Apuesto a que piensas que soy muy habilidoso.-

\- Pues, de hecho, esto es algo que nos será de mucha utilidad.- Lo felicitó con una palmada en la espalda.- ¡Bien hecho!-.

\- CONFESIONARIO DE ZOEY—

\- Puede que Scott sea despreciable, pero ha llegado en tercer puesto dos veces. Casualmente en ambas ocasiones fui la causante de su eliminación…-. Dijo aquello con voz penosa.- Tal vez esta experiencia de trabajar juntos nos coloque como un buen equipo, para variar. Haré lo posible para que sienta que no le conviene traicionarme.-

Al pasar de las horas, el cansancio se fue apoderando de los participantes. De vez en cuando miraban al gran reloj. Dieciocho horas restantes… luego dieciséis… luego doce… A las seis de la tarde, todos estaban hambrientos y exhaustos. No habían probado bocado en bastante tiempo y no habían parado de moverse por buscar los objetos.

Hasta el momento, cada pareja tenía sus propios hallazgos. Dawn y Heather tenían un par de pulseras de Sky y una zapatilla de Ella; Alejandro y Dave tenían la otra zapatilla, al tiempo que tenían el listón y un chaleco de Jasmine; Mike y Shawn tenían el sombrero de ésta última y una blusa de gimnasia que tenía el tamaño justo para pertenecerle a Sky; Scott y Zoey tenían los artefactos que pertenecían a Gwen y, de últimos, Anne María y Topher solo habían podido encontrar un pote de tinte de cabello que, por lo que parecía, seguro era también de Gwen.

\- ¡Estoy agotada!-. Se quejó Anne María.- Debe haber algo más que pueda encontrarse por allí. ¡Ve tú, niño bonito! Estoy agotada…-.

Topher la obligó a permanecer de pie, en vista que ella quería sentarse.

\- Todavía no, Anne María. Recuerda que la que no puede dormir eres tú.-

Ella apartó la mano que la sujetaba con rudeza.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! No soy tonta. Continúa buscando y yo te espero. No me dormiré. Pretendo obtener la inmunidad.- Sin embargo, había ya un par de grandes ojeras bajo sus maquillados ojos. Topher la miró con preocupación.-

\- No me tardo.- Dijo antes de irse a continuar su búsqueda.-

Anne María no era la única cansada. Los que no podían dormir empezaban a cabecear con desganas. Para ellos, se había dispuesto una mesa con desabridos bocadillos. No los ayudaban mucho, pero vaya que sus hambrientos compañeros los envidiaban. Los estómagos de éstos gruñían cada minuto, ardiendo e implorando por un poco de comida. A las diez de la noche, Mike encendió una fogata para evitar el frío. La cueva no ayudaba en nada a los competidores con su lúgubre apariencia. La pantalla gigante se iluminó y Chris los vio desde una mesa surtida de cualquier cantidad de exquisitos manjares, acompañado del Chef. Ambos parecían estar disfrutando de lo lindo la experiencia.

\- Son inhumanos.- Dijo Zoey.-

\- ¿Qué creías? No me extrañaría que este desafío fuera un pretexto para no alimentarnos y poder hacerse con el presupuesto de nuestros almuerzos.- Dijo Scott con visible mal humor debido a lo hambriento que se encontraba.-

\- ¡No te preocupes, Scott! Les dejaremos las sobras… si es que el Chef y yo no nos cansamos de este jugoso y suave filete.- Dijo mientras engullía un gran trozo de carne.-

El coro de varios estómagos torturó los oídos de los campistas.

\- Los felicito, han aguantado bastante sin quebrantar las reglas.- Chris levantó una ceja.- Pero todo el mundo sabe que a partir de la medianoche es que las cosas se ponen interesantes. ¡No olviden hacer unas lindas confesiones!-.

\- ¿A qué se referirá con eso?-. Se preguntó Dave.-

Cerca de él, Dawn meditaba en posición de indio. Se veía sumamente concentrada e imbatible, como si no sintiera hambre en lo absoluto. Al otro lado de Dave, Alejandro dormía plácidamente, tampoco se veía apabullado por el estrés de no poder ingerir alimentos. Se sorprendió que él mismo se sintiera tan agotado… realmente quería dormir. Necesitaba hablar con alguien… ¡cualquiera serviría! Incluso la chica rara…

\- ¿Qué pedirías como deseo especial, a parte del millón de dólares?-. Le preguntó a Dawn.-

Ella abrió un ojo y luego lo volvió a cerrar apaciblemente.

\- La verdad, no me interesa el deseo.-

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué hay del dinero?-.

\- Si llegara a ganarlo, lo usaría para donarlo a proyectos sociales y ambientalistas.- Le explicó con una sonrisa.- Pero sé que no llegaré a la final.-

Dave la contempló, extrañado. Parecía muy segura de lo que decía. Si bien no la creía una contrincante capaz de sobrevivir a personajes como Heather, Alejandro o Scott, le extrañó su actitud pesimista.

\- Si sabes que no puedes ganar, ¿por qué estás aquí?-.

\- Oh, _tenía que estar aquí.-_

\- No entiendo.-

\- El universo me colocó en este programa por motivos que yo misma desconocía… aunque ahora los entiendo un poco mejor.- Sus ojos se abrieron por fin y Dave siguió la dirección que le indicaban. A lo lejos, Shawn conversaba un rato con Mike y Zoey.-

\- ¿Qué hay con ellos?-. Seguía sin entender.- ¿Por qué son importantes? Sé que ellos son material de una final, pero mi mentor es el mejor competidor. No tienen oportunidad.-

\- El dinero no siempre es lo más importante, Dave.- Susurró Dawn, como si hablara con un niño de cinco años.- Tú mismo te diste cuenta… estabas dispuesto a quemar un millón de dólares solo para vengarte de Sky, de quien sigues perdidamente enamorado aunque tu adolorida alma no quiera reconocerlo.-

¡¿Cómo rayos podía decirle eso?! Dave casi se ahogó con su propia saliva y sintió deseos de alejarse de la escalofriante chica.

\- ¡Yo no amo a Sky! ¿No viste cómo la eliminé? ¡La odio por lo que me hizo!-.

Sin previo aviso, Dawn tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

\- Comprendo el dolor de la traición. Debió ser espantoso. Sin embargo, cuando viste que ella se sacrificaba por ti en los desafíos, tu corazón flaqueó un poco. Creo que cuando ustedes dos logren superar esa obsesión por la venganza y por el dinero, llegarían a ser una estupenda pareja. Tu falta de amor propio puede ser un problema, pero estás a tiempo para resolverlo.-

Dave recuperó su mano y se puso de pie. Sentía un tic nervioso en el ojo. Debía ser por la falta de sueño.

\- ¡Estás loca!-.

\- Estoy segura de que Sky sabrá perdonarte.-

No la escuchó más. Se alejó de allí con paso firme. Pasó junto a Topher y Anne María, quienes conversaban también para tratar de distraerse del cansancio. ¿A eso se refería Chris? ¿El agotamiento les haría confesar sus más oscuros pensamientos sin darse cuenta? ¡Pero claro que no! Porque él no amaba a Sky… solo estaba confundido por el sueño…

Algunos participantes estaban tan absortos en sus conversaciones que habían descuidado sus objetos… Dave sintió su tic en el ojo aumentar. No iba a perder. No podía perder cuando seguro Sky estaba viéndolo por la televisión. Sus manos se deslizaron rápidamente… un objeto o dos, nadie lo notaría y estaría ayudando a su propio equipo con más puntos, ¿verdad?

Mike estaba cabeceando también. Aunque no era su restricción, se había prometido aguantar un poco más por lealtad a Zoey y a Shawn.

\- Mike, puedes dormir.- Lo animó Zoey.- Debes estar agotado. ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco?-.

\- Zoey tiene razón. Nosotros al menos hemos comido un poco… pero tú no puedes. Trata de distraerte del hambre con una siesta.- Dijo Shawn.-

\- ¿En serio? ¿No les incomoda?-. Su voz pareció volverse sospechosa.- ¿Qué hay de Scott?-.

\- Está durmiendo por allá.- Lo señaló Zoey.-

Una expresión de alivio se dibujó en el rostro de Mike y, casi al instante, cayó sobre su espalda con unos leves ronquidos de cansancio. Shawn vio cómo Zoey lo contemplaba con un aire casi maternal y sintió enormes deseos de tener con él a Jasmine.

\- Es un buen mentor.- Dijo.- Sé que no lo traté muy bien al principio, pero hemos hecho un buen trabajo juntos. Se esfuerza mucho.-

Zoey le sonrió.

\- Lo sé.- Dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Mike.-

\- ¿No sientes miedo de él a veces?-.

\- Te mentiría si dijera que no lo sentí alguna vez.- Admitió.- Pero supongo que le quiero lo suficiente como para olvidarme de eso. Mike es el mejor novio del mundo.-

-CONFESIONARIO DE SHAWN—

\- Vaya.- Derramó una lagrimita fugaz.- Son una hermosa pareja.-

Para la sorpresa de ambos, Mike abrió los ojos de repente, y no había el más mínimo signo de cansancio en ellos. De hecho, se veía fresco, como recién despertado. Ambos entendieron que había salido otra persona. Zoey retiró su mano bruscamente al darse cuenta de quién era. Shawn tardó un poco más en comprender, pero al escuchar el acento italiano y ver cómo el cabello se había acomodado perfectamente hacia atrás, se hizo una idea de por qué Zoey ya no se sentía tan cómoda.

\- ¿Quién apagó el sol?-. Preguntó Vito.- Estos peleles arruinarán mi bronceado perfecto.-

\- ¿Vito… verdad?-. Preguntó Shawn.-

Éste lo miró de arriba a abajo y extendió sus brazos con presumido ademán.

\- ¡El único y el mejor! ¿Eres el loco alumno nuestro, eh? No habíamos hablado antes.-

\- ¿Por qué saliste? Creí que la camisa…-.

\- Hay excepciones.- Dijo rápidamente Vito. Miró a su lado y pareció notar a Zoey sentada junto a él.- Hola.-

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza, tratando de no hablar. Shawn los miró y se sintió sumamente incómodo.

\- Pero los disparadores…-. El sueño empezaba a afectarle.- Ya no entiendo nada, pienso más lentamente. Pero es raro que Mike tenga a un fortachón como parte de su personalidad.- Rió.- Pareces sacado de una novela italiana.-

\- Y tú pareces sacado de un hoyo en la tierra.- Vito paseó la mirada alrededor. Los tres estaban lo suficientemente alejados como para que nadie más notara que había cambiado. Extrañamente, eso pareció aliviarlo.- ¿Cuánto falta para el amanecer?-.

Le había preguntado a Zoey, pero ésta seguía sin dignarse a mirarlo. De hecho, parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse ahí sentada. Shawn casi podía oírla repitiéndose a sí misma: "Es Vito en el cuerpo de Mike, es Vito en el cuerpo de Mike…". Dado el silencio, se atrevió a responder él que faltaban como seis horas más para que acabara el desafío.

\- Perfecto.- Dijo Vito.- Tiempo suficiente.- Luego se dirigió a Shawn.- Esfúmate.-

\- ¿Qué?-.

\- Necesito hablar con la hermana aquí presente.- Señaló a Zoey.- Largo.-

Por fin Zoey reaccionó ante algo y su mirada pareció implorarle a Shawn que no se fuera. Sin embargo, éste sintió que lo correcto era darles algo de privacidad. No sabía por qué, presentía que la conversación de ambos podía ser importante. Se alejó y se sentí cerca de Dawn, quien seguía meditando.

\- ¿Acaso nunca has pensado en broncearte, paliducha?-. Le preguntó Vito.-

Puede que no fuera el mejor modo de iniciar una conversación, pues Zoey se cruzó de brazos y se mantuvo erguida en su sitio, en silencio todavía. Vito sintió la sangre arderle. ¡Cómo le desesperaba!

\- ¿Ahora no hablas? Antes no cerrabas el pico y ahora que quiero hablar no lo haces.- Él también se cruzó de brazos.- Todos parecen estar en contra mía.-

-…iste.- Susurró Zoey.-

\- ¿Qué?-.

\- …dijiste.-

\- ¿QUÉ?-.

\- ¡Tú me lo dijiste!-. Le gritó. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y habían aumentado su tamaño por la sensibilidad del momento.- No creas que se me han olvidado las cosas tan horribles que me dijiste… fue la última vez que hablamos. Y recuerdo muy bien que me recalcaste que nunca podría estar a tu altura.- Ahora lo miraba fijamente.- ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo, Vito? Anne María está por allá. Francamente, a estas alturas, preferiría que te fueras con ella antes que tener que escucharte de nuevo. Cuando Mike vuelva, que regrese conmigo. Mal ya es suficientemente problemático…-.

Vito le tapó la boca con una mano mientras le rogaba silencio con la otra. Había que admitir que era la primera vez que veía a Vito de esa manera. Parecía estar luchando fuertemente contra su naturaleza para entablar una conversación.

\- Está bien, está bien… escucha, no quiero hablar con Anne María ahora mismo. Tal vez después… -. Zoey estuvo a punto de replicar.- ¡Ahora mismo necesito hablar contigo! ¿De acuerdo? Conseguí el permiso de todos los demás para salir mientras Mike dormía para poder…-. Parecía querer morderse la lengua mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.- Disculparme contigo, Zoey.-

Anonadada, Zoey pensó que debía ser la primera vez que Vito la llamaba por su nombre.

\- Smith dijo algo que es verdad… tú no has dejado nunca a Mike. Lo quieres mucho, supongo.- Hablaba lenta y torpemente, pensando muy bien lo que quería decir.- Eso es algo bueno, quiero decir, obvio es algo bueno. Y aunque no eres precisamente el tipo de chica que me gusta… sigues aquí. Te dije todas esas cosas para ahuyentarte. Realmente quería que te fueras.- Levantó la mirada al techo de la cueva, esquivando los ojos de ella.- Pero una vez que me calmé, me di cuenta de que estuvo mal. Por favor, por favor, no me compares con Mal.-

Como Zoey no hallaba cómo responder, Vito aprovechó de continuar.

\- Lo que dije en parte es cierto: quiero vivir, y soy parte de Mike. Ahora, aquello de que en el fondo Mike no te consideraba lo suficientemente buena, no era él hablando. Era todo yo. ¡Demonios! Es complicado, porque a veces ni nosotros sabemos qué parte que siente es de quién. Supongo que lo que estoy tratando de hacer es pedirte un favor.-

\- ¿Un favor?-.

\- Sí.- Tomó aire para armarse de valor y volvió a hacer contacto visual con ella.- Ya me he disculpado, ahora lo otro que vine a decirte es que sé que puedes ayudarnos.-

\- ¿Ayudarlos? ¿Te refieres a las personalidades?-.

\- A Mike.- Vito sonrió.- A fin de cuentas, es todo Mike… Y tú lo amas. No pienso pedirte que me ames, eso sería… bastante extraño. Pero sí quiero pedirte que nos escuches… y que nos preguntes cosas. Queremos acabar con Mal y, sobretodo, queremos ponerle fin a este problema.- Se tocó la cabeza.- Hablé con los demás y estamos todos de acuerdo… te contaremos cómo nacimos y tú nos ayudarás a desaparecer por las buenas. ¿Aceptas?-.

\- CONFESIONARIO DE ZOEY—

\- Me siento sumamente confundida ahora mismo…-. Dijo con su mirada perdida en un horizonte indefinido.-

\- Vito, no soy psiquiatra… tal vez cuando termine el programa y todos vayamos a casa...-

\- Tiene que ser pronto.- La urgió.- Y tienes que ser tú. Tardé mucho pensando para poder admitir que eres la única en quien confiamos todos para hacerlo… mi única preocupación era que aceptaras ayudarlos a todos menos a mí. Sé que no soy tu favorito.-

Debía ser la primera vez que ocurría. Zoey le sonrió a Vito y éste puso una mueca complacida de vuelta.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?-.

\- Gracias.- Dudó si extenderle la mano, tocarle el hombro o qué hacer.- Ehmmm… ¿es un trato, entonces?-. Al fin se decidió por extenderle la mano.-

\- Más que eso, blanquita.- Vito le correspondió el apretón de manos y, con una media sonrisa, le guiñó un ojo.- Es una promesa, y una cita. No la olvides. Volveré adentro ahora antes de que alguien más me note… -. Sin soltar su mano, se despidió.- Disculpa de nuevo. Nos vemos al rato.-

Vito desapareció tan abruptamente como había llegado, dejando a un durmiente Mike de vuelta en el control. Zoey se quedó meditando lo que acababa de pasar, y una ferviente pero cauta emoción se fue apoderando de ella. ¡Vito se había disculpado! ¡Apenas podía creerlo! En toda su disyuntiva mental… sintió que se le cerraban los ojos.

Shawn consultó el reloj un rato después. Quedaba un minuto. ¡Gracias a Dios! Estaba a punto de caerse del sueño. A su alrededor, notó que algunos habían cedido. Cerca de él, Anne María, Topher, Dawn y Heather se habían quedado dormidos. Por otro lado, un frenético y enfermizo Dave caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado. Era preocupante solo verlo. Alejandro se despertó, se estiró tranquilamente y vio a su alumno con una extraña expresión que Shawn no supo interpretar. Aquello era… ¿satisfacción?

\- Se le ve bastante mal.- Dijo Shawn.- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?-.

\- Lo que sea que haya sido, lo sabremos en unos segundos.- Dijo Alejandro, señalando los cinco segundos restantes.-

Una estruendosa alarma sonó por toda la isla. Los durmientes despertaron. Zoey sintió que era zarandeada por Scott.

\- ¡Te quedaste dormida! Bien hecho, amiga, ahora no tenemos inmunidad.-

\- ¿Qué? Yo… yo lo siento mucho.- Se disculpó, aunque Scott la miró sin piedad.-

\- ¡Hey! Ya basta, no la presiones.- Se interpuso Mike, también despierto ahora.-

\- ¡Buenos días a todos! Veo que pasaron cosas muy interesantes en la cueva.- Dijo Chris con bastante entusiasmo.- ¿Qué les parece si revisamos los objetos que encontraron, eh?-.

Ninguno estaba conforme con la cantidad de objetos encontrados, pero estuvieron incluso aún más sorprendidos cuando notaron que faltaban algunos objetos. Heather casi pegó un grito al cielo cuando notó que le habían robado su botín.

\- Nosotros tenemos el sombrero de Jasmine y la blusa deportiva de Sky.- Dijo Shawn, entregando los artículos.- De nuestro mismo equipo… -. Recibió las cosas que habían recolectado Zoey y Scott.- Está este rímel y el mechón de cabello.-

\- ¡Excelente! Son cuatro puntos para el equipo de los Sobrevivientes.- Anunció Chris.- Como Mike y Shawn cumplieron con sus restricciones, les comento que no corren peligro esta vez.-

\- ¡Genial!-. Gritó Shawn antes de caer rendido al suelo.-

\- Eh… yo lo ayudaré.- Se ofreció Mike, quien lo apoyó en su hombro para arrastrarlo de pie.-

\- ¿Qué tienen para mí, Manipuladores?-. Preguntó Chris.-

\- Tenemos este adorable listón rosa, esta zapatilla y un chaleco australiano.- Dijo Alejandro, entregando sus objetos.- ¿Qué otras cosas tenemos, equipo?-.

\- ¡Nos han robado!-. Gritó Topher.- ¡Teníamos un tinte de cabello de Gwen!-.

\- ¡Y la otra zapatilla de Ella, más unas pulseras de Sky!-. Dijo Dawn, alarmada por la desaparición de las cosas.-

\- Vaya, parecía una victoria asegurada.- Dijo Chris con diversión.- ¿Algo que tengas que decir, Dave?-.

\- De hecho, sí.- Dijo Dave. Su apariencia desmejorada por el insomnio lo hacía parecer un pequeño ratón.- ¡Aquí están todas las cosas!-. Emitió una extraña risa que hizo que todos, menos Alejandro, dieran un paso atrás.- Las tomé para que mi equipo no tuviera que preocuparse… yo las cuidé… soy confiable… no traicionaré a más nadie.-

\- ¡Si no querías traicionar, le hubieras robado al otro equipo!-. Lo acusó Heather.- De todos modos ganamos, así que no importa.-

\- Yo no diría eso, Heather.- Chris se puso serio de pronto.- No está permitido robar entre miembros del mismo equipo. Por culpa de Dave, todos esos artículos cuentan como uno solo.- Una sonrisa perlada le iluminó el rostro.- Así que Heather está en lo correcto respecto a que debiste robarle a los otros, Dave… ¡Tenemos un empate! Solo que como Heather y Dawn son un equipo independiente por esta vez… los Manipuladores solo tienen tres puntos… ¡Los Sobrevivientes ganan!-.

El equipo ganador lanzó exclamaciones de felicidad, mientras unas miradas furtivas y furiosas se enfocaban en Dave, quien ahora parecía entender la gravedad de su estúpido acto. Heather miró a Dawn de reojo y, aunque con algo de culpabilidad, ésta asintió con la cabeza, accediendo completamente a una alianza temporal durante la ceremonia. Alejandro se veía sumamente complacido con el resultado del desafío.

-CONFESIONARIO DE ALEJANDRO—

\- Como dije… siempre un paso adelante, aún con los ojos cerrados.- Mostró una estatuilla de la invencibilidad ante la cámara.- Fue una cacería bastante exitosa… ahora solo hay que seguir ganando. Guardaré a este bebé para cuando sea realmente necesario.-

Debido al sueño que había en todos los participantes, la ceremonia de eliminación fue realizada más temprano en aquella ocasión.

\- Veo que Dawn y Heather se han aliado como alumna y mentora… fue lo más inteligente, chicas. No serán eliminadas por eso, aunque por haberse quedado dormida, Heather está en riesgo junto con Anne María y Dave…-.

Los tres aludidos se miraron entre sí con miradas nerviosas. Chris entregó los malvaviscos a sus compañeros que se encontraban a salvo y los miró como corderos que iban al matadero…

\- Anne María, puede que te hayas quedado dormida, pero no has recibido votos.- Le lanzó el malvavisco y ésta suspiró con alivio.- Todo se reduce a Heather o a Dave…-.

-CONFESIONARIO DE HEATHER—

\- Alejandro y Dave seguro votaron por mí… no se puede confiar en la payasa maquillada, pero no sé por quién haya votado… Ni idea con el aspirante a Chris… más le vale a Dawn no haberme votado…-.

\- El último malvavisco es para… ¡Heather!-. Se lo lanzó y ésta sintió el alma volver a su cuerpo.- Supongo que este es el adiós, Dave. ¡Fue un error muy tonto! Justo después de haber conseguido tu venganza contra Sky…-.

La sola mención del nombre hizo que Dave se enrollara como en posición fetal. Sus ojos buscaron los de Dawn y recordó la conversación que habían tenido.

\- ¡No la menciones! ¡Yo gané! ¡Fui eliminado hoy, pero la vencí! ¡La vencí!-.

\- Chef, asegúrate de taparle la boca cuando lo lances.- Le pidió Chris con un tono menos amigable.-

El chef enrolló la cinta por todo el cuerpo de Dave, cubriendo incluso su boca y su rostro.

\- Mucho mejor, gracias, amigo.- Dijo Chris.-

Acto seguido, lanzaron al pequeño competidor por la caída de la cascada. Segundos más tarde, Dave era un diminuto punto que se perdía a la distancia. Los Manipuladores habían perdido dos veces seguidas… debían recuperarse pronto.

\- Con el fin de mantener las cosas niveladas, Dawn estará ahora en el equipo de los Manipuladores junto con su mentora, Heather.- Explicó Chris.- Buena suerte encontrando un alumno, Alejandro.-

Aunque Heather lo miró victoriosa, se preocupó al ver la calma del aludido. Se veía tan divertido que hasta pudo lanzarle un beso, causando que ésta de preocupada. ¿Qué rayos planeaba ahora?

\- Bien, será mejor que llevemos a Shawn a una cama.- Dijo Mike, quien recibió la ayuda de Zoey para mover al muchacho hasta la choza.-

\- ¡Quedan nueve competidores! ¿Quién será el próximo en perder el juicio como Dave? ¿Y qué nuevos desafíos diseñaré para lograr justamente que eso pase? -. Rió malvadamente.- ¡Descúbranlo en nuestro próximo episodio de DRAMA TOTAL: MENTORES Y ALUMNOS!-.

CONTINUARÁ…

Personalmente, disfruté escribiendo este capítulo XD Y espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo ¡Un abrazo!


	9. Chapter 8: Sé Generoso (Chester)

**Tras una breve ausencia, aquí volvemos. ¿Listos para un cap emocional? Empecemos…**

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

 **SÉ GENEROSO**

El día había amanecido caluroso, tanto que los participantes borboteaban en sudor mientras realizaban una cruenta e implacable subida por uno se los tantos senderos montañosos de la isla McLean. Si bien ya estaba claro que no tendrían que cumplir con un desafío a oscuras esta vez, no se sentían mejor. Por el contrario, el cansancio les abatía mientras que Chris rebosaba de alegría y de energía desde su carreta jalada por pasantes, dándoles uno que otro sádico latigazo de vez en cuando.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡No tenemos todo el día! Debemos recorrer dos kilómetros más antes de detenernos.- Canturreó Chris, señalando con su dedo la empinada subida que les esperaba.-

\- No siento las piernas.- Dijo Mike cansadamente. Miró a su lado a Shawn, quien parecía estarse asando a fuego lento a causa de su chaleco.- ¿No crees que deberías quitarte eso, amigo?-.

\- ¿Estás loco? Mi chaleco está diseñado cuidadosamente para usarlo como salvavidas durante una invasión Zombie. Si me lo quito, ¡quedaré expuesto!-.

\- ¿Y exactamente en qué río o lago usarías tu chaleco acá arriba, chico Zombie?-. Se burló Anne María.-

\- Para tu información, hay muchos depósitos de agua dulce en las montañas, es por eso que…-.

\- No quiero una clase, ¿de acuerdo? Y no creas que soy tonta. No sabré mucho, pero sé que el agua está cerca del mar, de la playa, del sol y de la gente con bronceados fabulosos.- Dijo Anne María, cerrando los ojos en añorante evocación a la escena que describía.-

Sin ánimos para discutir, Shawn se tragó sus palabras.

\- - CONFESIONARIO DE SHAWN- -

\- ¡Cielos! ¿Es idea mía, o las chicas como Anne María son las que hacen que un hombre prefiera quedarse soltero?-. Exhaló un suspiro nostálgico.- Lo admito, todavía extraño a Jasmine. Siento que mis únicos aliados son Zoey y, parcialmente, Mike. Sigo atento ante las posibles amenazas o peligros de muerte que Mal me prometió. ¡No he logrado dormir muy bien, y el desafío de la vez pasada no ayudó para nada en eso!-.

Alejandro subía ágilmente con largas y elegantes zancadas. Se había quedado atrás a propósito para poder hablar con Scott, el cual maldecía abiertamente a los mosquitos que no paraban de picarlo. Su mentora lo había dejado algo atrás para poder ignorarlo mejor. Seguían en términos algo delicados, y Alejandro tenía toda la intención de aprovecharse de la soledad del granjero.

\- Dicen que los mosquitos suelen picar más a la gente con sangre dulce. ¿Hay algún rasgo de tu personalidad que nos estés ocultando, Scott?-. Dijo Alejandro, posicionándose junto al pelirrojo y manteniendo su paso, donde los demás concursantes no los escucharan.-

\- Si me estás hablando para que sea tu compañero, puedes irte de una vez. Tengo planes por mi cuenta, y necesito mantenerme como alumno de Zoey por los momentos para lograrlo.-

\- ¿En serio? Creí que tu estrategia era perder y perder hasta que eliminaras a todos los que te desagradaran.- Se burló el latino.-

\- Hmph.- Bufó Scott.- Debe ser duro saber que dependes de mí, de Anne María o de Topher para salvar tu pellejo. Ninguno siente mucho interés por ayudarte, puedes preguntarle a ellos si no me crees.- Señaló más adelante.- Y da por seguro que ninguno de los otros te ayudará.-

\- Ciertamente. Mike y Shawn son muy unidos, no podría separarlos; tú y Zoey son obviamente la mejor pareja pelirroja de la historia, no me atrevería a interponerme entre ustedes.- Ante tal burla, Scott volvió a bufar, empezando a hartarse.- Heather no me ayudaría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, y Dawn es totalmente no influenciable. Lógicamente, debo anclarme en los competidores más traicioneros. Sin embargo, no es por eso que estoy hablando contigo, Scott.-

\- ¿Y qué rayos quieres entonces?-.

\- Justamente requiero de tu naturaleza caótica y traicionera.-

\- Sigue hablando.-

\- ¿Cómo te sientes respecto al regreso de Mal?-.

Scott se quedó helado por un minuto. Seguro, tenía la intención de aprovecharse del regreso de Mal para su propia conveniencia, pero Alejandro parecía estarle planteando algo más personal.

\- Supongo que hablas de eliminarlo.- Intuyó con creciente interés en la conversación.-

\- No hablo solo de eliminarlo, hablo de vengarnos por todo lo que nos hizo pasar en Todos Estrellas. ¿No crees que se merece un poco de sufrimiento que equilibre la balanza antes de verlo saltar en la siguiente ceremonia de eliminación?-.

\- Amigo, ese sujeto me usó como saco de boxeo de un tiburón en esa temporada. Cualquier cosa que involucre que Mal sufra está bien para mí.- Le sonrió malignamente.-

\- Algo me dice que ya habías pensado en algo.-

\- Sí. Mal no es el único que me ha jugado malas bromas, todo Múltiple Mike parece odiarme… y yo lo encuentro muy irritante y molesto. La manera más lógica de afectarlo directamente es…-.

\- …a través de Zoey.- Lo atajó Alejandro, dando a entender que estaban en la misma sincronía.- Tampoco hay que subestimar a su nuevo amigo, el chico Zombie.-

\- Él es quien está en la mira de Mal, y de la mía.- Posó su vista en Shawn, quien iba dirigiendo al grupo.- Le tiene miedo, y apuesto a que si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, podemos hacer que traicione a Múltiple Mike.-

\- - CONFESIONARIO DE ALEJANDRO –

\- Ummm, así que Shawn se siente intimidado por Mal. ¡No podría ser más perfecto! Los dos aliados principales de Mike serán emboscados y puestos en su contra sin que ellos mismos sospechen de nada.-

\- Yo con gusto me encargaré de Shawn.- Dijo Alejandro, ya planificando su nueva estratagema.-

\- ¡Hey! Mi plan era sabotearlos a los dos y que el caos hiciera su trabajo…-. Empezó a quejarse Scott.-

\- Pero tú tienes un arma mucho más poderosa que aprovechar. Tu amigo el caos servirá más de lo que crees, pero mientras yo trabajo con la mente de Shawn, tú debes trabajar con la de Mike haciéndole creer que le quitarás a Zoey.-

\- ¿Qué?-.

\- CONFESIONARIO DE SCOTT—

\- La única chica con la que he tenido algo en todo el programa ha sido con Courtney, y ella odiaba a Zoey. Si llego siquiera a fingir que me interesa, ¡me esperaría una mega paliza apenas llegara a mi condado!-. Exclamó con un leve temor en sus ojos, que miraban nerviosos en todas direcciones.-

\- Olvídalo, Zoey es muy suspicaz. Preferiría chantajearla o sabotearla, ¡por eso acepté ser su alumno!-.

\- No importa si Zoey opina que eres despreciable, siempre y cuando convenzamos a Mike de lo contrario.-

\- ¿No insinúas que debería…?-. Simuló unas arcadas con evidente desagrado.- ¿…besarla, verdad?-.

\- Lo tendremos en cuenta como un recurso desesperado.- Rió Alejandro ante la reacción de Scott.- Pero encárgate de montar el escenario perfecto y yo haré que la mente de Mike cree el malentendido perfecto. No te sientas mal, Scott, después de todo, Mike te lo debe, ¿no crees? La vez pasada hizo que Cameron besara a tu novia…-.

\- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Debo hacer lo que sea necesario para que Múltiple Mike entienda que no debe meterse con las novias ajenas!-.

Scott se ensimismó y se alejó de Alejandro dando tumbos, pensando en lo que debería hacer a continuación. Por su parte, Alejandro se sintió complacido con la alianza que acababa de formar. Scott no era precisamente el más brillante de los aliados, pero serviría por los momentos. Caminó unos metros más y luego aminoró el paso hasta encontrarse al lado de Anne María.

\- ¿Te había dicho alguien que el día de hoy tu belleza bronceada está más radiante que nunca?-.

Puede que Anne María estuviera loca por Vito, pero Alejandro sabía muy bien que no había chica que pudiera ignorarlo cuando se les acercaba. Siempre había sido así, y él conocía perfectamente cómo usar su encanto para domar a la más enajenada bestia. Anne María, intentando ocultar su perplejidad ante él con hostilidad, entornó los ojos y lo miró desafiante.

\- ¿Tu novia sigue sin prestarte atención?-. Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.-

\- Heather y yo tenemos una relación complicada. Muchas cosas continuamente nos obligan a permanecer separados, casi como Vito y tú.-

El disparador había funcionado. Anne María inmediatamente pareció prestarle mayor atención.

\- No sabes nada sobre eso. No estuviste en esa temporada.-

\- Pero sí estuve en Todos Estrellas, y puede que esto no saliera ante las cámaras, pero sé que Vito está luchando contra todos los demás en el cuerpo de Mike para volver contigo. ¿No te parece maravilloso?-.

\- ¿Estás jugando conmigo, chico guapo?-. Lo retó.-

\- ¿No le crees a este rostro?-. Le dedicó una irresistible mirada.-

Anne María parecía turbada.

\- Creo que no te lo he preguntado, Anne María, pero ¿qué harías si ganaras?-.

Aquello hizo que la voluptuosa chica se soltara y amenizara. Parecía tener mucha confianza en cómo iba a terminar todo.

\- Pues compraría joyas, un yate, una playa privada…-. Dijo con ojos soñadores.- Todas las cosas que necesito para mantener mi belleza en el sitio que se merece, y… por supuesto, me llevaría conmigo a Vito. Cada vez estoy más convencida de que somos el uno para el otro.-

\- ¿Y si Zoey se interpusiera?-.

\- Usaría mi dinero para darle una orden de restricción a esa rojita impertinente.- Añadió con su ceño pronunciadamente fruncido.- De ser necesario, la mandaría a otro país para que viva su triste existencia alejada de mi existencia perfecta.-

\- Eso suena muy villanesco y… manipulador.- Sonrió Alejandro.- ¿Sabes algo? Quiero ayudarte. Tengo cierta debilidad ante estas historias de amor tan incomprendidas. Así que, ya lo sabes, tienes todo mi apoyo, y con gusto te ayudaré para que Zoey no intervenga en tu romance con Vito. De todos modos, puede que ella no sea un problema dado que Scott…-. Fingió una gran sorpresa y se tapó la boca con una mano.- Creo que he hablado demasiado.-

\- Un momento, ¿qué cosas murmuras allí?-.

\- Bueno, no pensaba decirlo porque no desearía ver un enfrentamiento a fuego cruzado entre Mike y Scott.- Mintió.- Pero él está muy enamorado de Zoey, y ella está empezando a entender que lo suyo con Mike nunca funcionará mientras Vito exista.-

\- CONFESIONARIO DE ANNE MARÍA—

\- ¿Quiere alguien por favor decirme qué anda mal con los hombres de esta isla? ¿Scott y la rojita? Nunca lo habría imaginado.- Quedó pensativa.- Aunque… sí es verdad que se veían muy unidos en los otros desafíos, y ahora son mentora y alumno… ¿Alejandro estará mintiéndome? Pero de ser así, ¿por qué lo haría?-.

-CONFESIONARIO DE ALEJANDRO—

\- Solo necesito sembrar la semilla de la duda en la persona más entrometida en la isla y, muy pronto, todos los demás concursantes sabrán que hay algo entre Scott y Zoey. Mientras más ofuscado esté Mike, menos podrá centrarse, terminando con su buena amistad con Shawn y dejándolo sin aliados muy pronto.- Concluyó el latino con un aire de superioridad.- Lástima que Dave no supo aprovechar mis momentos de brillantez para convertirse en un mejor alumno, ¿no creen?-.

Chris al fin se detuvo y se regodeó con el cansancio de los participantes. El Chef, no muy lejos de él, acababa de llegar también cargando todo el innecesario equipo de Chris, por lo que estaba más sudado y agotado que todos los demás. No obstante, eso no impidió que sacara el megáfono del anfitrión y se lo pasara para que éste pudiera hablar.

\- No me pagan lo suficiente para esto. ¿Qué soy? ¿Un pasante?-. Se quejó el Chef.-

\- Tranquilo, viejo, es tan solo por esta vez.- Lo tranquilizó Chris, sin sonar muy sincero.- ¡Atención, campistas! Los he traído a esta montaña maravillosa porque aquí es donde crece una extraña variedad de bayas tropicales, se cree que son las más deliciosas de esta parte del globo.- Una pantalla gigante mostraba con detenimiento la fruta a la cual Chris hacía mención. Ciertamente, se veía tan apetitosa que a más de un participante se le hizo agua la boca.-

\- ¿Cuál se supone que era la necesidad de traernos? ¿Solo nos hablarás de esas tontas bayas?-. Preguntó Heather, secándose el sudor de su perlada frente.-

\- No del todo, Heather, pero las bayas sí son importantes. El desafío de hoy será una carrera culinaria sin tregua para encontrar estas bayas y el acompañamiento perfecto para ellas. Cada equipo tendrá que buscar 20 bayas, meterlos en una de las canastas designadas con el nombre del equipo, y luego acomodarlas y presentarlas con una guarnición de su preferencia para que al final sean degustadas por su irresistible y carismático anfitrión: ¡yo!-. Culminó Chris con un exagerado despliegue de sus brazos para que todos pudieran admirarlo.-

Desde su sitio, Topher frunció el entrecejo y se quedó pensativo.

\- - CONFESIONARIO DE TOPHER—

\- La competencia está cada vez más reñida. Quien más me preocuparía en este momento es Alejandro. Su atractivo físico y su actitud me hacen desconfiar de él casi siempre. Hoy incluso estaba hablando de un supuesto enamoramiento entre Scott y Zoey.- Emitió una melodiosa risa incrédula.- Por favor, cuando se es un aspirante a presentador tan bueno como yo, sabes quién está relacionado con quién y cómo, y yo estoy seguro de que no hay ni la más mínima pizca de atracción entre esos dos. No pienso desmentirlo, tan solo observaré cómo los otros persiguen sus colas como perros mientras arrastro a Anne María para que cumplamos con este reto de las bayas. No se oye tan difícil, después de todo.-

\- ¿Y dónde podemos encontrar estas bayas?-. Quiso saber Zoey, levantando tímidamente la mano.-

\- Las bayas crecen en la copa de los árboles de la parte más frondosa de esta montaña, siendo custodiadas por los conocidos "pájaros rompe-muelas".- Rió Chris, mostrando un adorable ejemplar de pajarillo en una jaula. Se le veía pequeño e inofensivo, de un adorable color azul cielo.-

\- ¿Ese es un pájaro rompe-muelas?-. Exclamó Scott.- Como si ese animalito pudiera romper…-.

Antes de que Scott pudiera terminar, el Chef abrió la pequeña puerta de la jaula y el ave recorrió en menor de un segundo la distancia hasta el rostro de Scott, quien entre gritos luchaba por quitarse al pájaro que ahora picoteaba salvajemente hacia sus dientes.

\- ¡Ouch! ¡Ay! ¡AHHHH! ¡ ¿Una ayudita por aquí?!-. Gritó el pelirrojo.- ¡¿Mentora?!-.

Entre suspiros de resignación, Zoey cogió una vara de madera y bateó al pajarillo lejos, golpeando también a su alumno en el proceso. Todos los demás ahogaron unas risas burlonas mientras Scott se sobaba la herida que le había quedado en sus labios por el picoteo del pájaro. Miró con reproche en dirección a Zoey.

\- ¿No podías haber sido un poco más delicada, mujer…?-. Su mirada se cruzó por una milésima de segundo con la de Alejandro, cuyo significado captó al instante: "Aprovecha la situación".- Quiero decir… vaya, Zoey, muchas gracias, siempre eres tan eficiente y tan acertada. ¡Qué alegría tenerte como mentora!-. Acto seguido, quiso agradecerle su ayuda con un abrazo que envolvió a una confundida Zoey.-

Mientras que Alejandro asintió con complacencia, hubo otros que reaccionaron de manera muy distinta. Mike y Anne María no podían creer lo que acababan de ver.

\- - CONFESIONARIO DE ANNE MARÍA—

\- ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Entonces esto sí es cierto! ¡Ellos dos tienen algo en secreto!-.

\- CONFESIONARIO DE MIKE—

\- ¿Y ahora qué rayos pasa? Scott no puede pretender que le creeré ese acto. Vamos, Mike, concéntrate, obviamente Scott solo quiere hacerme creer que ahora es más cercano a Zoey que yo. Cómo si eso fuera posible.- Aunque sus palabras trataban de hacer mofa de la situación, la comisura de su boca se torció con desagrado e impotencia, mientras miraba hacia el suelo.- Juro que no soporto a ese tipo…detesto cuando quiere jugar con las personas así. ¡Me frustra tanto…!-. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras sus ojos se expandían con fuerza. Inmediatamente, curvó su espalda en una anciana joroba que pertenecía a Chester.- ¡Estos jóvenes y sus estúpidos problemas amorosos! ¿Acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer que alborotarse por sus inútiles hormonas?-.

\- Bien, Scott, creo que ya… está todo bien, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¡Basta!-. Gritó Zoey antes de empujar lejos a Scott.- Lo siento. Tendremos que ideárnoslas para burlar a esos pájaros, pero creo que podemos hacerlo si todos trabajamos juntos, ¿verdad, equipo?-.

Los "Sobrevivientes" levantaron sus puños al aire en señal de empoderamiento, gritando fuertemente por la victoria que esperaban alcanzar. Dawn los contempló con añoranza, mientras Heather la jalaba en la otra dirección.

\- Recuerda, Dawn, ya no puedes fraternizar con el enemigo. Estás conmigo ahora y vamos a ganar cueste lo que cueste.-

\- Pero… ¿acaso los equipos no se fusionarán pronto? No tendría sentido buscar enemistades a estas alturas.-

\- Tienes razón.- Le sonrió Heather con su típica técnica de manipulación y falsa amistad.- Eres muy lista; a estas alturas **todos** son el enemigo, excepto tú y yo. Somos un equipo imbatible de dos y vamos a resistir contra viento y marea, ¿eh?-. Pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de su ahora alumna.- Tú confía en mí y haz caso a mis consejos, y todo irá bien. Pero si no… no garantizo tu permanencia en el programa, ¿de acuerdo, Dawn?-.

-CONFESIONARIO DE DAWN—

\- Heather tratará de inducirme a que sea como su lacaya. No puedo permitir eso, mi instinto me dice que ocurrirán cosas muy malas, y debo estar atenta a todos los cambios. Hay tanto que quisiera advertirle a Mike…-.

\- Tendrán exactamente dos horas para realizar su creación gourmet y traerla hasta este mismo punto de inicio. El Chef dará una señal cinco minutos antes para que estén prevenidos. El primero en llegar obtendrá inmunidad para él y su equipo, mientras que el equipo perdedor me verá esta noche en una deshonrosa ceremonia de eliminación en la cascada, ¡y no crean que los ayudaré a subir con mi carreta!-.

Mike trataba de respirar profundo y concentrarse. Shawn lo miraba con una consternación que se iba acrecentando más y más.

\- Hey, mentor… no le prestes atención a Scott. Granjero tramposo, ¿recuerdas? Sabes mejor que nadie lo especial que tienes con Zoey.- Le dijo mientras le palmeó un hombro en gesto consolador.-

\- Tienes razón, Shawn. Debo enfocarme en el juego, muchas gracias.- Le sonrió.-

\- Y, por favor, deja de respirar así. Siento que algo macabro fuera a salir en cualquier momento.- Dijo esto último con nerviosismo.-

\- ¿Qué…?-.

\- ¡Y fuera! Empieza el desafío culinario contra el tiempo. ¡A moverse, campistas!-. Los interrumpió Chris, al tiempo que hacía sonar una ruidosa corneta que ensordeció a media competencia.-

Cada desafío siempre los ponía a correr, y en la mayoría de las circunstancias, Shawn era uno de los primeros. Se consideraba rápido, y su sentido de supervivencia lo hacía moverse con mucha más agilidad. Solo había una cosa en sus pensamientos en ese momento: Mal.

-CONFESIONARIO DE SHAWN—

\- Le prometí a Zoey que cuidaría de Mike cuando ella no pudiera hacerlo. ¿Pero quién rayos me cuidará a mí de Mal?-.

Sin darse cuenta, Alejandro lo había alcanzado y ahora corría a su lado.

\- ¿No deberías… emm… correr junto a tu equipo?-.

\- Soy una máquina de un solo hombre, Shawn. Pronto lo confirmarás.- Dijo amablemente, pero con un tono amenazante que puso más alerta a Shawn.- Vine para advertirte. Si yo fuera tú, pensaría en buscar otro mentor pronto.-

\- Y supongo que no lo dices porque tú estés disponible.-

\- En lo absoluto. Podré ser del equipo de los "Manipuladores", pero me afecta mucho ver tu seguridad en peligro.-

La reacción de sorpresa de Shawn fue todo el incentivo que Alejandro necesitó para continuar.

\- Mal está acechando, y no creo que te guste ser su presa. Si tuvieras medio cerebro, y eso si no te lo devoraron ya los Zombies, te cuidarías de él y lo dejarías. A la larga, es mejor y más seguro para ti.-

\- No necesito consejos ahora mismo, ¿vale? Ya tengo un mentor para eso.- Shawn se tapó los oídos y aventajó al español, dejándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro.-

\- - CONFESIONARIO DE ALEJANDRO—

\- Como dije, semilla plantada.- Dijo jactanciosamente y arqueando una ceja.-

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso con Alejandro?-. Preguntó Mike, preocupado al ver el rostro de Shawn.- ¿Estás bien, amigo?-.

\- ¿Cómo…? Sí, sí estoy bien. Vamos por esas bayas, ya debemos estar cerca de los primeros árboles.-

Mike y Shawn fueron los primeros en llegar a los árboles. Se veía claramente que cada copa era custodiada por aquellos pajarracos infernales. Pronto, Anne María y Topher llegaron tras ellos y se toparon con el mismo problema.

\- Debe haber una manera de distraer a los "rompe-muelas".- Dijo Topher.- ¿Acaso no tienen una debilidad, comida favorita o algo?-.

\- Parece que su comida _son esas bayas._ No hay manera de que las descuiden para que las tomemos nosotros.- Dijo Anne María.-

\- A un lado, quiero mi revancha contra esa parvada maligna.- Dijo Scott, que llegaba de correr apresuradamente junto con Zoey.-

\- Espera, Scott, si trepas directamente, ellos te cazarán, ¿recuerdas? Será muy doloroso.- Le advirtió Zoey.-

\- Awww, ¿acaso te preocupa mi seguridad, mentora?-. Scott puso una mueca que debía considerarse cariñosa y subió la voz para que todos escucharan. Zoey le miró incómodamente.-

\- Solo digo que no es un buen plan.-

\- Puedo contra esos pájaros. Antes me habían tomado desprevenido, y no seré derrotado dos veces de la misma forma. Yo escalaré y los distraeré mientras tú tomas las bayas, ¿de acuerdo? Vayamos a ese otro árbol de allá.- Dio un forzoso manotón a Mike para apartarlo de su camino.- Disculpa, voy pasando. Vamos, Zoey.- La jaló antes de que ésta pudiera decir algo.-

\- Zoey se ve muy incómoda.- Observó Shawn.-

\- No es la única.- Dijo Mike, con un gesto despreciativo hacia Scott.- ¿Crees poder trepar rápidamente, Shawn? Creo que tengo una idea.-

\- CONFESIONARIO DE ZOEY—

\- Y ahora Scott está más raro e insoportable que nunca. ¡Lo prefiero cuando me ignora y me deja sola! No se ha despegado de mí hace horas. ¿Qué rayos es lo que planea?-.

Scott inició su ascenso con su vista fija en la copa. Las bayas, de un intenso y jugoso color rojo, permanecían vigiladas por los "rompe- muelas". Apenas algunos de los pájaros vieron acercarse al muchacho, salieron disparados para empezar a picotearlo. Consiguió atinar unos golpes rápidos a algunas de las aves, pero inevitablemente lo superaron en número y empezaron a acertar letales heridas sobre su cuerpo entero. En seguida, Scott pidió ayuda.

\- ¿Por qué tardas tanto, Zoey?-. Un ave le picó en un ojo, ante lo cual Scott emitió un grito.-

\- ¡Ya voy! Debo terminar esto.- Respondió una muy concentrada Zoey.- ¡Listo!-.

Si algo había aprendido de su experiencia como Comando, era a hacer un arco resistente para poder disparar flechas de madera. En unos pocos minutos tenía el equipo necesario para tumbar algunas de las bayas que yacían sin protección ahora sobre la copa. Zoey apuntó y lanzó una flecha que atinó perfectamente para tumbar un racimo entero de bayas.

\- ¡Eso es!-. Celebró la pelirroja.-

Sin embargo, el racimo fue atrapado por Heather en el aire, quien había estado esperando el momento oportuno.

\- Vaya, pero qué lindo obsequio.- Se burló Heather.- ¡Muchas gracias, Zoey, no te veré esta noche en la eliminación!-.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Vuelve aquí con eso!-. Zoey cargó su arco y apuntó a Heather, pero ésta desapareció entre la espesa vegetación. Consternada, dio un pisotón al suelo en señal de inconformidad.- Eso no fue nada educado.-

Heather jaló a Dawn y la obligó a avanzar junto a ella.

\- ¡Heather! Eso fue terrible. ¡Le robaste sus bayas!-.

\- No las robé, Dawn. Solo atrapé unas frutas que cayeron del cielo para mí, ¿no te parece un indicio de buena suerte?-. Dijo Heather mientras se llevaba una baya a la boca.- Pues debo admitir que sí son muy buenas. Vamos, ahora tenemos que arreglar estas cosas en un plato decente. Encárgate de buscar a los otros y que vengan a ayudar.-

\- Creí que no estabas de acuerdo con trabajar en equipo.-

\- Así es, pero el desafío requiere un solo plato de bayas y ya las tenemos. Ahora sé una alumna buena y **ve por los otros.** ¿De acuerdo?-. Su tono dulce era opacado por la frialdad de sus ojos. Dawn frunció los labios y la miró desafiante.-

\- Deberías disculparte con Zoey.-

\- Y tú deberías escuchar a tu mentora. Si perdemos, no me costaría nada echarte por la cascada, bruja rara. ¿Me has entendido?-. La señaló con postura amenazante.- Ahora ve por los otros antes de que cambie de opinión y te arroje yo misma a los "rompe- muelas".-

\- CONFESIONARIO DE DAWN—

\- No sé por cuánto tiempo más pueda soportar esto. No soy conflictiva, pero no tolero la opresión ni la maldad. ¡Alguien debe detener a Heather!-.

Sin necesidad de llamarlos, Anne María y Topher llegaron junto a Dawn. Obviamente habían visto cómo Heather había atrapado el racimo.

\- ¡Excelente! Dejar que otros hagan el trabajo duro y hacerse con la victoria.- Exclamó Topher.- Ahora es hora de preparar esto.-

\- Oh, oh, déjenme eso a mí. Mi sentido del estilo es imbatible, tanto en la moda como en la cocina.- Se aludió sin modestia Anne María.-

\- Pues es la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarlo.- Dijo Heather, sin mucho entusiasmo.- Seré la líder en éste desafío. ¿Y dónde está el inútil de Alejandro?-.

\- CONFESIONARIO DE HEATHER—

\- Con tan solo nueve participantes, la competencia se hace cada vez más predecible. Tengo oportunidad de aventajarlos a todos aquí, y mi sangre de jugadora está más activa que nunca. Lo más idóneo sería deshacerme de Scott primero, puede ser muy molesto si avanza mucho. Lo más seguro es que pronto esté cada mentor y alumno por su cuenta, y seguirán los idiotas de Anne María y Topher. Y Alejandro… oh, tengo planes para él.- Dijo Heather con un suave y confiado tono.-

Scott finalmente había caído al suelo tras ser picado varias veces por los "rompe- muelas". Los tres restantes miembros del equipo estaban vislumbrando cómo volver a derribar las bayas de otro árbol.

\- Te dije que sería doloroso.- Dijo Zoey mientras ayudaba a Scott a ponerse en pie.- Heather se llevó nuestras bayas, esa ladrona.-

\- No me extraña que lo haya hecho.- Dijo Shawn.- Ahora los "Manipuladores" nos llevan ventaja. Mike tiene una idea, no obstante.-

Muy parecida a la estrategia del arco de Zoey, Mike mostró una resortera considerablemente grande hecha con madera.

\- Solo tenemos que volver a distraer a los pájaros, apuntamos una roca grande y ¡bum!, habremos derribado muchas más bayas que las que ahora tiene el otro equipo.-

\- Ni sueñes que volveré a subir ahí, amigo.- Lo atajó Scott.- ¿Acaso no ves cómo me dejaron?-.

\- Tú fuiste el que se precipitó sin escuchar las ideas del equipo.- Respondió Mike.-

\- Pues si Zoey hubiera recogido a tiempo las bayas…-.

\- ¿Ahora estás culpando a Zoey?-.

Poco a poco, Scott y Mike se iban acercando hasta quedar peligrosamente uno frente al otro, sin permitirse ni pestañear o mostrar signos de debilidad. Shawn empezó a temer que hicieran una locura, por lo que se posicionó en medio de ambos e intentaba alejarlos con sus manos.

\- Chicos, chicos, esperen. ¿Desafío en equipos, recuerdan? Tenemos que trabajar juntos.-

\- Shawn tiene razón. No es momento de discutir.- Zoey puso su mano sobre el hombro de Mike, llamando su atención.- ¿Qué les parece si yo trepo al árbol para distraer a los "rompe- muelas" para que ustedes carguen la resortera?-.

\- Es muy riesgoso, Zoey.- Le dijo Mike.-

\- ¡Oh, claro! ¡Para ella es riesgoso!-. Se mofó Scott.- Deja que lo haga, Mike, ella dice que puede hacerlo.- Tuvo el atrevimiento de colocar su brazo alrededor del hombro de Zoey.- ¿O acaso crees que es una inútil?-.

\- CONFESIONARIO DE SHAWN—

\- La situación de estar en el mismo grupo que Scott está empezando a crispar los nervios de Mike y míos. Solo había una cosa por hacer.-

\- Yo lo haré, yo subiré al árbol.- Dijo Shawn.- Zoey tiene mejor puntería que nosotros, así que la necesitamos aquí abajo, Scott y Mike pueden ayudar a cargar la resortera con piedras lo suficientemente grandes para que sea un proceso rápido. Tengo confianza en que podré distraer a los pájaros.-

\- ¡Shawn!-. Lo llamó Zoey.- Realmente no es necesario… yo puedo…-.

Él levantó una mano para frenar su oración.

\- Está bien, Zoey, en serio. Quiero hacer algo bueno por el equipo esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?-.

Mike miró a su alumno con admiración y le dio un espontáneo abrazo de agradecimiento.

\- Eres un gran amigo, Shawn. Te prometo acertar pronto para que no recibas mayor daño.- Le garantizó su mentor.-

\- Claro, hermano, no hay problema.- Dijo con cierta incomodidad ante el abrazo.- Andando, no hay tiempo que perder.-

La idea resultó perfecta. Shawn subió hasta la copa del árbol en un tiempo inmejorable, haciendo que los otros tuvieran que apresurarse cargando la resortera. Zoey posicionó y fijó las jugosas bayas en su mira.

\- ¡Perfecto, Shawn! Sigue así, ya estamos listos para disparar.-

Los "rompe- muelas" notaron la presencia de Shawn, quien decididamente empezó a saltar de rama en rama, huyendo pro su vida en apurado ademán. Se oyó la descarga de piedras por encima de él y vio caer algunas bayas.

\- Esa cantidad no será suficiente.- Dijo Scott.- Los otros tienen muchas más. ¡Salta hacia otro árbol, chico Zombie!-.

\- Pero a ese paso, los "rompe- muelas" lo alcanzarán.- Dijo Zoey con preocupación.-

\- Por favor, es muy rápido. Estará bien.- La tranquilizó Scott sin darle la importancia que tenía.- ¡Andando, Shawn!-.

\- ¡¿Es en serio?!-. Gritó un incrédulo Shawn.-

Sus saltos tuvieron que ser amplios para saltar hacia la rama de otro árbol cercano. ¡Cómo agradecía que esa actividad fuera uno de sus puntos más fuertes! Sin embargo, el cansancio iba en su contra, al igual que los pájaros salvajes que ya estaban logrando atinar unos cuantos picoteos. Gimió de dolor mientras continuaba huyendo.

\- Han caído otras cuantas.- Dijo Mike a modo de celebración.- Pero no alcanzan contra el racimo que nos robó Heather, estos son mucho más pequeños.-

\- CONFESIONARIO DE ZOEY—

\- Recordatorio: Darle una buena lección a Heather en el próximo desafío.- Dijo con un puño levantado, el cual no hacía juego con la mirada de inocencia que adornaba su rostro.- ¡Y esta vez no diré que lo siento!-.

Mientras Zoey ayudaba nuevamente a apuntar, Scott sonrió para sí mismo. Logró divisar a Alejandro, quien lo llamaba unos metros más allá.

\- Oh, esperen, creo que veo más bayas caídas por allá. En seguida vuelvo.- Se excusó.-

\- ¡Date prisa!-. Lo urgió Zoey.-

Mike lo persiguió con la mirada y arrugó los ojos con sospecha. Abruptamente, sus pensamientos colisionaron con muchas voces, lo cual lo descolocó en tiempo y espacio. Le empezó a doler intensamente la cabeza.

" _¡Ese perro salvaje está tramando algo, lo sé!; ¿Y qué se supone que hagamos? Tenemos problemas más grandes que resolver aquí, ¿recuerdas?; Svetlana habría recogido esas bayas mucho más rápido que ese chico, ¡qué lástima!; No puedo con tanta frustración, ¡mi disparador me quiere hacer salir!; ¡Wow! Espera, viejo, no puedes salir ahora… recuerda que… "._

\- ¿Qué está pasando?-. La respiración de Mike se volvió acelerada en cuestiones de segundos.-

\- ¿Mike? ¡Mike! ¿Estás bien? ¿Se trata de Mal?-. Lo urgió Zoey, dejando de lado la resortera.-

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Auxilio!-. Shawn daba lo mejor que tenía para escapar de la horda de aves concentrada que ahora lo perseguía.-

\- No lo sé, no lo sé.- Respondió Mike.- Me siento como si hubiera un taladro en mi cerebro.- Se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos.-

Mientras tanto, Alejandro y Scott hablaban entre unos arbustos. El pelirrojo estaba recibiendo instrucciones muy precisas.

\- ¿Realmente crees que eso vaya a funcionar?-. Preguntó Scott con aire dubitativo.- Realmente no quiero hacerlo.-

\- Scott, no soy psicólogo, pero mi coeficiente intelectual es lo suficientemente alto como para dejar en ridículo al mismísimo Freud.- Se enorgulleció Alejandro.- Si recuerdo bien los disparadores de Mike, la frustración es lo que hace salir al viejo Chester. Pero si mi intuición es correcta…-.

\- ¿Qué es lo que crees que pasará si hago lo que me dices?-.

\- Mal está usando a las otras personalidades como "ruta" para él mismo salir. Sigue siendo fuerte, pero Mike se resiste tanto a él que necesita una vía de escape hacia afuera. Con esto mataremos tres pájaros de un tiro: sacaremos a Mal, espantaremos a Shawn, y frustraremos a Mike, sacándolo de su juego.- Garantizó el latino, haciendo un ademán de fluidez con su mano.- Confía en mí. No contaría con que nuestro amigo múltiple sobreviva a otra ceremonia de eliminación.-

Scott pareció meditarlo. Hizo una cara de repulsión y luego suspiró. Tendría que hacer lo que Alejandro le decía.

\- De acuerdo, pero si Courtney se entera, te haré a ti enteramente responsable.- Dijo mientras señalaba a su oyente.-

\- CONFESIONARIO DE ALEJANDRO—

\- Scott es tan fácil de controlar.- Rió.- Mi meta es llevar a ese mequetrefe de Mal a una final. Ahí tendré mi venganza y podré desquitarme cuanto quiera. Si este plan funciona como si no, igual salgo ganando. El equipo de "Sobrevivientes" está al borde del abismo. Requieren de mi asistencia con un empujón.-

Scott volvió con su equipo y Alejandro se escabulló entre las sombras para volver con el suyo, aún tenía que asegurarse su victoria. Heather lo vio volver y no tardó en atacarlo con una de sus frases cortantes, pero Alejandro la sobrellevó y se apresuró a ayudar con la decoración del plato de bayas. Faltaba menos de media hora para que culminara el plazo de tiempo estipulado…

\- ¿En dónde estabas?-. Preguntó Zoey a Scott, aún agachada junto a Mike.- Tienes que ayudar a Shawn, yo estoy ocupada aquí.- Tomó la mano de Mike, brindándole apoyo moral.- Vamos, Mike, resiste.-

Por un momento, recordó lo que Vito le había dicho en la cueva. Mike estaba reprimiéndose tanto a sí mismo, pero tal vez lo que tenían que hacer ahora era procurar todo lo contrario.

\- Tal vez debas dejarlos salir, Mike.- Le dijo suavemente.- Vito dijo…-.

\- ¡No dejaré salir a nadie!-. Gritó Mike, desesperado.- ¿Y si es Mal? ¿Y si te hace daño?-.

\- Pero Mike, puede que necesiten hablar, si tan solo me escucharas…-.

\- Pero no te está escuchando.- Los interrumpió Scott.- Cielos, Mike, ¿sabes qué? Zoey tiene toda la razón, deberías dejar salir a quien sea que está intentando salir de tu mente.-

\- Que me hable cualquiera, menos tú, por favor.- Dijo Mike, aguantando su dolor y su enfado a la vez.- ¡Eres un zorro astuto! ¿Crees que no veo lo que intentas hacer?-.

\- Pero claro, no eres tonto, ¿cierto?-.

\- ¿De qué están hablando?-. Preguntó Zoey, confundida.- ¿Quién pretende qué?-.

\- Nada, solo que Mike no entiende que para curarse, necesita dejar salir su frustración.- Scott arrugó el rostro, como si supiera que se venía algo desagradable.-

\- Scott me frustra lo suficiente, por eso estoy aquí tratando de retener a Chester en primer lugar.-

\- Pues no lo hagas más.- Dijo Scott encogiéndose de hombros.- Frústrate, nos harás un favor a todos haciendo eso en lugar de haciéndonos perder más desafíos por tu rara enfermedad. Si quieres, con todo gusto te ayudaré a dejar salir todo eso.-

Sin previo aviso, Scott jaló a Zoey, apartándola del lado de Mike, y estampó bruscamente un beso sobre sus labios, reteniéndola lo suficientemente fuerte como para retener los empujones de ella. Mike abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y su quijada cayó en vertical. Una punzada infernal de dolor volvió a atormentarle desde adentro, aunque no estaba seguro si era desde su cabeza o desde su pecho.

" _¡OH, VAMOS! ¿Vieron eso? ¡No lo puedo creer!; Oigan…; La próxima vez que salga, le daré una paliza a ese sarnoso!; Oigan…;Esa pobre chica! Svetlana la compadece, el aliento de ese sujeto ha de ser terrible; ¡OIGAN! ¡Bobos ineptos, estoy por salir!_ ".

\- ¡Aléjate de mí, sabandija!-. Zoey logró hacer una llave con el brazo de Scott que la retenía y lo estampó contra el suelo, manteniéndolo inmovilizado. No podía dejar de hacer una cara del más puro asco.- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?-.

\- ¡Me lastimas! ¡Hey, lo hice por su bien! Mira, está dando resultado.-

Ambos oyeron la bocanada de aire. Chester había aparecido y, tomando una rama de madera a modo de bastón, lo usó para darle un inmediato golpe en la cabeza a Scott.

\- ¡Si hubieras hecho eso en mis tiempos, ya te habrían dado una paliza que no te habría permitido sentarte en dos semanas!-. Gruñó, agitando el puño.-

\- Chester.- Lo llamó Zoey, aliviada.- Estoy bien, descuida. Mike parecía estar sufriendo…-.

\- ¿Y cómo no iba a estar sufriendo si…?-. Su rostro se contrajo por el miedo.- ¡Oh, no! ¡Esto no puede ser bueno! ¡Aquí viene él!-.

Tanto Zoey como Scott también se contrajeron. De pronto, una tensión inimaginable no les permitía moverse, se habían paralizado del horror y de la contemplación. El viejo Chester cayó al suelo y empezó a convulsionar, como rogando por su vida. Zoey se desesperó y dejó ir a Scott, quien corrió a esconderse del ciclón que se venía en camino.

\- ¡Chester! ¡Oh, Chester! ¡Vuelve! No dejes que él te gane.- Le rogó.-

Pero era muy tarde. Zoey notó unas sombras oscuras bajo los ojos de Chester, y la sonrisa de Mal llegó para quedarse.

\- Debo recordar agradecerle a ese viejo estúpido por mostrarme el camino de vuelta.- Mal se puso de pie de un salto y contempló a Zoey un instante, luego rió en su cara.- No está bien ser infiel, Zoey. Recibirás un castigo más adelante, pero ahora tengo asuntos pendientes con alguien más-.

Zoey vio venir lo que Mal haría. Un solo pensamiento invadió su mente: ¡Shawn!

Antes de que Mal saliera corriendo hacia la resortera, Zoey se abalanzó sobre él y lo hizo caer de nuevo al suelo, aferrándose a sus zapatos para no dejarlo incorporarse. Mal empezó a empujarla con insistencia, emitiendo gruñidos de bestia cautiva, pero no lo dejaría ir. ¡Por nada en el mundo se soltaría de su agarre!

\- ¡Zoey, espera! ¡Es peligroso, déjalo ir!-. Gritó Scott, volviendo de nuevo con ellos. Si Zoey no lo soltaba, Mal no haría lo que tenía que hacer, y Scott no había besado a la chica en vano. ¡Que Shawn se las arreglara solo! Se asió de Zoey y la forzó en dirección contraria a Mal.- ¡Vamos, Zoey, suéltalo!-.

\- ¡No! Scott, suéltame ahora mismo.- Aulló Zoey salvajemente.-

De pronto, Zoey pudo sentir cómo la rabia de Mal aumentaba. Su miedo se acrecentó, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era hacia ella. Mal logró liberar un pie y pateó tan fuertemente a Scott que lo mandó más de dos metros hacia atrás, liberándose de sus agarres en el proceso. Luego fue directamente hacia el granjero y lo elevó en el aire con el fácil agarre de una sola mano. Scott emitió un agudo grito de terror ante la mirada despiadada de Mal.

\- No recuerdo haberte dado permiso de hacer tales trucos, Scott.- Ejerció mayor presión e hizo que Scott gritara más de dolor.- Pero supongo que debo agradecerte por permitirme salir.- Lo acercó un poco más a él y le sonrió.- Ya hablaremos más tarde de tu castigo.-

A la velocidad de un rayo, su puño impactó contra el ojo derecho de Scott y lo dejó tirado allí. Zoey no pudo volver a detenerlo, viendo cómo Mal se hacía de la resortera y apuntaba hacia Shawn con unas afiladas y grandes piedras.

\- ¡Oh, veo a un Shawn!-. Dijo, animadamente.- ¡Pero pronto ya no lo veré más!-. Y disparó.-

Shawn, huyendo por su vida, vio cómo algunos pájaros eran derribados por las piedras. Uno fue totalmente atravesado por una particularmente afilada, y la visión de sangre le dio a entender de que esto era real, que Mal iba por él, que estaba cumpliendo su promesa, y que podría morir. Saltó como un loco hacia árboles más lejanos y rogó al cielo que Mal no tuviera tan buena puntería como Zoey. Una piedra le dio en la espalda baja y casi lo derriba de no ser porque se sostuvo de otra rama. Pronto, quedó colgando de una sola mano. Ya no había rastros de pájaros… estos habían huido. Solo quedaba el depredador mayor, y Shawn estaba viendo cómo su vida podía terminarse en unos instantes más.

\- ¡Mike! ¡Mike, regresa! ¡Por favor!-. Gritó el chico, sintiendo que su mano se resbalaba. Luego se dirigió a Zoey y a Scott.- ¡Hagan algo, por favor!-.

\- Nada personal, ¿sabes? Pero tienes que irte, y si no abandonas por tu cuenta, tus heridas tendrán que hacerte partir.- Mal volvió a apuntar y empezó a silbar tenebrosamente mientras sonreía.- Adiós, Shawn.-

Shawn vio volar las piedras hacia él, y al tiempo que sus gritos desentonaban con la melodía de "The hall of the Mountain King" de Mal, su mano terminó de resbalarse y cayó. Una de las piedras le alcanzó una pierna durante la caída y luego sintió el impacto de su cuerpo entero contra el suelo. Gimió de dolor unos momentos antes de perder el conocimiento por el golpe que acababa de recibir en la cabeza.

\- Cielos, casi.- Dijo Mal divertidamente.- Bien, es más fácil darle a un objetivo caído.-

\- ¡Oye, Mal!-.

\- ¿Qué demo…?-.

Zoey tomó el bastón que había dejado caer Chester y golpeó a Mal directamente en la cabeza, desmayándolo en el acto. Sus cabellos despeinados y su pálida tez le conferían un aspecto digno de sobreviviente de una matanza en una película de terror. Tiró el bastón y corrió hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Shawn, temiendo lo peor.

\- ¡Shawn! ¡Shawn!-. Le rogaba que despertara.- Oh, no puedes dejar que esto pase. ¡Despierta! Mike nunca volverá a poder vivir consigo mismo si no despiertas, Shawn. ¡Vamos!-.

Scott corrió a su lado y le arrebató el cuerpo de Shawn a los brazos temblorosos de Zoey. Con mucho cuidado, puso su oído junto a la nariz de Shawn y emitió un suspiro de alivio.

\- Él estará bien.- Calmó a Zoey.- Está respirando, pero debemos llevarlo a la enfermería.- Observó el cuerpo inerte de Mal, o de Mike, ya no estaba seguro.- ¿Qué hacemos con él?-.

\- Obvio, lo llevaremos también. No dejaré solo a Mike.- Acto seguido, abofeteó duramente a Scott, dejándole una mejilla roja que combinaba con su ojo morado.- No entiendes lo que hiciste, ¿verdad? Eres un idiota.-

Scott volvió de nuevo su mirada hacia ella y, por primera vez, Zoey creyó la mirada de culpabilidad de esos ojos malogrados.

\- Lo siento.- Dijo ella.- Te acaban de golpear… no creí que…-.

\- Bah, está bien.- La despreocupó él.- ¿Te digo algo? El beso no valió la pena esto.- Se señaló el rostro al tiempo que le sonreía.- Mejor me quedo con mi chica mandona en casa… ahora vamos, te ayudaré a cargar con estos dos.-

\- ¿Qué hay del desafío? Creí que tú…-.

\- Dije que te ayudaré, ¿quieres o no?-. La presionó Scott.-

\- Claro, vamos.-

La señal de los cinco minutos resonó en la montaña, y cuando los "Sobrevivientes" llegaron al punto de inicio, Chris estaba maravillado comiendo un plato de bayas exprimidas y combinadas con otros frutos silvestres (cortesía de las habilidades culinarias de Heather y de Topher), quienes exhalaban con orgullo que el desafío estaba en sus manos.

\- Llegan tarde, Sobrevivientes, me temo que ya escogí al equipo ganador, y no son uste…-. Se interrumpió con asombro.- ¡¿Pero qué les pasó?!-. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.-

\- Necesitamos atención médica para Shawn y para Mike, rápido.- Los urgió Zoey.-

\- ¡Zoey!-. Gritó Dawn, horrorizada.- ¿Esto fue…?-.

\- Fue Mal.- Terminó Scott.- Esto es culpa de Mal, y de los que lo dejaron salir.- Condenó con la mirada a Alejandro, quien estaba tan impactado con el resultado de los acontecimientos que no hallaba en dónde esconder su mirada.-

\- CONFESIONARIO DE SCOTT—

\- Una cosa es generar caos y regodearse de ello, y otra muy diferente es atentar contra la vida de otra persona.- Señaló su ojo.- Pudo haber sido mucho peor. ¿Esto estaba dentro de tu plan, Alejandro?-.

\- CONFESIONARIO DE ALEJANDRO—

\- He subestimado a ese monstruo. Pensé que, al igual que el año pasado, estaba obsesionado con ganar el millón, pero esto lo está haciendo mucho más personal. Él no se atrevería a matar realmente a alguien… creo.- Alejandro rascó su cabeza y suspiró.- Ah… esto tiene remedio. Solo hay que hacer algunas modificaciones menores. Al menos sabemos que incluir a Zoey en la ecuación es más delicado de lo que pensábamos.-

\- Tendrán al mejor equipo de emergencia de toda la isla.- Les aseguró Chris, luego su mirada busco al Chef.- ¡Chef! Busca tu traje de enfermera, tienes dos pacientes.-

El Chef fulminó a Chris con la mirada, pero al instante cambió sus ropajes y sacó un improvisado botiquín de emergencia mientras cargaba a los dos heridos en cada uno de sus hombros. Zoey salió corriendo tras él, pero Scott la detuvo.

\- Tenemos que esperar el resultado del desafío.-

\- ¿Qué? Pero si es obvio que no ganamos, Scott. Sí, sí, ceremonia de eliminación, ¿qué me importa? Debo ir a ver a Mike…-.

\- ¿Ceremonia de eliminación?-. Preguntó Chris, sorprendido.- ¡Cierto! Olvidé mencionarles que este era un desafío de recompensa.- Sonrió abiertamente.- Nadie será eliminado hoy… claro, si es que Shawn está lo suficientemente capacitado para continuar en la competencia.-

Heather se aclaró la garganta y rompió el incómodo silencio. Todos estaban impactados por lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Y cuál es nuestra recompensa, Chris?-.

\- El equipo ganador, los "Manipuladores" tendrán un banquete esta noche, todos los gastos pagos, comida de lujo y todas las atenciones que quieran hasta mañana.- Anunció con su clásica voz de presentador.- Scott, Zoey, les tocará avisarme si es que esos dos están dispuestos a continuar. No podemos parar el programa, ¿saben?-. Se encogió de hombros.-

\- Oh, descuida, Chris, te lo haré saber. Eso es lo importante, ¿verdad? ¡El programa!-. Gritó Zoey antes de salir corriendo a la enfermería.-

Scott miró al suelo, deprimido, antes de caminar en la misma dirección. Dawn juntó las manos como si le pidiera al universo que sus amigos estuvieran bien. No creía que fuera a disfrutar mucho del banquete de aquella noche…

Eran más de las once de la noche cuando Zoey abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormida después de que el Chef le diera el diagnóstico de los chicos: Shawn tenía una cortada profunda en su pierna, pero no podía determinar si era tan grave como para imposibilitarlo de competir, mientras que Mike solo tenía una contusión leve. Sin embargo, ambos seguían sin despertar.

\- - CONFESIONARIO DE ZOEY—

\- Si Shawn no puede saltar más ni usar su agilidad… quedará a la merced de Mal. Odio admitirlo, pero es muy probable que lo mejor para él sea abandonar el programa. No quiero ser responsable de una tragedia, y tampoco quiero que Mike se culpe por lo que pasó hoy.-

Scott ya se había marchado, así que solo quedaban ellos tres en la enfermería. Zoey acarició suavemente la frente de Shawn, pidiéndole que despertara pronto, y luego se posó junto al cuerpo de Mike, tomando su mano.

\- No sé quién estará aquí cuando despiertes… pero si se trata de Mal, te seguiré golpeando en la cabeza hasta que tú salgas, ¿me oíste, Mike?-.

Sus palabras caían en oídos sordos, o al menos eso creía ella. Shawn se había despertado hacía unos minutos, pero fingió seguir dormido porque realmente se sentía cansado. Había tenido tanto miedo de creer que moriría… no estaba seguro de qué hacer ahora.

\- CONFESIONARIO DE SHAWN—

\- Mi vida corre peligro en esta isla. No creo poder saltar más árboles por un tiempo, y Mal… rayos, ese tipo saca los miedos más profundos de uno. Lo siento, Mike, no sé si pueda continuar ayudándote.-

\- Shawn te perdonará, estoy segura.- Dijo Zoey en voz alta. Shawn escuchaba sin decir palabra, mientras el cuerpo de Mike tampoco respondía.-

Pero muy en los adentros del subconsciente de Mike, todos habían oído. De vuelta en el salón de reuniones de las personalidades, Mike se encontraba también dormido, postrado sobre una improvisada litera que Manitoba había creado. Todos estaban preocupados, y Mal había vuelto a ocultarse.

\- Lo ha vuelto a hacer.- Dijo Vito, crispando sus dientes.- El muy maldito volvió a hacer de las suyas, ¡hay que detenerlo ya!-.

\- ¿Pero cómo?-. Lloró Svetlana.- No tenemos idea de en dónde está, y tal vez Mike nunca vuelva a despertar. Todo está saliendo justo como Mal quiere.-

\- Ya basta, nada de esto está ayudando. El muchacho despertará, tiene que hacerlo.- Manitoba zarandeó suavemente a Mike.- Oye, tonto, ya has descansado lo suficiente, ¿cuánto más harás esperar a la Sheila?-.

\- Pierden su tiempo, niños ingenuos.- Aseguró Chester, se le veía más calmado y, a la vez, más deprimido que nunca.- Él no despertará tan fácilmente.-

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, viejo?-. Lo atajó Vito.- No seas tan pesimista.-

\- Mal no es el único que se siente débil. Échense un buen ojo todos ustedes, ¡mírense! Todos estamos en peor condición que nunca, y todo porque no hicimos lo correcto cuando tuvimos que hacerlo. Mike tiene que aprender a lidiar con sus emociones… no podemos aparecer cada vez que nos necesita y dejar que vuelva cuando ya todo ha pasado… no, tiene que aprender a lidiar con su frustración.-

Aquellas palabras fueron dichas lentamente, con mucho dolor. Las otras tres personalidades abrieron la boca en sorprendida respuesta, pero incapaces de articular sonido alguno. Vito se llevó las manos a las sienes con incredulidad, mientras que Svetlana sollozaba más fuerte que nunca.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Chester?-. Le preguntó Manitoba.- ¿Dejar a Mike solo? ¡Si lo estamos cuidando!-.

\- Tú mismo lo dijiste, vaquero ridículo.- Le respondió al tiempo que le daba un golpe de su bastón sin mucha fuerza.- Que era momento de seguir.-

\- Pero no así, no ahora, viejo.- Intervino Vito.- Sin ti… sin ti…-. Empezó a balbucear.-

\- Sin mí, Mike tendrá que ingeniárselas cuando se tropiece contra una roca o cuando vea escenitas como las de hoy.- Sonrió el anciano.- Será difícil y duro al principio, pero ya había creído que nos habíamos ido una vez, ¿no? Sobrevivirá. Y ustedes aún seguirán con él, al menos por un rato más…-.

\- Si crees que te dejaremos hacer esto, estás peor de la cabeza de lo que está Mal.- Dijo Vito, permitiendo que su tristeza hablara por él.- Debemos hacer esto juntos.-

Chester elevó su bastón y Vito se cubrió defensivamente la cabeza. Sin embargo, lo que recibió fue la mano cálida del anciano que le desordenaba el gelatinoso cabello hacia adelante, quizá intentando de ponerlo "presentable".

\- Siempre he creído que eres divertidísimo, Vito.- Le sonrió.- Un poco descerebrado, pero muy divertido. Haz el favor de ponerte una camisa, ¿quieres?-.

Chester pasó de largo sin decirle más nada. Vito miró hacia arriba con una expresión contraída y sintió cómo se acumulaba un líquido salino en sus ojos, el cual retuvo con fuerza de voluntad. Los demás, al ver que no volteaba, comprendieron que nada podía consolar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Svetlana se abalanzó sobre Chester para envolverlo en un desesperado abrazo, al tiempo que seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

\- ¡No deberías irte! Svetlana no creyó que aceptarías una derrota tan fácil.-

\- No todo se trata de victorias y de medallas, niña ruidosa.- Se separó dócilmente de Svetlana.- Recuerda muy bien eso la próxima vez que salgas. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste la última vez?-.

Confundida, Svetlana permaneció impasible, ahogada en sus propias lágrimas mientras Chester le daba una paternal palmada en el hombro a Manitoba, quien se ajustaba su sombrero sin querer ver directamente al viejo.

\- Esos dos chiquillos solo te traerán problemas. Tal vez te toque poner algo de orden… ya sabes, como siempre lo haces. No creo hacerte mucha falta.-

\- Te equivocas, viejo agrio.- Manitoba le dio un breve abrazo y palmeó su débil espalda con delicadeza.- En eso último te equivocas.-

Por último, Chester contempló al durmiente Mike con consternación. Le habría gustado mucho verlo despierto, desde luego, pero se consoló a sí mismo diciéndose que daba igual. A donde iba no importaba nada de eso, y Mike seguramente entendería sus motivos para haber obrado de esta manera.

\- Es valiente, algo tonto, muy alocado y su cabello también me desespera.- Dijo suavemente.- Pero no cabe duda de que es noble. Sí, no creo que me arrepienta de esta decisión. Ya la había tomado hace tiempo, creo.-

\- ¡Chester!-. Gritó Svetlana, Manitoba la retuvo de un brazo.- ¿Qué haces? ¿No ves que su cuerpo está…?-.

\- Su cuerpo siempre ha sido una ilusión.- Sentenció Manitoba.- Es normal que empiece a transparentarse…-.

Una tenue luz iluminó el cuarto donde se encontraban, y cuando volvieron a mirar en su dirección, supieron que Chester acababa de salir a despedirse de una última persona.

\- ¡Está despertando!-. Anunció Zoey, Shawn siguió pretendiendo estar dormido.- Mike, ¿eres tú?-.

\- No, chiquilla, no es Mike.- Se anunció Chester.-

\- ¿Chester? Vaya, bueno, es un alivio ver que estés bien.- Le sonrió Zoey. Sin embargo, eso no duró mucho tiempo. Volvió a verse preocupada.- ¿Mike está…?-.

\- Volverá contigo muy pronto.- La calmó Chester.- Pero no sé nada de Mal.-

\- Ya no sé qué hacer para detenerlo. Hoy casi mata a…-. Su voz quiso quebrarse.- Bueno, ya debes saberlo.-

\- Ese Mal es el jovenzuelo más terrible que haya conocido. No mentiré, me aterra como ningún otro.- Admitió el viejo.- Harías bien teniendo más cuidado al acercártele. Podría hacerte daño a ti también.-

\- Pelearé como lo hice hoy.- Dijo Zoey.- Le golpearé en la cabeza tantas veces haga falta para que me devuelva a Mike.-

Zoey sintió la mano de Chester en su cabeza, también desordenándole su cabello (más de lo que ya estaba). La tomó tan de sorpresa que le pareció maleducado rechazarle su contacto. Era primera vez que veía tanta amabilidad en la cara de Chester. Sin pensarlo, su preocupación fue en aumento.

\- Chester, ¿qué está ocurriendo dentro de Mike?-. Quiso saber.- Vito me dijo algo hace unos días… me dijo que querían hablar.- Aventuró.- ¿Saliste ahora para eso?-.

\- Un poco, sí.- Le respondió Chester.- Adentro es un caos, niña. Como humo y espejos, justo cuando crees que encontraste a la bestia, se te escapa. Así es, y Mike tiene tanta culpa por dentro, tanta frustración… frustración que yo he sabido lidiar por él.-

\- ¿Te refieres a tu disparador? Claro, sales cuando Mike se siente frustrado.-

\- Ha sido así desde hace unos años, pero no tantos como crees. No repitas lo que digo, pero lo cierto es que fui la última personalidad en nacer. ¡Gracioso! El más viejo, pero el más joven, de hecho.-

\- Eso no lo sabía.- De hecho, sabía muy poco de Chester.- ¿Y cómo fue exactamente?-.

\- Oh, ya habíamos salido de la correccional.- Empezó a contarle Chester.- Todos los otros ya hacían de las suyas y Mike sufría de malos tratos de otros chiquillos indeseables, como siempre.-

\- CONFESIONARIO DE ZOEY—

\- ¿Acaso dijo... "como siempre"?-.

\- El muy gallina no hacía más que llorar y sentirse miserable. Fueron días muy duros y no había nadie quien les diera una lección de cortesía a esos tontos que lo molestaban. Se molestaba mucho, pero no lo expresaba… un buen día, se encerró en su cuarto ahogado en frustración, molestia y exasperación. Ya no podía soportarlo más, pero su buen carácter le impedía decir las cosas cara a cara a la gente… así que salí por primera vez.-

Chester le dirigió una sonrisa que casi rompió el corazón de Zoey. Una leve lagrimilla bajó por el rostro del viejo y continuó relatando su historia.

\- ¡Para mí siempre fue sencillo! No tengo pelos en la lengua para decir lo que pienso, soy sincero y directo, quizá algo rudo, pero solo trato de ser genuino. Fui así desde siempre, como el abuelo…-.

\- ¿Te refieres al abuelo de Mike?-.

\- Ah, un viejo cascarrabias que siempre golpeaba con su bastón a todo el mundo. Una auténtica pesadilla con joroba y un ojo malo.- Se señaló a sí mismo.- Pero admiraba su sinceridad secretamente. ¡Alguien que decía las cosas a quién se las merecía! Mike tuvo mi ayuda siempre que me necesitó. Soy bueno aguantando penas, no como él.- Hizo una breve pausa.- Aunque si pretende cuidarte mejor, tendrá que aprender a lidiar con las penas del corazón, como la de hoy.-

Zoey se sulfuró y pareció enojarse.

\- Dile que no se preocupe, que cuando vuelva a ver a Scott, volveré a darle un golpe en la…-.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no se lo dices tú? No deben dejarle toda la responsabilidad a los mayores.- La regañó entre risas.- Es hora de madurar… para ambos.-

Zoey al fin pareció entender lo que estaba pasando. Se llevó una mano a la boca con gesto incrédulo y sacudió levemente la cabeza de lado a lado.

\- ¿Qué significa eso, Chester? ¿Por qué quieres abandonar a Mike?-.

\- No lo abandono. Volveré al lugar que me corresponde. Volveré adentro y me convertiré en la parte de él que pueda hacerle frente al dolor, como debió ser desde el principio.- Contempló a Zoey y sintió pena al verla tan devastada.- ¿Sabes? Ser el primero en tomar esta decisión es algo importante. Esos jóvenes tienen tantas habilidades, tanta fuerza, tanto ímpetu… ¡y no son más que unos niños cobardes! Alguien tenía que dar el primer paso y avanzar. Espero que mi ejemplo esta vez pueda servirles de algo.-

Chester estrechó la mano de Zoey con confianza y paternalismo. Su agarre temblaba ligeramente. Zoey sintió un leve escalofrío de temor.

\- ¿Acaso tienes miedo, Chester?-.

\- No seas ridícula, niña, si no quieres que golpee tu cabeza.- La regañó sin mucho ahínco.- Pones casi la misma cara que Svetlana. La dejé tan confundida y perpleja… ¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera recuerda lo que me dijo la última vez! ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?-. Zoey negó con la cabeza.- Pues que Mike era el mejor, y tiene razón. Nos comparó a todos con él, y dijo algo muy cierto: **es más generoso que yo.** Ni de joven yo pensaría en arriesgarme tanto ni hacer tantas locuras por alguien más, ni siquiera en mis años más dementes… ha hecho tantas cosas para ayudar a esos amigos tontos: el chico burbuja, el chico videojuegos, el delincuente, tú… Hay que ser demasiado generoso para darlo todo por amor y amistad. No se lo critico, al contrario, lo admiro. Cuando lo veas, dile que ese es y sigue siendo mi consejo para su vida: _sé generoso.-_

Zoey estrechó con más fuerza la mano de Chester y respiró hondo para que su voz sonara natural al responder.

\- Se lo diré, Chester. Lo prometo.- Dijo a pesar de la enorme tristeza que la embargaba.- Gracias por hablar conmigo.-

\- Un placer, mejor que hablar con cualquiera de los otros, a decir verdad.- Exclamó Chester, estirando la espalda, intentando relajarse.- Creo que me recostaré un rato, ¿te molestaría quedarte hasta que me duerma?-.

\- En lo absoluto.- Zoey le sonrió.- Estoy aquí para lo que necesites.-

\- Mike lo sabe, recuerda pasarle mi mensaje.- Le recordó.-

Zoey asintió y contempló cómo Chester cerraba los ojos lentamente. El agarre de su mano se fue debilitando hasta que se durmió plácidamente. La expresión de paz y felicidad en su rostro hizo que Zoey terminara llorando sobre él sin poder detenerse. No obstante, se obligó a sí misma a sonreír con su rostro empapado.

\- Te ves tan feliz, Chester. En donde estás ya no hay más sufrimiento ni frustraciones, ¿verdad? Qué alegría que por fin puedas descansar de esas cosas.- Susurró para ella misma antes de continuar llorando.-

De un momento a otro, el agarre volvió a cobrar fuerza. Una gentil y delicada mano que se incorporaba hacia Zoey, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro con una gran sorpresa.

\- ¿Zoey? ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿En dónde estamos?-. Preguntó Mike, consternado al verla en ese estado y sin entender en dónde estaba.- Un momento, ¡ya recordé lo que pasó!-. Trató de reincorporarse de la camilla bruscamente.- ¡Oh, cuando le ponga las manos encima a Scott…!-.

\- Mike, espera, no te apresures.- Le urgió ella.- Tengo que decirte algo importante.-

\- ¿Qué ha pasado, Zoey?-. Preguntó él, más confuso que nunca.- Me siento algo extraño… mi cabeza se siente adolorida, pero ligera… y…-. Su voz también parecía querer quebrarse.- ¿Por qué siento que alguien importante se fue?-. Las lágrimas de Chester seguían en su rostro, y habían pasado a ser también las de Mike.-

\- Chester se ha ido, Mike.- Le dijo Zoey.- Ha aprendido de ti.- Le sonrió.- Fue generoso contigo y te está dando una lección de vida. No creo que debas desperdiciarla.-

Mike hundió su rostro en sus manos y, luego, tras la delicada insistencia de ella, en el regazo de Zoey. Lloró larga y amargamente por un buen rato. Desde su camilla, Shawn se había doblado hacia el otro lado del cuarto y retenía sus propias lágrimas. La escena a su lado parecía la muerte de un ser querido, y en efecto, creía que así era para Mike.

\- ¿No va a regresar más? Pero las terapias…-. Se decía a sí mismo.- No, esta vez siento que es de verdad… no pude despedirme bien de él, no hubo botón esta vez.- Continuó con sus sollozos.- Me siento tan… tan…-.

\- Eres libre, Mike.- Le dijo Zoey.- Chester quiso que fueras libre, no le tengas miedo a eso. No tengas miedo.-

Permanecieron en silencio por un rato más. Zoey se quedó junto a Mike hasta que éste volvió a quedarse dormido. Eran altas horas de la madrugada y se sentía agotada. Arropó un poco más a Mike con una cobija más gruesa y se despidió una última vez antes de apagar las luces de la enfermería para volver a su cabaña.

\- Adiós, Chester.-

 _Ya no hay más disparador de frustración. Buena suerte lidiando con eso, Mike._

Tal vez haya sido un sueño o una alucinación a causa de su agotamiento, pero esa noche, Mike sí sintió que Chester acababa de despedirse de él, y pudo dormir tranquilo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

Hacía rato que quería llegar a este capítulo. Puede que haya quedado algo dramático, pero por algo esto es DRAMA TOTAL: MENTORES Y ALUMNOS.


	10. Chapter 9: Sé paciente (Svetlana)

**CAPÍTULO 9**

 **SÉ PACIENTE**

\- ¿Alguien ha visto a Svetlana?-. Preguntó Vito al aire, girando su cabeza en búsqueda de la rusa de un lado al otro.- No la he visto desde hace horas.-

\- Seguro sigue escondida llorando en algún rincón.- Le respondió Manitoba.- ¿Y no crees que preguntar si "alguien" la ha visto es algo absurdo? No es como si hubiera alguien más aquí además de nosotros dos.-

Desde la partida de Chester, el cuarto principal de las personalidades se sentía muy silencioso. No había nadie que les gritara ni los golpeara con un bastón, y ahora que Svetlana estaba en un estado inconsolable de tristeza, se aislaba mucho más. Sin lugar a dudas, todo se había vuelto muy solitario. Manitoba descansaba en una silla, tallando una figura de madera que todavía no cobraba ninguna forma definida (al menos no para Vito), mientras que el fortachón moría por alguien con quién conversar. No soportaba que después de algo como aquello, nadie expresara nada.

\- No eres divertido, ¿lo sabes, Smith? Creí que esto te pondría un poco más sensible.-

\- No soy como tú, Vito. Somos partes muy distintas de la personalidad de Mike.-

Vito no pudo evitar enmudecer brevemente a causa de la sorpresa.

\- Es extraño escucharte decir esas cosas.- Le dijo.- Ahora que las cosas se ponen más serias, ¿de pronto todos realmente formamos parte de Mike? ¿Ya no somos personas independientes?-.

\- Me pregunto si lo fuimos alguna vez.- Manitoba ni siquiera levantó la mirada de su elaborado trabajo.-

\- ¡Cielos, Smith!-. Vito gruñó al infinito, sin saber cómo sacar su rabia.- Ya hemos dicho que no me gustan los temas demasiado profundos. Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar también, ¿sabes? Solo que creí…-. Pareció dudar un momento.- Creí que yo sería el primero en irse. Creo que eso habría estado mejor.-

Manitoba al fin levantó la mirada y meneó la cabeza hacia Vito.

\- No digas eso, amigo.- Le sonrió confianzudamente.- Nunca pensé que fueras el primero en dar ese paso, y dudo mucho que seas el siguiente.-

Vito se lanzó en su dirección y tomó al explorador por los hombros.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No estarás pensando en irte tú también, verdad?-. Sus ojos suplicantes no podían dejar de conmover a quien los viera.-

\- ¡Hey! ¡Cuidado con la camisa! Arruinas mi estilo. A diferencia de ti, me gusta estar presentable y vestido, no como un animal salvaje.- Se zafó del agarre amigablemente y calmó a Vito con la mirada.- No, Vito. Aún no creo ser el siguiente. Hay muchas cosas todavía…-. Meditó para sí mismo.- Sí… creo que todavía hay cosas que quiero hacer. No han sido suficientes aventuras todavía.- Sonrió con nostalgia.- Quien me preocupa no es ninguno de nosotros dos.-

\- ¿De qué estás…?-. Una mirada de súbita realización invadió su rostro. Manitoba se dijo a sí mismo que Vito realmente pensaba más lento.- ¡Si crees que la dejaré hacerlo, estás…!-.

\- No se trata de lo que tú o yo queramos. Svetlana debe hacer lo que ella misma crea correcto.- Acto seguido, volvió a concentrarse en el tallado de la madera.-

\- ¡No la dejaré irse así como así! ¿Nos piensa dejar solos contra Mal?-. Enfureció.- ¡Hey, Svetlana! ¡Ven acá y encáranos! Hoy no has hecho ninguna de tus molestas prácticas de acrobacias, ¿verdad? ¿Qué clase de actitud de campeona es esa? ¡APARECE!-.

A lo lejos, escucharon unos lamentos que iban en incremento. Vito siguió gritando y al fin Svetlana le respondió.

\- ¡Svetlana quiere estar sola, Vito!-. No pudieron precisar de dónde venía el grito.- ¡Déjenla sola!-.

Sin esperar un segundo más, Vito corrió en busca de la gimnasta, siguiendo la dirección que medianamente había creído entender por el origen de aquel grito. Manitoba suspiró y siguió en lo suyo. Les esperaba un día sumamente largo.

\- Lo siento, viejo, hoy no tengo ánimos de poner orden con estos dos.- Dijo en voz alta, creyendo que alguien lo escucharía.-

Los campistas se sintieron afortunados cuando Chris les dijo que el desafío de ése día se llevaría a cabo junto a la cascada. Sus piernas seguían destrozadas del reto montañés de la vez anterior. Todos miraban con insistente duda a Shawn, quien se desplazaba con pasos lentos y dolorosos debido a la cortada de su pierna, disimulándola con un vendaje apretado que le hacía parecer convaleciente. Heather le vio con suspicacia.

\- CONFESIONARIO DE HEATHER—

\- El chico Zombie está en un estado deplorable. Si le toca un desafío físico hoy, seguro lo eliminarán.- Hizo un gesto de muerte deslizando la mano horizontalmente por su cuello.- Admito que uno llega a sentir pena por el chico… todos sabemos que fue Mike el culpable de su "accidente"-. Hizo comillas aéreas.- Si tuviera un poco de buen juicio, dejaría el programa y nos haría el trabajo más fácil a todos.- Se cruzó de brazos.- Hasta yo tengo mis dudas al momento de jugar sucio contra un lesionado.-

\- Shawn, ¿cómo te sientes?-. Se le acercó Zoey con preocupación.- No te había visto desde la enfermería… ¿estás bien caminando así?-.

Shawn parecía no haber dormido absolutamente nada, y sus ojeras lo corroboraban. Dirigió a Zoey una mirada cansada y derrotada. Lo de su pierna le había afectado más de lo que todos creían.

\- Solo agradezco que no haya sido una fractura.- Le dijo por fin el chico.- Si no pudiera correr…-.

\- En realidad, dudo que puedas correr decentemente con ese corte tan pronunciado.- Intervino Dawn, acercándose a ellos.- ¿Has pensado en tirar la toalla?-.

Unos pasos más atrás, Mike venía llegando al punto de encuentro. Se le veía tan abatido y cansado como a Shawn. Zoey sabía cuánto le había afectado la partida de Chester. Sin embargo, empezaba a ver cierta mejoría.

\- CONFESIONARIO DE ZOEY—

\- Mike no ha dicho otra palabra más sobre Chester desde que lloró en la enfermería. Agradezco que haya tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de él. Pero ahora lo que debe hacerlo sentir peor es la herida de Shawn.- Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.- ¡Espero que esto no afecte su juego!-.

\- Buenos días.- Saludó Mike, e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír, lográndolo hasta cierto punto. Luego posó su vista en la pierna de Shawn.- Shawn… ¿cómo te sientes?-.

Nadie supo interpretar la expresión de Shawn. Parecía estar pensando mucho sobre qué responderle a su mentor. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás en una especia de acto reflejo.

\- ¿Está él cerca?-. Le preguntó directamente a Mike. Todos sabían a quién se refería.-

\- No lo sé, Shawn.- Mike agachó la cabeza.- No puedo terminar de decirte cuánto lo siento.-

\- En ese caso, aprovecharé de acaparar la conversación.- Se anunció Chris, llegando en su jeep con el Chef como conductor.- Buen día, campistas. El día de hoy tenemos preparado un desafío que, en lo personal, me causará mucho entretenimiento.- Dicho esto, rió para sí mismo con intensidad.-

\- CONFESIONARIO DE TOPHER—

\- Eso debe significar que Chris encontró algún otro modo aburrido de generarnos dolor a todos.- Dijo con los antebrazos apoyados en sus rodillas, mirando a la cámara con expresión resignada.- Siento que todo es caos a mi alrededor. ¡Esta ha sido por mucho la temporada más peligrosa en la que he estado! Solo agradezco que no tengo problemas personales con ninguno, me mantengo al margen como un buen anfitrión haría. ¿Escucharon eso, productores del canal? Llámenme.- Hizo un gesto de llamada con su mano.-

\- Antes de comenzar, tenemos que asegurarnos de un asunto importante.- Continuó Chris, después de enjugar la lágrima de risa que había salido de su rostro.- Shawn sufrió una herida en su pierna durante el último desafío, sobre la cual el canal no toma ninguna responsabilidad.- Mostró un modelo de contrato en una de sus manos con gesto de solemnidad.- Pero no quiere decir que no entendamos los riesgos, a pesar de que no sería divertido… Shawn, puedes elegir retirarte de la competencia ahora mismo y no habrá pasado nada. Recuerda que con esa pierna tu desempeño podría no ser el mejor y podrías terminar mucho más lastimado. ¿Cuál será tu decisión? ¿Dejarás a Mike por su cuenta, arriesgándolo a una cruenta y terriblemente alta probabilidad de eliminación?-. Mike tragó saliva al escuchar eso.-Tú elige, amigo.-

Shawn meditó un poco antes de ver a Chris. Intercambió una breve mirada con Mike y éste último se sintió peor que nunca. Su alumno no se merecía lo que le había pasado. Su único crimen había sido ser su compañero de equipo, y fue suficiente para que Mal decidiera eliminarlo del camino con tal de conseguir cualquiera que fuera el objetivo de su plan.

\- Bueno, Chris, decidí…-. Una inmensa sorpresa le invadió de pronto.- ¡Wow, Mike! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-.

Sin previo aviso, Mike alcanzó una roca afilada que estaba tirada cerca de él, rasgó parte de su pantalón en la parte izquierda y se dispuso a cortar con la rústica herramienta. Zoey lo vio con horror y se aferró a él, reteniendo la mano que sostenía la roca. Shawn los contemplaba, atónico.

\- ¡Espera, Mike!-. Le rogó Zoey.-

\- Pero si me infrinjo una herida como la de Shawn, estaremos ambos en iguales condiciones. Soy su mentor, debo darle el ejemplo, y no puedo exigirle que haga cosas que yo podría hacer dada una ventaja injusta. Todo esto fue culpa mía, después de todo, por no controlar a Mal.-

\- ¡Wow, amigo!-. Intervino Chris.- Estamos en horario familiar, ¿cuántas veces debo decirlo? Nada de sangre.- Entornó la mirada con gesto de regaño y de advertencia.- Hay un límite para el sufrimiento.-

\- Qué curioso que seas tú quién lo diga, Chris.- Dijo Alejandro, quien debido a la sorpresa cuando Mike había tomado la roca, se colocó delante de Heather con gesto protector.-

\- CONFESIONARIO DE ALEJANDRO—

\- Todos se han puesto muy tensos. Cada vez que Mike hace un movimiento brusco, todos creemos al instante que Mal salió. ¿Pueden culparnos?-.

\- Aún no hemos escuchado lo que Shawn tiene qué decir.- Continuó Chris, ignorando el comentario de Alejandro.- Habla ya, chico, antes de que Mike haga una escena.-

Shawn se acercó a Mike y posó una mano en su hombro, brindándole tranquilidad. Acto seguido, por fin le sonrió.

\- Amigo, no es necesario que hagas eso. Admito que pensé en abandonar, pero estuve reflexionando con cuidado todo este tiempo… y ya no lo haré.- Todos exhalaron una sorprendida respiración.-

\- Shawn, ¿estás seguro de esto?-. Le preguntó Zoey, incorporándose de pie junto con Mike, quien seguía en shock.-

\- Totalmente.- Se volvió hacia Chris.- Tal vez mi vida corra peligro, pero vivo acechado por el peligro inminente a los Zombies todos los días. Esto, en comparación, es un paseo… un paseo riesgoso, lleno de trampas y de mentiras y engaños que podrían acabar conmigo en cualquier…-.

\- Shawn…-. Lo llamó Dawn para traerlo de vuelta.-

\- Ah, sí, lo siento. Lo que quiero decir es… Mike sigue siendo mi mentor. ¡Y ya lo vieron! Está dispuesto a igualarse a mis condiciones con tal de darme un buen ejemplo.- Señaló al aludido.- Si hubiera una invasión Zombie y tuviera que elegir a un compañero con el cual sobrevivir y combatir, Mike sería el hombre.-

\- CONFESIONARIO DE SHAWN—

\- Claro que dije eso, fui totalmente sincero… Si estás viendo esto… ¡Te amo, Jasmine!-. Dijo a la cámara, extendiendo unas flores evidentemente recogidas recientemente.- ¡Tú también serías una maravillosa compañera! ¡No te enojes conmigo cuando vuelva, por favor!-. Imploró, acercándose demasiado a la cámara y derribándola en el proceso.- Uy, lo siento.-

\- Muy bien, pudiste haber respondido "No" cuando te pregunté si te irías. - Dijo Chris, viendo su reloj.- Gracias a ti y al improvisado elenco de "Los Miserables", vamos cinco minutos retrasados. ¡Muy bien! Síganme todos.- Arrancó su jeep y los campistas se dispusieron a seguirlo.-

Perplejo, Mike aún no podía creer lo que Shawn había dicho. Zoey le dio un gran abrazo, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. Sonrió y se lo correspondió con ternura.

\- ¿No es genial, Mike?-.

\- Sí, tienes razón.- Se separaron y luego se dirigió a Shawn.- No sé qué decir.- Se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa confusa.-

\- Con un "Vamos a ganar" me conformo.- Dijo Shawn, levantando su pulgar en señal de aprobación.-

\- ¿No te sientes en riesgo teniendo que hacer retos físicos con esa pierna?-.

\- Nah.- Le restó importancia con otro gesto de la mano.- Aprendí lo suficiente de Jasmine y de Manitoba durante el desafío de los dardos como para hacer que el dolor no me afecte tanto. Apliqué unas técnicas extrañas cerca de los puntos vitales de mi pierna y creo que han ayudado, aunque perdí la sensibilidad como dos o tres veces, no importa. Si he de ser completamente sincero…- Caminó siguiendo al jeep y Mike y Zoey vieron que en realidad no cojeaba.-…Estoy haciendo esto para que los demás bajen la guardia. Pero no vayan a decir nada.- Rió.-

Mike y Zoey no lograron ocultar su impacto al ver la habilidad de Shawn. Sintiendo cada vez más respeto por él, Mike volvió a estrecharlo en brazos. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no había tenido un amigo tan leal! Le hacía sentir nostalgia por Cameron…

\- Sé que fue por sorteo, pero qué maravilla que seas mi alumno.- Dijo con los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa expandida por la emoción que sentía.-

\- Oh, otra vez estás haciendo esto. Solo me acostumbré al contacto humano con Jasmine, así que… ¿por favor?-. Pidió educadamente que lo soltara.-

\- Ups, perdón, me dejé llevar.- Se excusó Mike, dejándolo ir.-

\- Supongo que mientras no se trate de un desafío que te obligue a llevar tu cuerpo a niveles de presión sumamente altos, estarás bien, ¿verdad?-. Quiso saber Zoey, llevándose una mano al mentón con pose pensativa.-

\- Eso es correcto. Tengo confianza en que todo saldrá bien.- Aseguró Shawn.-

Al llegar junto a los demás al lugar del desafío, unos metros más cerca de la cascada, Shawn dejó caer su quijada al suelo.

\- Creo que hablé demasiado rápido.- Dijo mientras contemplaba la nueva "creación" de Chris.-

\- ¡Bienvenidos al desafío más físico y duro que llevará a sus cuerpos al extremo!-. Exclamó Chris con un exagerado tono de emoción.- Yo lo llamo, el desafío de "¿Quién se romperá un hueso primero?"-. Explicó antes de reírse.- Como podrán ver frente a ustedes, tenemos implementos clásicos del noble arte de la gimnasia competitiva en un circuito mortal donde todo puede pasar. En la primera parada tenemos el potro, donde deberán efectuar tres volteretas con sus piernas mientras se sostienen de las agarraderas con sus manos. Si no logran hacer las tres, se quedarán estancados hasta que lo consigan. Una vez terminen ahí deberán correr hasta la barra de equilibrio, donde tendrán que hacer mínimo una demostración de destreza básica que les permita aterrizar decentemente en el lugar que señala la "X" en una casi segura colchoneta. Si consideramos que sus habilidades en la barra valieron la pena, los dejaremos avanzar hasta las anillas, donde sin importar qué truco hagan, deberán aguantar colgados de los brazos un minuto completo.-

\- Esto tiene que ser una broma.- Se quejó Anne María.- ¿Y qué pasa si no aguantamos un minuto completo?-.

\- Nada, solo que caerán en el pozo de las pirañas asesinas que habitan en la cascada.- Anunció Chris mientras presionaba un botón que dejaba al descubierto el dichoso pozo de pirañas justo debajo de donde los participantes tendrían que permanecer colgados de las anillas.- Una vez que terminen, si es que lo hacen, deberán trepar hasta una de las plataformas que hemos preparado para ambos equipos y hacer un clavado perfecto que les permita caer sanos y salvos al final de la cascada. Cuidado con las rocas.- Su recomendación sonaba tan útil como llevar puesto un trozo de carne en medio de una horda hambrienta de lobos.-

\- - CONFESIONARIO DE SHAWN—

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿ES EN SERIO?!-. Gritó.- Chris debía saber que mi condición no me permitiría sacar lo mejor de mí en este desafío, por eso lo diseñó.- Pegó su puño lateralmente contra la pared del confesionario.- Pues no me pienso rendir.-

\- ¿Y cómo son las reglas de este desafío? ¿Dónde está el truco?-. Preguntó inquisitivamente Heather.-

\- No hay truco.- Sonrió Chris.- Cada miembro del equipo debe completar el trayecto. El Chef y yo iremos evaluando las puntuaciones individuales, y aquél equipo que acumule más puntos resultará el ganador. ¡Es fácil!-.

\- Si mi memoria no me falla, tenemos la suerte de tener en nuestro equipo a una jugadora "rápida" y "flexible".- Se bufó Alejandro al mismo tiempo que ponía una pícara expresión que sulfuró a Heather.-

\- No lo dudes.- Masculló ella entre dientes.- Debemos hacer esto bien. Ganamos el último desafío y tenemos un integrante más que ellos. La victoria está asegurada.-

\- ¿Y qué me dices de Mike/Svetlana?-. Inquirió Topher.- ¿No es una ventaja injusta que tengan a una gimnasta olímpica en el equipo?-.

\- ¿Acaso ves a Svetlana ahora?-. Preguntó Chris directamente a Topher con su ceño fruncido.-

\- Pues, no, obvio que no. Pero si Mike la saca…-.

\- ¡Entonces no la ves ahora mismo! No me hagas perder mi tiempo, Topher.- Le gritó directamente en la oreja con su megáfono, dejando aturdido al joven presentador.-

\- ¿Qué ocurre, niño bonito? ¿No confías en tu fuerza para completar el desafío?-. Se burló Anne María, ganándose una mirada quejumbrosa por parte de su alumno.-

\- CONFESIONARIO DE TOPHER—

\- No puedo evitarlo, mi especialidad es la pose, no la gimnasia. ¿Cómo podría sudar este bello rostro?-. Se señaló a sí mismo sin intentar parecer modesto.- Estoy teniendo mis propias sospechas con respecto a Anne María… últimamente denigra todo y a todos con mucha más frecuencia, y está coincidiendo con la charla que tuvo con Alejandro hace poco.- Cruzó los brazos y arqueó una ceja.- Puede que deba abandonar mi estrategia pasivo- agresiva por un episodio… Debo asegurarme de que Alejandro se vaya pronto antes de que mi propia mentora sea quien planee mi salto por la cascada. Primero debo averiguar qué es lo que le dijo…-.

\- CONFESIONARIO DE ANNE MARÍA—

\- Alejandro dice que Vito sigue pensando en mí, y ahora que sé que la rojita y Scott tienen algo, ¡estoy lista para estar de nuevo con mi hombre! Solo hay un pequeño y gelatinoso problema: Topher. Confío en que Shawn no durará mucho tiempo más, dejando libre a Vito, pero Topher no da muestras de renunciar a la competencia.- Entornó los ojos y finalmente sonrió.- Bueno, no sería la primera vez que me deshago de un alumno que ha perdido su utilidad, ¿verdad?-.

\- Muy bien, equipos, decidan qué miembro irá primero y diríjanse a la línea de salida. El Chef y yo estamos ansiosos por asignarles sus puntuaciones… sus dolorosas puntuaciones.- El Chef entornó los ojos y tomó asiento junto al presentador, que no dejaba de verse emocionado por la competición que se avecinaba.-

Scott, sobando un poco su ojo todavía morado, se acercó lentamente hacia su equipo. Habría preferido que se hubieran disuelto los equipos en el pasado episodio, y ahora estaba atrapado con tres competidores que lo odiaban a muerte.

\- CONFESIONARIO DE SCOTT—

\- Rayos… sería muy diferente si tuviera al menos un aliado en mi propio equipo, así podría recurrir a perder a propósito para sacar a Mike, que es quien más desea verme rebotar directo hacia la granja. Lamentándolo mucho, perder no es una opción en estos momentos. ¡No cabe duda de que me sacarían! Y no tengo la ventaja de tener una estatuilla de la invencibilidad.- Suspiró.- Y mi mentora no me ha dirigido más la palabra. ¡Qué buen augurio!-.

\- ¡Tú…!-. Mike se acercó con paso pesado y los dientes apretados hasta Scott, quien levantó los brazos en señal de rendición.-

\- ¡Espera, espera, espera! Necesitamos trabajar en equipo, ¿recuerdas?-.

\- Tiene razón, Mike.- Lo calmó Shawn.- Trata de soportarlo un rato más. Después de todo, pronto será cada alumno y mentor por su cuenta.- Aquello lo pronunció como una promesa hacia su mentor. Prácticamente le estaba diciendo: "luego podrás golpearlo cuanto quieras"-.

\- Si llego a ver que intentas algún truco sucio más con Zoey…-.

\- ¿Qué harás? ¡Oh, espera! _Tú eres el que no suele hacer nada._ Debe ser muy práctico usar a Mal para resolver tus conflictos y peleas contra otras personas.- Le atajó el pelirrojo con los brazos ahora cruzados.-

\- ¡Oh, muy bien, ya basta!-. Shawn y Zoey retuvieron a Mike por cada brazo, mientras Scott se mantenía neciamente con una actitud poco cooperativa.-

\- CONFESIONARIO DE ZOEY—

\- Nuestro equipo de sobrevivientes está en su peor momento. Scott no ayuda con sus comentarios, Mike está más sensible que nunca debido a todo lo que ha pasado con sus personalidades, y Shawn está compitiendo con una herida en la pierna. Pienso dar lo mejor de mí en este desafío para que tengamos un alto puntaje… espero…-.

\- ¡Tiempo fuera!-. Pidió Zoey.- Lo siento, chicos, pero tenemos que poner un poco más de esfuerzo. Si no ganamos, alguien más se irá a casa.-

\- CONFESIONARIO DE MIKE—

\- Por primera vez en todo el programa, me siento tentado a perder el desafío. Sé que nosotros tres votaríamos para botar a Scott.- Parecía resignado.- Pero no puedo perder a propósito, eso sería rebajarme al mismo nivel que él y, además, dejaría a Zoey sin alumno, y el único que está solo por el momento es Alejandro. Es demasiado arriesgado.- Pareció pensar en otra posibilidad.- Por mi parte, debo concentrarme en cubrir a Shawn. Hasta ahora hemos sido el único par que no ha tenido cambios desde el comienzo, y eso es una excelente señal.-

\- Yo iré primero.- Decidió Zoey.- Traten de no matarse por unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo?-. Pidió con sus manos en sus caderas en concordancia con su inconformidad. Luego se acercó a la línea de salida y respiró hondo.-

\- Emmm, ¿chicos? ¿Quién irá primero?-. Preguntó Dawn a su disgregado equipo.- Oh, parece que ellos empezarán con Zoey.-

\- ¿Cómo?-. Preguntó Anne María, y su cara se contrajo en una soberbia expresión.- Bien, yo empezaré.-

\- ¿Estás segura? Zoey es una contrincante fuerte.- Empezó a decir Dawn.-

\- ¡Te reto a repetir eso, bruja rubia!-. La amenazó Anne María con brutalidad.- Dawn, ofendida, refunfuñó hacia otro lado.-

\- Adelante, Anne María, demuestra tus habilidades.- La animó Alejandro, con un casi imperceptible sarcasmo.-

\- ¡Competidoras listas! Y… ¡arranquen!-. Chris gritó mientras que el Chef hacía sonar su corneta.-

Ambas chicas avanzaron rápidamente hasta la primera parada del desafío. Cada una saltó directamente hacia las agarraderas que sobresalían de los altos potros y se dispusieron a intentar las tres piruetas reglamentarias. Zoey sintió algo resbaloso que la hizo mirar dos veces.

\- ¿Qué es esto?-. Preguntó antes de resbalarse y caer con un gritillo de dolor.-

\- Oh, ¿olvidé mencionarlo? Las agarraderas estarán empapadas con mantequilla derretida, solo para hacer las cosas más entretenidas… para mí.- El anfitrión enseñó los dientes con su sonrisa.- Me temo que esa caída te restará puntos, Zoey.-

\- Oh, vamos. ¡Ánimo, Zoey!-. Gritó Shawn.- ¡Necesitamos esto!-.

\- Al menos supongo que nos facilitará el camino mientras caiga en el mayor número de trampas.- Analizó Scott, recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de Mike, quien permaneció ayudando a su alumno con los ánimos para Zoey.-

\- ¡Y Anne María también cae! Ouch, su mentón dio directamente contra el potro. Eso dejará marca.- Se burló Chris.-

\- ¡Arriba, Anne María!-. Gritó autoritariamente Heather.- No tienes tiempo para andar descansando.-

\- Como si no supiera ya eso-. Le respondió Anne María con cara de pocos amigos.-

Tras un par de intentos más, Zoey consiguió hacer las tres piruetas para continuar, seguida de cerca por Anne María.

\- ¡Y ambas llegan a la barra de equilibrio!-. Anunció Chris.-

\- Puede que Anne María tenga la desventaja en esta parte.- Pensó Alejandro en voz alta.- No es precisamente la más ágil. Pero sí hemos visto a Zoey desplegar habilidades de gimnasia básicas.- Miró a Topher con creciente interés.- ¿Sabes lo que debería hacer un buen alumno en estos casos?-. Le insinuó.-

Topher no parecía muy convencido de intervenir en el desafío.

\- CONFESIONARIO DE TOPHER—

\- Bueno, solo conozco dos cosas que pongan a Anne María a trabajar en serio: su obsesión por Vito y su obsesión por…-.

\- Zoey pasa fácilmente el ejercicio de la barra. ¡Oh, linda voltereta! ¿Y qué rayos está pasando ahora del lado de Anne María? ¿Qué haces ahí, Topher?-.

\- Solo le doy un poco de motivación a mi mentora.- Explicó el chico, sacando de la nada un pote de fijador de cabello. Anne María casi se cae de la barra al ver aquello.-

\- ¡¿Qué haces _tú_ con eso, niño bonito?! Será mejor que devuelvas eso a mi equipaje antes de que yo te estruje a ti en una maleta hasta que termine la temporada.-

\- Claro, lo haré de inmediato, Anne María. Aunque… ¿por qué no vienes tú misma y me lo quitas?-. Canturreó Topher, haciendo equilibrio con el pote de fijador con una sola mano justo al borde del pozo de pirañas.-

\- ¡Ah!-. Gritó Anne María, llevándose las manos a la cabeza con desesperación. En un par de segundos, dio una voltereta rápida y casi se golpeó en la cabeza al caer de no ser porque su duro cabello amortiguó su caída y la hizo rebotar hacia arriba.- ¡Ven acá, ahora mismo, aspirante a modelo de pacotilla!-.

\- ¿Acaso ese aterrizaje es legal?-. Preguntó el Chef, confuso sobre la puntuación.-

\- Bueno… supongo que gran parte de ella sí aterrizó sobre la "X", pero puedes ser flexible. Comprendo tu nivel de exigencia, amigo.- Lo calmó Chris, asignando él mismo su propia puntuación.-

Al tiempo que Anne María todavía corría para alcanzar a Topher, Zoey ya se había guindado en las anillas, concentrándose en no caer al pozo infestado de pirañas, mirando con temor lo lastimada que podía llegar a salir de allí.

\- No mires abajo, no mires abajo.- Se decía a sí misma.-

\- ¡Vuelve aquí!-. Gritaba la voz de Anne María.-

\- Muy bien, ya llegaste, ahora sube a…-. Empezó a decir Topher.-

Sin embargo, su mentora no tuvo piedad y lo empujó al pozo, atrapando en el aire su amado fijador y besando el pote con una cara de gran felicidad. Los gritos de Topher resonaron por todo el bosque y todos no pudieron menos que estrujar las caras compadeciendo su dolor. Todos excepto uno…

\- Oh, le daré puntos extras por eso.- Anotó Chris.-

\- ¡Eso no es justo!-. Gritó Mike.-

\- ¿Quieres que le baje puntos a tu novia, Mike?-.

El aludido se cruzó los brazos y reviró los ojos por la conducta irracional de Chris. Sin embargo, se mantuvo callado. Por su parte, Anne María se aferró a las anillas y su minuto también dio comienzo. Un par de cronómetros gigantes medían el tiempo que le quedaba a cada una. Los brazos de la morena empezaron a temblar al pasar los primeros veinte segundos, y vio que a su lado Zoey solo debía aguantar diez segundos más.

\- CONFESIONARIO DE ANNE MARÍA—

\- Bueno, Chris dijo que no importaba qué truco usáramos en las anillas.- Sonrió.- Obvio que lamenté haber perdido mi fijador, pero creo que fue lo mejor.-

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, Anne María tomó con una mano el pote de fijador y lo arrojó contra Zoey, quien gritó antes de caer junto a Topher en el pozo de pirañas, uniéndose a sus gritos. Los "Sobrevivientes" crisparon los dientes y lamentaron el resultado. Cuando Zoey logró salir (junto con un casi ahogado Topher), el tiempo de Anne María había terminado y salió corriendo a realizar su clavado. Aguantando un sonido casi gutural, la pelirroja hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para volver a retenerse en las anillas durante otro minuto.

\- ¡Y Anne María casi culmina el desafío! Solo debe saltar y no morir.-

Viendo la caída que le esperaba, Anne María empezó a sufrir de vértigo. Se aguantó del borde de la cascada y aceleró su respiración.

\- ¡Salta ahora o todo se acaba para ti, bronceado artificial!-. Le gritó Heather, ya desesperándose por la tardanza.-

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir?-. El disgusto la distrajo tanto que no notó que acababa de pisar en una zona resbalosa, cayó en picada de espaldas y su impacto en el agua hizo que muchos emitieran sonidos de dolor ajeno.-

\- Así está mejor.- Suspiró Heather con complacencia.-

\- Oh, aquí viene Zoey.- Narró Chris.- Salta sin perder más tiempo al agua. ¡Oh, clavado perfecto!-.

Al fin ambas chicas a la superficie, agradecieron haber esquivado las rocas. Al ver la marca roja que había dejado el golpe de la caída en la espalda de Anne María, Zoey intentó contener su risa sin remedio, mientras la aludida apretó los labios y le salpicó los ojos con agua.

\- ¡Oye!-. Se quejó Zoey tosiendo.- ¿Qué crees que haces?-.

\- Lo mismo te pregunto yo, rojita. ¡Mantente alejada de mí durante lo que te quede de tiempo en este programa!-. La señaló sin tapujos, haciéndola también fruncir el ceño.-

\- ¡Que se acomoden los siguientes gimnastas en la línea de salida!-. Gritó Chris con su megáfono.- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! Tenemos una pequeña lucha subacuática con esas dos, ¿Chef?-.

El Chef se levantó sin hacerse esperar y levantó a cada chica con un brazo, sacándolas empapadas del agua. Insistían en seguir infringiendo arañazos y patadas a la otra, mostrando ambas los dientes con fieras expresiones.

\- ¡Ya basta!-. Les ordenó el Chef con tono autoritario.- Si quieren pelear, con gusto las arrojaré a las pirañas a las dos, pero si saben lo que les conviene dejarán de actuar como gatas salvajes y se quedarán quietas con sus respectivos equipos.- Sin dejarlas responder, las lanzó a cada una con los otros miembros de sus grupos sin ninguna delicadeza. Luego se sacudió las manos y volvió tranquilamente a su asiento.-

Anne María se frotaba con dolor la espalda baja y observó cómo Topher volvía con el rostro inflamado y una mirada que reflejaba su molestia hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué? Tú bien sabes que detesto que toquen mis cosas.-

Sin relajar el rostro, el chico se posicionó alejado de ella y mantuvo una actitud huraña durante los siguientes minutos. Anne María bufó y se dijo a sí misma que no le debía a nadie ninguna disculpa.

\- Vayamos actualizando el marcador, ¿quieren?-. Dijo Chris, mostrando un radiante 8 por su parte y un 6 por parte del Chef.- Y Anne María recibe un promedio de 7 puntos, y para Zoey…-. Esta vez mostró su cartel con 7 puntos y otro 7 por parte del Chef.- ¡También 7 puntos! Ambos equipos van empatados. Espero que sepan que fue estrictamente gracias a la caída de Topher.- Explicó antes de volver a reír.-

\- ¿Estás bien, Zoey?-. Le preguntó Mike mientras la ayudaba a reincorporarse.- ¿Creí que era "tiempo fuera"?-. Bromeó con una sonrisa.- Vi unos buenos puños ahí.- Mientras ella terminaba de toser por el agua que había tragado, revisaba si tenía heridas que requirieran de su atención, pero afortunadamente todo parecía estar en orden.-

\- Nada que una victoria no pueda resolver.- Le devolvió la sonrisa.- ¿Quién sigue?-.

\- Yo iré. Será mejor acabar con esto de una vez.- Avisó Scott, ya haciendo unos breves estiramientos de brazos y de torso.-

\- Scott, **debes** hacerlo bien.- Dijo Zoey con mucho énfasis.- Tenemos que ganar.- Su pequeña disputa con Anne María parecía haberle generado una gran urgencia de ganar. Apretó el brazo de Scott con tal insistencia y fuerza que éste abrió mucho los ojos por la contracción del músculo. Casi podía ver el fuego en los ojos de su mentora.-

\- ¡Ay! Está bien, de acuerdo. Tú tranquila, mentora.- Con mucho disimulo, Mike y Shawn rieron ante la expresión que había puesto.-

\- CONFESIONARIO DE SCOTT—

\- Sí, uno sabe que el equipo está sobre la cuerda floja cuando tienes a un Mal y a una Comando Zoey en el mismo bando.- Dijo mientras sobaba su brazo.- Sobretodo porque ¡NUNCA SABES CUÁNDO APARECERÁ CUALQUIERA DE LOS DOS!-.

\- Yo iré ahora.- Dijo Dawn.- Creo que puedo ganarle a Scott.-

\- Muy bien, alumna.- La animó Heather.- Si debes hacer uso de tus poderes, no seré yo quien te detenga.-

Esta vez, ambos participantes se vieron con auténtico desprecio mutuo antes de colocarse en la línea de salida.

\- Vas a caer, Dawn.- Le dijo Scott cínicamente mientras preparaba para iniciar la marcha al sonido de la señal.-

\- También suerte para ti, usurpador y traidor.- Le respondió ella en voz baja.-

Scott estuvo a punto de replicar cuando el Chef hizo sonar la corneta, sin darle tiempo de continuar la discusión. El chico no hizo más que tocar las agarraderas cuando se vio caer de cara contra el suelo. Por el contrario, Dawn casi parecía levitar sobre el potro, dibujando unos gráciles círculos con sus pequeñas piernas antes de caer sin dificultad junto a él. Sin hacer más que dedicarse una mofa de sonrisa, siguió corriendo al siguiente punto.

\- ¡Vamos, Scott!-. Lo presionó Zoey.- ¡Debes darte prisa!-.

\- ¿Y creen que estoy descansando o qué?-. Respondió Scott luchando por levantarse antes de volver a resbalarse por los sobrantes de mantequilla derretida en sus manos.- ¡Ouch!-.

Desde su puesto, Mike sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

\- CONFESIONARIO DE MIKE—

\- Claro, también quiero que le ganemos al otro equipo… ¡Pero uno agradece un poco de justicia cuando la ve!-. Sus brazos rodeaban su estómago para poder controlar la risa que salía desde lo más profundo de su ser.-

\- CONFESIONARIO DE ZOEY—

\- Preferiría mil veces apoyar a Dawn en esta competencia, pero Scott sigue siendo mi alumno.- Sopló con resignación.- No todo puede ser perfecto, supongo.-

Al segundo intento, Scott ensalivó sus manos y, frotándolas mutuamente, logró hacer un poco más de fricción que le permitió agarrarse mejor. Dio tres rápidas volteretas y salió disparado tras la pequeña oponente que le iba superando. En el segundo punto, Dawn miró asombrada cómo éste le sacaba ventaja dando un brusco pero potente salto hasta aterrizar en la colchoneta. Aquella parte le daba mucha más confianza y se notaba. Dawn se apresuró y aterrizó con igual elegancia en su propia colchoneta. Ambos iban de nuevo emparejados y se asieron a las anillas como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

\- ¿Crees que Dawn logre resistir en las anillas?-. Preguntó Alejandro con preocupación sobre el resultado del juego.-

\- Es tan pequeña…-. Concordó Anne María.-

\- Pues va a tener que hacerlo bien si no quiere saltar esta noche.- Gruñó Heather.-

\- Ambos parecen estar aguantando muy bien.- Narró Chris, algo aburrido por lo bien que lo estaban haciendo.- ¿Qué tiene que hacer un anfitrión para ver un poco de entretenimiento?-.

Como si lo hubieran escuchado, un par de pirañas saltaron del pozo y se aferraron con sus afilados dientes a Scott, quien aulló de dolor.

\- ¡Ahhhh!-. Gritó.- ¿Por qué siempre en el trasero?-.

\- Eso está mucho mejor. Dolor ajeno, siempre funciona.- Se relajó Chris.- ¡Y Scott cae al pozo!-.

\- CONFESIONARIO DE SCOTT—

\- Siempre que vengo a este programa salgo lastimado, estoy empezando a creer que Chris lo hace a propósito.- Frunció el ceño.-

Mientras Scott salía del pozo, huyendo de las pirañas, Dawn tomó la delantera y subió a su plataforma. Acto seguido, se dejó caer con su rostro sereno y con los ojos cerrados. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Scott terminó de saltar por su plataforma un par de minutos después, afectando esto su puntuación.

\- Muy bien, con una puntuación de 9 y 9, Dawn acumula 9 puntos para los "Manipuladores", mientras que Scott recibe un 7 y un 8, dejando 7.5 puntos para los "Sobrevivientes"-. El marcador se actualizó, mostrando cómo los Manipuladores llevaban la delantera.- Van 16 a 14.5 a favor de los "Manipuladores".-

Dawn fue recibida con vítores que ignoró en su mayor parte. Seguía sin confiar mucho en ese equipo.

\- CONFESIONARIO DE DAWN—

\- Debo tratar de mantenerme en el juego un poco más.- Dijo con las palmas de las manos entrelazadas.- Presiento que los finalistas se enfrentarán a un enorme peligro próximamente, y debo estar cerca para poder ayudar.-

\- Todavía podemos igualar el marcador.- Se animó Mike.-

\- Seguiré yo.- Se anunció Shawn, dando unos leves golpecitos en su pierna izquierda a modo de preparación.-

\- Debes tener cuidado, amigo. Si crees que es demasiado, nadie te culpará por detenerte.-

\- ¡No hables en plural!-. Intervino Scott.- Yo sí te culparé si no haces un buen puntaje.- Recibió un codazo por parte de Zoey que lo hizo callar.-

\- No le hagas caso, Shawn. Estamos contigo.- Dijo Zoey.-

Después de fulminar a Scott con la mirada, Shawn respiró hondo y se posicionó en la línea de salida. A su lado, Alejandro le sonrió mientras también se acomodaba para empezar.

\- Fue muy valiente tu decisión de permanecer en el juego.- Lo halagó el latino.- De haber sido yo, creo que tal vez habría abandonado.-

\- ¿En serio?-. Le preguntó Shawn sin estar seguro de creerle.-

\- Por supuesto. Tu mentor es un peligro constante para ti, ¿no has pensado que sería mejor continuar por tu propia cuenta, al menos? Sé que tu estilo es solitario.- Bajó aún más la voz para que solo Shawn escuchara.- Aquí entre nosotros, te tengo una propuesta. Normalmente no hago estas cosas, pero estaría dispuesto a ayudarte. ¿Quisieras que te de una estatuilla de la invencibilidad?-.

Los ojos de Shawn casi se salen de sus órbitas.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Acaso la tienes?-.

\- La encontré durante el desafío de la cueva y la he estado guardando en caso de necesitarla.- Con gesto humilde, apoyó una mano en el hombro de Shawn.- Pero tú pareces necesitarla mucho más que yo. Presiento que tendré otro alumno pronto, y no tienes que ser tú si no quieres, pero te doy tu póliza de seguro para que no seas eliminado tras haber botado a tu mentor.-

\- Gracias, pero no gracias.- Respondió inmediatamente Shawn.- No lo tomes a mal, pero no confío en nada de lo que tú me digas.- Dijo con tono de voz sentencioso.-

Alejandro, sin dar muestras de haberse ofendido, sonrió.

\- CONFESIONARIO DE ALEJANDRO- -

\- Era lógico que Shawn diría que no. No es del tipo que traiciona, y tiene razón al desconfiar de mí. Pero de este modo, su equipo se enterará que tengo una estatuilla de la invencibilidad… por lo que presiento que Scott vendrá a hablar conmigo muy pronto.- Culminó con una expresión de dulce victoria.-

\- Esta ronda promete, Chef.- Dijo Chris, muy animado.- ¿Podrá Shawn mantenerse con vida durante esta ruda prueba? ¿O Alejandro lo aplastará sin piedad, eliminando lo que quede de su auto seguridad? -.

\- ¡Oye!-. Gritó Shawn, a lo lejos.-

\- ¡Empecemos!-. La corneta sonó y la tercera ronda dio inicio.-

Alejandro se adelantó considerablemente desde el principio, Shawn aún no llegaba al potro cuando ya había pasado dicha estación y se concentraba en dominar la barra de equilibrio. Asombrado, Shawn tragó saliva.

\- CONFESIONARIO DE SHAWN—

\- No importa. Supe desde el principio que Alejandro es veloz. Que me aventaje un poco no es problema. Cumpliré cada reto por mi cuenta y no me ofuscaré si termino después.- Sin embargo, su expresión parecía preocupada.- ¡Cielos! Solo espero que mi pierna no me moleste demasiado. No quise preocupar a Mike y a Zoey con esto, pero sí siento algo de dolor cuando la muevo. La técnica de los puntos vitales de Manitoba es útil hasta cierto punto.-

Shawn ya sudaba al terminar las tres primeras volteretas, pero aguantó su malestar y continuó dignamente a la siguiente estación, donde Alejandro había alcanzado una puntuación perfecta. Desde su lugar, Heather no dejaba de asombrarse con el despliegue de habilidades del español.

\- Alejandro es impresionante.- Admitió Anne María.- No creo que haya manera de perder esto.-

\- Sí… es impresionante, si a eso le llamas habilidades gimnásticas.- Refunfuñó Heather, aún sin poder apartar la mirada de Alejandro.- Topher, tú serás el siguiente en cuanto ellos terminen.-

\- ¿Yo? Solo queda Mike, y por lo que veo ya hemos ganado.-

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?-. Le dio dos toques con su puño cerrado en la cabeza.- Todos los miembros del equipo deben pasar, y yo digo que tú sigues.-

\- CONFESIONARIO DE TOPHER—

\- Empiezo a sentir pena por Dawn por tener a Heather de mentora.-

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarlo?-. Preguntó Zoey.- Se le ve cansado, y viene la parte de las anillas.-

\- Tiene que haber una manera de darle ánimos.- Se dijo Mike a sí mismo.- Aunque…-. De pronto, llenó sus pulmones de aire para poder gritar con fuerza.- ¡Shawn, vamos, solo imagina que te persigue una horda de zombies hambrientos come- cerebros!-.

\- ¿Eso no empeorará las cosas?-. Preguntó Scott.-

Shawn escuchó a su mentor y, aunque ya la pierna le estaba matando, se aferró a las anillas imaginando que las pirañas eran zombies que se peleaban por mordisquear su cerebro.

\- CONFESIONARIO DE SHAWN—

\- Fue un excelente consejo.- Dijo agradecido.- No pensé en lo absoluto en mi pierna, pero siempre está el detalle de cuando me dejo llevar por mi imaginación…-.

La imagen en su cabeza se veía tan vívida, que Shawn sintió un acceso gigante de energía y de adrenalina recorrerle el cuerpo entero, al punto que empezó a patear a las pirañas que saltan del pozo con su pierna buena. En una de tantas oportunidades, alcanzó a Alejandro, quien colgaba de sus propias anillas a su lado. El impacto hizo que el español cayera el pozo y, al culminar el minuto de Shawn, éste salió disparado como si lo persiguiera el mismísimo diablo. En menos de un santiamén subió a la plataforma y cayó en picada perfectamente al agua, donde por fin se sintió a salvo de su fantasía de terror.

Alejandro, crispando los dientes de la rabia que lo invadía, salió del pozo luego de sacudirse las pirañas de su cuerpo, culminando el desafío poco tiempo después. Heather emitió un gruñido de frustración, al igual que el resto de los "Manipuladores". Shawn no había sufrido ninguna caída.

\- Pues ese fue un espectáculo bastante interesante.- Admitió Chris.- Shawn, nunca deja de sorprenderme la fuerza que tu miedo te hace desarrollar, y a decir verdad, me espanta un poco.- Abrió un poco más los ojos con ademán de nervios.- Pero en esta ocasión te ha servido para obtener un 9 de ambos jurados. ¡Felicitaciones!-. Un enajenado Alejandro se reincorporó.- Lástima por tu caída, Alejandro, te habríamos dado dos 10, pero por ese pequeño detalle te mereces dos 8. Si actualizamos el marcador, quedamos 24 a 23.5 aún a favor de los "Manipuladores"-.

\- CONFESIONARIO DE ALEJANDRO—

\- De pronto opino que no estaría mal que apareciera Mal para infringirle un poco de sufrimiento adicional a Shawn.- Su molestia era evidente.-

Los "Sobrevivientes" celebraron al regreso de Shawn, sabiendo que estaban a punto de igualar el marcador.

\- ¿Hola? Eso no será suficiente. Aún quedan Heather y Topher y a nosotros solo nos queda el chico "Soy múltiple cuando me da la gana"-. Las palabras de Scott los regresaron de vuelva a la tierra.- Es imposible ganar aunque saquemos dos 10.-

\- En ese caso, necesitamos asombrarlos, necesitamos una destreza y precisión perfectas… necesitamos…-. Shawn miró de reojo a Mike, quien palideció ligeramente.-

\- ¿Necesitamos a Svetlana, cierto?-. Dijo al fin el aludido.- Es verdad, ella puede hacerlo sin siquiera sudar, pero ¿qué tal si algo pasa? ¿Qué tal si Mal aprovecha de salir cuando lo haga Svetlana?-.

Shawn dio un instintivo paso hacia atrás, luciendo asustado. Zoey intentó calmar la situación.

\- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, Mike.- Dijo ella.-

\- ¡Todos ustedes harán que me vomite encima!-. Gritó Scott.- Tiene que hacerlo o estamos fritos. Si ustedes no hacen algo para ganar, yo mismo lo haré.-

Zoey pareció enfadarse y amenazó a Scott con el puño.

\- Sigo siendo tu mentora, y yo te digo que no harás nada deshonesto, ¿de acuerdo?-. Entrecerró los ojos hasta conferirse a su rostro un aspecto mucho más serio.-

Scott dio una rápida patada al suelo y se alejó molesto. Zoey suspiró.

\- - CONFESIONARIO DE ZOEY—

\- Durante el incidente de la pierna de Shawn, Scott se portó casi como un ser humano al ayudarme a llevarlos a la enfermería. Pero ahora está igual que siempre y sigo sin confiar en él.- Su rostro reflejaba tristeza.- ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?-.

\- Da lo mejor que tengas, no importa el resultado.- Animó Zoey a Mike.-

Mike y Topher se acercaron a la línea de salida y se prepararon. Ninguno se veía precisamente confiado. Shawn empezaba a morderse las uñas.

\- - CONFESIONARIO DE SHAWN—

\- Alejandro tiene la estatuilla de la invencibilidad, pero si está negociando para dármela, puede que le engañe para que lo haga y así él sea eliminado hoy. Scott y él son quienes más me preocupan en la competencia, así que tengo que garantizar que Mike y yo sigamos juntos en el juego.- Parecía estar luchando consigo mismo.- Si hacer salir a Svetlana es la única forma de ganar, tendré que hacerlo, no importa el riesgo de que Mal aparezca. Correré a esconderme o algo así si llego a verlo salir.-

\- ¡Vamos, Svetlana! ¡La campeona olímpica, la mejor de todas!-. Empezó a gritar Shawn, disculpándose mentalmente con Jasmine.- ¡Solo tú puedes hacerlo!-.

Sorprendido, Mike trató de sentir si Svetlana salía, pero nada ocurrió al momento. Lo que él no veía era lo que ocurría dentro de su subconsciente. En un rincón del cuarto de las personalidades, Svetlana se tapaba los oídos al tiempo que temblaba de miedo. ¡Si tan solo dejaran de usar su disparador! Estaba luchando contra sus impulsos de salir.

\- ¿Quiere alguien callar a ese muchacho? ¡Svetlana no saldrá!-.

Un par de metros junto a ella, Vito la veía desesperanzado. Manitoba se incorporó al sentir que el disparador de Svetlana aparecía, y sintió pena por el sufrimiento que significaba para ella no poder ocultar sus deseos de salir.

\- ¿Por qué no vas allá y haces lo tuyo, Svetlana?-. Le preguntó el explorador.- Parece que te necesitan.-

\- ¡Ustedes saben lo que pasará si salgo!-. Gritó, cerrando también los ojos, tratando de recluirse a sí misma.- ¡Svetlana no saldrá! ¡No saldrá! ¡Tiene miedo de no volver!-.

Los otros dos intercambiaron una mirada de soslayo y, en un acto de compañerismo y de hermandad, ambos se sentaron junto a ella en su rincón. Vito permaneció en silencio, seguía siendo muy malo para estas cosas, así que dejó que Smith fuera quien hablara.

\- Mira, nadie te obligará a salir, pero ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que tú misma dijiste?-. Svetlana abrió un poco los ojos.- "Vale la pena para detener a Mal"-.

\- Salir ahora no lo detendrá, sino todo lo contrario. Svetlana no quiere dejarlos solos en esta pelea. El botón de la otra vez…-.

\- El botón fue una ilusión, Svetlana.- La cortó Manitoba.- Creíamos estar listos para irnos, pero mírate, tienes tanto miedo como nosotros. No era algo que pudiéramos decidir en grupo, como una votación. Esto es algo más serio, ¿realmente quieres quedarte aquí sola para siempre?-.

Svetlana y Vito lo vieron con sorpresa. Aquello debía significar que Manitoba daba por sentado que él desaparecería también pronto.

\- No quiero que te quedes aquí sola mientras Mike vive su vida. Después de todo, él te sigue necesitando. Te necesita cada vez que requiere de pasión, de determinación, de sed de triunfo.- Le sonrió gentilmente.- Te necesita ahora mismo. ¿Querrías ayudarlo a obtener el impulso que necesita y que ningún otro de nosotros puede darle?-.

Vito escuchó atentamente y miró al suelo, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Le dio un suave codazo a Svetlana y ella lo miró confundida.

\- Eres la única que puede hacerlo, chica.- Le dijo al fin.- Déjanos lo demás a nosotros, estaremos bien. Tú ve allá y lúcete haciendo…-. Hizo un gesto con los brazos que daba a entender que no entendía muy bien el arte de la gimnasia.- …Haciendo lo que sea que hagas, que siempre te sale bien.-

Un par de lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Svetlana. Con un gesto de renovada determinación, secó su rostro y se puso de pie de un salto. Sus compañeros sonrieron ante su demostración de vitalidad.

\- Les prometo que no lo dejará salir. ¡Aunque Svetlana termine agotada del cansancio, no le dará ninguna ruta a Mal para escapar!-. Les prometió solemnemente.- Svetlana los quiere, amigos. Los estará esperando junto con Chester.-

En un destello brillante, Svetlana desapareció de sus vistas para siempre, dejando un silencio y un vacío que les estrujó el corazón a ambos. Vito se dejó caer contra la pared y parecía enfadado consigo mismo.

\- No sé si pueda irme antes de que tú, Smith.- Dijo al fin el italiano.- ¿Dejarte aquí solo? Me parece algo cruel.-

La amabilidad que Manitoba había demostrado con Svetlana dio paso a una rudeza amistosa que solo Vito era capaz de entender. Le dio un pequeño puño en el pecho y el fortachón lo miró con sorpresa.

\- ¡Eso ya lo veremos, perro tonto!-. Dijo animadamente.- Ni yo estoy muy seguro de cómo será todo, pero una cosa es inevitable: ¡nos queda poco tiempo!-.

Al sonar la corneta de salida, Topher casi salta del susto al ver a Mike transformarse tan de cerca. Era un espectáculo que impactaba. No obstante, comprendió que ahora su competencia era contra la gimnasta rusa Svetlana, y aquello lo dejaba en una tremendamente mala posición. Mientras todos los demás espectadores aguantaron la respiración por la sorpresa, Svetlana extendió los brazos y se desplazó maravillosamente hacia el potro, dando hasta diez piruetas en menos de diez segundos. Chris dejó salir un silbido de impresión, seguido de una sonora carcajada al ver a Topher caerse de frente al intentar aferrarse a las agarraderas.

Heather se dio una palmada en la frente. ¡Aquello iba de mal en peor para su equipo! Tenía que hacer algo.

\- Yo debo ir al baño un segundo.- Se excusó mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás.-

\- ¿Te vas? ¡Ya casi es tu turno, Heather!-. Le advirtió Dawn.-

\- Ya lo sé, volveré en un minuto, ¿de acuerdo?-. Luego desapareció corriendo.-

Al mismo tiempo, Zoey miró a todos lados, dejando momentáneamente de contemplar la destreza de Svetlana.

\- Shawn, ¿has visto a Scott?-.

\- ¿Cómo? No.- También miró en ambas direcciones.- Oye, tienes razón, tampoco lo veo.-

Después de dejar en ridículo a Topher en la barra de equilibrio, Svetlana se guindó de las anillas y elevó su cuerpo hasta extender ambas piernas hacia el cielo, mostrando una pose perfecta. Topher se aferró como pudo y no dejaba de contemplar con envidia a la rusa.

\- CONFESIONARIO DE TOPHER—

\- ¡Tiene que haber alguna regla en contra de esto!-. Exclamó, indignado.-

\- Pues parece que los "Sobrevivientes" han vuelto con todo para poder ganar, pero me pregunto si será suficiente.- Dijo Chris.- Aún falta ver el desempeño de Heather.-

Pasado el minuto, ninguno de los dos cayó al pozo de pirañas, dirigiéndose ahora a las plataformas para efectuar sus clavados. Nadie estaba prestando la suficiente atención como para notar que tanto Heather como Scott esperaban escondidos en la parte de arriba de las plataformas para sabotear a los participantes que venían en camino.

\- CONFESIONARIO DE HEATHER—

\- ¡No podemos arriesgarnos aquí!-. Extendió los brazos.- La meta es asegurar la victoria, y no pienso irme a casa esta noche por culpa de las personalidades de Mike. Topher ya sabrá agradecérmelo.-

Heather derramó un balde que contenía la mantequilla derretida sobrante que se había usado para las agarraderas del potro y sonrió para sus adentros. ¿Cuál sería su sorpresa al fijarse que Scott estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo del otro lado?

\- ¡Oye!-. Le gritó.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-.

\- Podría hacerte exactamente la misma pregunta.- Se defendió él.- ¡Eres una tramposa!-.

\- ¿Tramposa yo? ¡Como si tuvieras algún derecho a llamarme así, tú…!-.

\- ¡Abran paso a la campeona Svetlana!-. Se anunció la gimnasta.-

Al darse cuenta del suelo resbaloso, Svetlana sonrió y, en un giro acrobático de gran nivel, tomó impulso posicionándose sobre la cabeza de Heather y dio otro salto hacia su clavado. Perdiendo el equilibrio, Heather cayó junto con ella, tragando agua al llegar al fondo. Topher, quien no se había dado cuenta de nada, sí resbaló con la trampa que le había preparado Scott, pasando de largo a gran velocidad y cayendo torpemente muy cerca de las rocas, en la zona insegura. Scott fue quien sonrió esta vez y, sigilosamente, se retiró sin ser visto.

\- ¿Heather?-. Preguntó Chris.- ¿Qué haces aquí? No era tu turno todavía.-

\- ¡Fue todo culpa de Scott! Ese condenado granjero…-. Decía mientras escupía agua.-

\- Lamentándolo mucho, tocaste el agua sin pasar primero por las otras estaciones, por lo que te sacas un doble cero.- Ambos carteles fueron como otro chapuzón de agua helada para Heather, quien solo pudo contemplar cómo Svetlana salía victoriosa del agua y, en un gesto infantil, le sacaba la lengua con actitud triunfante.-

\- Las trampas no son suficiente para detener a Svetlana.- Se elogió a ella misma.-

\- ¿Y dónde está Topher?-. Preguntó Anne María, al darse cuenta de que se habían olvidado de él.-

\- ¡Auxilio!-. Gritó el aspirante a presentador.-

Topher había caído en una zona profunda de la cascada y se estaba ahogando desenfrenadamente. El Chef se zambulló rápidamente y saco al agotado muchacho, que no recordaba haberse resbalado.

\- Vaya, qué alegría que estés bien, Topher.- Comentó Chris desanimadamente.- ¡Es hora de actualizar el marcador! ¿quieren? Topher consiguió un doble 6 de los jurados, mientras que Svetlana…-. Chris arrojó su cartel con un gran símbolo de infinito en él.- ¡Una puntuación perfecta!-.

\- ¡Un momento! ¿No habías dicho que Svetlana no tenía derecho a participar?-. Dijo con voz ahogada Topher.-

\- Nunca dije tan cosa. Solo te dije que si no veías a Svetlana, Mike tendría que participar. Pero fue ella quien apareció antes de que sonara la señal de salida, ¿no? Con eso, el marcador queda 30 a "Muchos, muchos, muchos más puntos". Vaya, necesito una nueva escala.- Observó el anfitrión.- Con eso, ¡Ganan los "Sobrevivientes"!-.

Shawn y Zoey estallaron en vítores y Scott continuó sonriendo como un astuto zorro por lo bajo.

\- CONFESIONARIO DE SCOTT—

\- A salvo por una noche más.- Dijo con orgullo.- ¿Quién dice que los mentores siempre están en lo correcto?-.

\- "Manipuladores", los veré esta noche en la ceremonia de eliminación.- Dijo Chris ante el equipo que, derrumbado emocionalmente, refunfuñaba.- Alguien se irá a casa hoy.- Y agregó en un susurro cómplice.- Eliminen a Topher.-

\- ¡Oye!-. Interpeló Topher con recelo.-

Esa noche, durante la ceremonia de la cascada, los "Manipuladores" se miraban inquisitivamente unos a otros. Alejandro rememoró rápidamente cada diálogo que les había dado a los miembros del equipo que no estaban en peligro.

\- _Dawn, ¿no pensarás votar por tu mentora, o sí?-. Le había dicho.-_

 _\- Tengo mis dudas.- Admitió ella.- La creo la culpable de que hayamos perdido, pero soy su alumna y me estaría saboteando al eliminarla.- Culminó con expresión preocupada.-_

 _Luego, se había virado hacia Anne María._

 _\- Supongo que, en tu caso, no querrías votar por tu alumno y ponerte en peligro en el proceso, ¿verdad?-._

 _\- Concuerdo con Dawn en que Topher no tuvo la culpa.- Dijo Anne María.- Heather es, sin lugar a dudas, quien debería irse.-_

 _Al notar un tono de duda, Alejandro aprovechó._

 _\- Pero eso no es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?-._

 _\- Quiero ganar con Vito, ya te lo he dicho. Pero no puedo hacer nada si me eliminan antes.-_

 _\- No necesariamente.- Inquirió él.- Te tengo una pequeña propuesta para "mover" nuestros equipos.- Susurró su idea en el oído de la chica, quien pareció no entender en un principio.-_

 _\- Eso suena muy bonito y todo… ¿pero qué hay con Shawn? Él sigue acaparando a Mike.-_

 _\- Por eso quiero que formemos una alianza.- Le ofreció galantemente.- ¿Tengo tu apoyo para deshacernos de Shawn en el siguiente encuentro?-. Le extendió la mano.-_

 _\- De acuerdo, pero si rompes este acuerdo, te encontraré y romperé tu linda cara.- Respondió ella, dándole la mano.-_

 _\- Cuento con que votarás por la persona correcta, entonces.-_

\- CONFESIONARIO DE ALEJANDRO—

\- Si todo sale según lo planeado, no hay manera de que el plan de esta noche falle. Heather podrá agradecérmelo después.- Sonrió.-

\- Muy bien, "Manipuladores", ya conté los votos.- Anunció Chris, mostrando la bandeja de malvaviscos.- La verdad, no fue muy difícil, de no ser por un solo voto, fue prácticamente unánime.- Rió.- Y no podría estar más feliz, pues estoy anunciando que el eliminado de esta noche fue…-. Dejó una breve pausa en la cual Heather sudó frío.- ¡Topher!-.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Por qué votarían por mí?-. Topher se levantó de su asiento y se volvió hacia los miembros de su equipo.- Puedo entender a Dawn y a Heather, pero ¿qué con Alejandro y Anne María? ¡Heather debió haber sido eliminada!-.

\- No te lo tomes muy personal, niño bonito. Este programa es demasiado salvaje para que un muñequito como tú compita. Sigue esforzándote para ser un mejor presentador que el idiota de Chris.- Le sonrió cínicamente Anne María.-

\- Escuché eso, Anne María.- Chris frunció el ceño.- Chef, ya sabes qué hacer.-

\- ¡Un momento!-. Exclamó Topher antes de que el Chef siguiera avanzando con la soga.- Solo quiero decir algo, ¿están todos ustedes ciegos? ¿No se dan cuenta de que quienes corren verdadero peligro son Shawn y Zoey? Vamos, no me importa mucho siempre que el programa tenga éxito, pero estamos hablando de que el psicópata de Mal se deshará de todos ustedes mientras más cerca estén de la final.- Les advirtió acaloradamente.- ¡Solo piensen en eso y, si tienen algo de cerebro, lo sacarán en la siguiente votación!-.

\- Sí, sí, sí, ya fue suficiente.- Lo calló Chris, amordazándolo con un trozo de tela.- Feliz aterrizaje, Topher.-

El Chef ató a Topher de pies a cabeza y lo lanzó por la cascada. El sonido de su rebote cortó el fresco aire de la noche y lo vieron alejarse a toda velocidad, con sus gritos opacados por la tela en su boca. Chris parecía sumamente relajado.

\- Pues no creo que nos haga mucha falta.- Dijo sin tapujos.- Ahora, Anne María, ya que no tienes más alumno, corres peligro para el siguiente…-.

\- ¡Espera, Chris!-. Intervino Alejandro.- Yo estoy solo y estoy seguro de que esta noche habrías querido lanzarme como a Topher, pero estoy listo para tomar a la bella Anne María bajo mi cuidado como mentor.-

\- ¿Oh, en serio?-. Chris se encogió de hombros.- Muy bien, eso arregla las cosas. Y, literalmente estará bajo tu único cuidado porque, a partir de este momento, ¡ya no hay más equipos!-. Todos inhalaron con sorpresa.- A partir de ahora, cada mentor y alumno deberá hacer lo posible para eliminar a las demás parejas. Y les anuncio, que cuatro personas: dos mentores y dos alumnos, llegarán a la final.-

Anne María miró de reojo a Alejandro, preguntándose si cumpliría con su palabra. Decidió que tendría que confiar en él por ahora.

\- Ahora que se ha ido el competidor más molesto de la existencia, ¿quién será el siguiente en caer por la cascada? ¿Y qué desafíos en pareja les esperarán a nuestros ingenuos participantes? Descúbranlo en el siguiente y conflictivo episodio de DRAMA TOTAL: MENTORES Y ALUMNOS.-

Cuando la ceremonia hubo terminado, todos se dispersaron y regresaron a sus respectivas chozas. Sin embargo, Zoey se paseó al borde de la cascada y, tal como se lo había imaginado, Svetlana seguía en control del cuerpo de Mike, y seguía haciendo acrobacias en las estaciones que todavía no habían sido desmontadas por los pasantes. Parecía estarse divirtiendo mucho. Casi se sorprendió cuando vio que Zoey la observaba detenidamente y con una actitud amistosa.

\- Creo que es primera vez que estamos las dos solas.- Empezó a decir Zoey.-

\- ¿Sí? Svetlana no lo había notado.- Dijo la gimnasta mientras hacía un Split perfecto en las anillas.- ¿Por qué estás aquí?-.

\- Quería charlar contigo. Supuse que te sentirías algo sola en este momento.-

Svetlana la contempló pensativamente. Zoey entendió que se sentía muy triste.

\- Ahora mismo Mal no ha intentado salir, ¿cuál será su razón?…-. Dijo Svetlana.- Svetlana no cree poder contenerlo si cambia de opinión, así que debería darse prisa.- Dio una vuelta completa en las anillas y quedó de cabeza, viendo a Zoey.- ¿Te gustaría subir?-.

\- No soy tan buena como tú.- Se excusó Zoey.- Sin duda me caería de cabeza contra el suelo.-

\- Pero has tenido buenos momentos, Svetlana los ha visto.- Le sonrió.- No ganarás ninguna medalla, pero tienes actitud.- Agregó con porte algo presumido.-

De pronto, Svetlana descendió y se sentó, mirando a un punto indefinido. Zoey creyó conveniente sentarse a su lado para escuchar lo que ella quisiera decir.

\- Mike me preocupa un poco.- Admitió Svetlana.- ¿Qué será de él la próxima vez que deba hacer acrobacias? ¿O cuando deba saltar por altos precipicios? ¿O cuando su vida corra peligro de muerte y necesite huir ágilmente?-.

\- Él es más ágil de lo que piensas.- Le dijo Zoey.- Ha aprendido mucho de ti, después de la última temporada su condición mejoró mucho.-

\- Puede que tengas razón.- Una media sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro.- Irse de la competencia le duele mucho a Svetlana, pues le gusta ganar, le gusta ser reconocida, y no le gusta dejar una pelea a medias.-

\- ¿Sientes que dejas esto a medias?-.

\- Quisiera haberle dado un final de oro a Mike.- Bromeó ella.- Pero siempre Svetlana peca de impaciente, quiere todo en el momento y se desespera si no triunfa.-

\- Pero eso también es parte de tu actitud de ganadora, ¿no? Te esforzaste mucho para llegar a ser quien eres, ¿verdad?-.

\- A decir verdad, sí.- Reflexionó ella.- Svetlana nació un poco antes que Chester, y siempre practicaba sus piruetas. Caía mil veces, pero siempre volvía a levantarse, porque sabía que Mike no podría hacer esas cosas.- Se volvió hacia Zoey.- Mike ha mejorado, como bien dices, pero antes era muy torpe. ¡Podía tropezarse en un suelo totalmente liso! No entendía el gran potencial que tenía ni lo que podía llegar a hacer con su cuerpo si se lo proponía. Svetlana solo quería demostrarle…-. Suspiró.- Demostrarle que sí era capaz, pero es una maestra poco comprensiva y tomaba el control para mostrar el modo correcto de hacerlo. En ese aspecto, Mike siempre ha sido _mucho más condescendiente y paciente_ que yo.-

Instintivamente, Zoey posó un brazo alrededor del hombro de Svetlana. Ésta volvió a sonreírle con camaradería.

\- Siempre fui hija única.- Dijo Zoey.- Pero, si hubiera tenido una hermana mayor, me habría encantado que hubiera sido tan inspiradora como tú.-

Svetlana permaneció silenciosa unos minutos, apreciando el contacto de la mano de Zoey. Entre tantos hombres, nunca había conocido lo que se sentía charlar con una amiga.

\- Una hermana mayor…-. Meditó la gimnasta.- Sí, tal vez eso es lo que Mike también necesitaba que yo fuera para él. Espero haberle dado esa inspiración.- Miró de nuevo a Zoey.- Y tú no olvides recordársela. De ser posible, ¿crees poder mencionarme de vez en cuando, para que él no me olvide?-.

\- Claro que sí.- Respondió Zoey con un hilillo de voz.-

\- Y que siga siendo paciente… ya no queda nada para el final, así que debe tener la paciencia que yo no tuve.- Estrechó a Zoey en un abrazo.- Gracias por escuchar.-

Zoey permaneció silente y vio a Svetlana cerrar sus ojos llorosos mientras sollozaba en su abrazo. Se aseguró de no separarse antes que ella, pues no sabía qué tanto necesitaba aquello.

\- Por la victoria.- Susurró Svetlana dulcemente.-

De pronto, el agarre que envolvía a Zoey pareció relajarse. Unos sonidos de confusión emanaron de los labios de Mike, mientras trataba de entender cómo habían llegado los dos allí.

\- No es que me queje del romántico escenario y todo, pero... ¿Qué pasó, Zoey?-. Le preguntó Mike.-

Empezaba a hacer frío y las primeras estrellas brillaban con más intensidad. Zoey sonrió para sí misma. Cuando sintió que Mike iba a reincorporarse, retuvo el abrazo delicadamente.

\- ¿Podemos quedarnos así unos minutos más? Si me dejas hablarte un momento, te contaré lo que he podido charlar con Svetlana.-

Mike meditó unos segundos antes de entender el significado de sus palabras. Arrugó los labios y agradeció cuando Zoey empezó a acariciarle la espalda en modo conciliador.

\- Seguro, quedémonos un rato más.- Su sonrisa triste conmovió a Zoey de pies a cabeza.- Pero solo un poco… empieza a hacer frío y no quiero que te enfermes.-

Hablaron y hablaron, y a pesar del frío, el calor del otro les impidió percatarse de que incluso había empezado a amanecer.

CONTINUARÁ…

Si te ha gustado, no olvides comentar


End file.
